The Battle of Heart and Land
by MissKatt18
Summary: Six years after Naraku's defeat, the Eastern lands has declared war on the West. Sesshoumaru's mother learns of the their numbers and, concerned, requests the help of Inuyasha and the gang. However, not all is right with Kagome and Inuyasha.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is supposed to be set after the whole Naraku thing, but I may tweak certain aspects in order to make the story more enjoyable. Feedback is MORE than welcome and ideas are definitely considered. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! Read and review!**

** –MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness is copyrighted to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt **_

Prologue: The Beginning

The small, ancient toad youaki squealed and quickly took cover behind one of the large, stone-carved inus as the lady and prince began to fight. The tension in the room was so thick, Jaken doubted even Tessaiga itself would be able to slice it apart. He peeked his head back out and looked at his lord. He was standing at his towering height, arms hanging at his sides. His amber eyes were fixated on his mother, who was trying to regain her composure, his silky hair falling over his shoulders. He was wearing a simple white haori with deep blue flowers by his neck and sleeves, clearly showing his noble birth. His white hakama, tied at the waist with a dark blue obi, were tucked into his normal short ankle boots. He was without armor and his swords, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, were not at his side; they were currently being cleaned and sharpen by Totosai for the upcoming battle.

'Ah, so glorious!' Jaken thought, looking at his lord and all his glory. He felt that anyone who was to gaze upon his lord was lucky and should count their blessings for such a magnificent sight!

The toad was ripped out of his thoughts when the two continued their calm altercation. His lord was never the type to raise his voice, Inuyasha excluded, and his mother was no different. The two fought with witty comebacks and blood freezing stares when an argument_ did_ occur between the two, which was typically uncommon.

But, this was a very serious matter indeed. The fate of the Western lands was in peril and the elders were demanding that the Lady do something. So naturally, she had her son do the necessary arrangements.

"I was under the impression that was the general's duty, not mine." The prince spoke low, eyes pinned to his mothers. He was already done with this conversation. She had said what she needed, so he failed to see in the importance of her continuing to speak.

"That was once your job, Sesshoumaru-_chan_," Inukimi ran her claws through a strand of her hair as she spoke, knowing her use of 'chan' bothered him, though he showed no sign of it. She wore a light colored purple kimono, clad in a white flower pattern to portray her status as Lady of the Western lands. She wore her royal pelt around her shoulders, nestling in its warmth. "And it should still be. I do not believe I gave you my blessing to remove yourself of that position."

Oh how she wished he was more like his father. His father would have immediately began preparing for battle and making sure the troops were training twice as hard in every aspect. She remembered when he would tie up his silver colored hair and hoist on his armor before tying his weapons at his side. His handsome, battle worn face was always kind to his family and minions, but ferocious to the enemy.

She inwardly shuddered with the sudden need of her deceased lover's touch.

She then raised her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's. The spawn of that great man stood in front of her with boredom clearly displayed in his eyes. He was a much polished version of his father; clean and perfection radiated off of him and his every movement was filled with the grace his father had lacked. He was, to put it simply, more like her in looks; though his power as great as his fathers.

"I am centuries old. I do not need you to tell me what I may or may not do," Sesshoumaru spoke. "It is to my knowledge that you have already told our general of our current situation. What is your reason for keeping me here longer than needed? You are wasting my time."

She furrowed her brow impatiently at him and leapt to her feet. Jaken scrambled back behind to statue, not quite knowing when he had begun to ease drop again. "Do not speak to me in such a manner, Sesshoumaru! I am your mother and still ruler of these lands! You are still beneath me, act as such!" Inukimi growled at him. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, do you not understand the gravity of the situation? The East is declaring war upon us." When her son just stared at her blankly, she continued on with a quirked eye brow. "It is well aware that we, the inuyoukai, are far superior in strength and agility to these…felines. However, as you know, they have purposefully continued to breed and breed until they have a massive army against us; they out number us three to one. It is troubling." She said, sitting back down on the silver throne.

"I am aware," He said shortly, eye brow rising at his mother's repetition of speech. Did she think he was lack of hearing? He scoffed at her.

She bared her fangs at him. "Do not scoff at me. It is a serious issue. Not just the numbers, but the creatures themselves. They are inbreeding, Sesshoumaru." She continued, hands clenching on the silver arm rests, nails scraping again the metal.

Jaken blinked and let his mouth fall open in shock. "Inbreeding!" He screeched, the great emotion over taking him, which happened often enough. A chilling glare from his lord sent him reeling back behind the statue. "M-my apologies, M'lord!"

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to his mother. "What is it to us if they defile their own blood line?" He asked. As if it mattered to him what the cats were doing in their spare time.

"It means," She paused, looking at her son. "That we do not know what they are capable of exactly. Large numbers of youkai with powers we are unsure of worries me. Our numbers are fair. I say fair only because I am confident that our minions are more powerful than the others, but our enemy's numbers worry me, as I have stated. We need more powerful allies," She stood up once again and began to walk towards her son. "So, I have come up with a solution to help us out." She smiled slyly at her offspring.

"Hn." This would surely amuse him. As if anyone could compare to their power.

"Now, do not be cross with me, but I have already sent out a messenger to acquire our allies." She said, looking up and seeing his golden eyes reflect her own.

Allies? It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Inuyasha shall be a great asset to us." She stated, clapping her hands together.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed down at her and she stepped back, narrowing her eyes at her stubborn son. "We need not his services. We shall win this war without him." He said, eyes bearing down at hers.

"He and his companions helped defeat Naraku, Sesshoumaru. Therefore, I want him here to help with this war. I must do what is necessary to ensure my lands are secure." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back to her throne, gracefully sitting back down on the white cushion.

"He did little. It was a combined effort." He replied as he recalled Naraku's final moments inside the beast's stomach. "We do not need a weak hanyou affecting our army. Let alone his human companions. They will be easy kills for the East."

"The Miko, Monk, and Taijiya all had a hand in the death of Naraku and will thus be accompanying Inuyasha here. There will be no further discussion about it." She said bluntly and waved her hand at him to dismiss him.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered and turned to leave for the door.

"Coming, M'lord!" the toad yipped and scurried after his master.

"Oh, and Sesshoumaru," She called blandly, now examining her claws.

He simply paused at the door, not turning towards her. "I expect you to treat your brother with hospitality when he and his companions arrive. After all, he is family." She gave him wicked smile and watched him leave.

He proceeded out of the door, his mother's servants bowing to him as he left. He began to walk down the corridor, hands tucked into his sleeves as he crossed his arms.

"That woman! Forgive me, M'lord, I know she is your mother, but how dare she insult you in such a way! First, telling you to fight with that filthy hanyou! And second, to fight with those humans? And to make it worse, to treat him as-"

"I am aware of what was said, Jaken. Or are you suggesting I have poor hearing?" Was his mother not just doing the same thing? Hn, the audacity of these people.

Jaken flinched and pulled back. "Of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama! My apologies! I meant no such thing! I am just surprised your mother is this concerned about the East to go as far as bring Inuyasha into this." He said, sighing softly. "She must be very-"

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa!" A cheerful voice called, followed by the patter of bare feet smacking against the cool stone floor of the corridor.

Sesshoumaru watched as the growing girl came bouncing over. She was growing up, he knew, but she seemed to be going through a growth spurt. She had loved her orange and yellowed checkered kimono so much; he had to send Jaken to take her to get two others made to fit her as she grew.

"Sabotaging brat! How dare you interrupt me when counseling my lord in important matters too complex for your little mind to wrap around! Honestly, why he even keeps you around is beyond me. He should have left you at that old miko's hut! All you do is pad around here picking flowers and yelling at everyone and-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is all well?" Rin asked, beaming up at him with a toothy smile. Jaken's face turned beat red from anger. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. The girl seemed to just now notice him.

"You. Brat!" He shouted, swinging his two-headed staff around.

"Jaken-sama, are you well? You look feverish. You should go lay down." She said. She then looked back up at Sesshoumaru when he grabbed the staff from Jaken when it came dangerously close to Rin's head. Jaken 'eep'ed and bowed to his lord in apology.

"Rin, everything is fine. But it seems you shall have a visit from old friends." He spoke and began to walk toward his study, the not-so little girl and toad following closely at his heels.


	2. The Messenger

**A/N: Gettin' the ball rollin'! Here's to chapter one! :) I did not properly proof-read the first version, so here is the updated one. My apologies. Please read and review. **

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness is copyrighted to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By Miss Katt**_

Chapter One: The Messenger

"Keh! What is taking you so long, Woman?" The silver haired hanyou tapped his foot impatiently, arms folded over his chest as he watched the college student scramble to stuff things into her 'magic yellow bag', as he called it. She was wearing her odd dark pants, _jeans_ his minded remembered, and a white plain t-shirt. Her black hair was loose and draped down her back to rest a couple inches above her waist. She had let it grow since she had been in Edo. He sighed and closed his eyes; she was reminding him more and more of Kikyou every day.

Kikyou…

"Hush! I'm trying to hurry! We are all out of medicine, food, water, and I need new…stuff!" Kagome said, trying to be vague as possible when it came to her feminine needs.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "I can catch all the food we need and water is what streams are for! And what kind of stuff?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

She blushed and kept her face away from him as she shuffled around the kitchen, going through the fridge and cabinets. "For one, your precious ramen," She began, holding up several cups of the hanyou's favorite food. His ears twitched and she swore she saw drool begin to dribble out from the corner of his mouth. "And the soda is for Shippou and the others; they love it!" She said, trying to fit everything into her bag. She grunted as she struggled to fasten the bag shut, her muscles burning at the effort. Boy was she out of shape. She just _had_ to get a bigger bag next time she came back to her era.

Whenever that was.

Kagome sighed softly. They had only been here for two days. How much longer would it be until she would come home again? And how long had it been since they had defeated Naraku? She technically had no other reason to stay in Feudal Japan. She belonged here in Tokyo, didn't she? She thought that by some miracle of fate, Kami-sama would have somehow sucked her back into the Bone Eater's Well and sealed it for good since she had 'done her job'. But obviously, as she dragged her bag to the door, that didn't happen.

"Give me that!" He snapped, grabbing the bag as she struggled to drag it to the front door.

"Fine! But you don't have to be so mean about it!" She snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Kagome-chan?" A soft voice came. The black haired beauty turned towards her mother and immediately regretted it. She hated the way her mother looked at her. The worry, disappointment, and love were always the most prominent in her mixed expression. "You're…going back…? So soon?" Her mother had expected her to stay now that the 'bad guy' was defeated. She didn't understand why Kagome continued to stay on the other side. She feared that her daughter was confusing just which of the two were reality.

Both were reality.

Weren't they…?

She wasn't too sure. Yes, she had her second family over there: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha were only a handful. She had developed another life. She always knew it was temporary, but she wasn't ready to give them up yet.

"Yes, mama," She spoke softly, not looking at her mother. She couldn't see her face fall even more. It killed her to hurt her mother. She had already put her through so much. "Gomen." She whispered. She felt her mother sigh and walk closer before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I understand, Kagome. Just take care of yourself." She said softly.

Kagome buried her face in her mom's shoulder and held her breath to try and stop the tears that came every time she had to leave again. She nodded and gave her a tight squeeze before releasing her. "You have no reason to worry, Mama! I have Inuyasha after all, remember?" She asked and tried to force out a laugh.

It wasn't very convincing. Her mother just gave her a small smile and followed the two out the door. Her mother wasn't naïve; she knew how things were between the two. "Good-bye, Kagome-chan! Inuyasha-san! Be safe!" She repeated as she watched them walk towards the well house.

"Bye, Mama! Tell Souta and Jii-chan I said bye!" She called, waving her hand at her mom as Inuyasha slid open the wooden doors.

'Souta,' she thought, thinking about her little brother who was now almost done with middle school, high school just around the corner. 'How did I miss him growing up so fast?'

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded and gave him a small smile before leaping into the well with him. As they were sucked in to the other side, Inuyasha focused on the weak smile she had given him.

'Kikyou had given me that look before she died.' The half demon thought sadly.

Kagome glanced at her companion. What was the sad look for? It wasn't like he was leaving _his_ family or anything. She immediately regretted even thinking that, knowing Inuyasha didn't really have any family besides their friends. They touched down on the other side and both seemed to clear their heads on unwanted thoughts. He hoisted her onto his back and leapt out of the well and towards the village. When they arrived, they were greeted by Sango and Shippou.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou called happily, leaping into her arms as soon as she dismounted from Inuyasha's back. He was in his normal attire from when she had first met him. She made a mental note to look for clothes his size next time she was home.

'Home,' she thought with a frown. 'Which one was exactly 'home' now?' she shook her head. She wasn't going to let her mind start going on about that again.

"Shippou-chan! I missed you!" She said, giving him a tight hug. "I brought more lollipops and soda!" She laughed when he let out an excited squeal. "Sango-chan! How are you?" She asked, smiling at her best friend. She was dressed in her casual clothes, hiraikotsu nowhere to be found. It was odd, Kagome thought, how much everyone had grown laid back since the defeat of Naraku. Before, Sango wouldn't be seen without her massive weapon, now she only carried it on expeditions.

"Great now that you are back!" The other woman smiled at her and the two began to catch up on their gossip as they walked through the village.

Inuyasha ignored their girly banter and went to find Miroku. He wasn't surprised to find the monk trying to swindle a man into giving him a barrel of rice for a sealing prayer. "Oi! Miroku!" He called and walked over to his friend.

The monk bowed to his customer and then smiled at the half-demon. "Ah, Inuyasha. How was the stay in Kagome's time?" He question and absently mindedly rubbed his right palm as he waited for his friend to answer.

Inuyasha watched his friend massage the place where his wind tunnel used to be. He found it odd that Miroku had still not grown use to the fact that it wasn't there anymore. But then again, he found it odd that he was still not over Kikyou. He hated to admit it, but thought that was the first step to recovery. Right?

"Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" His ears twitched when he heard the monk say his name.

"How was the stay in Kagome's time?" He repeated, eyeing his friend questionably. It was never good when Inuyasha was distracted.

"Keh, whatever. It's weird over there. Everything is so loud and obnoxious!" He complained, folding is hands behind his head as he walked. Miroku was rolling the rice barrel towards their hut. Kaede was nice enough to give Sango and Miroku a rather large hut for their family to live in and another small hut for Kagome and Inuyasha to stay in for whenever they were there. Recently, though, they had nowhere else to go. After the death of Naraku, all demon activity had pretty much settled down. Every once in a while they would receive word of a petty demon tormenting villagers a few miles away, but they were easy to dispose of. Life was almost _too_ easy for Inuyasha.

"Hah, I suspect that is because your senses are highly more sensitive than ours." He commented and rolled the barrel into his home. He kicked off his shoes at the door and swooped up his son into his arm, beginning to talk baby to the three year old.

"Daddy!" The twins beamed, but didn't move from their spot next to Kagome. "Welcome home!" They chimed in unison.

"Welcome back, Kagome-san!" Miroku said, smiling at the younger woman. "I hope they aren't being too much of a handful."

Kagome waved a hand at him. "Not at all! I love them," She said and winced as they pulled her hair a little too tight as they practiced their braiding. "And they apparently love my hair." She had definitely noticed that her hair had grown quite a bit during her years here in Edo.

Miroku flopped down next to Sango and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome quickly looked down as he did, feeling embarrassed for intruding on their personal time. Miroku handed her the three year old and went to start a fire so he could begin supper. The twins went over to their mother and began to take turns trying to teach the baby how to talk. Shippou attempted to help, but just ended up getting his tail pulled. The miko glanced up for a moment and watched Miroku begin to add the rice to the boiling water. She let her eyes roam around the room at the happy family and felt a twisting knot in her stomach.

'_Kami,_' she thought bitterly, looking back down at her jeans. 'What am I doing here? This is their _life_. I don't belong here. I'm not part of their family. I'm just a burden.' What was wrong with her?

"Kagome-chan?"

"Huh?" She snapped her head up and looked up at Sango. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan. What did you say?" Sango furrowed her brows and looked down at her outstretched hand. It was just then that Kagome realized she was being offered a bowl of rice with dried fish. Had she really been stuck in her mind for that long? She gingerly took it from the former Taijiya.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok?" She asked softly.

She felt seven pairs of eyes fall on her. She put on a big, fake smile. "Yes! I'm fine! Thank you though! Hey! This looks great!" Kagome spoke hastily and then began to pick at her food. Slowly, the eyes backed down and she felt less pressured, but the nagging feeling was still pulling at her stomach. She suddenly felt the need for fresh air, but she didn't want to seem rude. She hurriedly scarfed down the food without tasting it and sat up. "Well, I'm going to excuse myself! I'm going to go take a walk to digest all of that yummy food!" She stated with over enthusiasm and slipped on her shoes before exiting the hut.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the bright sky with her blue eyes, watching the puffy white clouds as they slowly moved by. The wind blew gently, making it a perfect autumn afternoon. She grabbed the hair that flew over her shoulder and brought it closer to her face, gazing down at its length. The ends were almost perfect, which was a plus from being in Edo. In Tokyo, she would use a blow dryer and the occasional flat iron to fix her fly aways, which always caused damage to her hair. She suspected that was why it growing so fast.

The miko walked down to the stream and gazed down at her reflection. She barely recognized herself anymore. She looked much older than the fifteen-year girl who first traveled through the Bone Eater's well and freed the oh-so-feared half demon from his imprisonment. She was now twenty-one, but felt much, much older. All the battles, wounds, scars, deaths, and heartache had taken its toll on her.

Heartache.

She still didn't know what was going on with her and Inuyasha. She thought that when he found her in the Shikon no Tama, and after the well had allowed her acces back to Edo, that they were going to be in love together forever. But, things just seemed to be worse than before. He seemed to have grown...bored. Bored with her, with the village, and with life in general. If that was the case, then why was she still here?

She sighed and kicked a rock into the stream.

Because she still had _hope._

How much hope could she possibly have left? And patience? She wondered.

Kagome looked up when the padding sound of hooves reached her ears. She climbed back up the grassy hill to the dirt path and looked at an oncoming horse.

'Traveler?' She thought and then watched as the youkai rider rode past her and deeper into the village. As he passed by, she saw he wore armor with a crescent moon symbol on either shoulder pad. Where had she seen that before?

"Inuyoukai." Inuyasha's sudden voice made her jump and let out a short scream. She placed a hand over her racing heart and turned to punch him in the arm. He jumped back from her. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Don't sneak up on me, dammit! I've told you this countless times!" She barked, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. Normally, he would start provoking her further; making faces at her or call her names. What did he do just then? Turn towards the traveling youkai and begin to walk towards him. She watched him go from the corner of her eye.

Really? Kagome felt a sigh escape her lips. Everything was wrong.

Inuyasha then leapt up and landed in front of him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked rudely, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The youkai pulled back on the reins and gazed down at the hanyou in front of him. The man that soon spoke had short, messy white hair and bright blue eyes that bore down at the half breed. He had a piercing in his right ear, a white feather hanging from the hook. "Hanyou Inuyasha. Son of Izayoi and the great Inu no Taisho." They were more statements than actual questions.

Kagome soon joined Inuyasha at his side and looked up at the inuyoukai stationed on the horse. "What is this regarding?" She asked, wondering how he knew Inuyasha's mother's name.

He then turned his attention on her. "Miko Kagome. Family, none to name." He stated once again and then seized her up and down as if rethinking his accusation. "Or am I incorrect? I was informed you would be with Inuyasha-sama, but you do not dress as a miko."

'Well, that isn't an entirely true title, but I won't bother to correct him.' She thought and then nodded to him. 'Whoa! Wait, Inuyasha-SAMA? What is going on here?'

"Yes, how can we help you?" She asked and pursed her lips together when the youkai leapt off of his horse and looked at the two. He completely shocked her when he bent in a low bow to both of them.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, I am here representing the Kingdom in the West. I have been sent to ask for your assistance in an upcoming…event."

Event? Kagome raised a brow at his vagueness.

"Keh! What event? You expect me to just waltz into that asshole's trap so he can kill me off once and for good?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head away from the messenger who quickly snapped straight up.

He narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. "Inuyasha-sama, I must ask that you kindly do not insult my Lord in front of me. He is my lord and I am his ever faithful servant." He said through gritted teeth.

Kagome was utterly confused. "Asshole? Lord? Who are we talking about?" She asked and turned her blue eyes on Inuyasha, expecting an answer. When she received an answer, he didn't turn to look at her. Instead, his golden eyes were pinned on the demon in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru," He said bluntly.

She blinked slowly. "Sesshoumaru? Why would he want you to come to his kingdom? He hates you, doesn't he? And an event? What kind of event?" She asked, now looking at the messenger. The two stared at the demon.

"Unfortunately, I cannot disclose that information. The Lady has requested you come in person so she may speak to you in further detail." He spoke softly, wanting no one else to hear except for them.

"Lady?" Kagome asked again. She definitely felt out of the loop.

Inuyasha gave her a very audible annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. "Sesshoumaru's mother."

He growled which caused her to flinch. She let her eyes roam over his face, searching for something, a clue even to why he was acting this way towards her, but he still wasn't looking at her.

The youkai looked between the two and decided not to question the coldness. "Where are your other two companions?" He asked, looking around the village. By now, villagers were peeking out of their huts and stopping on the streets to gaze at the strange demon.

"They're over-" Inuyasha began, but Kagome stepped on his big toe. He yelped and began hopping up and down on one foot, trying to rub the pain out of his toe. "OI! What was that for?!"

She ignored him and looked at the messenger. "I'm sorry, but if we go, they can't come. They have a family. A three year old son and two six year old daughters. They can't just leave because the Lady of the West requests it." She said. She vaguely wondered if he had a family and understood what that meant. Her mind then went on a tangent and she wondered if she would ever have a family. With Inuyasha…? She glanced at the fuming half-breed. Not at this rate.

"So, will you two accompany me to the Western lands?" He asked, studying the two.

Inuyasha looked back at the demon and nodded. "I suppose I can listen to what the bitch has to say. If I don't like her request we'll just leave!" He said and stretched his arms out, pain now long forgotten.

Kagome saw the youkai tense as Inuyasha insulted his Lady. She bowed to him. "Forgive him. He has no mouth filter." She offered.

The messenger was stunned and he quickly bowed back to the priestess. "All is forgiven, Miko-sama. And please refrain from bowing to us servants; it is unbecoming for a Lady to do so." He said and then straightened up. She nodded and gave him a smile. "Are you prepared to leave immediately?" he asked.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and then back to the demon. "Yes, let us just grab our supplies."


	3. Inbreeding

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!**

**–MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness is copyrighted to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Two: Inbreeding

"Y-you're leaving already?" Shippou cried, little arms tightening around Kagome's neck.

She felt his warm tears drip down her shoulder. She sighed softly and held the fluffy fox tight to her. She hated to leave him when she had only be back for an hour, but the Lady of the Western lands, not to mention Sesshoumaru's mother, wasn't someone to be ignored. "Shippou-chan, calm down. We will be back soon! Besides, Sango and Miroku need a strong demon around to protect the babies." She said, smoothing his red hair out when he pulled away to look at her, green eyes shining with tears.

"That is the only reason why I am staying! Otherwise I'd be going with you!" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his miniature hands.

She pressed her lips to his forehead before she set him down on the ground. She noticed Sango beckoning her and walked over to the other side of the hut.

"Kagome-chan," Sango spoke low,. "Will you be ok?" She knew her best friend was asking about being alone with Inuyasha, rather than the actual risk factor of going to Sesshoumaru's kingdom.

Kagome avoided her friend's eyes, knowing they were clouded with concern. "I don't know, Sango-chan," She whispered back, not being able to lie to the woman she felt the closest to. She wondered if her voice was wavering as much as her emotions were. "Things are weird now. I don't know what to do." She began to fiddle with the ring on her middle finger.

It used to be her grandmother's ring and her mother had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. The silver had been worn when she received it, but Totosai had used some of his sword polish and it now shone with perfection. The dark purple alexandrite stone gleamed whenever there was light around, bringing immediate unwanted attention to her scarred hands. Still, it had such sentimental value to her. Not only did it belong to her deceased grandma, but her mother had given it to her because she was not a little girl anymore and because she was so _proud _of Kagome. She wondered if her mother still thought so.

"Perhaps a trip together will be exactly what you two need to figure everything out." The Taijiya suggested. Kagome tried to not focus on how Sango carefully avoided the topic on what may happen.

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the possibilities. Not after they had been through so much together. "Maybe," She sighed and lifted her blue eyes from her ring to the demon slayer's warm eyes. She then let her lips curve into a small smile before she gently gave the girl a hug. "Hopefully we will be back soon, Sango-chan."

"Have a safe trip." Sango beamed back at her friend and watched her as she left the hut.

Kagome looked up at still bright sky and hoisted her bag onto her back. She had emptied out a lot of it at Sango's hut. She left most of the medicine, clothing, and food because she had brought it mostly for them. She worried about the three children, and Shippou, and wanted to help any way she could.

"Miko-sama," She turned to look at the inuyoukai, Tekkan his name was, when he spoke low to her. "Are we ready to depart? The Lady was very urgent that you arrived quickly."

She nodded at him and then glanced at Inuyasha as he approached them.

"Let's just get this over with. Anything that has to do with Sesshoumaru or his mother can't be good." He said and folded his hands into his sleeves and leapt towards the path.

She peered after him, watching him become smaller and smaller as he sped off. He didn't even offer her a ride on his back like they used to.

_Used_ to.

Maybe that's what she should be focusing on. The _past _tense.

"Kagome-sama?" Tekkan asked and offered his hand to her from the horse's saddle. She smiled weakly up at him and let him pull her up onto the horse. She put her hands on his shoulders as he kicked the horse into gear. The white horse kicked up into impossible high speed for a horse, making the world flash by in a blur of green hues. Her hair whipped viciously behind her from the force of the wind. She ducked her head down behind his back, keeping her face hidden from the sharp winds. She then noticed the white fur and mane of the animal had black patterns throughout it. The demon horse kind of looked like a zebra.

Did they even know what a zebra was?

"How long will it take to get there?" She asked him, staring at the back of his head. His hair was cut short and was the same silvery white as Sesshoumaru's. The reference made her think about the inuyoukai. How long had it been since she had seen the terrible man? The well sealed up for three years and she remained in Feudal Japan for the last three years. Now, she was twenty-one. Two years had passed since she had seen him or Rin.

'Rin-chan must be so big! She would be fourteen by now. It's hard to imagine her all grown up!' She thought happily, but then frowned at her next thought. 'Did Sesshoumaru still have her around? Did he snap one day and finally kill her off? I wouldn't put it past him! He's more frightening than Naraku was! Oh, I hope she's ok…'

Tekkan watched her face twist and turn as she thought. What exactly was she thinking? Was she unhappy that they would be there by nightfall? He had said as much, but when she didn't respond he turned to look at her and was met by her troubled face. "Kagome-sama?" He asked. She snapped her head up when he spoke. "Are you troubled by the time? My apologies, but the animal can only go so fast. Nightfall is the soonest."

"Huh?" She asked and blinked, realizing that she had been lost in her head again. "Oh, no! I'm fine Tekkan-san, I was just thinking about someone." She wondered if she should ask about the little girl. "And we'll get there by night? That's pretty soon!" She laughed nervously when he gave her an odd look. She felt her face burn with embarrassment. No, she definitely wouldn't ask him now.

As promised, they arrived by nightfall. Kagome was jostled awake when she felt the horse youkai come to a halt. She groaned and lifted her head off of Tekkan's shoulder. She blinked and then began to rub the sleep out of her eyes with the palm of her hands. She looked at Tekkan when he cleared his throat and raised her eyebrow at him in question at the look he was giving her. She glanced at his back and was mortified to see that she had drooled a little on his haori. She suspected that if she wasn't of some importance, that he would be juggling her head right now.

"Come, they are waiting." He said stiffly and elegantly dismounted the youkai.

She failed in comparison. She slid sloppily off and nearly crashed to the ground from her sore thighs.

"Keh! You're impossible woman!" Inuyasha laughed at her pain.

She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "This wouldn't have happened if you had carried me like you usually do!" She snapped, trying to get feeling back into her muscles.

He blinked and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "What? You could have asked, you know!"

"You ran away before I could say anything!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, since when do I have to ask?" he merely 'keh'ed and walked towards the double doors after Tekkan. She couldn't help but have a small smile on her lips. Was this a step closer to being back to the way they were? Even though it didn't last long, it released butterflies of hope in her chest. She shifted her backpack and skipped along after them, but quickly stopped at she looked at the sight in front of her.

Four guards were stationed in front of twenty foot high iron clad doors. She gazed up at the palace and let her jaw drop open in awe. The design of the building was of traditional Japanese castle; the stories layered smaller and smaller the higher you went, the roof top corners curved up towards the sky. The building itself was made of dark stone material and she was curious of how they could have shaped the stone so smoothly. The front of the castle contained no windows, but she assumed (hoped) there were some on the other sides. It had a kind of impending doom feel to it. She was reminded of a fortress that contained an evil antagonist in a fairy tale. But then again, that wasn't too off now was it?

"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

She lowered her head and looked at the two who was staring at her from several feet ahead. "Coming!" She called and ran after them. Once she reached them, Tekkan nodded to the guards to open the doors and they continued on inside. The hair on Kagome's neck prickled as they walked through the narrow hallway. Two more guards were stationed in front of two wooden doors, blocking the path. Upon seeing their ally, they slid open the doors and waited for the group to pass through before closing them again.

Kagome was relieved to see that the next room wasn't so mysterious and dark as she imagined. They were in a spacious room that was full of light and color. The walls were clad in wide, silk tapestries of purple, red, and white hues; some contained pictures, others did not. The ground appeared to be made of, as she thought, marble. It was white with black, vein-like lines throughout it.

At the very back of the room was a lady perched on a silver throne. Most of her hair was split down the middle and tied up on either side on the back of her head, the other sections rested over each shoulder. The middle part of her bangs was pulled back away from her forehead, a purple crescent moon clearly visible. She had the same piercing gold eyes as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, red markings on her eye lids. Each of her cheekbones had a single red jagged line on them and her lips were painted the same purple color as her kimono. Wrapped around her shoulders was a massive, fluffy pelt that matched Sesshoumaru's.

"Ah, Inuyasha and Miko," She spoke lightly and gestured for them to come closer. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. And Tekkan, thank you for bringing them here. You may go." Tekkan bowed to his Lady and walked down through a different set of doors to their left.

Kagome lowered herself into a deep bow to the Lady of the West when she rose from her throne. She opened her eyes and glanced to her right to see Inuyasha remaining upright.

"What do you want?" He spoke very rudely and began to examine his claws.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed quietly and bawled her hands into fists, resisting the urge to swing at him.

The Lady just laughed, apparently unfazed by her step son's lack of manners.

"It seems you have yet to change, hanyou," a deep voice filled the room.

Kagome straightened herself up and looked to the right. Oh, it was apparent that _he_ had definitely not changed. He stood at his towering height; she would guess six feet four _at least_. His amber eyes focused on his half-brother in front of him. He was dressed in the attire she so clearly remembered. The white hakama, yellow and blue obi, black and silver armor, and cream colored pelt over one shoulder. The only difference that should see was that his haori was a deep blue instead of red. His face still held the perfect mask of blankness which is what made her the most nervous about him. He was impossible to read and it frightened her. She shivered and goose bumps rose on her flesh when she remembered the harshness of his nature.

"Sesshoumaru," His mother chided. "I told you to be kind to Inuyasha. He is a guest and pack at the same time." She walked over to her step son and held out her hand to him, giving him a smile. "I apologize, Inuyasha, for not being a more active role in your life. After all, I am the only mother you have now. I hope we can start a healthy relationship! One better than the one I have with your brother!" she said with a smile.

Inuyasha just stared down at her hand, confused. Kagome slapped her forehead with her palm. Even she knew that he was supposed to kiss the back of her hand in acknowledgement.

"Keh, we'll see! I don't need a mother and definitely," He paused and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do not need a brother!"

"I was unaware that you had one." The inuyoukai said, raising his brow at the hanyou. His half-breed, half-brother had definitely ceased to change at all. He was still unkempt and annoying. And smelt horrible. His hair was an ashy white color compare to his own silvery white hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, blood rushing to her face in anger.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the female human. The first thing he noticed was that she had grown. She was taller and more slender. He noted that her hair as grown as well.

Would Rin soon grow as much as well? Part of him hoped not.

"You are so rude! Can't you ever behave yourself? You have to embarrass me wherever we go!"

The second thing he observed was that she was still as emotional and loud as before.

"I didn't do anything! He started it!" Inuyasha retorted, pointing a finger at his brother.

Sesshoumaru internally let out a sigh. He hoped his mother knew what she was doing by adding these obnoxious people into their kingdom.

"Enough," Inukimi's voice seemed to bounce off the walls and the two fell silent. "Allow me to get straight to the point. You may want to sit." She clapped her hands and two youkai servants hurried over with two large, black, plush mats. They placed them on the ground in front of the pair and proceeded to go back to their spot along the wall.

It was then that Kagome noticed the other servants posted against the walls, waiting to fulfill their duty. She glanced behind Inukimi and saw two guards standing a couple feet on either side of her. Though with Sesshoumaru around, she doubted she needed anyone else.

"Please, sit," The Lady repeated. Inuyasha plopped down onto the mat in an 'Indian style' sit while the miko knelt down on the other. "Now, the reason why I requested your presence is because we are going to war and we need your help." She spoke with an everyday tone, as if it weren't such a big deal.

'Well, that was to the point. No interlude, no prologue.' Kagome thought and glanced at her 'love' next to her as he spoke.

"Who are you going to war against that you would need our help?" He already seemed bored of this visit.

"The Eastern lan-" The Lady began, but Inuyasha abruptly cut her off, causing Kagome to begin wishing she was dead because surely the great female inu would kill them. Or maybe Sesshoumaru would for disrespecting his mother.

"Ha! The greeeaaaat Sesshoumaru needs this lowly half-breed's help defeating some little felines?" Inuyasha laughed as he turned towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously, eyes narrowing slightly. He was now standing a few feet behind the pair. "Finally, you have acknowledged my greatness." He spoke smoothly. "And, Little Brother, I need no such help. My mother does. I will not be anywhere near you during the war. Perhaps after to, at last, eliminate our father's abomination."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. Even after two years, they picked up right where they left off. Before Inuyasha could retort, Inukimi continued on.

"Inuyasha, obviously we, the inuyoukai, are the most powerful," She boasted proudly, her lips curved up into a wicked smile. "I have no doubt that an ordinary inuyoukai could take out five nekoyoukai. However," her face fell again. "in order to raise their chances against us, they have been disgracing their own bloodlines."

Kagome could sense her uneasiness. "What do you mean 'disgracing'?" She asked.

Inukimi locked her golden eyes with her sapphire blue ones. "They are inbreeding," Her tone was almost sad. Kagome felt Inuyasha tense. "I can't believe they would go these lengths. Defiling their own species; it is unforgivable. They will be forever scarred."

Kagome looked down at the hands in her lap. '_They are inbreeding_' she replayed it in her head a couple times. She wondered what was so important about the West and its lands that they would have to resort to such a horrendous thing.

"So what? They can mate however they want. And so we have a couple extra cats to kill, what the big deal?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his knuckles.

The miko could tell he was putting a front. He was just as disgusted as she. She turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru and wondered how he felt about it. His face was still displayed with a stoic, nonchalant expression. His eyes caught hers and she 'eep'ed before quickly turning away before he decided to gouge her eyes out. After all, she still wasn't sure if Rin was still around.

"The 'big deal', Inuyasha, is that we do not know what they are all capable of. It would be easier to show you." She said and then nodded to her guards. They disappeared before reappearing with a chained...thing.

Kagome had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

Even Sesshoumaru looked away from the monstrosity.

The creature was horrendous. Its skin was saggy, not seeming to connect to any bones or muscles, and blotched with random small patches of fur. Its mouth hung open unintelligently, revealing rows of uneven teeth of all sizes, drool dripping from both corners of the mouth. The tongue was black with slits in it, worm like projections coming out from each opening. Its nose was crooked and abnormally wide, stretching from cheek to cheek. One eye was barely open on his forehead; the other eye had a lazy eyeball that always looked to the far right. Where the bridge of his nose should have been, was a third eye, but the inuyoukai had covered it with a blindfold. The skin on its heavily misshaped face was covered in boils and gaping holes filled with pus. It had one triangle ear, like Inuyasha's, on his riveted scalp, and a pointed ear, like Sesshoumaru's, in the normal spot. The creature was greatly hunched over, hands almost brushing against the floor due to his short legs. One hand contained a thumb and three fingers, the other a thumb with two fingers. The fingers twitched uncontrollably, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

"So, they're ugly. Make's them easier to kill!" The hanyou smugly said and stood up.

Kagome rose to her feet as well, but more so to move back from the smell of the creature. If it was strong enough for her to smell, she couldn't imagine how it was for the youkai in the room.

"Inuyasha, perhaps you need to see what it is capable of before you go around speaking of what you do not know." Inukimi said and nodded once again to the guards. They glanced at each other and then hesitantly removed the blindfold from the deformed creature. They quickly jumped back to their Lady, standing in front of her, hands on the hilts of their swords.

The room fell still as the eye on the bridge of his nose opened slowly. The eye was a murky grey color, a smallest of pupils barely visible. Slowly, almost as in slow motion the creature straightened its spine; sickly cracking noises filled the room. The creature's head moved from left to right, the foggy eyes taking in its surroundings. It took in a shaky breath, the drool ceasing its down pour.

"I…In…Inu…u," It stuttered. Kagome was very surprised that it managed to say anything at all. Still, she clenched her hands with nervous anticipation. It released its breath, body once again curling down.

She heard it take another intake of a deep breath. Then he threw his arms back, chest protruding forward, head snapped back and a blood chilling screech escape its throat.

Wind.

Black wind.

Sharp, powerful, black wind.

Screaming.

Flying.

Pain.


	4. We're Not Mates!

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness is copyrighted to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By: MissKatt**_

Chapter Three: We're Not Mates!

And then it was over. The sickly feeling that she was flying had ended. The miko realized she still had her eyes squeezed closed and slowly opened them. The room was disarrayed. The silk tapestries were blow off the walls, several lay on the ground ripped to shreds. The mats that they had been sitting on had blown to the other side of the room. Several of the stone-carved statues lay in ruins on the floor. What had happened?

The wind. Kagome recalled how the black wind was so overpowering. She didn't think wind could actually sustain a color, considering with was just air, but somehow the force behind the wind strikes had a black tint to it. She was vaguely reminded of Kagura's attacks, only these were stronger.

But then there was a scream, wasn't there? She glanced around and everyone seemed to be fine. She realized Inuyasha and the Lady looked further away than they had been. She had one of those dawning moments that _she_ was further away from them; now several feet back from where she had been previously standing. She also realized _she_ had been the one who screamed.

The force of the air had knocked her off of her feet and sent her reeling backwards. She hadn't really been 'flying' as she recalled, but she had been flung back by the force. She looked down at her wrist and didn't see anything wrong with it, though she thought she felt a pain when the flying feeling stopped. She looked at it closer and saw a faint outline of fingers across it. She furrowed her eye brows; how did that happen? She then became aware of the looming presence ever so close to her. She glanced up and saw the Lord's face peering down at her.

She quickly stumbled away from him, fearing the worst. "Ah, Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry!" She said and gave him a small bow. Did the wind knock her into him?

"Hn, you would be no use to us broken," He replied coolly, ignoring the lack of 'sama' from his name.

Broken? She looked down at her wrist again. Were these his finger prints? Had he grabbed her from the air? She felt embarrassed and looked down, her soft hair falling over her shoulder to create a curtain around her face. If she couldn't even stand her ground from some wind, how was she supposed to fight against nekoyoukai? Surely the Lady was reconsidering her now. Maybe only Inuyasha would be the one to stay and she would be sent on her way. How would she feel about that if it were to happen?

Speaking of Inuyasha. Why hadn't _he_ been the one pulling her from the air? Why didn't he pull her tightly to his chest, shielding her from the danger like he usually did? He hadn't even noticed her or seemed to acknowledge her scream. Were things really changing that much? The hope that she had had in her heart from earlier quickly disappeared without a trace. He wasn't the same as he used to be.

Or had she been the one who changed?

Kagome heard muffled grunting and looked up to see the two guards struggling to subdue the startling creature. They quickly put the blindfold back onto the creature and dragged it out of the room by its chains. She walked back to the front of the room and stood next to Inuyasha.

Inukimi sighed and looked at the two. "Do you see our concern?" She asked and sat back down on her throne, ignoring that it was missing its cushion. "As you saw, it looked incompetent. Mangled, but incompetent. But then see how this sudden burst of power came from nowhere. We do not know what else the others could possess and we will not know until the battles begin."

"I understand, Inukimi-sama, but how are we to help?" Kagome asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. She was more asking for herself instead of Inuyasha, testing the waters to see if she still required Kagome's skill.

The Lady offered her a small smile. "We need Inuyasha's Tessaiga; his father's great fang. And of course your miko powers, Miko. I have heard great things about them. How you purified the Shikon no Tama and a few youkai; that is impressive. But," The great inuyoukai continued to hold Kagome's eyes with her own. "I would like to see them for myself. That way I know you are going to be an asset to us, not someone we are going to have to pluck from the air."

'So she _did _see that,' she thought, her blood rushing to her face.

"However, I did believe I requested the other members of your posse. Where are they?" Inukimi asked, raising an elegant brow in question.

"They have a family; three children and can't just leave them to fight a war." Kagome said, hoping the Lady would see reason since she once had a baby of her own. She watched as the Lady seemed to consider this, hoping she had more of a heart than Sesshoumaru.

"Very well," She nodded and slowly rose to her feet once more. "Then tomorrow we shall begin your training."

"With all due respect, Inukimi-sama, what kind of training?" She flinched when the Lady of the West gave her a wicked smile.

"My dear Miko, first you shall show me your purifying powers. Then, if I am impressed, we shall train you in sword and battle." She then turned to Inuyasha. "We will also sharpen your skills, Inuyasha. We cannot have you swinging around recklessly when our lands are in peril."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the right. "Who even said I was going to help you anyways? This sounds like your problem, not mine!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. How could he not want to help them? These were his father's lands. Surely he had some pull in his heart to help them. Right?

Inukimi's face held no surprise or anger. "Inuyasha, do you not realize that these are your lands as well?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, turning his amber eyes on his step-mother.

"If Sesshoumaru were to ever perish, you would reclaim these lands as your own. You are the next in line to rule." She said calmly.

Kagome glanced from one inuyoukai's face to the other. Inukimi seemed to be please that she had succeeded to shock Inuyasha. The miko could barely make out the slight annoyance in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She was sure he doubted he would ever perish. A part of her doubted is as well.

"Fine," Inuyasha snapped out, arms still crossed. "We'll help."

Inukimi gave him a kind smile. "Then it is settled. You shall be shown to your rooms," She gave a sly smile. "Or, perhaps only one room shall suffice? I am sure you mates would not mind sharing a bed."

Kagome felt her face heat up. Is that how they seemed to others? She wished that's how they were.

"We aren't mates!" Inuyasha blurted.

This time, when Kagome's face turned red, it was from embarrassment. Did he really just do that? She clenched her hands into fists at her sides and looked down at the floor. So, that was it then, wasn't it?

"Oh, my apologies, two rooms them. Luka! Yune!" She called and two of the servants hurried over from the wall, dipping into low bows. "Take them to their rooms and have the chef make them something. If they need anything else, you are responsible. Understood?" The servants bent in another low bow and looked at the two.

"This way, Inuyasha-sama," Luka said and lead him out of the throne room and down the hallway to the left. He left without another word to the Lady or Kagome.

"This way, Miko-sama." Yune said and began to head towards the hallway on the right. She paused when she realized the human wasn't following her.

Kagome looked at the Lady and bowed once again, her hair falling over her shoulder once again. She hoped it would hide her tear-brimmed eyes. "Thank you, Inukimi-sama, for your hospitality." She forced herself to keep her voice even and strong.

"I should be thanking you, Miko. Your aid is, hopefully, much appreciated." The Lady responded and the miko had the urge to please the great inuyoukai and show her worth. She straightened and walked over to Yune, following her as she continued down the hallway.

*~-BHL-~*

Sesshoumaru waited until they were both out of ear shot and glanced at his mother. "If I perish?" he questioned.

His mother let out a little giggle. "Oh, my Sesshoumaru, surely you do not think your kind mother would ever imply your death? What kind of mother would I be if I did that?" She said coyly, her hand finding the large jewel that rested on her chest. "But, it was your father's wish to have Inuyasha rule after you."

"It would best be a forgotten wish, for it will not happen." The Lord spoke confidently, brushing his silky hair behind his pointed ear.

"It hurts me that you talk so ill of your father. He loved you, Sesshoumaru." She said, a sad tone intertwining with her words.

"Then he would not have insulted me by making Inuyasha my predecessor." Surely anyone with half a brain would realize the kingdom would fall within a fortnight if Inuyasha were to rein.

"Sesshoumaru," His mother spoke sternly, suddenly very serious. "Do not forget that you can only have my throne when you have taken a mate."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I have not forgotten." The words came out clipped. He failed to see the importance of having a mate just to take his rightful place. Most inuyoukai females were impetuous and annoying. They were constantly flailing themselves at him and insisting he chose them over the others because they were the 'best'. None of them even came close to his level.

"And, also keep in mind that _I _am the one who gets to choose your mate." She said slyly. "I just have yet to find one to my liking." She added, smiling.

He inwardly sighed. At times like this, he resented his father. Why he would allow _her_ to choose his mate was beyond his understanding. Perhaps because his father and mother had a bond was chosen by their parents. Is that why his father decided to take another mate? Because he was forced into his bond? Hn.

"Are you suggesting that I have a poor memory?" He questioned coolly.

His mother giggled, once again in a playful mood. "No, my dear son, I am simply reminding you," She smiled at him once again. "I suspect to see you on the training field tomorrow." And with that she got up and left the room, two new guards following her.

"Hn."

*~-BHL-~*

Kagome pressed her hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She felt the iciness of her skin and shivered. She was going through what had happened in the throne room over and over in her head.

"_We aren't mates!" _

Why did he have the need to shout that out and embarrass her like that? Did he really have no hope for them at all? Was he simply…done? With her? How could that be?

'We've been through so much together,' she cried inwardly. She refused to let the tears out and let the youkai around her see what a pathetic human she really was. 'Did he forget everything we went through? All the times he worried and fussed over me? All the heartache we shared? How about all the blood we've spilled for each other? It's not fair!' She felt tears start to build up in her eyes again and she threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a very deep, calming breath.

"Miko-sama?" Yune asked softly. Kagome opened her glistening blue eyes and looked at the demoness in front of her. She was a pretty demon, but was shorter than her. She had light brown hair that was cut in an A-line; short in the back, long in the front. Her eyes were a bright green color and they shinned with brilliance. Yune wore a very plain cream colored kimono with a purple sash around her middle, showing she served royalty. She wondered why she was a servant here in the kingdom. Wondered if Sesshoumaru or Inukimi had done something terrible to force her to work. "Miko-sama?"

"Hm?" She asked and looked at the servant again. She had succeeded in taking her mind off of Inuyasha for the moment.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was barely a whisper. When Kagome furrowed her eye brows and looked away the female quickly stopped walking and bent into a deep bow. "My apologies! I did not mean to step out of place and ask of your welfare! Please forgive me!"

Kagome blinked and looked at the groveling youkai in front of her. "No, no! You weren't out of place! You have no reason to apologize, Yune-san!" When the woman straightened up she looked at Kagome questioningly. Kagome gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for asking, but I'm ok. Just tired, I suppose." She said.

The servant smiled and nodded before she began to continue walking towards Kagome's room.

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome froze in her spot. Was that…? No, she was so sure he had snapped one day. It couldn't be! She turned around to see Rin running towards her. "Rin-chan!" Kagome said happily and hugged the girl tightly when she was close enough. "Oh, Rin-chan, I've missed you!" She said and pulled away from the hug looking the girl over. She was so big now and her body had begun to mature; her breasts now a small A cup. She was starting to curve out, her waist nicely cutting in to accent her hips. Her hair was longer, but she still wore it the same way. She was dressed in a Lima bean green colored kimono, yellow flower patterns covering it, a matching colored sash tied around her tiny waist. There was now a teenager standing in front of her instead of the little girl she remembered.

"I missed you too, Kagome-sama!" The girl replied, smiling excitingly at the older girl. "Oh, Kagome-sama, your hair is so long now! It is beautiful! Will you let me play with it one day?"

It almost cringed Kagome's heart to listen to the girl speak so formally compared to when she spoke about herself in third-person. "Of course! And maybe you can show me around this place because I'm pretty sure I'm going to get lost." Kagome said with an awkward laugh.

Rin beamed up at Kagome. "Do not worry, Kagome-sama, even if you were to get lost, Sesshoumaru-sama will find you! I always got lost my first couple of weeks here and he never failed to come find me when I went missing!" She said happily.

'Sesshoumaru did? Perhaps I was too hasty to judge him.' Kagome thought, regret filling her. Shame on her for thinking so poorly of him. She had forgotten how much he cared for Rin. She was quickly reminded of the time he had saved herself from Naraku in their final battle.

Sesshoumaru had been the first one to Naraku when he had transformed into the large spider demon after he found out Rin was inside of him. He had been the one to find Kagome when she was separated from Inuyasha after he attacked her. He had been slaying the demons that had been coming after her unconscious body. He had also let her follow him when he was looking for the little girl. She smiled when she remembered that he had hurried towards the scent of Rin, letting her hold onto his pelt when he flew. How many other times did the Lord save his human girl?

"But," The girl continued on, oblivious to Kagome's thoughts. "I will show you around, Yune-san too!"

Kagome smiled at her. "That would be great!" She said and looked up when the lord himself walked towards them.

"Rin," He began and looked from Kagome to the girl. "I see you have found your friend."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! I am so happy to see Kagome-sama again!" She said and rocked happily from the balls of her feet to her heels.

"Good," He said and looked at Kagome as she gave him a very wide smile. He raised a brow at her in question. Why was she smiling at him like that? He did not like it.

She shook her head at him. "I had you all wrong, Sesshoumaru," She said and put her hands on her hips, still grinning at him.

"Oh?" He asked with his brow still raised. This ought to be somewhat entertaining. It always amused him when people assumed they knew him so well.

"Yes, you are a big softy at heart," She teased. "You want people to believe you are all tough and mighty, but you have a big heart."

His eyebrow relaxed back down. She was insulting him and it was most definitely _not_ amusing. "It would be wise to hold your tongue, human." He replied coolly and turned to walk away. No, it would simply not do for this human to insult him and question his ferociousness. Who was she to say such things? Inuyasha's wench and that is all. That in itself should say something about her.

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Kagome-sama!" Rin said and bowed before running after her lord.

He glanced down at Rin from the corner of his eye. Then again, was it an insult? Or merely the truth? He inwardly sighed. Either way, he did not like it being pointed out. It stabbed at his mind enough as it was to succumb to Rin's wants.

"Good night, Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru!" She called, waving at them happily.

He lifted a brow as he walked away. Even after his threat, she still wished him a pleasant night? A pestering human, indeed.


	5. Demonstration

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness is copyrighted to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By: MissKatt**_

Chapter Four: Demonstration

"Shall we continue?" Yune asked her temporary master. Kagome nodded at her and they continued on to the room. The miko stared up at the walls as they walked; they were decorated with tapestries of great battle scenes and wars. A few were decorated with portraits of inuyoukai she didn't know or recognize.

She was led up a flight of stairs and down another hall before her guide came to a pause in front of a room. "Here we are, Miko-sama." Yune announced and slid the wooden doors open, bowing to Kagome and letting her walk in first.

"Ah, it's beautiful!" Kagome admired once she stepped in. The room was fairly large for Feudal Japan. Her room was the size of Kaede's hut. The walls were a cream color, matching Yune's kimono, and the floor was of dark oak. The bed, she silently jumped for joy that it was an actual bed and not a roll out mat, was raised off the ground by wooden planks and covered with a large cushion. The blanket was a silk material with a fur skin inside of it, making it heavy and warm, but soft and silky at the same time. There was another set of wooden doors and she walked over and slid them open, curious to see what was behind it. She was pleasantly surprised to find it led to a small balcony that over looked a lusciously green courtyard.

"Are you hungry, Miko-sama?" Yune asked, standing at the entrance of the room. Kagome looked at her and nodded, suddenly realizing how hungry she really was. "I will have someone cook something and then bring it to your room. Is there anything else you require?"

Kagome thought for a second before smiling at Yune. "No, I think I'm okay for the moment, Yune-san. Thank you so much for everything." The inuyoukai nodded and dipped into a bow before leaving the room, sliding the doors shut behind her.

Kagome sighed and felt the sudden heaviness on her back. She had almost forgotten that her backpack was there; the weight on her heart seemed to have had drowned out the weight on her back. She shrugged off her hefty side kick, setting it down on the floor. She sighed and laid down on the bed, admiring its soft comfort. She pulled the pillow to her, resting her head on it as she rested on her stomach. Reluctantly, her mind traveled back to Inuyasha. She recalled the first time they met.

She remembered seeing him pinned to the tree, stuck there by Kikyou's arrow, bounding him there until the seal was broken. She thought he looked like a God, so peaceful, so beautiful. But then she broke the seal and he was most definitely _not _peaceful. It had taken them a while to even consider each other as friends. Even when they had become more than friends, they _still _fought. But, she had always thought that had brought them closer.

Didn't it?

Kagome felt tears brim her eyes when she remembered their first kiss. She had been desperate to save him from his demon self when his human side was trapped within the looking glass. He had hurt her, yes, but it wasn't him. He couldn't control himself. She gingerly pressed her finger tips to her lips when she recalled her kissing him, him returning the gesture once he was back to himself.

Then there was the time when he found her in the darkness of the Shikon no Tama.

Would she ever kiss him again?

Could he ever look at her the way he used to? She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Love him, marry him, and bare his children. But she realized that unless something drastically changed, it would only be a dream. A dream that she thought she was living. A dream that had wasted the past five years of her life.

_Wasted._

She had the sudden realization that things might not get better. That things will continue to fall apart. But why? She had no answer. The tears that she had been trying so desperately to fight began to fall freely down her face. She buried her face in the pillow and began to weep.

*~-BHL-~*

"Kagome-samaaaaa!"

Kagome was startled awake. She quickly bolted upright in bed and tried to get a hold of her surroundings. Ah, that's right. She was at the Western land's castle. She blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to her right and saw the fourteen year old girl staring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Kagome-sama! You have to get ready! You are supposed to be on the training grounds in a few minutes!" Rin scolded.

"Ah! I can't be late!" Kagome panick**e**d and shot out of bed. She did _not_ want to disappoint Inukimi. Something burned in her veins to prove her worth to the Lady of the West. She stood and then looked down at the teenager who was holding up a pile of folded clothes.

"This is what Inukimi-sama has requested you wear." She said with a big smile. "Hurry and get ready!" Kagome stripped off her modern clothes and dressed in the garb presented to her. The hamaka were black and reminded her of a much slender version of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's pants. Her haraoi was white, the sleeves only reaching her elbows, with an embroidered purple crescent moon on each shoulder. She slipped on the short boots provided, tucking the hem of the pants in them.

"Thank you, Rin-chan! Now, can you show me where the field is? And let's hurry!"

Rin beamed up at the older girl and led her from the room, literally running down the hall and down the flight of stairs. Kagome struggled to keep up with the girl, nearly stumbling down the stairs. Geesh, was she out of shape! After Naraku had been defeated, she hadn't really been as active as before.

As they approached the field she saw that it was about a mile or two long, a forest of trees lined the edges. When they arrived onto the field, she noticed all the youkai standing orderly on the grass. They were lined up a couple meters away in ten lines of thirty, maybe more, and were sparring against the line of people in front of them. Three hundred more or less of inuyoukai. Would that be enough? She wondered and then walked over to Inukimi.

"Ah, Miko," She began and smiled at her. The lady was sitting upon several padded pillows, her female servants kneeling on either side of her, holding umbrellas to shield the sun away from their lady's face. "How nice for you to join us."

Kagome dipped into a low bow. "I'm sorry, Inukimi-sama, I was more tired than I thought." She offered lamely. She really had no excuse, but what else could she say?

"You are forgiven, Miko." She replied and turned her attention to her training troops. "Look at my marvelous subjects. All of them full of strength and power."

"Yeah, they look strong." Kagome commented awkwardly, she didn't really know what to say. She watched the youkai spar against each other. They were fast; she almost couldn't keep up with their movements.

"Of course they are!" She scoffed. The two females watched the troops train in silence for a good while before the queen spoke up again. "I grow bored of watching. Now I am eager to see your skills." The great inuyoukai looked at a servant next to her. "Bring her a bow and quiver. Or perhaps you have a different weapon of choice?" When Kagome shook her head, the youkai quickly fetched her weapon.

"Inukimi-sama, I haven't done this in a while, so it might not go as planned," Kagome said as she took the bow from the youkai, feeling the familiar weight of the bow in her hands. She tied the quiver onto her back and felt like she had been taken back to when the group would travel together to find the jewel shards. She frowned at the memory.

"We shall see." Inukimi said and gave her a sly smile.

Kagome looked up when Sesshoumaru walked over to them, Jaken not far from his heels. She noted that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, looking up at the lord's face. He was wearing something similar to her outfit. His hakama were white, his top white with the purple flowers around his shoulder and sleeves. She couldn't help but think that he seemed to gleam in the sun light.

"Sparring with the others," Sesshoumaru answered and glanced down at the miko. He assumed there would be no more insulting from her end today.

"Oh," She said and looked away. Of course he was. That _was_ why they there. She straightened up and looked at Inukimi. "What do you want me to do?"

"For now, let us just see your purifying powers." She smirked again. It always nerved Kagome when she saw that smile on the Lady's face. "You may want to get ready."

The miko nodded and walked over to the open field area, away from the two inuyoukai. She took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had used any of her powers; she really hadn't needed them since Naraku had been alive. She hoped she still could use them. Those kinds of things didn't just disappear, did they?

"Are you ready, Miko?" Inukimi called from her spot on the side lines.

"Hai!" She piped up after being drawn from her thoughts.

"Jaken, I believe this is your task." Sesshoumaru looked down at his toad servant.

"Yes, M'lord! Leave it all to me!" He did unnecessary stretching and then slammed the tip of his staff into the ground. "Now, human! Try this one!"

Kagome tried to ready herself for what may come. The old man head of Jaken's staff opened its mouth and a stream of smoke seeped out. The smoke swirled up to the sky and casted darkness above them. Even the youkai who were practicing paused to look up at the sudden lack of sunlight.

'Oh, boy, what is this?' She thought, biting her lip and staring up at the sky. She drew an arrow and nestled it onto the taught string. Suddenly from her right a demon shot out from the clouds and flung itself at her. She quickly pulled back the bow string and took aim. Once she felt the familiar warming sensation in her chest, she released the string, sending the arrow reeling towards the demon, the arrow lit up with her pink purifying powers. Her aim was a little off, but the demon was still caught in the blast. She blinked once it was gone and smiled happily. She still had it!

"Hmph! How about this!" Jaken shouted and tapped his staff again.

Kagome whirled around when she heard a howl in the sky to her left. She quickly drew another arrow and released, this time it made impact with the demon and incinerated it with a pink flame.

"Then try this!" Jaken snapped and smacked the ground once again. This continued on again and again. Every demon he had sent at her, she obliterated. She was down to one arrow when she looked at Jaken as he howled angrily and smacked his whole staff on the ground repeatedly.

Uh-oh.

A swarm of demons gathered in the sky above her. She gulped and backed up slightly, drawing her last arrow as she did. They began to shoot down towards her, each one making their own screeches. She panicked for a moment. Was she going to be able to defeat a group so large? She had never done that! She closed her eyes for a brief moment and concentrated on the warmth in her chest. When the demons were close enough, she released her arrow. The light was bright and strong and seemed to absorb all the demons as it passed easily through the cluster.

"Yes!" She cheered happily and turned to Inukimi with a large grin. She felt very proud of herself.

"Once more,"

She heard Sesshoumaru. What? Her muscles were burning and sweat shinned on her forehead. She wanted to be done already. Didn't she prove her worth? And she was out of arrows, how was she supposed to do this? But then the lord began to walk over to her. What was he doing?

"Prepare yourself, Miko."

"Huh?" She asked and blinked at Sesshoumaru as he stood in front of her. Surely he didn't expect her to fight him. That would be crazy! Especially since she didn't have a weapon! "But, I don't have a weapon to fight with."

"Do you think the enemy will care?" He asked with a raised brow. His mother had asked him specifically to do this last part of her demonstration. If the miko passed, his mother would accept her as part of them. If not, she would be sent back to the village.

"N-no, but I don't have a chance against y-" Kagome cut herself off with a scream of pain. She dropped the bow and began to rub vigorously at her burning, stinging eyes. He had swiped his poison masked hand at her. There was poison in her eyes! She tried to open her eyes and tears fell freely down her cheeks. She couldn't see! He _blinded_ her! She moved her eyes from right to left and could still see nothing. She felt a sudden powerful force slam into her stomach and she stumbled back, somehow remaining on her feet. Her hands went instinctively to her stomach to try and rid the pain, but it was too great.

He was attacking her.

This was bad! She couldn't go up against _Sesshoumaru_. If Inuyasha barely stood a chance against him, how could she?

"Sesshou-" She stumbled back again when another powerful blow caught her in the shoulder. She felt as if her arm was going fall off from the force. He was playing with her. He had to be. She knew he could kill her in one blow, so why wasn't he? Or was this pay back for her calling him a softy last night?

Inukimi watched with careful eyes. Yes, she had ordered her son to do this to the human. She had to test the miko to see if she was qualified enough to be part of the kingdom's army and fight alongside them. She had to make sure she was powerful enough to stand amongst them.

The blows continued and Kagome barely remained on her feet, but still refusing to fall down. What was she supposed to do? She felt her energy being sucked out of her from each blow she received; she was weakening and fast. When she felt the blow to her face, it was the last one. She flew up in the air and landed hard on her back and she swore it cracked. She lost all her breath and struggled to breathe in.

Then she heard his footsteps. She hadn't heard them before; she had been too preoccupied trying to figure out why he was attacking her. She sensed him, he was close. Very close. And then, she saw him. Well, didn't really _see _him, but his aura. In the darkness of her sight, she saw a faint outline of silver tinted with gold and purple. It reminded her of a sunset on a snowy mountain. Somehow she knew it was him and nothing else. She saw the outline shift, something on its right swung back and she suddenly knew it was his fist.

"No!" She shouted and flung out her own hand. Then she felt it. Felt the new power surging through her and releasing itself from her fingertips. There was a muffled grunt and the silvery sunset shadow backed away. "Huh?" She looked down at her hand. Even though she was still blind, she saw her hand was illuminated with her shinning pink powers, but here was a new tint of purple to it. What was this? She felt something different than before.

"Kagome-sama!" She heard and saw the yellow outline of Rin. Even if she hadn't heard the little girl's voice, she knew it was her. She could just tell. She felt the girl's hands on her shoulders. "Kagome-sama, are you okay? Ohh, I do not know why Sesshoumaru-sama did this to you! I was crying as I watched. I am so sorry, Kagome-sama."

"Ah, it's not your fault, Rin-chan," Kagome spoke softly, closing her eyes and then opening them, but it did no use, she was still blind. She felt her eyes brim up again. Was this permanent? "I think I just made him mad and this was his way of telling me."

"How would you have upset him, Kagome-sama? He did not seem mad at you. I can usually tell." Rin helped Kagome sit up and pain shot through her body. She resisted the urge to lay back down and curl into a ball.

"When I talked to him last night and said he had a big heart. It must have upset him." She said and bit her lip.

"Do not think so highly of yourself, human." She looked up and there was the beautiful, silver sunset outline she had seen earlier. She hated that it was so pretty, since she had such a raging hate for him at that moment.

She flinched away from him when he squatted down next to her. "Get away from me!" She snapped, anger lacing through each of her words.

"Do you not wish to see?" He asked and without waiting for her answer she felt his hands cup her cheeks, thumbs rubbing across her eyes. She flinched again, but only because they were wet. Wet? Ew. "Open your eyes."

On his command she opened her eyes. Slowly, her eyes began to clear the more she blinked. She could see again! She felt relieved, but then she saw the lord's face still in reaching distance. She ground her teeth together and drew her arm back. She then swung with all her might at the lord's face, fist lit up with her pink power. The punch hit and Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the side from the force.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, but I HAD to leave you guys at a cliffy :) haha I love all you guys and thank you so much for the support! Please do me a favor and review!**

**-MissKatt**


	6. She's Mine!

_**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!  
><strong>_

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By: MissKatt**_

Chapter Five: She's Mine!

Sesshoumaru could not believe it. This girl, this human girl, actually impressed him. Not only had she managed to stay on her feet from every blow he inflicted on her, though he _did _use a lot less strength than he could have, but she had actually managed to land a blow to his face hard enough to move it. Not to mention she had burned his hand with her blast from earlier. Hmm, perhaps she would be a fair opponent to the Eastern lands.

He slowly moved his head back to look at her. "Are you done with your fit?"

She stared at him, aghast clearly painted all over her face. "M-my fit? You poisoned me! You blinded me! You attacked me for no reason! I have every right to be mad!" She screeched, hands clenched at her sides.

"Can you not see again?" He asked, raising a brow. She was fine now so he failed to see why she was so upset. He knew she found her hidden power. Hn, the lack of gratitude.

"Yes, but that's not the point! You could have warned me, you know!" She snapped.

"Your voice is annoying me." He said coolly and looked away.

"My voice is…what? You ass!" She screamed and swung at him again, but this time he caught her wrist. He turned again to look at her.

"I believe once is enough," She huffed at him and tore her wrist from him. "Now, if you are finished, she would like to speak to you."

"She? Oh! Inukimi-sama!" She said stood up. She groaned and stumbled, pain surging through her body. He grabbed her arm to sturdy her, but she quickly jerked it away. "I'm-you-I-ARGH! Nevermind!" She growled, unable to form a sentence from her rage. Instead she forced herself to take a deep breath and stalk towards the Lady.

"Ah, Miko, you have done well! I am very proud to say that you have earned your spot amongst us. Now, go rest. You seem as if you are going to fall over." Inukimi said and smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back and bowed to the Lady. "Rin-chan, will you show me back?" She asked, looking down at the girl.

She nodded and took Kagome's hand before leading her towards the castle.

Inukimi looked at her son as he approached. "You were too kind." She said with her sly smile.

He raised a brow in question. "Ho?" He asked, not quite understanding her meaning. Was he supposed to be harsh with the Miko?

"Yes, you could have broken all her frail bones on the first blow and yet you decided not to." She said with a smile still curved on her lips.

"What benefit would she be to us dead?" He failed to see his mother's logic. She told him to test her to draw out her true strength and yet here she was questioning him as to why he did not kill her?

"Then you cured the poison you inflicted on her. Very noble of you to use your saliva to repair her eyes." She seemed to be taunting him.

"Again, what use would she be blind?" He grew tired of her. Why people continued to remind him of situations he was there for, was beyond his grasp.

She then let out a giggle. "And when she punched you! You showed such reserve! Anyone else would have suffered greatly, am I correct?" She questioned. She liked this Kagome girl. She also liked how she didn't seem to fear her son nor throw herself at him. Perhaps this difference would be good for him.

"I only showed reserve because you want her to fight with us," He said and narrowed his eyes at her. "I grow bored of this conversation." He then turned to walk away.

"Of course, but just to let you know _you_ will be teaching her sword play." She said and laughed at him when she saw his hand clench ever so slightly.

*~-BHL-~*

"Ah, Kagome-sama! Are you alright?" Rin questioned worriedly as her friend stumbled again.

"Yes, Rin-chan, I just need to relax," Kagome replied quietly. She was in pain. A LOT of pain. She had never felt this sort of pressure before. How had Inuyasha survived all those times? She couldn't imagine how it would feel to take a blow with Sesshoumaru's full strength. Well, she'd probably be broken or dead…or both. She needed a bath, a _hot _bath. "Is there a bath room?"

"Of course! It is a fresh hot spring!" Rin said happily, leading the older girl down a hall on the first floor. Kagome made a promise to herself to start remembering where they were going and how they were getting there after today. She felt bad being an inconvenience, but the place was just too massive to learn in one day. "Here we go, Kagome-sama!" she slid open the pair of double wooden doors in front of them.

"It's beautiful!" She cheered, almost being able to feel the relaxation already. The room was divided into two different hot springs. They were the same size and not different at all, from what she could tell, but they were just divided by a rock-stone wall under the water. There were different arrays of plants within the room, giving it an outdoor feel.

"Enjoy, Kagome-sama! I am going to go find Sesshoumaru-sama. Yune-san should be here soon if you need anything!" Rin said in her normal happy tone and slid the doors shut as she left.

"Oh, bye, Rin-chan…" But the girl was already gone. Kagome glanced around to double check that no one was in the room and began to undress in the corner. She left her clothes in a messy pile, too much in pain to be able to bother with folding it, and grabbed two of the silk towels on a shelf. She wrapped one around her and walked towards the furthest spring. She dipped her foot into the water to test it before taking off the towel and slipping all the way in and sitting down on one of the rocks under the water. The familiar goose bumps rose on her flesh and she smiled in content.

"Finally," She breathed and tilted her head back against the stone ground, loving the feel of the coolness on her neck and head while her body was submerged in the hot water. She felt her muscles begin to contract and relax and let out a deep sigh. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. There were sakura blossom braches lacing across the ceiling; the little pink flowers were a nice comfort. Every once in a while a petal would fall into the water and when the scent reached her nose, it calmed her further.

She let out another soft sigh and thought back to the battle field. "Sesshoumaru could have killed me, but he didn't. And he could have left me blind, but he fixed my eyes. So, was he just trying to push me? What was the reason for that?" She wondered out loud and raised her hand out of the water to study it.

What had that been? The purple tint that mixed in with her miko powers was something she had never seen before. She had had her powers magnify before when she was afraid, but nothing like that. And what was up with the light shadows when she was blind? She remembered Sesshoumaru's silver light with specks of gold and purple. His light had her imagining herself standing on a snow capped mountain, watching the sun set, the warm rays falling over her skin; she shuddered inwardly. What was that?

"Stop it, Kagome! Yes, it was pretty, beautiful, actually, BUT he attacked you! But maybe he had a good reason? I _did _get those new…things. Did he know that was going to happen? Or was he just repaying me for last night? ARGH!" She growled frustratingly and submerged herself under the water. She kept her eyes shut while under the water and rubbed viciously at her face to try and rid herself of all her thoughts and stress. When she ran out of air she emerged out of the water and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and saw a very shocked Inuyasha on the other side of the same spring. They stared at each other in silence for a while before they both turned a bright shade of red.

"AH! Inuyasha! What are you doing here? You pervert!" Kagome snapped, slipping further into the water until it reached her chin.

"Me? What are you doing here?" He retorted, inching further away from her.

"Bathing! Duh! I was here first! Get out!"

"I didn't know you were here! Why the fuck were you under the water?!" He shouted back.

"Because…I just was! I had a long day!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest under the water.

"Keh! You? I was the one fighting all day with a regular sword! The bitch wouldn't let me use Tessaiga because she didn't want me to kill her precious army." He said, crossing his arms as well.

Kagome glared at him. "I had to fight all day too, Inuyasha. And your brother attacked me!" She huffed and then looked down. She wasn't sure if that was fair to say, especially since she didn't really know if Sesshoumaru's intentions were to actually hurt her or help her.

"Sesshoumaru attacked you?" He asked, suddenly serious.

She felt his eyes studying her and became a little nervous. "Yes, well, kind of. I don't know. He-" She cut herself off when Inuyasha was suddenly in front of her, his hands cupping her face. She had a flash in her mind from when she felt Sesshoumaru cup her face. His hands were soft, really soft actually. Inuyasha's were rough with callouses. She raised her eyes to look into his amber ones. "Inuyasha?"

"Are you alright? I'll kill that bastard if he hurt you." He said softly, hair falling over his shoulder as he leaned in closer to examine her.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm okay. Just a few bruises." She blushed at their closeness. Her blue eyes stared up into his golden ones. What was this? He hadn't been this concerned about her welfare in a long time.

"He should have never put his hands on you. I'm sorry, Kagome." He moved his face closer to hers.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him draw nearer. She felt coldness on her chest and realized she had straightened up out of the water again. He had bent over her, his waist and up exposed to her. She saw his abs and 'v' lines and closed her eyes, not wanting dirty thoughts to cloud her mind. Her heart skipped a beat before kicking into high gear when she felt his lips brush against hers. She breathed against his lips before inhaling sharply when his lips crushed down on hers. Butterflies danced in her stomach from excitement and longing.

Then it was over.

Wait, what?

He had torn away almost too quickly; leaving her feeling empty and yearning for more. What had just happened? Why was he gone? She finally felt what she had been dying for lately and he just took it all away again.

"Attacked you, huh?" He asked bitterly, now on the other side of the hot spring.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"You say Sesshoumaru attacked you. Keh, is that why the scent of his spit is all over you?" His words were clipped, hands clenched into fists.

"What are you talking about?" She was very confused. Why would she smell like Sesshoumaru's spit?

"Don't play stupid!" He barked out. "You're just a...a dirty wench!" And with that he leaped out of the hot water and left the bathing room with a towel around his waist.

Kagome felt cold and this time it wasn't from the lack of water.

*~-BHL-~*

"Sesshoumaru!" Came the nasty greeting from his half-wit brother. The lord raised his head from the paperwork on his desk to glance at his brother.

"A simple hello would have sufficed." Sesshoumaru said and then looked back down at his papers to continue working. Inuyasha ran over to his brother's desk and tossed it to the side, having it break on impact with the wall. "Must you break everything?"

"Shut up!" He growled and grabbed Sesshoumaru by his haori.

The true inuyoukai quickly changed the situation and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Do not try to attack me in my home, Little Brother," he said darkly, tightening his grip, causing the hanyou to choke.

"Don't patronize me! So you invite me here to steal Kagome?" He choked out, clawing at his brother's wrist.

Sesshoumaru kept his grip. Steal his girl? His human?

"Your scent was all over her!"

Ah, now he understood. Perhaps he might find fun in playing with his brother's emotions. "Hm," he said and relaxed his grip on Inuyasha's neck. "Perhaps she finally realizes a hanyou offers her nothing."

"W-what? You bastard! She's mine!"

"Oh really? I fail to find her bond mate mark," Sesshoumaru was enjoying this quite a bit. "And you have not lain with her yet."

"S-so what?" He stammered. He was very aware that he hadn't made any move towards Kagome.

"You have had enough time. Six years since you have been free of your prison and she was the one who released you. So you have had six years with the human and still have done nothing. She is in her prime human years. It is time someone else stepped in."

His brother just stared at him with a dumb founded expression. Was this really happening? "So you're telling me you're going to take a human as a mate?"

"She is a very powerful human. A Miko to be exact." Sesshoumaru was not exactly lying. He believed the girl was powerful; for a human. He released Inuyasha and walked towards the exit of his study. "Take heed, Inuyasha." Was all he said before leaving the room.

*~-BHL-~*

"Kagome-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?" Kagome turned and looked at Yune, who was standing at the edge of the hot spring. Had she seen everything that had happened?

"Did you see all that?" She decided to ask. Who cares at this point?

Yune raised a brow at the lady below her. "Saw what, Kagome-sama? You are the only one here," Yune said and glanced around the bathing room to see if she was mistaken; but they were the only two in there.

"How long have I been in here?" She asked. She had been lost in her head and was in the same spot since Inuyasha was there. Surely it had been but five minutes since he had left?

"About an hour, Kagome-sama. I had come by earlier and asked if you were done, but you never responded." Yune said and when she saw the look of shock on Kagome's face she offered her a silk robe. "Perhaps it is time to get out?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you earlier. Thank you for coming to get me." She spoke softly, unable to grasp the fact that she had been in here for so long. She had been so lost in her mind a whole hour had passed. She stepped out of the hot spring and dried herself off quickly before slipping into the robe Yune offered her. Yune took the towel and dried the bottom of her lady's hair so it wouldn't drip all over of the place. "Thank you, Yune-san." The inuyoukai nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Would you like to go back to your room?" Yune asked, leading Kagome to the doors.

"Yes, Yune-san, but I think I will go on my own. Can you just remind me how to get there?" She asked. Yune eyed the girl cautiously. Usually she was happy and smiling, but something must have happened for she failed to see one smile in the past five minutes.

"Of course, Kagome-sama. Head to the right and follow it until you reach a set of stairs. Take them to the next level and your room is the third door on the left." Yune instructed.

Kagome bowed to the servant and gave her a very weak smile. "Thank you, Yune-san. I will see you later." She said and walked to the right.

Yune watched the girl go, confusion filling her.

As Kagome walked, she stared down at the stone ground. The cool floor felt good against her pruned, warm feet. She couldn't believe what had happened.

"_You're just a dirty wench!"_

She shuddered and sighed. How could he have said that? How could he even think that? This was Sesshoumaru we were talking about! He had tried to kill her when they first met! But then again, so did Inuyasha. She was so confused and her heart felt like it was going to rip apart in her chest.

"Ooof!" She blurted when she felt her foot make contact with something, sending her reeling to the floor. She groaned and turned around so she was now sitting on her butt. She rubbed her head and looked to see what she had tripped over. Long behold it was one of the people tormenting her mind at the moment.

"Do you still fail to see?" His voice was silky and smooth, not rough like his half sibling.

**A/N: Reviews? :) haha you know I love you all!**


	7. Training

_**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!  
><strong>_

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Six: Training

Kagome furrowed her brows at the lord in front of her. He was leaning on the ledge of the second story railing. She had failed to notice that she had gotten as far the second story. She also didn't take note that one side of the second story was open to the outside, lined with a stone, half wall.

"Did you lose your voice as well?" Sesshoumaru questioned, peering down at her over his shoulder.

"N-no! I was just thinking!" She said, suddenly finding her words.

"Do you often think after falling?" His tone was smug, almost amused by her pain.

Ugh, lately he seemed to always have a way to make her feel stupid. "You're mean. Do you know that?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stared at her briefly before the corner of his mouth twitched up into a very small smile. "Yes, I do," He replied. "The question is: do you know you are still sitting on the ground?"

She flushed and sighed before picking herself off the ground. She stood up and brushed her thin, silk robe off. "Well thanks for the help!" She said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"I reminded you, did I not?" He lifted a brow at her and she sighed in exasperation.

The two fell into silence and she fidgeted awkwardly. Should she bring up what happened on the field? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he had turned his attention back to the outside world. The moonlight hit him perfectly, making his silver hair glow with its natural beauty. He tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear and her eyes fell on his injured hand.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, staring at it.

He brought his hand down and took a glimpse of it before resting it back on the stone wall. "You," He said curtly. "Do you not recall?"

She paled a little. _She _did that to Sesshoumaru? Is that what happened when she held up her hand in defense? Regret began to nag at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," She said earnestly. She didn't mean to hurt him; she just wanted him to stop hurting her. "Will you be okay?"

"It will be gone by the morning. It will take more than that to truly harm me." He remarked coolly, eyes still staring out at his land.

"Oh, well that's good then." She said, feeling awkward. Of course she didn't hurt him! He _was _Sesshoumaru after all. "Hey," She blurted out suddenly, causing him to glance in her direction. "Why…why did you attack me?" She asked, feeling suddenly nervous to question him. She couldn't forget that even though he cared for Rin, it didn't mean he wasn't the killing perfection anymore.

"I was asked to do so," Sesshoumaru replied and looked back to the night sky. He really did not need to explain himself to the female, but he found no harm in doing so.

"Oh," Was all she said, not quite knowing what to say. The only person who he would possibly take orders from is Inukimi. Hmm, what was she to think of that? "Well, thanks I guess. I mean despite my body hurting everywhere, I gained some new tricks." When he didn't respond she felt the awkwardness sink in again. He wasn't much for words, was he? "Alright, then I suppose I'll see you around." She then turned and began to walk towards her room.

"Tomorrow you will be taught the skill of the sword." He informed her.

She turned around to say something, but he was already gone. She sighed and then walked to her room. She slid opened the wooden doors and walked in, closing the doors behind her. "Oh!" She said out loud, surprised by the steaming bowl on the little table by the balcony doors. She walked over and saw a note by the bowl. Reading the ancient kanji was something she was still getting used to, so it took her awhile to read it.

_Kagome-sama,_

_I thought you may be hungry. You seemed troubled earlier and food can always help. Enjoy and feel better._

_-Yune_

"Yune-san," Kagome said softly and smiled. She kneeled down at the table and placed the note down. She picked up the bowl and breathed in the heavenly smell. She didn't know what was in it, but it reminded her of a miso soup. She tested it with a sip and felt the warmth spread through her. It was delicious! She quickly scarfed it down, not realizing how hungry she truly was. She plopped down on her cloud-like bed afterwards and enjoyed the familiar comfort of it.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kagome-sama!" Kagome felt herself being shaken violently. "Geez! You are harder to wake up than Jaken-sama!"

"Rin-chan, do I really have to get up?" She groaned and was met with the girl's laugh.

"Yes! You are to start training today! Yune-san brought us food. I thought I would eat breakfast with you this morning." She said, beaming at the half-asleep Kagome.

The older girl smiled. She couldn't let the teenager down, especially since she hadn't seen her in such a long time. Kagome sat up in bed and was very surprised to find she wasn't sore at all anymore.

"Here, Kagome-sama." Rin held up Kagome's clothes, which were pretty much the same as yesterday, and the miko took them from her and dressed.

The two then sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast while chatting. "So, Rin-chan, any boys around here that you like?" She asked and laughed as the little girl's face tensed and turned bright red.

"N-no! Why would ask, Kagome-sama?" The girl then started to stuff her face to try to hide her face from Kagome.

"Rin-chan, it's okay! You're fourteen! You're supposed to find boys cute at this age!" Kagome said with a smile. She remembered back to when she first came through the Bone Eater's Well. She had been fifteen and had her whole life had turned upside down. Demons, death, pain, heart ache. She had been through a lot more than she thought fifteen year olds should go through. But she had also had her first love; then lost it. She had made a bunch of new friends; would she lose them too? Could she adapt back to her friends in Tokyo? None of her friends in her time could ever imagine what she had been through.

"I know, Kagome-sama, but it is not that easy," Rin said softly and looked down at her hands, finding her chopsticks very interesting all of a sudden. Kagome lowered her bowl and looked at the girl questioningly. Rin sighed and continued on, eyes still down. "Who would want to take a wife whom is daughter to the Prince of the Western Lands?"

Kagome suddenly understood. Human males were probably terrified of Sesshoumaru, even the ones who served under him. To them, Rin carried a lot of baggage. How could they ever measure up to an inuyoukai's expectations? "What happened to you and Kohaku? You two always made a cute couple."

Rin flushed. "I do not know, Kagome-sama," The girl looked up, suddenly looking a lot more mature that Kagome remembered. Her eyes were lidded with sadness, shoulders drooped slightly. "I have not heard word from him in a while."

"He will come around, Rin-chan, I'm sure of it. I remember how much he used to admire you." The miko said, trying to be optimistic for the younger girl. To be honest, she hadn't heard from Kohaku in the past two years. He came around when his nieces and nephew were born, but then he was gone.

"I hope so, Kagome-sama," She breathed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, all sadness gone from her face. "Anyways, let us get you ready!" The teenager moved behind Kagome and began to brush her hair. She tied it up into a ponytail and then stood. "If you are ready?" She asked and opened the doors.

"I suppose. Although, I'm not sore today like I thought I would be," Kagome said, following the girl down the hall. She tested her arms, raising them up and down, and moving her head from right to left. Nothing was tense or knotted.

"Yes, Yune-san added some herbs to your soup to help with that." Rin commented and smiled up at the priestess.

"Oh, that would explain it. I feel much better." Kagome smiled back down at her and then sighed when they reached a different set of double doors. "We're not training outside?" She questioned.

"No, Inukimi had the training field cleared for today so she could push Inuyasha-sama to his limit. Well, that is what she said at least." She replied and opened up the doors. "Ah, you are here already, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome looked around the room. It was a very large dojo. She had never really seen one in person except for in Tokyo when she would take her little brother to karate class. This was three times as big. She then looked at Sesshoumaru who was standing by the wall of lined wooden swords; bokkens, she remembered they were called. He was wearing simple black hakama, like hers, that were tucked into his normal boots. His kimono top was white, with its usual blue flower patter around the neck, and sleeves that reached just below his elbows, showing off the two magenta stripes on each of his wrists. As he had said, his hand had healed perfectly.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the two females as they walked in. "You are late."

Rin pursed her lips together in a pout. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, we had breakfast together. Do not be angry."

She continued to pout and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned his head away. Damn this human child. How did she do that? How did she succeed in making _him_ feel guilty for _them _being late? "You are excused. Rin, Jaken is looking for you." He replied.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said cheerfully and skipped out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

Kagome looked around for a minute in silence, trying not to focus on how different, a good different, Sesshoumaru looked. He looked more at ease without his pelt or amour.

He glanced at her again. "Shall we begin?" He asked and took two of the bokkens off the wall.

"W-wait a minute. YOU are my sensei?" She couldn't believe it. After he had kicked her ass yesterday, he was going to kick her ass again today? She couldn't suppress the groan that escaped from her lips.

"No whining." He said shortly and handed her the bokken. She grabbed it awkwardly, never actually handling a sword before. "No, like this." He scolded and held his own bokken in front of her, showing her where to place her hands.

"Like this?" She asked, trying to place her hands how his were. It didn't help that her hands were smaller than his. When he nodded, she looked down at the wooden blade. She nervously raised her blue eyes to him, afraid to ask. "Now what?"

He stood there looking at her with a raised brow. "Attack me." He said as if it were the most obviously thing to do.

"What?" She asked, mildly shocked. She didn't know how to begin to attack with a sword! Was he really just going to show her how hold it and that was it?

"Attack." He repeated coolly. His golden eyes were focused on her, watching her inner turmoil so clearly displayed on her face. Was it really so hard to swing the bokken? Perhaps she really was weak.

"Uh, okay…here I come," She said awkwardly and jogged over to him. She paused when she got in front of him, raised the bokken, and poked him in the shoulder with it. "Hyah..?"

He merely raised his brow at her. "Do not insult me. Surely you have seen Inuyasha fight. Charge fast and swing hard." He could not believe how utterly pathetic that was. She had not even tried to harm him. Was she trying to be amusing?

"I wasn't sure…" She offered lamely, biting her lip. She probably just seemed super lame in front of Sesshoumaru. She mentally kicked herself. 'Greeeaaaat way to show that you're a big tough fighter, Kagome!' she thought to herself.

"Go." He commanded coldly and she felt every fiber in her body scream to obey.

She did not want to make the killing perfection mad; she had seen what he was capable of. "Alright!" The miko pushed up her sleeves and ran at the lord with all the speed she could force in her legs. Once she was close enough, she raised the bokken over her head and swung it down hard at him.

"CLACK"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in surprise as he managed to block her swing with his bokken with one hand; very effortlessly, actually. "Oof!" He pushed against her blade, still with one hand on the bokken, and sent her reeling backwards. "Hey!"

"Again." He ordered again. That had been better, but it had been very…Inuyasha like. Which was bad.

"Wha-" He cut her off with his piercing stare. "Argh. Ok!" She launched herself at him again. She was met with the same thing block, except this time he used his other hand to punch her in the side.

"Kyah!" She stumbled away from him, holding her side. "What was that for!" He punched her! How mean!

"To show you where your openings are. Now you know where to swing without leaving that spot open." He replied and lowered his sword. "Again, Miko."

"Okay…" She said and hesitated before running at him again, this time swinging horizontally at his chest. He blocked it again and this time smacked her in the head. "OW!" She groaned and held the side of her head, feeling a headache creeping up on her. "What the fuck, Sesshoumaru!" She normally wasn't one for cursing, but holy KAMI did that hurt!

"You hesitated. Again, human." When she just stared up at him with her blue eyes, he narrowed his amber ones. "Again."

"Why should I? You keep hurting me!" She huffed, crossing her arms with the bokken still in her hand.

"What do you think war is? Fun?" She had been there for the battle with Naraku; practically fought him for a long period of time. Did she find that fun? Was she so naive that she thought this battle for going to be easier? He believed she would have a rude awakening if so.

Once again, the great inuyoukai in front of her managed to make her feel utterly stupid. "No, but-" He wouldn't allow her to finish speaking.

"Again, Miko." He kept cutting her off! It infuriated her!

"It's Kagome!" What was so hard with her name? She called him by_ his_ name.

"Again!" His tone of voice actually went up a notch. He was becoming greatly annoyed with the human in front of him. Would she not just listen to him? How many times had he told her to attack? Four?

"Fine!" She shouted and charged at him again. She was met with the same result and he punched her in the same side he did the first time. "Damn! What the hell?!" Oh how her mother would shake her head at her language.

"I told you to protect that side. You should not have to be hit there twice in order to learn so." Sesshoumaru pinned his golden eyes on her. She was definitely spending too much time with Inuyasha. Ladies, no, mikos should not speak in such a manner. "Again."

This time she didn't fight with him. Now that she was pissed off, she had the vehemence to beat his ass into the ground. She knew it would never happen, with him being Sesshoumaru and all, but she could hope! She put her legs to work and swung diagonally at him. He deflected the attack with his bokken. This time she saw him slash towards her other side and moved the bokken to block it, swinging her left hand at him, hand lit up with her pink aura, barely catching his face as he jumped back.

He widened his eyes slightly once they were apart from each other. She had actually managed to _touch_ him. He didn't think she would get that far for a long time, if at all. Not to mention she had used her purifying powers, leaving his face stinging a bit. Speaking of, what was with this girl and hitting his face?

Kagome was hunched over, hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. She had an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction running through her. It may have just been her finger tips, but she had definitely made contact! She took a deep breath and then stood up straight. She put her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face. She looked at Sesshoumaru and was going to say a smart remark until she saw his face.

"Oh my, Kami, Sesshoumaru!" She quickly walked over to stand in front of him. There were three burn stripes on his cheek and they looked painful.

"Hn?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Now what did she want?

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Well, that was a lie. She wanted to cause him pain for hurting her, but now that she had, she felt bad. He was only training her after all.

He stared down at her, eye brow still raised. Was she really apologizing for hurting him? She hadn't really. The stinging was gone and by nightfall the wound would have vanished. Still, he had hurt her and he knew he had, so why was she apologizing for 'hurting' him? That was the point in training people in the skill of the sword. You would defend the places where you got hurt in the past. It made you a better swordsman in the future and taught you to guard your vulnerable places.

"It is fine." He replied and put his bokken back up on the wall. "That will conclude today's lesson. We will continue tomorrow."

"B-but, are you sure? It looks pretty bad." She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She really didn't like hurting people, especially not people who are trying to help her.

"Little Miko, do not try to make it seem like you have hurt me more than you have. It is but a scratch. It will be gone soon." He said and walked towards the dojo exit.

"It's Kagome." She replied and put her hands on her hips. Here she was apologizing and he was as infuriating as always. He paused to acknowledge her speaking and then left the room.

She sighed and placed her bokken on the wall as well before leaving. She left the room and failed to see her sensei anywhere in sight. She walked down the hallway and just began to roam the castle, trying to get a better feel for her surroundings.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Ah! My precious son! You have decided to bless us with your presence! And you brought Bakusaiga!" Inukimi said happily as she saw Sesshoumaru walk onto the training field. She had forgotten that Totosai had brought the swords back.

Inuyasha stood up straight and turned his attention on his half-brother. "Keh! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked bitterly. He set Tessaiga down briefly and picked up his discarded under shirt to wipe his face off. He had taken off his fire rat kimono top and thrown it on the floor, leaving his chest bare.

"I have come to see your lack of progress, of course." He replied and ignored his brother's line of cursing as he walked over to his mother.

"Oh! Sessho-chan, what happened to your face?" Inukimi asked, standing up from her cushions to take her son's face in her hands, turning it to examine the burn marks.

He moved his head away from her and glanced at Inuyasha as he began to laugh hysterically. "Ha! What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Did a cat demon get you? Did a little kitty attack the great big bad dog?" He mocked.

"Hardly. It was that Miko. What was her name..? Oh yes, Kagome." It was the first time he had said her name and it seemed to roll nicely off his tongue. He smirked when the half breed suddenly tensed at the name of his woman. "Oh how concerned she became when she saw I was wounded. She came rushing to my side to aid me." Oh yes, he very much enjoyed playing with Inuyasha's emotions. The way his face turned bright red from anger was very pleasing to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?" He questioned quietly and then picked up Tessaiga. "You asshole! I told you to stay away from her!"

"Ho? Are you challenging me, little half-breed?" He smirked again and withdrew Bakusaiga from its sheath.

**A/N****: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing :) please continue to do so! As I've stated previously, I'm just uploading chapters once a day until I'm caught up. Then it will be every Friday (sometimes Saturday) :)**


	8. Kagome's Rage

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By: MissKatt**_

Chapter Seven: Kagome's Rage

"Ahh, I'm already so sore!" Kagome complained as she walked along the first corridor of the castle. She opened her shirt just enough so looked at the bluish bruise already forming on her side. "Jeez, it'll be black by tonight!" She groaned and then raised her hand to the lump on her head from when Sesshoumaru smacked her. Did he have to hit her so hard? Why did he have to be so rough? She _was_ a woman after all! But she guessed that to him she was just another human.

She looked down at her hand. She had managed to lay her fingers on the lord's face and scald it with her power. Her power. The light had been pink again, no trace of purple in it at all. She thought she had gained a new power from when Sesshoumaru first attacked her, but it must have been a fluke. Maybe it was just because she had been terrified at the time? Whatever it was, she felt disappointed. To go through that pain and not have any reward? It sucked.

"Kagome-samaaaa!" Rin called frantically.

"Huh? What is it Rin-chan? Are you okay?" Kagome looked up to the girl running towards her, her bare feet slapping against the ground loudly.

The girl stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath. "I have…been looking…everywhere…for you!" Rin managed between breaths. She took one big inhale and looked up at the older girl. "Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama are fighting!"

Kagome widened her eyes. "Huh? Where? Why?" She asked frantically. She couldn't believe it. Could they really not encounter each other without fighting? And what could they be fighting about now? Sesshoumaru had his own powerful sword, so he no longer wanted, or needed, Tessaiga. Plus, this was no time to be fighting! They should be saving their strength for the impending war. What was wrong them?

"On the training field! Let us hurry, Kagome-sama!" She then took off down the hall, Kagome running right beside her.

'Please don't let them kill each other!' She thought as she propelled her legs as hard as she could, hoping to reach the battle field before they shed each other's blood.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"I will kill you, you bastard! I told you she was mine!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his mighty sword, sending his Wind Scar at his half-brother. "Kaze no Kizu!"

Sesshoumaru easily side stepped the attack and swung Bakusaiga at him, sending the yellow-green energy surging towards the half-breed.

Inuyasha jumped and rolled to the side to prevent being annihilated by the strong power. "Bakuryuha!" Inuyasha shouted again, trying a stronger attack with the Backlash Wave. He was exhausted from Inukimi pushing him all day; he had used up all his strength and energy. He definitely picked the wrong time to challenge his older brother.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru mocked and leapt up into the air to avoid the attack and swiped his blade again, letting a little wave of the power roll towards the hanyou. He was just playing with him for now. He knew Inuyasha was drained, he could sense it. Otherwise, he was sure his brother would have unleashed one of the more powerful attacks he knew Tessaiga was capable of. Ch, he would always believe Tessaiga was entrusted to the wrong person

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked and swung his blade again, attempting to complete the Adamant Barrage.

At the same time Sesshoumaru prepared for a stronger wave from his Bakusaiga. He would destroy his insolent brother once and for all. They did not need him for this war. His Bakusaiga would prove to be more than enough to defeat the nekoyoukai and their spawn. "Kongosoha!"

"Bakusaiga!"

They shouted at the same time and swung their blades in unison. A split second after their attacks were unleashed, a whistling sound reached their ears. Before the waves of powers collided with each other, a pink aura lit up in-between them, engulfing the attacks and neutralizing them. A pink mist fell throughout the air where the attacks once where; an arrow lay on the grass where the chaos should have been.

"Oh?" Inukimi spoke for the first time since the battle began and stood up from her cushions again. The three looked towards where the arrow came from. From the edge of the field stood Kagome, bow in hand, Rin standing next to her. The miko was breathing heavily, her ebony silk hair resting over her shoulder as she bent down slightly, trying to catch her breath. She had a determined look on her face that was laced with anger. Or was it disappointment?

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha started and then fell to one knee, stabbing Tessaiga into the grass as he did, leaning on it for support as he tried to catch his own breath.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and stood up straight before dashing onto the field and towards him, dropping to her knees in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Inukimi watched the young miko. She had managed to deflect both of the powerful attacks from the sons of the great Inu no Taisho. How had she managed to vaporize them by one arrow? She had greatly underestimated this miko. Not to mention, she had managed to get the inuyoukai brothers to fight over her. Who was this girl?

"Kagome," Inuyasha replied and looked up into her concerned blue eyes. He was suddenly slammed with the memory of her smelling like his brother and then what Sesshoumaru had just told him before their altercation. "Get away from me, Wench!" he pushed her away from him, using more strength than he meant to.

She fell back on her rump, leaning on her elbows for support, and looked up at him with pained eyes as he managed to stand up on his feet. "I-Inuyasha…" She breathed. She couldn't believe it. He just pushed her to the ground! Who did he think he was!

"Don't," He started and then looked down as he sheathed the Tessaiga. "Don't speak to me. You spend one day with him and suddenly you're all in love with him? You're a whore!"

"Inuyasha…" She was at a loss for words. Was he serious? _Love_ Sesshoumaru? She barely knew him! And the past two times, with the exception of last night, she had encountered him, he had hurt her! Again, she knew that wasn't fair since he was training her, but still!

"So, Inuyasha, do you relinquish her then?" Inukimi asked suddenly. The three looked at her, suddenly remembering she was there.

'Relinquish me?' Kagome thought, still on the floor, her long hair in a pool of black beneath her.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at his step-mother as she walked over.

Even Sesshoumaru wanted to know what his mother was up to. It was usually never anything good. She was a conniving creature.

"Do you surrender her then? You just told Sesshoumaru that she was yours and yet you treat her so poorly? Your father would have frowned down on such actions." She asked, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her elegant kimono. Her pure white hair fell over her shoulders, greatly complimenting the deep purple of her kimono.

"I-I was just upset! She smells like him! And she had his slobber all over her last night!" He tried to explain, frustrated at the situation. He didn't want her anywhere near him at the moment, especially if she was so concerned with Sesshoumaru, but didn't want to let her go either.

"Oh?" Inukimi asked. She already knew why the miko smelt of her son's spit, but she didn't need to explain it to Inuyasha. It would work better to her advantage if he did not know. Still, he was much like a child who was tired of his toy, yet refused to share it.

"Yeah! What am I supposed to think?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away stubbornly.

"Inuyasha! You really think all this is true?" Kagome asked, finally picking herself up off the ground. She couldn't believe him! How could he think so poorly of her? The more he spoke, the more angered she became.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Sesshoumaru told me as much." Inuyasha replied and glared at her. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? Can't have one brother so you went to the other? You disgust me!"

Okay. Now she was mad. She felt her power surge in her veins, pulsating with anger, begging for release. Her hands glowed pink and purple at her sides. She walked over to him and drew back her arm, flinging it full force at his face and slapping him. He let out a cry and stumbled back from the pain, holding his face with his hands as he felt it burn.

"How dare you!" She shouted, her anger getting out of control. Around her, her power surged, creating a visible aura of pink around her. Purple sparks cracked around her, making a lightening affect. Her hair was raised away from her body, being lifted by the power, creating the same affect her hair would have submerged in water. "You have no right to talk about going to 'the other one'! How many times have you left me for Kikyou? How many times have you gone behind my back to meet up with her? You would rather have a thing made of clay than human flesh! You would rather have a dead person than a living one! You would rather live in the past than the present! You couldn't have the original so you settled for the copy!" She mocked sarcastically. Her eyes flashed from blue to a deep purple.

"K-Kagome?" He asked, staring up at her in fear. What was this? Where was it all coming from? He had never seen her so mad, or seen her power flare. He didn't even know she had such power in her.

"No! I loved you! Always have and you have constantly thrown me to the side! You always got my hopes up that you loved me too and that we would be together, but then you would crush them! Oh, say like going to Kikyou again! I get mad about that, but you don't think I should be! But when I smell like someone else, you get all crazy! You are so hypocritical!" She screamed. It felt good to get it all off her chest. Was he finally seeing it how she saw it? That is all she wanted: understanding.

'Such power!' Inukimi thought and grinned as she watched the miko. Not to mention, she was not denying anything that had to do with Sesshoumaru. Oh yes, this would be interesting indeed.

"It's Sesshoumaru! That's different!" He growled and stood up, a handprint was burnt into the side of his face. It was oozing with pus; the edges were hard and black from crispiness. Blisters had formed around the wound from the force of the power, some had begun to peel and leak.

"No! It's not!" She shouted and closed her eyes tightly, refusing to let tears fall from her face. She would not show weakness in front of the Lady of the Western lands, nor her 'sensei'. She had to prove she was strong to fight alongside them, not some emotional human.

Sesshoumaru watched the two. Even he did not suspect the power that was trapped in this miko. Was this a result in him pushing her? He wondered if Inukimi knew something like this would occur. He glanced at his mother who nodded at him. He knew she was done with the scene. As usual, he was dubbed to be the one to fix it and handle it. Did his mother never get her hands dirty? He walked over to the fuming priestess and went to put his hand on her shoulder. Her aura sparked and one of the purple bolts stabbed at his hand, but he ignored it.

Through her shut eyes she saw the light shadows again. In front of her was Inuyasha. His light outline was a simple, dull red. It reminded her of his fire rat kimono and the color of his pants. To her right was Inukimi's light purple outline. She then became aware of the silver and gold with speckled purple very close to her. His hand was coming at her and then she saw her own purple light attack him. She felt powerless to stop it, yet at the same time she didn't feel like being touched by anyone. Her body seemed to react for her. She then felt his hand on her shoulder and saw how her pink and purple light mixed in with his silvery gold and purple one.

"Miko." He spoke and she suddenly opened her eyes.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and then released a sigh, her powerful aura disappearing with her breath. She was suddenly very tired with everything. There was no winning with Inuyasha. He would never be the one in the wrong, only her. He would never see it from her side. Even with Kikyou gone, he still refused to see how he had hurt her.

Her knees buckled and she felt herself falling towards the ground. But it never came. She was vaguely aware of the pressure on her arm before she felt her vision fade away as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha lurched forward, but Inukimi abruptly held up her arm in front of him. She kept her face a cold mask as she stared up at him.

"I believe you have done enough, Inuyasha." She spoke with no emotion. She looked at her legitimate son and how he was holding the miko up with one hand, leaving her hanging in a very awkward position. "Sessho-chan, pick her up properly and carry her inside."

What was with this woman and ordering him around? Yet she wondered why he did not visit the castle frequently. He had caught the miko out of reflex, not out of concern. Now his mother wanted him to actually carry her to the castle? Still, he _did_ enjoy his hanyou brother's face as he slung her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the castle.

"Rin," He spoke and looked down at the teenager as she hurried over to him as he approached closer.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She spoke softly, concern filling her as she looked up at the sister-like girl.

"Have Yune prepare the miko's room." He said and paused as the girl stood in front of him. He took note of the worry on her face. Did the priestess mean so much to her?

"Um…will Kagome-sama be okay, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked nervously, biting her lip and looked away, avoiding her father's eyes as she feared for the worst. He raised a brow at her in question.

"The miko will be fine," He said coolly and continued on with his walk, side-stepping around her since she appeared she was not going to move on her own. But, he did not miss how her face lit up at the 'good' news.

"Ah! Thank Kami-sama…" She said with much relief and ran past him to fulfill her orders from the dark lord. Sesshoumaru watched her as she ran away and mentally sighed. It seemed this female would already be troublesome if something happened to her. This is why he hated the fragile creatures.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Once they were out of view, Inukimi turned her golden eyes on her non-related son. He was still staring off at where they had disappeared. His amber eyes seemed slightly vacant as he appeared to have an inner battle with himself. She tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of burnt flesh as she stepped closer to him.

"Inuyasha," She spoke and she could tell he was startled out of his thoughts. He slowly turned his head towards her. "Do you think your father would be pleased with your actions?"

"Keh, I don't know. Never met him." He said, recovering from his shock and attitude already simmering.

"Tsk, tsk. I forgot he died the night you were born. Hm, if he had not been there, he would not have died." She clenched the large blue stone on her chest that he had given her. Damn that Izayoi for taking her precious mate. She would never have another; that is what the bond did.

"I know," Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He was aware his father had died protecting him and his mother. He was also very aware that everyone blamed his mother for his death. He almost forgot that Inukimi had been his father's bond mate. Infidelity was not uncommon for the males of the bond, but if he were to try and place another bond mark on a different female, it would kill the other. It would be as if the female in the bond were being split apart from the inside. If the male desired it, then so it shall be. But, if the female were to commit infidelity, the male would instantly know and she could be killed for it; again, if desired. He wasn't actually sure how far the bond stretched. Did Inukimi feel it when Inutaisho became unfaithful to her?

"If your father decided to mate with a human, do you think he would accept you treating one so poorly?" Before he could answer she continued on. "I do not believe so. In saying this, I believe you should let the human go."

Inuyasha blinked at her in confusion. Let her go?

"You have caused her enough pain, as you heard. You saw her rage magnified to its fullest extent. If you do not have any intent on mating with her, or bond marking her, do you think it is fair to continue dragging her along?" She asked, the ice from her voice melting as she tried to talk reason into the boy.

"I-I didn't say I didn't want to!" He stammered, clenching his fists. He had heard similar versions to this lecture before. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and even Kouga! Why couldn't they just wait?

"What are you waiting for then?" She questioned as if reading his mind. "I was told of a confrontation between you and Sesshoumaru. You have had six years, have you not? If you still need time after that long, Inuyasha, then I do not think she is the one for you." She folded her arms back into her sleeves before turning her back to him. "Step down, Inuyasha. Or do you refuse to let her be happy?" She left him to ponder that as she walked back towards the castle.

**A/N****: Thanks everyone! Review please! ;)**

**-MissKatt**


	9. You're an Ass!

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By: MissKatt**_

Chapter Eight: You're an ass!

Kagome shifted in her bed, tossing around until her mind finally made it clear it was time to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and peered around the room. She sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms. It was then she realized she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She blinked and looked around the room once more.

When did she get back to her room?

She quickly thought back to her most recent memory. Stopping the brother's fight. From there it spiraled downwards. Words kept flying by her eyes, reminding her of what had happened on the training field.

Inuyasha

Mean

Rage

Power

Shadow Lights

Darkness.

"Inuyasha," She breathed the first word again. Her rage had finally calmed down, but now she was filled with dread. What had she done? She had gone way too far. Yes, it was true that he kept leading her on and hurting her, but she didn't have to display her emotions in such a way. Actually, she didn't know what had happened. She simply…snapped. Something in her had just switched into high gear and took over. It was something she wasn't used to. Yes, she would get upset with him, but never to the extent she had gone. She felt like one of those crazy wives on TV in Tokyo that suddenly snapped and killed her spouse.

"Kagome-sama?" A voice came after a series of knocks at the door.

"Yes, Rin-chan, come in," She called and swung her legs over the side of the bed as the girl came in.

Rin closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. "Are you alright, Kagome-sama?" She asked, her brown eyes filled with worry. Her friend has been sleeping for far too long.

"Yes, I'm fine, Rin-chan. Thank you for worrying," She said and smiled happily at the girl.

The girl's face lifted. "Ah! Thank goodness. I was so worried you hurt yourself with your power." She said, smiling.

Kagome shook her head, a smile still on her face. "No, I'm alright. No pain. I think I just exhausted myself." The miko replied and looked at the door when another knock was heard. "Yes?"

"I am happy to see you are awake, Kagome-sama," Yune said, carrying a tray into the room and setting it down on the small table. "I brought you some food to get your strength back up."

"Arigato, Yune-san." The priestess said sweetly. She was very surprised how kind everyone was being to her, especially the servants. Didn't all youkai pretty much hate humans? The servant bowed to Kagome and Rin before leaving the room.

"Shall we eat?" Rin asked, getting off the bed and walking towards the small table and kneeling down at it.

Kagome soon joined her and the two began to eat the rice and fish provided for them. They both seemed to get lost in their own thoughts as they ate in silence. Kagome glanced over at the younger girl. Today she had tied all her hair up into a ponytail, exposing her neck, and was clad in a dark green kimono. Again, the miko couldn't help but notice the girl looked much older than the little girl she remembered.

"Rin-chan," Kagome began and when the girl raised her brown eyes to her in question, she continued. "Have you made a lot of friends here?" The girl chewed on the inside of her lip in contemplation.

"Yes, and no," She replied and then set her bowl down on the table. "I do not know, Kagome-sama. I cannot help but feel they are not true to as they say."

"What do you mean?" Kagome watched her as she spoke. The girl's face seemed to contort with several different emotions she couldn't quite place.

"When we go to the villages in the kingdom, I think they are only 'friends' with me because it is convenient for them and their families; to get into good graces with the castle. Do you think I am being too paranoid, Kagome-sama?" The girl looked up at her seriously.

Kagome was taken back. She seriously couldn't blame the girl for thinking such negative thoughts, but at the same time maybe she wasn't imagining things. She had read books about how villagers would try and please the King and Queen in anyway just to get remembered or get admitted into the Kingdom's court. Did they even have a court here in the Western Lands? Like King Henry VIII?

"I don't know, Rin-chan. I'm not going to lie to you, they might have ulterior motives," The girl's face fell again, but Kagome couldn't lie to her. "But, you have me." Super corny, but the girl beamed up at her.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama. I hope that means you will be around a while." Rin said with a smile and then placed her chopsticks over the bowl and stood up. "Now make sure you hurry and do not leave Sesshoumaru-sama waiting. He gets mad when he has to wait."

Kagome nodded and tied her hair up into a ponytail as well, glad she had remembered to bring a hair tie to Feudal Japan. She placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl as well and stood up. "Thank you, Rin-chan. I'll see you later!" She said and walked out of her room after pulling on her boots. She walked down the hall to the dojo and stepped into the large room. Of course, Sesshoumaru was already there, leaning against the wall. He raised his head when she walked in, amber eyes landing on her.

"Ah, sorry I'm late." She said, fidgeting under his gaze. Man, was he intimidating. But then again, she wasn't sure when exactly she was supposed to get here in the morning so he couldn't really blame her.

"Hn," He walked over to the wall and grabbed two bokkens and gently tossed one at her. She fumbled with it miserably before dropping it. She felt embarrassment fill her before she bent down and picked up the bokken. "I want to see your power."

"Huh? But, I thought I already demonstrated it for you guys." She said, fidgeting with the bokken in her hands, trying to place them correctly on it like he had shown her.

"Apparently you have a new one." He replied.

She bit her lip and looked down. The miko knew he was talking about yesterday on the field. She felt embarrassed again that she had lost control of herself and got all crazy with Inukimi and Sesshoumaru there. But that had only been the second time she had used her new power. She didn't even know how to control it. The last two times it had just happened.

"I don't know how to control it," She admitted, looking up at him. "Both times happened on accident."

"Both times you were upset." He countered and then looked at the bokken in her hands. "You need to focus your energy into your weapon. Much like your arrow."

"My arrow?" She asked and thought back to when she would fire her purifying arrows at youkai, or even stupid inuyoukai who fight for no reason. "But that just…happens."

"It happens because you are used to it." Sesshoumaru replied, getting slightly annoyed. He loathed explaining himself. He remembered when he was but a child and mastered his light whip. Now, he could control it and used it whenever he pleased, but as a child took a little to concentrate on.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused. What did he mean 'used to it'?

"Did you not concentrate on it before firing?" He had her thinking about when she had first fired her arrow.

Kaede had coaxed her through it, teaching her how to channel her aura. "Yes," She realized. "I actually struggled a few times after that. So, I have to concentrate for this new stuff."

He nodded and then held out his bokken in front of himself. "Focus it onto the bokken." He focused his own energy and channeled it into the bokken. Slowly, his light whip emerged from the base of the bokken, wrapping itself around the wooden sword, making a glowing green spiral around it.

"Ah, that looks so pretty!" She said, smiling, but immediately dropped her face at his glare. She realized he probably didn't want anything regarding him to be considered 'cute'. "Okay, I'm going to try it now." She wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. She held out the bokken in front of her and tried to focus her energy into it.

How hard could it be?

*~~~BHL~~~*

A womanly shaped shadow shimmied her way into the dark room. Candle lanterns were lit on the walls, but not all over them, leaving the room with a dim glow. She walked up to the pile of cushions and fell to one knee, placing her opposite hand on the floor.

"My Lord," She began and looked up when she heard a hiss.

"You have finally _awoken_," A deep, masculine voice said. The shadow on the cushions raised his head, emerald green eyes shining in the dim light.

"Yes, thank you for giving me reason to live." She replied, looking at him, her black hair falling over her slender shoulder.

"But of course. We greatly need you for this war. I am confident my numbers are enough to destroy the Western Lands; but now they have recruited another demon sword, the Tessaiga. With Bakusaiga and Tessaiga, my numbers may not mean much. That is why," He stood up from the couch and walked over to her. She stood up as he did and looked up into his bright green eyes. He cupped her check with a little smirk. "I need you. You will ensure that we will win this."

"Does that mean I can kill him for you?" She asked, putting her hand on his.

"You will kill everyone I want you to." He replied, his claws slightly digging into her face. She refused to wince and he liked that. He wanted someone who wasn't going to show the pain they felt. Someone who was tough and could kill without fear.

"Juto, I will kill whomever you desire," She replied, locking eyes with the nekoyoukai.

"You better." he said roughly and rose his hand into her hair before pulling it tightly, causing her to crank her head back from the force. Her pale lips parts and he attacked them with his own, his tongue running across her bottom lip.

"I will," She repeated breathlessly and the let out a small gasp as he pulled away.

"I know you will. But, you will only kill him after I serve my purpose with him." He replied and then pushed her away, causing her to stumble back but remain on her feet.

"Of course, Juto, just tell me when." She replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"We will formulate the plan. It will happen soon enough. I will inform you when we will strike." He said and then waved his hand at her. "You are dismissed." She bowed before leaving the room.

He watched her leave before walking over to the balcony. He slid it open and walked onto the patio. It had begun to rain and he enjoyed it. The dark, gloomy weather made the perfect mood for what was going to happen soon.

"Juto-sama," A voice spoke up from behind him.

He turned around and saw his general standing there in a bow. "Hekai, how are our preparations going?" He asked, looking at his strongest fighter. The nekoyoukai had fought by his side for hundreds of years and was the only person he trusted with his plans.

"Well, Juto-sama. We are ready to attack whenever you are ready. Just give me the word and we shall carryout the first attack." Hekai said and looked at his lord. The nekoyoukai had bright green eyes and very light brown hair, almost a dark blonde color. He was glad that his lord had finally stood up against the Western Lands and had declared war against them. They had to prove once and for all that nekos were better than inus and that they would triumph over all.

"A week from today, Hekai. That shall be our first battle." He replied and turned back towards his lands.

Hekai nodded and bowed again before taking his leave from the room. The lord narrowed his eyes at the West.

"Beware, Sesshoumaru. I will have your lands." Juto said and clenched the railing with his hands.

*~~~BHL~~~*

A week later, the two were in the dojo once more. For a while, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood there glaring at the bokken. Nothing had happened, nor was happening. She had managed to get a faint pink glow during the past week, but that was it.

"I grow tired of this, Miko. You should have it down by now." Sesshoumaru spoke coolly. He lifted a brow at her when she turned her head to look at him, brows furrowed.

"I'm trying!" Kagome said stubbornly. "It's not that easy, you know!" She felt stupid enough that she had only managed to illuminate the bokken faintly. She knew she was frustrating him, but what could she do? She couldn't just _make_ it happen.

"It is simple, Miko. It is your power, control it. Even pups could master something as easy as this by now." He replied and crossed his arms over his chest. This woman was pointlessly arguing with him _again_. "Or do you not possess the mentality of a mere child?"

"Hey! Don't insult me!" She snapped and pointed the bokken at him. As she did, the bokken flared brighter with her pink aura. She blinked at it in surprise. "Huh?" He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"At least that is some progress." The lord said. "I suppose we just have to keep you angry to use your new found powers."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, lowering her bokken, the aura disappearing from it. She had the sneaky suspicion he was insulting her again.

"You cannot control you emotions; therefore you cannot control your powers. It will be difficult for you to focus on your power without feeling anything. You feel too much and are irrational." He spoke coldly and put his bokken on the wall.

She felt herself become more vehement and her bokken glowed again with her aura. The light was brighter and stronger than it had been, but still did not have any of the purple lightening. "I'm sorry that I actually have emotion and can express it. Not all of us are as cold as you! People have emotions, Sesshoumaru, its normal! You are just an ass who thinks you're better than everyone else!"

She had a split second in her mind that screamed she had made a very, very bad mistake until it was confirmed as she was quickly pinned to the ground by him. She didn't even have time to scream. He was hovering over her, his hand on her neck. He wasn't pressing very hard, but still, there was enough pressure there to make his point.

"I grow tired of you insulting me, Miko. It seems you have grown a habit of doing so ever since you arrived." He leaned his head in closer to her, his silky, silver-white hair falling over his shoulder to pool around them. His golden eyes bore down into hers, anger clearly displayed in them. "I am not teaching you for my own pleasure. I was requested to do so. I suggest you learn to be grateful that I agreed to do such a thing."

Sesshoumaru could not believe this human. The audacity and boldness of her had gone too far. It was true, what he said, she had insulted him again and he did not find it funny. His mother had ordered him to teach her the sword and how to use her powers. She should be honored to have the prince of the Western Lands guiding her in the way of the sword. She should be pleased that she was being taught how to control her powers by the most powerful youkai. Yes, he would teach her a lesson. She was the only female that had _not_ obeyed him; the only female who wasn't eager to please him. He was not used to it and he was not sure he liked it.

Kagome stared up at him with her blue eyes, fear mixed with anger radiating from them. She understood that she upset him, but really! Attacking her again? She was really getting tired of it. She knew her back would be sore, and would perhaps get a few finger-shaped bruises on her neck from when he had first pinned her down. She felt her power pulsate in her veins again, dying to claw its way out. Every fiber in her body begged for her to fight back and _win_. Before she could tell her body 'no', it had already taken over. Her body flared in her pink aura and purple lightening began to crackle and snap around her, the force pushing him off.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft grunt as he felt his chest tingle from the shocks. So, she was going to fight him? This shall be interesting. He would gladly put the human in her place. He leapt back and grabbed a bokken off the wall again. He watched her jump up off the wooden ground and stare at him, her eyes flashing once again from blue to purple. She clenched the bokken in her hands and her aura swam around her body in circles before transferring itself to the bokken. The wooden sword lit up powerfully with the pink light, purple sparks glowing around it.

"Come," Sesshoumaru ordered and held up his bokken, his light whip once more encircling around it.

She wasted no time before charging at him. The two bokkens clashed loudly and sparks flew as the purple lightening and green poison mixed together. He used his other hand to try and slash at her, but the purple lightening came out and zapped it away, very aware he was going to try and go for her vulnerable spots. So she _was _learning.

She pulled away to swing the bokken at him again, making sure to protect her vulnerable spots. If there was something she learned this past week, it was to block to open spots while fighting; especially with Sesshoumaru. Her skin was still back and blue from him hitting her when she forgot to guard herself. Even though he was completely unbearable, she had to admit that she really had learned a lot from him. Now, it was time to put those skills to use. In reality, she knew she could never beat him. But the power surging through her dared to challenge him.

Their weapons clashed again, but this time both of wooden swords split apart and shattered from the force. She was taken off guard by it; the sudden lack of pressure from the two swords caused her to stumble towards him. She knew she was done for. The lord pushed her back and sent her reeling back a few feet on her ass. Once again, he was on her, his poison claws glowing above her face. Their hair meshed together on the cold, wood floor, their powers sparking together.

"Do you accept your defeat?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, a small smirk on his face. This human did not pose a threat to him; she would never even come close to defeating him. However, she had been closer than other humans. Plus, she was learning. At least his wasted time wasn't in vain.

"I suppose," Kagome huffed annoyingly before tearing her eyes away from him. She couldn't believe she hadn't even scathed him. She didn't touch him; not once. He 'hn'ed in success and lowered his glowing hand, the poison disappearing.

As he went to move off of her, she swung her pink and purple sparked hand at him. He reacted just in time to move back, but still, her finger tips managed to graze his face again. He put his hand back on her throat to pin her down once again, applying pressure he let out a low growl. His face tingled familiarly from when she hit him last week.

Really. This wench her slapping him had to cease.

She looked up at him with a wide grin on her face, her sapphire eyes staring into his amber ones. "Protect your open spots." She quoted him and then began to laugh, despite the pressure on her neck. Her power disappeared with her giggles.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" He didn't understand why the human was laughing. He had her pinned to the ground again. He could snap her neck like a twig without a second thought; did she not realize this?

"Nothing, I just didn't think it would actually work! You had burned it into my brain and bruised it into my body that I should always guard my open spots, and yet you didn't follow your own advice."

Her voice held a tone of teasing, but he didn't find it amusing. He had nothing to say to her because technically, she was correct. Would he admit it? Of course not.

Both of their heads snapped up when the doors slammed open. Yune stood there, but her face turned bright red when she saw the two.

"Ah! My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama, I did not mean to interrupt!" She watched as Sesshoumaru quickly removed himself from the priestess.

Kagome quickly stood up as well and brushed herself off. She looked at Yune with a shocked look. Surely the inuyoukai didn't think they were doing something, right? 'I mean, this is _Sesshoumaru_. He would never be involved with a human like that. And I would never be involved with him like that! He was the cold hearted killer!' She thought and rubbed her neck as she felt the bruises forming.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, clearly mad that the servant had thought such a ridiculous thing. He would not be like his father.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama, you must come quick, the nekoyoukai have begun to strike! They are here!" She furrowed her brows as she spoke, clenching the fabric of her kimono.

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously. So soon? The reality of the war had struck her then and she began to panic. She had only been here a week. She barely had any training and she still couldn't control her new powers. What use was she going to be?

No. She couldn't think like that. She still had her usual powers. She would do what she could. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who had his eyes narrowed at the servant, but she knew it wasn't directed at her.

"Hurry and bring me Bakusaiga." He commanded.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N****: Yayyy! Another chapter :) thank you SO much, everyone! Please continue to read and review and let me know what you think! **


	10. First Battle

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By: MissKatt**_

Chapter Nine: First Battle

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Yune bowed and quickly ran down the hall towards her Lord's room.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru as he walked out of the dojo. She quickly picked up her pace and followed him as he walked over to the half-wall lining the second story. They stared out at his lands for a moment in silence. Kagome ran her blue eyes all across the land that was visible. She didn't see anything.

She looked up at the lord as he lifted his head ever so slightly, his nose rising into the air as he did. He lowered his head a few moments later, his golden eyes narrowed once again.

"Where are they coming from?" She asked quietly.

"The East," He replied. Obviously, if there were coming from the Eastern Lands, they would be coming from that way. Was everyone so simple minded?

"I mean, where are they regarding the castle's location." She replied, pursing her lips together. Did he really think she was that stupid?

"They are directly north of us." He turned and held out his hand to Yune as she sprinted towards him with her demon speed. It was nothing compared to Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's, but it was definitely faster than what Kagome could run. He gripped his weapon and then slid the sheath into his obi before walking down the hall.

"Thank you, Yune-san," Kagome said quickly to the servant, who bowed in response, before following Sesshoumaru again. "You're just going to go down there like that?"

"Is there something wrong with my apparel?" Sesshoumaru questioned, but didn't turn towards her. He began to walk down the stairs and down to the hall to the left where it opened up into the throne room.

"No, but shouldn't you put your armor on or something?" She asked curiously. She had never seen him engage in battle without his armor. Granted, he didn't wear his armor when he was training her, but that was hardly called a fight, let alone a battle.

"No." He remarked simply as he continued on his journey through the long entry hall.

She huffed when he didn't explain further, so she decided to pry the answer out of him. "Why not? Isn't this a war? Do you really think you're that invincible?" She questioned, folding her arms over her chest as they walked outside through the iron clad doors. The rain had stopped, but the clouds were still darkening the sky. For the past week the rain and had been on and off.

"I am invincible," He stated coolly. "In regards to your other questions, yes this is war. However, this is but a small nuisance. Juto is either testing our skill or simply playing with us to show his."

"Juto?" She repeated. Was that the guy who started all of this? "The Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

"Yes."

"And you said a small nuisance. Does that mean he didn't send his whole army?" Why would the Lord do that? Sesshoumaru mentioned to 'test their skill'; did that mean he didn't know what the inuyoukai were capable of? Or was the neko lord playing with them like Sesshoumaru said?

"Indeed. This is a small troop of perhaps fifty." He informed her and then walked over to his General of the army.

"Your orders, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The tall inuyoukai spoke in a deep voice.

Kagome looked him over: he had short, cropped, gleaming white hair, his bangs hanging on the side of his face. He had brilliantly blue eyes and his left ear was pierced, a white feather hanging from it. Wait, he looked really familiar now that she thought about it.

"Miko-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," A familiar voice came. She turned around to see Tekkan walking towards them. He bowed once he was close enough and then smiled at the miko. He handed her a quiver and arrows before turning towards the General. "Miko-sama, this is my twin brother, Taku. He is the General of the Western Land's army."

"Oh! I thought he looked familiar! Nice to meet you, Taku-san!" She said, smiling at the general before bowing.

Taku bowed to her and took her hand before kissing the top of it. "The pleasure is mine, Miko-sama." He replied smoothly. She smiled awkwardly at him; that was different. "Your orders, M'lord?" he asked again once he turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"Keh! Don't waste your precious army for these small fries, idiot!" Inuyasha's voice rang as he and Inukimi walked towards the group.

Kagome lifted her brow at the pair. Why was he hanging around the Lady of the Western lands lately? She hadn't seen him all week. She wasn't sure if he was avoiding her or if he was truly that busy.

Tekkan and Taku glared identical looks at the hanyou. He continued to insult their lord in front of them. They were growing tired of it. They had to work with him for the past week and it had nearly drawn them mad from not being able to rip him to shreds. Yet, Inukimi had refused to say anything when the hanyou would say anything. How could she allow such disrespect? They did not care that he was Inu no Taisho's other son. He was nothing compared to their lord.

"As much as I loathe it, I agree with him. We do not need to put our recruits at risk for something that could be handled by this Sesshoumaru." The Western prince said and then turned his amber eyes on the twins. "Taku, you will accompany me. Tekkan, go back and tell the troops they are not needed for today's battle." The two bowed and Tekkan took off towards the side of the castle.

"Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun! I'm goin' too!" Inuyasha replied and cracked his knuckles.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at him. "If you choose to. Come, we shall meet them before they reach the border." Sesshoumaru said before disappearing as he ran off with his speed. Taku was then gone as well, following his Lord.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to start to run. "SIT!"

He went crashing into the ground before he could kick off after the other two youkai. It took him a moment to gather himself up. When he did, he wasn't happy! "What was that for?" He screeched, clenching his hands into fists.

She rolled her blue eyes at him. "Don't get so upset! I had to stop you somehow. I'm going too and I need you to take me there. There's no way I can catch up to you guys on my own!" She said, her hands on her hips.

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think you're goin'?" He asked, turning his head to the side.

"Because I want to see what we're up against! I've never been in a war like this before." She replied lamely. It was true. They had faced swarms of rogue youkai being controlled by Naraku, but these were powerful youkai like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and even Kouga. She furrowed her brows when she heard him sigh.

"Kagome, it's too dangerous for you. I don't want you to go and get hurt." He said softly, still not looking at her.

"I've been training for this, Inuyasha. I want to go." She said sternly. Ok, so, her training wasn't exactly too much of a success so far, but hey she had made _some_ progress. And if all else failed, she could still use her original powers. Still, she was touched that Inuyasha still cared about her. But, why didn't she feel the familiar sensation of butterflies flying around in her stomach?

Inuyasha turned his head back to her, but before he could get a word out Inukimi spoke up.

"Take her, Inuyasha. She deserves to see what is to come." She said gently, her hands folding into her sleeves.

Kagome looked at her and gave her a thankful smile.

"Fine," He said with a sigh and bent down. She smiled before climbing onto his back. She looked back at Inukimi and waved.

"We'll be back!" She said happily.

Inukimi nodded at her with a small smile before Inuyasha took off.

Kagome put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Memories flooded past her eyes of when they used to always travel like this. There were just too many to count! Being like this, with him, THAT made the butterflies return to her stomach. She had missed it, oh so much. It made a small jab in heart that they weren't as close any more, but she tried to push it aside; she had bigger things to worry about.

When they arrived at the border of the lands, Sesshoumaru and Taku had already drawn their weapons. They were in a rather large field that was caked in muddy grass. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and walked with him to stand with the other inuyoukai, her feet squishing against the wet grass. Between them and the fifty soldiers was a line of boulders that were embedded into the ground.

Inuyasha drew his sword as he focused on the lines of nekoyoukai in front of them. Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver and slipped the notch onto the bowstring, ready to pull back and fire.

"Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands. I see you have yet to inherit your lands properly. Mommy still refusing to give them to her pup? What a shame." A neko spoke as he stepped out of one of the lines of youkai.

"Is that Juto?" Kagome asked, looking up at Taku with her blue eyes.

He shook his head, his feather whipping around his head. "No, that is Hekai: Juto's commander. He is also Juto's oldest friend and best fighter. We have dealt with him before." He said, his crystal blue eyes never leaving the brown haired nekoyoukai.

"Indeed, Taku, we have. Also, we have much unfinished business, for one of us is still alive." Hekai said, examining his fingers.

Taku narrowed his eyes at him. "I have not forgotten. By the end of this war, you will be dead." The General replied, baring his fangs at the cat.

"We shall see. By the way, where is your little twin? Did he finally die from the exhaustion of trying to walk in your shadow? Tsk, tsk. Such a pity." He laughed harshly when Taku began to growl.

No one insulted his brother!

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. 'Shadow?' She thought herself. 'Tekkan is always trying to be his brother's shadow? Why?'

"Taku." Sesshoumaru spoke coldly and the growling instantly stopped.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama." He said and bowed his head to his lord. He couldn't let himself get all riled up; that's what Hekai wanted. He was usually a very calm person, but Hekai always managed to get him all worked up.

"The ever faithful dog, Taku, aren't you?" Hekai laughed and raised his arm to the side. Instantly, all the nekoyoukai hunched forward, all black eyes staring back at the inuyoukai. "Allow me to show you my own ever so faithful pets."

"Get ready. He's doin' something!" Inuyasha announced, bracing himself.

Kagome drew her bowstring back, ready to fire. Sesshoumaru and Taku also took their stances.

"Now, my faithful minions! What do we have in front of us?" Hekai shouted towards his small army.

"INU" They all chanted.

Kagome couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine. She scanned the lines of neko and bit the inside of her lip. These poor creatures. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They were all mangled beyond belief; body parts in places they shouldn't be and facial features all disarrayed. She wondered how they could even be anatomically alive.

"Correct! Now, show them your power! First line!" Hekai commanded and lowered his arm. The first line took a step forward, still hunched over, and thrust their arms back, their heads snapping back and faces turned up towards the clouded sky. They all opened their mouths, black globs beginning to form and bubble up from them. From the fifteen of them, the black globs began to rise up towards the sky, forming a wave of miasma.

"NOW!" Hekai snapped at his minions. Suddenly a harmonious, horrendous screech rung out through the forest clearing and they snapped their heads down in union. The wave of black water began to fall towards the four.

"Miko."

That one word swam into her ear canal and without even thinking, her fingers slipped off her notch. The arrow glowed with her pink purifying aura as it soared towards the dark wave. As it made contact with the miasma, it almost instantly disintegrated.

Kagome blinked. She hadn't even been sure that was what Sesshoumaru wanted her to do, but she felt it was right. She was proud of herself for being able to stop it. See? And Inuyasha didn't want her to go! Ch, yeah right!

"Huh?" She looked up as it began to thunder. She flinched as a rain drop fell on her cheek. The rain had apparently decided to fall again as the battle began. Great.

"Now take this! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his massive fang-blade. The attack went charging at the crowd.

Hekai leapt up into the air to dodge the attack, but it successfully took out a decent fraction of his recruits. The neko general hissed disapprovingly. What had that girl done? What was she? There was no way a simple human could have gotten rid of an attack that large. He would have to tell Juto-sama about it.

"Second and third line, go!" Hekai growled. He was not going to let them be defeated so easily. There was another echoing screech as a few of the creatures slammed their fists into the ground, the others throwing their hands out. The youkai that threw their hands out began to undergo a transformation. Their arms turned into branches, their wood-like arms shooting out towards the four.

Sesshoumaru released an attack from Bakusaiga and destroyed a good portion of the branches coming their way, but the nekos just continued to shoot out more. He narrowed his eyes again, the rain making his bangs cling to his forehead. He swung again, releasing a stronger wave of his green and yellow energy, this time destroying the branches and a few of the youkai it came from.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha released another Wind Scar attack on the branches, splitting them as they came. He swung the Adamant Barrage and sent the attack to the mangled cats, killing a few of them before they could generate more tree stumps.

Kagome released another arrow, it didn't destroy any of the wood, but it did go straight to the creature that had released it, killing it and the one next to him as it got caught up in the blast. At least she thought it was a he. Or was it a she? She couldn't tell by their deformed nature. She nocked another arrow and managed to glance to the side to see a small group of the creatures starting to escape through the forest on the side, heading towards the kingdom.

"Inuyasha! To the right! They're going to the castle!" Kagome shouted through the rain, looking at him.

"I'm on it! No way are they getting past me!" Inuyasha called as he sped off into the forest to stop the group from getting to the castle. Kagome watched him leave with furrowed brows.

'Be safe,' She thought. She hoped he would be okay. She knew he could take them on, but as they were experiencing, they didn't know what the youkai could do.

"Watch out!" She heard, before she was tackled into the muddy puddle. She pushed back the bangs that were clinging to her face and looked up at Taku who was looking over his shoulder. She followed his gaze to the sharp wooden stake that had just shot out from the ground where she had been standing. "Up!" he shouted at her as he grabbed her arm and leapt up, pulling her with him. Another branch had shot out where she had been laying. As soon as he landed he had to jump again for a branch had begun to emerge where he landed.

Kagome looked over at the bent over cats on the other side. They had their fists in the ground and she knew they had to be the ones doing it. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was now flying in the air. He had his eyes pinned on the same demons she did. Until they destroyed them, the ground wouldn't be safe for them to be on. However, Taku couldn't fly like his lord could and they were soon falling back down towards the ground.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Get back here!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran at the group of trudging cats. He held Tessaiga to the side, getting it ready to swing an attack at the group, destroying them before they reached the castle. They suddenly stopped, causing Inuyasha to slide into a stop.

"Eh?" He asked, blinking. What was going on? He watched them as they formed a circle around them. "I see how it is. Alright! I'll take you all on!"

"You will not be taking anyone on, Inuyasha. We simply want to talk."

His ears twitched the feminine voice that came from in front of him. "Talk? Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded and held his sword out in front of him as the nekos parted to the side to let someone through. His eyes widened as he saw the female walk closer to him. Her attire was the same as he had always remembered, her hair was a little disarrayed from the rain, but it was in its usual low ponytail.

"B-but, you died. How?" He stuttered. No, this couldn't be. It was a trick, wasn't it? He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh, I have missed you, my love." She whispered.

No, no, no! He wouldn't fall for this trick again!

He inhaled deeply and his amber eyes widened more. But this scent; it didn't lie.

"K-Kikyou…"

**A/N: REVIEW! :) k thanks :P**

**-MissKatt**


	11. Why?

**_WARNING_****: There is some grotesque death and implied 'stuff'  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Ten: Why?

_He inhaled deeply and his amber eyes widened more. But this scent; it didn't lie._

_"K-Kikyou…"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Yes, Inuyasha, I am back." Kikyou said and turned her eyes up at him, a smile playing on her lips. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back.

"B-but how? You died in my arms after fighting Naraku…" He said slowly. He recalled the moment very well. He had cradled her in his arms after she had been wounded, he knew she was dying. Before she departed from the world, again, they had shared a kiss. He felt his heart cringe at the thought.

"Are you not happy to see me?" She asked softly, sadness filling her eyes.

"Yes!" He said a little too quickly. Of course he was happy to see her. He missed her. It had been five years since she died and it had felt like forever. The first time she died, he had already been sealed to the tree. When Kagome had awoken him, it felt like no time at all had passed. So when she had died in his arms, it had shattered his heart. Plus, with Kagome around and aging, she continued to remind him of her predecessor, which made him distance himself from the girl.

"The man that had turned us against each other, caused us to despise one another, is now dead. We had both found out the truth of his actions and came to terms with it. Now we can be together, finally, like we were always meant to be. Do you still want me, Inuyasha?" She said and drew herself close to him again. This time he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. His love for her overwhelmed him and he buried his face in her soaking hair.

"Yes, always…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hold on!" Taku shouted to her as they fell back towards the ground. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he tried to maneuverer around the ground spike. She heard him grunt before he barely managed to jump back up before more wooden stakes appeared from the mud.

Sesshoumaru swept down towards the hunched over youkai and lashed his light whip at them, slicing off the hands of the one's creating the wooden traps. They howled in pain, the sound making Kagome flinch. The toppled over, clutching their hands to their chests, their wails mixing in with the rain.

She felt that they were descending back towards the ground, but was glad there were no stakes of doom waiting for them. She felt him touch down, but he stumbled and fell to the side, send her sprawling into the mud with him. The priestess sat up and wiped the mud off of her face before looking down at Taku. His white hair was now brown from the mud and his feather was stained just the same.

"Gomen, Miko-sama. Please forgive my clumsiness." He said solemnly before glancing down at his leg. She followed his glance and let out a little gasp. His hamaka was ripped and under the fabric was badly torn skin on his calf. Blood was steadily oozing it out of it.

"Taku-san! Your leg!" She exclaimed. There was too much blood leaving him. Inuyoukai or not, it was bad. She had to fix it. "Sesshoumaru!" She called, looking up at the lord as he rose back into the sky, his sword in his hand. When he glanced down at her and Taku, she continued speaking. "Keep them busy for a little!"

"Hn," He said to himself. His commander was injured and the miko was going to help him, leaving him by himself to fight the nekoyoukai. Did he mind? No. He did not need their help in the first place. He could have defeated them all without anyone else's support, but why waste the energy?

"The last of you better make yourselves useful!" Hekai shouted at his minions.

The Western prince watched as Hekai began to hiss orders at the remainder of his group, which was a pathetic group of 10. He had hoped that Inuyasha had already defeated the small group that had gotten away. If not, he would personally kill the half-breed if the nekos had reached his kingdom. If he could not defeat a small group of cats on his own, then he was indeed a true disgrace to the inu race.

He readied his sword as the neko general waved his hand at the disgusting creatures he called "demons". He watched as half of them began to throw their heads back much like the first attack they had released on them. The miasma bubbles began to form at their mouths.

"Miko," His voice shot through the rain to her ears. She was in the process of ripping another part of her sleeve off when he had spoken. She looked up at him and then over to where the nekos were beginning to form their miasma wave. She bit her lip before looking back up at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm almost done!" She then tied the last piece of fabric around Taku's wound, binding it shut. He winced ever so slightly as she pulled it tight. "Sorry, but it'll help it heel. Can you stand?" She asked softly. He nodded mutely and struggled to get up. She helped him and felt her stomach drop. She felt horrible. It was her fault that he was injured. If he hadn't been so concerned with saving her he would have been fine. Because of her, he had gashed open his leg trying to avoid landing on a spike.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru said more sternly as the wave began to move towards them. The rain pouring down from the rain seemed to just intensify the size. She turned around and let out a small gasp a she saw the approaching wave. She grabbed her bow off of the ground a reached for an arrow only to find her quiver was empty.

'No, no, no! It can't be empty! I only fired two arrows!' She thought and then looked around at the ground. She found her arrows lying in a puddle of mud across the way from her. She ran over to them, nearly slipping as her boots slid against the slick grass, and grabbed one. She quickly nocked it and aimed at the wave as it reached closer and closer to Sesshoumaru. In order to get rid of it, she would have to shoot dangerously close to him since he apparently wasn't going to move.

The demon lord kept his golden eyes pinned on the wave as it came. He heard the arrow before he felt it slice the air right by his ear. The purifying arrow zipped past his shoulder and disappeared into the miasma, the purple-black and pink aura colliding. The black was quickly evaporated by the force and Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears picked up the general's cursing. He took the opportunity to fly down towards the remaining youkai and swing his blade at them, destroying the miasma demons in one swing. He turned towards the remaining mangled creatures and saw that four of them were already facing him. He heard the priestess's yell before he understood what they were doing. One of the nekos was crouched down behind the four, his fist in the ground. He glanced over at where the human and his general were and saw that one of the wooden arms had come up and wrapped around the priestess tightly, causing her to cry out.

Kagome struggled against the wood, but it was no use; she was secured tight. She felt her breath get caught in her throat, the branches making it difficult to breathe. She looked over at Taku as he swung his sword at the other oversized wooden thorns coming from the ground, hacking them to pieces as they tried to get at him. She could see the pain on his face every time he took a step. Now she felt worse that he couldn't protect himself properly.

Sesshoumaru was growing bored of it all. It was time to end it. With a swift swipe of his powerful blade he decapitated the remaining nekoyoukai. Their heads fell to the soaked grass, rolling for a moment before laying still; blood mixing with the water as it seeped out. The branches that were attacking Taku ceased, freezing in their spots.

"Umm..?" Kagome said softly and gave him a rather awkward smile when he looked over towards her. "Do you think you could get me down?" She watched him as he stumbled over towards her. He swung his blade at the large roots holding her and they split under the pressure, freeing her from her prison. She nearly fell to her knees at the sudden rush of air that filled her lungs once her diaphragm was released. She felt a tingling in her temples and knew she would soon have a headache.

"Arigato, Taku-san." She said and pushed her wet bangs from her face, trying to get them out of her eyes, but it didn't help with the rain still pouring down on them. She looked at Sesshoumaru as he walked over to them.

"What of Hekai?" Taku asked, clenching his hands at his sides. Since he was injured, he had lost chance to kill the male this time around, but he would avenge his family next time. The memory of the foul creature still rung throughout his mind.

"_Onii-chan."_

"_Shh, Tekkan-chan."A very young Taku said to his twin brother. He pressed his face back to the closet door. He had slid it open just barely enough so that he could glance down the corridor. There was someone in their home. He knew it. His mother would not tell them the truth, she simply told them to go and hide and not make a sound; but he knew. He felt a tug at his haori and turned to look at his twin. His crystal blue eyes mirrored his own, only his were full of fearful tears. He furrowed his brows and put his hand on his brother's snow white head, rubbing it gently to sooth Tekkan. He was terrified and he knew it. _

"_It is okay, Tekkan. I am sure father will be back soon." He cooed to his twin pup. This was nature of their brotherhood. He was the brave, strong one; Tekkan the gentle one that relied on others. Taku took after his father, his brother like his mother. True, they were only 6 autumns old, but still. _

_Tekkan curled up closer to his twin, finding comfort in his words. Taku let his eyes stay on his brother for a moment longer before drifting back to the slit in the door. For a while he saw nothing, didn't even hear a sound, which really set his nerves on alert. Where was their mother? It wasn't long until her scream reached his ears, the scent of her blood filling his nose._

_An ear shattering scream bounced off the walls of the hallway. Taku tensed as he heard it and then gently shoved his brother back deeper into the closet as he heard the heavy patter of feet heading towards them. A loud crash was heard and he put his light blue eye to the slit again and had to bite down on his tongue to prevent himself from calling out to his mother as she fell to the floor in front of him, three deep, bloody cuts along her cheek. Her long blonde hair fanned out beneath her, no longer in its perfect low ponytail decorated with her favorite white feathers._

_[[WARNING START] ]_

_She was quickly pounced on by the nekoyoukai before he started tearing at her clothes. She struggled under him and tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong for her wounded body. She cried out and screamed for help, but they both knew none would come. Father was away, traveling to the Southern lands with the great Inutaisho. _

"_Oka" Taku quickly turned around and slapped his hand over his brother's mouth before he could finish calling to their mother. They had to stay quiet. They had to stay hidden. They had to tell their father what had happened and had to survive for him. He looked at his brother as tears puddled into his eyes once more, spilling down his cheeks. Taku put his finger to own lips to gesture his brother to remain quite. The second born simply nodded his head, fangs digging into his bottom lip. _

_Taku turned back towards the door when he heard his mother let out a painful howl. He furrowed his brows in revulsion as the neko defiled his mother in front of him. She squirmed with disgust under him, trying with all her might to fight him off. His grunting began to echo in the hall way, her cries of pain soon mixing with them. He saw her head turn to the side, eyes squeezed shut. He knew his mother was a strong person, but not this strong. She could try to fight her tears, but he knew they would come. She opened her grey blue eyes and they focused on the hidden Taku. Something flashed in her eyes and it was then that the tears began to fall. Shame, he sensed. She was ashamed that he had to witness this happening to her. _

_Just when the inu pup thought it was bad enough, the demon withdrew a small dagger from his haori. He stabbed the blade above her breast; pressing hard enough into the creamy flesh to cut the skin and muscle, but not to kill her. With great slowness, he painfully dragged the blade down her breast, over the nipple, and to the ribcage; slicing the soft mass in half. Blood instantly began to pour out of the wound before he moved to other side to do the same thing. The pain was so great and the blackness was coming too fast, causing all cries to die in her throat. _

_It wasn't fair. _

_Taku clenched his hands tightly, his claws digging into the flesh of his palms causing them to bleed. It took every fiber in him not to lash out and attack the demon tainting his precious mother, but he couldn't endanger Tekkan. He had to protect him._

"_You have served your purpose for I, Hekai son of Yukito, ever faithful servant of the lord of the Eastern Lands. You will at least die knowing your killer." With that he drew the sword that he had discarded when he had removed his closed and sharply swung the blade down. The metal sliced through his mother's neck and spinal cord. Her headless body convulsed exactly four times, he counted, before it lay still in a pool of blood. _

_The neko adjusted himself before walking forward, his right foot making contact with her head, sending it rolling towards the closet, making a soft thump as it hit the wooden door. Taku stared down in horror at his mother's head, her grey blue eyes staring back up at him. _

_[[END WARNING]]_

"Taku-san?" His head snapped up when he felt someone touch his arm, the wet clothing pressing again his burning skin. His eyes came in contact with the priestess' deep blue eyes. He then turned his eyes to his Lord, who was gazing at him expectantly.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. What did you say?" He asked. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him.

"I do not repeat myself. You cannot walk. We will fly back to the castle." The Killing Perfection stated before forming his whisking cloud beneath him, spreading it out to Kagome and his General.

Kagome steadied herself as they lifted up and began to soar through the dark sky, the rain slapping against her face from the force of the wind. She turned her head to the side to try and shield away from it, only to have her eyes focus on the troubled General. He had been so lost in his own thoughts. Was he thinking about Hekai? Why did the two of them have such a hatred for each other anyways? She sighed softly and then looked at Sesshoumaru. His soaking wet, white hair gleamed in the illuminated dark sky. She looked down at herself and saw that she was clad in mud. Even her beautiful onyx colored hair was matted from a mixture of the mud and rain.

How was he so clean? Either way, they were still alive because of him. She glanced back at Taku, or rather, Taku's leg, and bit her lip. She turned her eyes onto her hands and inspected them. She felt so useless. Her hands had been in constant battles, the scars and callouses were enough proof, but she felt like a hindrance to everyone today. Twice she had to be saved and the General of the army was injured because of her. She had to do something. She had to get stronger and master her new power.

The priestess raised her eyes from her hands and ran her eyes over the ground beneath them as they flew, watching the forest fly by. She saw a clearing coming up ahead of them and squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"I am aware." The lord didn't need the miko to point out what he had already sensed. Plus, his eyes were keener than hers so he had already seen the circle of neko youkai surrounding Inuyasha. He was also aware that his half-brother was not alone in the center.

"Let's go help him!" She exclaimed, brows furrowed as the clearing came in closer view, eyes still narrowed to get a better view. Wait, was there someone with him?

"I am not going to help him, Miko. I am going to rid my lands of these annoying felines." He said coldly and led the group down a couple feet from the clearing. Sesshoumaru evaporated his cloud a few feet above the ground and landed elegantly on the floor, his feet not making a single splash in the rain puddle.

Kagome tripped over her own feet as she landed, but managed to stay vertical, which was more than she could say for Taku. She once again felt the stab in her heart from causing him the hindrance. She raised her head as Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the clearing. She chased after him, though she was technically weaponless, desperately wanting to help Inuyasha.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha ever so slightly when she felt a very strong demonic aura, not to mention a very annoyingly familiar holy aura, heading their way. She looked up at him with saddened blue eyes, knowing her time with him was running out. She had to get him to understand her. _Had_ to get him to want to be with her again.

"Inuyasha…our time seems to be running out." She breathed. She reached up and pushed away his wet bangs, moving them from his golden eyes. They widened at her and his grip on her tightened.

"What do you mean? You just came back! You can't leave again!" He said quickly, furrowing his brows. No, after they had been separated for so long, he wasn't ready for her to leave. He watched as her lips curved up into a small smile.

"Do not fret, Inuyasha. I am not leaving for good, but I cannot stay here." She replied and sighed. "You see, I am forced to stay in the Eastern lands."

His brows furrowed deeper. "What do you mean?" He repeated. "Why do you have to stay there? Stay here with me!"

"I cannot. Juto has given me life once again; therefore I am indebted to him…" She trailed off and looked to the side.

"But, we're at war with them. Stay with me and I'll protect you, Kikyou. I promise! I won't let anything happen to you, not again!" He pulled her close to his chest again and she smirked as she wound his arms around his neck. She quickly replaced her smirk with a kind smile when he pulled his head back a bit. She reached up and pressed her cold lips against his. He quickly reciprocated the action and ran his hands up her soaking back.

"I-Inu…yasha…"

Inuyasha froze. He slightly pulled back from Kikyou and turned his head to the left. His eyes instantly fell on the stunned miko. Before any of them could say anything, Kikyou pulled away from him and stepped back.

"I will see you soon, Inuyasha. If I do not find you, you know where to find me." She said and then walked over to one of the nekoyoukai. The demon picked her up looked at the others. All of the creatures hissed in unison and sprouted black bat wings from their backs. With a horrendous screech, they took off, leaving the hanyou and the miko.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome again; his heart instantly burned at the sight.

Kagome stood there, staring at him with wide, blue, hurting eyes. Her soaking, ebony black hair was clinging to her body and face. Mud was caked on her clothes and creamy skin, the rain only making it dance down her flesh in a light brown swirl. He noticed her sleeve was ripped, but he couldn't form any words to ask what had happened.

"Kago…me. I-"

"Why?" She cut him off, her head now lowered and her saturated hair falling over her shoulder, water dripping onto the ground.

"I was just-"

"Why!" The miko asked more sternly, grinding her teeth. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, her nails biting into her flesh.

"We were just-"

"WHY?" She shouted this time and her power surged within her. She felt the familiar feeling of it clawing in her veins, stinging within her to get out.

Inuyasha watched as her pink light began to swirl slowly around her. He took a step forward and reached his hand out to her, only to be shocked with one of her purple sparks. He flinched and brought his hand back to his side. He knew what he had done. He knew he had caused her so much pain: AGAIN.

"Kagome…" He said softly, his white ears flattening against his wet hair.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou turned his attention to his half-brother. He hadn't realized he had been standing to the side of the girl. "I suggest you leave."

"But-"

"Leave." Sesshoumaru commanded, his pools of gold narrowing in annoyance. His brother continued to upset the miko, which caused her powers to come out. He had just defeated the neko troop and was soaking wet. He did not feel like dealing with this right now.

Inuyasha looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, then back to his brother. "Yeah. Okay..." He muttered and then turned away. He muttered a 'sorry' before taking off into the forest. He had to get away from her. Had to get away from the pain he had caused her again.

The Western price walked over to the sulking priestess and stood in front of her.

His shining, snowy sunset light told her it was him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Why am I not good enough?"

The great lord was slightly taken aback. Her purple tinted blue eyes were gleaming up at him, tears only moments from spilling over. Her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly, her eyebrows knitted together from sadness. He had never seen anyone look so fragile before. He wondered if she would truly shatter in his hands if he were to touch her. Before he could stop his hand, he reached out and brushed off a clump of mud that had stuck to her cheek.

He did not quite understand what happened next. She had taken a step towards him and pressed her face to his chest, her hands gripping his haori. Her power disappeared as quickly as it came and she began to sob into his chest, her shoulders shaking as she did.

As he had stated before, a very pestering human indeed. Yet, he made no move to remove her.


	12. Goodbye

**A/N: Yayyy, we're all caught up! That means there won't be an update until Friday :) As always, you guys are amazing! Thank you again so much for the support :3**

**Oh! And someone, might have been from FF, asked what BHL meant. It's The Battle of Heart and Land. But TBOHAL was too long haha :)**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Eleven: Good-bye

Kagome lay on her provided bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling with unfocused blue eyes. She had stained the silk comforter under her with her muddy clothes. Dried mud caked her soft skin, cracking and flaking off with every slight movement she made. She had been back from the battle for several hours, but she refused to leave her room. She vaguely recalled getting back there, but she didn't care. She was too busy with her inner turmoil. Her mind was flooded with questions and emotions, the pressure building up in her head and trying to stab its way out. The most prominent question screamed at her repeatedly:

Why?

Why was Kikyou back?

Why did Inuyasha insist on choosing her?

Why was she simply not good enough for Inuyasha?

She needed answers.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard soft knocks at her door once again. This would be knock number five. The first one was Rin, then Yune, then Rin again, and Yune once more to offer her food; so the miko assumed this was the teenager once again.

"Hai?" She called, her voice void of emotion. She didn't want to keep showing weakness around here but, most of all; she wanted to stop feeling weak and broken because of Inuyasha. How many times has he crushed her already? Too many.

Rin slid the doors shut behind her after she padded into the room. She looked at the woman she respected most and frowned. Mud was all over the bed and her clothes. Not to mention her hair was disarrayed and in clumps from the mud. "Kagome-sama?" She spoke up. When her friend looked at her she furrowed her brows and quickly walked over to the bed, drawing her into her arms.

Kagome felt the shallow bond of her restraint burst when she was hugged by the younger girl. She put her arms around the girl's waist and cried into her shoulder, her tears seeping into the Rin's yellow and orange kimono. She felt the girl brush her hand along the top her head, trying to soothe her. And surprisingly, it did help. Just to have someone there to comfort her made her feel much better. She remembered when Sango would always lend her shoulder to her when she was upset.

"_Shh, shh, Kagome-chan, it will be alright." Her best friend cooed, smoothing the hair on the priestess' head as she cried into her shoulder. _

"_It's not…it's not fair!" She choked out between sobs. "Why is he s-so…cruel?"_

"_I know, I know. He is upset, but he will calm down, then everything will be okay." Sango replied. Kagome pulled away from her friend and rubbed at her eyes._

"_No, Sango, it won't be okay. This had gone on for six years! Six years has gone by since I crossed over the well and released him. Three years since Kikyou died. You and Miroku have moved on with your lives! You have three beautiful children, a lovely home, and are happy. Why are Inuyasha and I reeling back towards the beginning?"_

_The former demon slayer sighed and looked down at her lap. "I do not know, Kagome-chan. But yes, we have all noticed it. Perhaps it is a sign that you should not be with Inuyasha. Maybe there is someone else meant for you in this time." _

Kagome scoffed at the memory. Someone else meant for her? There was no oneelse for her. She had firmly believed that she was meant to be with Inuyasha; was born to meet him. She believed it was so when the well had reopened after three years. She thought, at the time, that the well opened due to her burning desire to be with the man she loved. But apparently, that wasn't the case.

The miko took a deep breath to calm herself before she pulled away from Rin. "Ah, gomen, Rin-chan." She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes, but only succeeded in smearing the mud on her face.

The girl shook her head, her side ponytail bobbing as she did. "No, no it is alright, Kagome-sama. Sometimes it is good to cry."

"Yes, sometimes, but with him it seems to be all the time." The blue eyed beauty said with a soft sigh.

"Him?" Rin questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Inuyasha-sama?"

"It's a long story, Rin-chan…" Kagome trailed off and then looked down at Rin's kimono. Kagome had succeeded in ruining it with the filth on her own clothes. The younger girl followed her gaze and offered her a smile.

"Perhaps we can talk about it in the bath?" She questioned, a smile sill adorned on her face. A bath _did_ sound amazing; especially after fighting in the cold rain and being covered in mud.

"Yes, I'd like that." She replied and stood up off the bed. She let her eyes fall on the brown mess on her bed and bit her lip. Rin waved her hand at the black haired female before her.

"Do not worry, it will be replaced." When she saw the guilt in Kagome's face she let out a soft chuckle. "You are very kind, Kagome-sama. But I assure you, they do not mind." By 'they' she realized she was talking about the servants. Still, Kagome didn't like inconveniencing people.

"Shall we go?" Rin asked, smiling at the girl. Kagome walked over to her tossed yellow bag and began to rummage through it before pulling out two pink bottles.

"Yes, let's."

*~~~BHL~~~*

The demon lord sat in his study at his desk, combing his claws through his clean, damp, white hair. He felt more relaxed after sitting in the hot spring for a while. He had witnessed the East's powers and could see why his mother may have been concerned, especially for their numbers. He, of course, found no threat for himself. He had no doubt in his mind that the West would triumph over the East.

However, he wondered what would happen with Inuyasha. Not that he cared for his brother's wellbeing, because he did not, but because of the dead miko. Why had she been with the nekoyoukai? Was this another one of Juto's plans? If so, what exactly was his goal? Either way, it would not be beneficial for the miko he was teaching to be depressed. His mind traveled back to a few hours prior.

_It had seemed to Sesshoumaru that hours had passed with her standing there; face buried in his chest, her hot tears a great contrast to the cold rain that drenched him from head to toe. He wanted to push her away and punish her for doing such an action, but his body would not let him move. Something was telling him to comfort the pitiful creature and he greatly fought against it. He, the great Sesshoumaru, would not comfort a human, despite how fragile she seemed. He had already reached out and touched her face without his hand having permission to do so. _

_Yet, here he was; letting this filthy, mud-clad miko weep into his chest. Her hands gripped his haori, her shoulders bouncing as she released her sobs. His hand twitched at his side, once again urging him to touch her, hold her. Why? He had no desire to do such an action, so why was his body now acting against his will?_

_Thankfully, she pulled away before he could do something he would later regret. She looked up at him with her puffy red eyes, left over tears still present in her eyes. His hand clenched again at his side._

"_Gomen. Sesshoumaru," She breathed before looking down. Her embarrassed blush did not escape his sight. _

_He glanced away and let his eyes fall on the hobbling Taku._ "_We are leaving." The demon lord said coldly before he whisked up his cloud once more and spread it out to the other two before taking off towards the overly large mansion. _

Sesshoumaru raised his right hand to his face to study it. His golden eyes looked over it, as if suspecting to see it was being manipulated by some sort of string or possessed by a demon he was unaware of. He was disappointed to find nothing. That meant he willingly touched the miko when he had seen her so distraught.

"Rin is making me soft," he murmured to himself and then looked up at the entrance of his study when there was a soft knocking. "Enter." He watched as his General walked into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Sesshoumaru noted that he looked better, the hobble in his step much better than earlier.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," He said with a low bow. "I hope you can accept my apology for my clumsiness on the battle field. I will not be a further bother to my lord."

"Taku, I understand that this is the first time you have faced Hekai in three centuries, am I correct?" He questioned. He could not be completely mad at the General. After all, he was protecting the miko from getting hurt. So if anyone was to blame, it would be her.

"Hai, m'lord." He responded with another nod. "And before that, it had been almost two. But you already knew of such, my friend."

The western lord nodded. He had been with his father and Tskune in the South when the incident with his mother had happened. Sesshoumaru himself had only been seventeen springs old, but his father found it necessary to begin getting him familiar with the affairs of the state.

"Then your rage is understandable. However, do not let it interfere with your job as our General. Otherwise, you will be removed of your position." He commented and then studied the inuyoukai in front of him once more. This fellow inu had been the closest thing to a 'friend' he had. He had met Taku and Tekkan when they were first born, he himself only eleven. It was Inu no Taisho and Inukimi's job to welcome the heirs of their dear friend and comrade Tskune and his mate Sayano. From there on, he had several encounters with them, but only became somewhat friends with them after the tragedy of their parents happened. Touga took them under his wing, trained them like he had Sesshoumaru. It was obvious from the beginning that Tekkan was not meant for fighting, his father gave him other purposes, but Taku had great potential as Sesshoumaru's second in command. The two fought many battles together after Touga passed.

"I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you." Taku responded with a nod of his head. Sesshoumaru nodded back and then lifted his brow when Taku did not immediately leave. "Also, there is something you must know, my friend. It is regarding your mother."

"Oh?"

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Ah! It feels so nice!" Kagome sighed in content as she slipped further into the hot water with Rin. After being in the cold rain for so long, not to mention covered in mud, it felt amazing to be submerged in the natural bath.

"Hai!" Rin agreed enthusiastically and smiled at her friend. Her face suddenly fell into a curious expression as she watched Kagome open the strange device and pour out a sweet smelling, thick liquid into her palm.

The miko noticed Rin watching her and smiled. "Would you like some shampoo?"

"Sham…poo?" Rin repeated the foreign word and then shrugged her shoulders. "What is it, Kagome-sama?"

"It's for your hair! It cleans it and leaving it smelling beautiful; oh and this one makes it really soft! Here, try some!" She scooted over towards the girl and used her free hand to empty some of the contents onto the girl's palm. She set the bottle down and then began to apply the shampoo to her hair, lathering it in until it bubbled in her hair.

Rin watched her for a moment before doing the same. "Ah, it smells so good!" She exclaimed as the shampoo turned into suds in her hair.

Kagome nodded in agreement before disappearing into the water to rinse the soap from her hair. She surfaced again only to find that Rin had also disappeared under the water to mimic what she had done. When she came back out from the water, she was all smiles. She held out her hand as Kagome offered her the conditioner. "This is what makes it soft and silky. It's a girl's best friend!" The girls sat in silence for a moment as they massaged their scalps. "Now we let it sit for a moment." She said with a smile before tilting her head back against the rocks. Rin watched her carefully before she decided to speak up.

"Kagome-sama, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Kagome let the question ring in her head for a moment. She closed her eyes and chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "Rin-chan, how did you feel when Sesshoumaru came to get you from Kaede's village after he had left you there for so long?"

"When Sesshoumaru-sama..? Oh! I was extremely happy, Kagome-sama. I knew that it was different from the other times he had come to drop off a parcel for me. As soon as he came to get me, I knew I was going to stay with him from now on." She replied, smiling at the memory.

Kagome nodded, but it was a different situation. Sesshoumaru was pretty much her father, so it was an unfair comparison with her and Inuyasha.

"What is this about?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side. Kagome sighed and began to tell the girl her issues.

"Inuyasha and I have known each other for six years, Rin-chan. It's fair to say that I had feelings for him since the beginning. I thought he had started to develop some for me as well, but then his first love came back. So, he started to lean more towards her once again. Then, even though she was around, he started to act like he had the same feelings for me. But, whenever she was in trouble, he would rush off to help her or be with her." She started and opened her eyes, tilting her head forward once more to look at the girl who was staring at her.

"When she died he was very upset, which I can understand. I'm not heartless; I couldn't have been mad at him for being sad. After she died things started to get a lot better with us. He followed me into the Shikon no Tama and found me in the darkness. I was forced to go home for three years and was unable to come back. One day I had a sudden burning desire to see him, and then it happened. It's been two years since that and it seems things have gotten much worse than ever. Plus, his first love is back."

"Kikyou-sama is back?" Rin questioned and watched as Kagome ran her fingers through her black locks.

"Yes," She replied, voice barely above a whisper. "Although I don't know why. But, the worst part is that she was with the nekoyoukai."

"Nekoyoukai? Our enemy?" Rin asked, furrowing her brows. When she saw the miko nod, she continued. "How is he going to deal with that? If he associates with her, Inukimi can order him to be killed."

"Eh?" Kagome asked, sitting up straight. "But why?"

"We are at war, Kagome-sama. It would be as if he is going against the Lady and conspiring with the enemy." She said softly, frowning at the older girl's reaction. "You must really love him."

"Huh? Why do you say that, Rin-chan?" She asked, the blood rushing to her face. She did love Inuyasha. Or, she used to. After this whole ordeal, she felt like she was simply…done. Yes, it hurt; but it hurt more to know that it was actually over. She couldn't go on the way they were going.

"Nevermind. Shall we eat dinner together?" Rin asked with a smile.

The miko was thankful for the sudden change of subject. "Hai! Let's rinse real quick!"

The girls shared a short laugh before submerging under the water.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Ah, Kagome-sama, you are very right! My hair has never been so soft. You say they make this in your home village?" Rin asked as picked up her bowl of rice.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Uh…yeah, something like that." She murmured as took a bite of her food. She then glanced at the door once when there was a heavy knock. The girls glanced at each other. "Hai?" She stiffened when she saw Inuyasha pop his head into the room, his brows furrowed.

"Uh, hey Kags, can we talk?" He murmured quietly, ears flat against his head.

"We're eating, Inuyasha." She said sternly and turned away from the door to shove another scoop of rice into her mouth.

Rin hesitated on what she should do. She made a movement to stand, but Kagome quickly pulled on her yukata, making her kneel back down.

Inuyasha sighed softly at her answer. Yes, knew she would be mad, just not this mad. He hoped she would at least talk to him. "Well, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" She echoed, turning her head over her shoulder again, her blue eyes focusing on him. "What do you mean, 'goodbye'?"

This time Rin stood up and bowed to the two before sneaking out of the door. He let her go before walking further into Kagome's bedroom, sliding the door shut. "I am going to go visit Kikyou and take her away from all this." He stated.

She stood up from her the short table and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. "I see," She breathed and steadily met his gaze, trying to fight the urge to beg him not to leave. "You better be careful, Inukimi may have your head for betraying us."

"Us? No, Kagome, I'm telling you to go home. Since I'm leaving, you don't need to stay here anymore and get caught up in my brother's affairs." He said, walking over to her. He went to grab her hand, but she wriggled out of his grip.

No, she wouldn't let him play with her heart any further. "Unlike you, Inuyasha, I have given my word to Inukimi. And, despite what you may think is going on with Sesshoumaru and I, I plan on staying on this side and fighting alongside them." She said sternly, standing up once again to put her hands on her hips. She gripped them tightly, trying to hide her shaking hands.

"B-but Kagome, it's not safe for you here. I won't be here to protect you." He replied softly, not meeting her eyes. "You hate fighting."

She felt a slight twinge in her heart. He _always_ wanted to protect and keep her safe from harm. She supposed Kikyou was the one exception. "It doesn't matter. I gave them my word. I _will_ be fighting alongside your brother, Taku-san, and the others whether you're there to protect me or not." She said and then sighed at the way he stared at her in aghast. This was for the best. He belonged with Kikyou. He always had. She needed the time apart from him to realize she was over him and their pathetic excuse for a relationship.

"But, Kagome! This isn't your battle! Go home!"

"Stop worrying about me, 'kay? Just go and be with Kikyou. I'll be fine. Maybe we'll run into each other sometime down the road." She said and offered him a very small smile. She had to be firm.

"B-but,"

"Enjoy your lives together." She said and then shooed him out of her room. "She's waiting; go get her. Besides, I'm tired from today's battle and need to rest before your brother kicks my ass tomorrow." She offered him a large smile, but he continued to stare at her with a shocked expression as she shoved him out of the room.

He turned around to face her before she closed the door on him. "I'll miss you, Kagome." He offered, but she waved her hand at him.

"We'll see each other again, hopefully." She replied, smiling at him. "Goodnight!" She then slid the door shut and leaned her back against the cool wood.

This was for the best.

Right?

She needed to be away from him to figure out herself.

Didn't she?

She would find out she didn't need him.

Wouldn't she?

She would realize she had been over him for a long while.

Wasn't she?

**A/N: AHH :) another chapter. This was supposed to be a nice turning point for the story! Let me know what you think! **

**-MissKatt**


	13. Inukimi's Decision

**A/N: Woo! Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews! **

**So! I drew my twins and posted it on Dokuga. Natsumi offered to color it and did an AMAZING job! Please check it out at: /gallery?func=detail&id=7054**

**Just replace that one in the front and remove the spaces :)**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twelve: Inukimi's Decision

"What happened?" The lord exclaimed, throwing his golden goblet across the room. It clanged against the wall before dropping to the floor with a ringing sound filling the air.

Hekai dropped to his knee in front of Juto and kept his eyes pinned to the ground. He didn't want to see the fury in his lord's eyes. He searched him mind for the right answer; the right way to explain his failure. The battle should have lasted longer, even with the small portion that left to lure Inuyasha away, they should have put up some sort of challenge.

"Forgive me, Juto-sama. But, they had someone we did not suspect with them." He said hurriedly, the miko now coming to his mind.

"Oh? How can one person make such a difference? Unless it is Touga, the Inu no Taisho himself, there is no excuse!" Juto shouted, clenching his fists as he stood up. He let out a fierce growl before a 'shushing' sound came out from behind him. He turned quickly and almost swung at the dead miko from his anger.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him and jerked back as he swung at her. "Juto-sama, I know of whom he speaks of." She cooed, putting her hand on his arm to sooth him.

He sighed out his anger as he kept his eyes on her. "And just who is this person?" He questioned.

"A miko," When she paused, he scoffed. She shot him a look before continuing. "Do not laugh, Juto-sama. She is powerful for she is my reincarnation."

"Reincarnation? Is this the miko that helped defeat Naraku and rid the world of the Shikon no Tama?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, she was also Inuyasha's love interest while I was 'away'." She stressed the last word.

"Ho?" He asked, suddenly interested.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, but she is in no comparison to me. Inuyasha will always be mine and he will always choose me over anyone, especially some poor imitation of me." She snapped, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"Good, then you will have no problem getting him to join us," He responded and then put his hand to his chin. "But, I am curious of this miko."

Kikyou scoffed at him. "Let it cease. She would have gone home crying by now, especially after seeing Inuyasha with me. She will no longer be an issue. When Inuyasha leaves the West, so shall she." Their attention turned to the door as a servant sneaked in, bowing low to his lord.

"My apologies, Hekai-sama, but it seems the hanyou is causing a commotion at the gates. What shall we do?" He asked.

The nekoyoukai smirked and then turned towards the female once more. "As you predicted, Kikyou, he has come for you. However, you seem very confident in that the miko will leave." Hekai replied, lifting a brow at the twice reborn miko in front of him.

"I am. What other reason does she have to stay in the West?" And with that, she took her leave to meet the one that was always destined for her.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Inukimi-sama, we beg you to reconsider!"

"Yes, please! This will surely end in disaster, Inukimi-sama!"

"You know how he is! He will retaliate and kill her!"

Inukimi's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "Enough." She had come to the Elder's with her decision and they had been bickering with her ever since. They hated it; loathed it. They were convinced she was making some sort of mistake. She scoffed; she didn't make mistakes.

"He will definitely turn his wrath upon us!"

"Not to mention he would never touch her after the ceremony!"

"The Western Lands will never be complete without an heir, Inukimi-sama!"

"Enough!" Inukimi said firmly, but once again she went unnoticed by the council. Her golden eyes fell on each of the hooded council members. They rarely showed their faces to anyone, but she had the grace to see them but once when Touga met his demise.

"He would never accept such a fate."

"To follow in his father's downfall, such a pity."

"You will have cursed him and us all, Inukimi-sama."

"ENOUGH!" Inukimi snarled, baring her fangs at the council members. Such an act was usually forbidden and would call for punishment, but she was the Lady of the Western lands. "I know what I am doing. He will _not _meet his demise! He is stronger than his father! Sesshoumaru _will_ be the best ruler of the West. Touga made me the sole judge of his fate, not you. Dare you go up against the wishes of the Inu no Taisho?"

The council of three murmured to each other, bantering back and forth for a moment before the paused and gazed at Inukimi. "We shall not. We had, and still have, great respect for Touga and will not go against his wishes. We just hope you are not making a mistake in your choice, Inukimi-sama." The eldest spoke up, his voice ringing throughout the chamber.

"I know my choice is correct. Prepare the ceremony." Inukimi said firmly, turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

"As you wish, Inukimi-sama." They chanted.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome paced back and forth within the dojo, the sound of her bare feet smacking against the smooth wooden floor echoed in the massive room. She had been letting her mind wander, trying to sort out her emotions. So far the only emotion that had succeeded in triggering her new powers was anger. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be angry all the time. It really wasn't in her nature.

"Ugh, concentrate!" She snapped at herself and stopped pacing. "Yosh!" She shot out her hand and furrowed her brows in concentration. When thirty seconds passed by, she sighed frustratingly and lowered her hand. Nothing was happening. She stomped her foot and took a deep breath. No, no tempers. She would _not _control this power out of rage. Nothing good ever came from anger and hate.

"Again," She murmured to herself and closed her eyes, trying to find her very well hidden powers. How could she not find them? They were a part of her, shouldn't she just think it and have it be?

She shook her head and held her hand out in front of her again. She went back to what Sesshoumaru had told her when she held the bokken. Channel it into the bokken. So what if she just tried to channel it into her hand. Shouldn't that be easier? She narrowed her eyes at her hand and yet nothing seemed to happen.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the entrance of the dojo. He hadn't expected her to come to training after the Inuyasha ordeal, so he didn't request Rin to wake her up for it. Yet here she was in the dojo, earlier than when he himself would have arrived. He had been watching her for a while now, his eyes glued to her determined frame. He kept telling himself to walk away, go train in the field or in the throne room, but his legs refused to move. Something about her captured his attention.

He hated it.

A static sound reached his ears and he focused in on her hand as it sparked a familiar purple color. He couldn't help the small smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth. She was getting better.

"Ah!" She chimed happily as she saw a glimpse of her power. That was it! She had been focusing on her power and imaging it forming in her hand and it happened. She took a deep breath again and focused on her hand. She wanted, no needed, to do it again. She had to be sure she was getting the hang of it and that it wasn't a fluke this time.

She stared at her hand, forming the image in her mind. A couple of seconds later her purple tinted pink power began to swirl in her hand. At first it was sloppy, not having a form or shape to it as it flew around aimlessly. She focused on it harder and it beginning to form a circular shape, the purple sparks beginning to crack around it. Happiness overwhelmed her and her power flared for a moment before disappearing.

Sesshoumaru watched her face as a smile spread happily across it, lighting up her features. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch again, a smile threatening to creep onto his face. He forced his legs to move and walked past the dojo, his hand placed firmly over his mouth.

How?

He had actually _caught_ her smile like it was some sort of disease. How was that even possible? A smile was a physical movement. You cannot catch a physical movement from one person. So why did her smile make him smile? Ugh, this human was frustrating him beyond belief.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," A unison pair of voices called to him. He looked up to see the twins heading towards his direction.

"Taku, Tekkan." Sesshoumaru nodded to them in acknowledgement and then watched as Taku gave his twin a slight shove to send him on his way. Tekkan gave Sesshoumaru a bow before walking past him.

Taku lifted a brow at the taiyoukai. "Are you smiling, m'lord?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru instantly put his cold mask back on his face. "No." Was all he said and continued down the corridor with Taku at his side.

Taku shifted his ice blue eyes to his lord, a smile on his face as he did. He had definitely seen glimpses of a small smile on his lord's face. "Ah, my mistake then." He replied and looked away from his lord. "What ended up happening last night with Inuyasha-sama?"

"_I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you." Taku responded with a nod of his head. Sesshoumaru nodded back and then lifted his brow when Taku did not immediately leave. "Also, there is something you must know, my friend. It is regarding you mother."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Sesshomaru-sama! Come quickly!" Jaken shouted as he barged into his lord's study. Both of the inuyoukai turned their eyes onto the toad. "Inuyasha has left the Western lands and is heading towards the East!"_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and rose from his desk. "We will continue this conversation later, Taku." _

_Taku nodded and bowed to the taiyoukai as he followed Jaken out of the room._

"It seems he fled to the East to find his dead miko." Sesshoumaru said as they walked.

"He abandoned his father's lands?" He questioned. He didn't like the hanyou, but he couldn't imagine anyone changing war fronts.

"Yes. However, if he comes back, he will not be welcomed. Anyone who goes to the enemy's side during a war is instantly killed for treason. If he wants to live with the miko then I suggest he stay far, far away from the West. If he comes near, I want him killed upon sighting." He replied, clenching his fist.

"Understood, I will make sure to tell the troops as such." Taku said and then followed Sesshoumaru towards the half wall to gaze out at the gray skies covering the lands. "Shall I continue on to what I was saying last night before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, glancing at his General. "What of my mother?"

"Ah, now, do not take out your anger on me, but it seems Inukimi-sama has, at last, chosen your mate." He watched as Sesshoumaru stiffened ever so slightly before standing up straight.

"Oh? And who has she chosen?" He asked

"Uhh, yes, about that…"

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kagome-sama! Shall we eat lunch together?" Rin asked, peeking her head into the dojo. The miko turned and looked at the teenager with a large smile.

"Hai!" She said cheerfully. She walked over and put her bokken back on the wall before wiping the sweat from her brow. She untied the ribbon holding her sleeves back and used it to tie up her hair, keeping her thick mane off of her sweating neck. She walked to the doors and slid them shut behind her after exiting the room.

She walked with Rin down the hallway, happiness and accomplishment radiating off of her. She had managed to not only form her power into a ball in her palm, but she had managed to get a stronger glow on her bokken. It wasn't her 'new' powers, but it was still more than what she had accomplished before.

"You look very happy, Kagome-sama, is training going well?" Rin questioned, looking at the miko.

"Yes! I am very proud of myself. Sesshoumaru will definitely be surprised the next time he trains me!" She said, a wide smile on her face.

Rin couldn't help but smile wider. She liked that Kagome was smiling. She had become concerned after the ordeal with Inuyasha. Even though she could have been punished greatly for it, she eavesdropped on the conversation between her and Inuyasha. Rin was worried that Kagome would not be the same afterwards; perhaps trapped in a deep depression. She was happy to see that her friend was not and beaming happily.

"That is good! I am sure he will be happy to hear of it, Kagome-sama!" Rin encouraged and then looked forward as they walked towards Kagome's room for their lunch. She spotted her father heading towards their direction. He was wearing his normal cold mask, but she knew her father better than that. She could read his posture, the step in his walk.

He was mad.

No.

He was furious about something.

Before she could warn Kagome, the miko spoke up with excitement glowing in her words.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sensei!" She called happily.

He narrowed his golden eyes at the priestess, his lip curling up into a snarl. "Do not speak to me in such a manner." He said coldly before storming past her, nearly running into her.

She side stepped him before she was plowed over and furrowed her brows. Oh no, he was not going to get away with that! "You jerk! I was so excited to tell you something and you're going to act like that? How rude!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kagome-sama…" Rin warned, pulling on the girl's arms to try and get her away from the situation. Her soft brown eyes widened as Sesshoumaru stopped mid-step.

"No, Rin-chan, that's not fair! I haven't done anything to him so he has no right to be such an ass!" She huffed and glared at Sesshoumaru as he turned towards her. The glare dissipated and her eyes widened a little when she saw a slight tint of red stain the whites of his eyes.

In two steps he was on her with her back against the wall, his hand on her throat. "I suggest you remain silent if you want to keep your head." He growled into her ear.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you understand, human?"

She nodded once. Why was he being this way? She hadn't done anything to him! She was in such a good mood and he shot it down! Maybe he and Inuyasha were more alike than she thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a stern voice called behind him. "Enough. You know this is not her fault. Release her and go speak with your mother."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes once more before abruptly tearing away from the miko, stalking back down the hall towards his destination.

"Are you alright, Miko-sama?" Taku asked, offering his hand towards Kagome. She raised her deep blue eyes to him and nodded bleakly before taking his hand. He hoisted her up and offered her a small smile. "I apologize for that. I have upset him and you were caught in his wrath."

"Wrath? How did you upset him?" She asked, putting her hand to her neck, rubbing the soft skin there. She sighed and then glanced down at his leg. She remembered the damage she had done to him. "How is your leg, Taku-san?"

"It is all better, thank you, Miko-sama." He said with a bow. He straightened up and offered her another smile.

"Please, call me Kagome." She replied and then looked over to where Sesshoumaru had disappeared. She glanced at the inuyoukai next to her, looking up at his icy blue eyes. "So, what happened exactly? Why is he so mad?"

"Yes, Taku-san, why is Sesshoumaru-sama so mad? I have not seen him so angry in a long while." Rin commented, looking down at her pink kimono.

"Ah, he found out who his chosen mate is."

**A/N: Another chapter :) Yayyy! DUN DUN DUN! What will happen when Kagome finds out who his mate is? O_o haha read and review please!**


	14. Only One

**A/N: Ahaha, a few of you were upset with my tease at the end of last chapter :) hehe, I'm evil! But, this one you guys will love, I promise!**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirteen: Only One

"What do you mean, found out?" Kagome asked, raising her brow. Surely he would know who his own mate was? Wait, now that she thought about, she had never seen Sesshoumaru with a female love interest. Did he really not have a mate already?

"The Great Inu no Taisho declared before he died that Inukimi-sama would be the one to choose Sesshoumaru-sama's bond mate." Taku explained, sighing as he tucked his hands into his opposite sleeves. How was he going to tell her the truth? Perhaps he shall have her guess.

"Oh! Like an arranged marriage! Wait, I knew the humans in this time still did that, but I didn't think that it applied to youkai…" Kagome trailed off, lost in her own head for a moment. Since she lived in the old shrine that had been in her family for ages, Jii-chan wanted her to follow their ancient tradition and be in an arranged marriage, but after she had fallen in the well, they had given up the hope of it. Thank goodness!

"In this time?" Taku questioned, blinking. What did she mean by that? Surely she was in the time she was supposed to be in since she was there now.

"Oh, nothing! Haha, sorry, I was just rambling. Anyways, that is kind of unfair, isn't it? Shouldn't you be able to pick your own mate? Especially since Sesshoumaru is a Lord?" She asked, baffled. She would have thought that a lord would have been able to pick his mate over everyone else.

"It is his father's final wish." Taku replied with a shrug.

"That hasn't stopped him before!" Kagome shot back, thinking back to all the different times he had tried to steal Tessaiga from Inuyasha.

"True, but he will not inherit his lands if he does not accept the mate from Inukimi-sama." His icy blue eyes focused in on her. "He will never be the true ruler of the West if he does not accept."

"What? That's so cruel! Why would his father do that?" She was stunned.

"It is to ensure the West will have an heir and that he will not go overboard with power. A good mate insures stability; a different security than anything else that could be offered."

Taku was making her uncomfortable by the way he was gazing at her intently. "How?"

"Well, when you have a bond mate, you share a link no one else will have. No one will understand your mate as well as you. Bond mates share each other's blood and power. The only person who could ever submit a raging youkai is his mate, even if he despises her. The bond allows you to feel the other's negative overwhelming emotions, thus causing you to act to either ease it or rid them of it." He explained.

"Oh wow. That's pretty intense. So, I suppose that he doesn't like his intended mate?" She asked, trying not to stare back into his eyes.

"Hm, I think he fancies her more than he realizes, but perhaps it is her nature that he disapproves."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Why was he being so evasive?

"Well, she is human to start," He said, his eyes still focused on her. Had she really not made the connection yet?

She gasped and blinked at him. Had she heard him correctly? "A human? But he hates humans! Not to mention he hates hanyou's even more! If he and the human were to reproduce, they would have a hanyou! He would detest it, wouldn't he? And he always used to talk about how Inuyasha was his father's mistake after lying with a human? Oh, that poor girl! But, she can decline it, can't she?" She asked, her words rushing out in a blur.

"I believe that Sesshoumaru-sama would care for his child no matter what the breed. And, she can decline, but is it wise? Nay. The West has a great influence on quite a bit of the country. Plus, who would want to be the reason why Sesshoumaru-sama will never receive his lands?" Taku was looking at her with a knowing smile.

"N-never?" She stammered. "Why wouldn't Inukimi-sama just pick a different girl?"

"Because only one will be chosen. That is what Touga-sama agreed upon. It has been centuries and so far Inukimi-sama has not liked any of the inuyoukai who approached him or her. She says they are very 'clingy' and that in itself bothered her and Sesshoumaru-sama. I am sure that if milord had shown some sort of interest in a girl, she would have approved, but he has had none." He smirked, remembering how frustrated Inukimi became at each gathering when his friend ignored all of the females.

"Oh, I guess that is a long time." Kagome commented and then put her hand on her chin. "So, who is this human? Is she in the castle? Have I met her?" Why was she drilling him so much? Why did she care? Sesshoumaru's business was his own.

"Oh yes, she is in the castle."

His knowingly smirk troubled her and something in the back of her mind stabbed at her to raise a red flag. "O-oh?" She asked, but the handsome inuyoukai in front of her just continued to stare at her with those light blue eyes.

Rin looked from Taku to Kagome before she gasped and then clapped her hands together. "Oh! I am so happy!" She cheered before jumping down in her spot, a large smile on her face.

Kagome furrowed her brows. No, no, he couldn't mean..? There's no way. But Taku just kept staring at her with a raised brow, his mouth tilted up into smirk. "M-me?"

"Ah, she understands now."

"B-but why? Why me? Taku-san! I was involved with his brother! This is just wrong on so many levels!" Kagome panicked, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies. Wait, butterflies? Shouldn't she feel like her stomach is going to drop to the floor in dread?

"Inukimi-sama has decided you are the one. You stand up to Sesshoumaru-sama whenever he seems cruel to you, you are a powerful miko, and he has not killed you yet despite his frustration with you. What other reasons do you need?" Taku asked and offered a smile when her face turned a lovely shade of red.

"No! I can't!" She stated firmly, her hands clenching into fists.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. "You can, Miko-sama, no, rather: Kagome-sama, Lady of the West." He said and pressed a kiss to her forehead before bending into a bow.

She just stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open unintelligently as she tried to form words.

"Ah, that means you will be my Okaa-san!" Rin cheered, hugging Kagome tightly. "I am so excited, Kagome-sama!"

"No! I-I'm sorry, but I have to go! I can't deal with this. I…it…I can't…Ugh!" She pulled out of the girl's embrace and stumbled over herself before turning away from them, running down the hall.

Why why why?

Why her?

Sesshoumaru didn't even like her like that! He just tolerated her enough until the war was over! He only trained her so that she wouldn't be a bother to everyone else!

Right?

Either way, she was human!

After the war she planned on going back to the village and to say her final farewells to everyone before going back to her time. Once Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou, she had decided it was the last time. She was going to go back to the modern time and stay there; that was where she belonged.

She didn't belong here.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Mother!" His growl rang throughout the throne room. Servants flinched and back away from the Western prince as he silently stormed into the room. Rarely did the prince address his mother with that title. When he did, it usually was due to him being upset about something.

"Ah, my precious son. Did you miss your mother?" She cooed, smiling at him with a knowing smirk as he approached her throne.

"Explain yourself." He demanded, the whites of his eyes still stained with a light red color. He could not believe his mother was so foolish as to curse him with the same fate as his father.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sesshy-kun." She tilted her head to the side, a coy smile now on her face. Her gold eyes stared at her son, amusement clearly displayed.

His lips raised in a snarl. "You know exactly what I am referring to."

"Ho? I am disappointed you found out before I could tell you." She let out a fake sigh and closed her eyes.

"Explain yourself." He repeated, his fingers flexing.

"She is the one." She replied simply, opening her eyes once more. She ran her claws through a strand of her white hair, gazing at it intently as if she were bored with the conversation.

"She is human."

"And?" Inukimi asked, raising an elegant brown at her son. "What does it matter?"

"What does it matter? You wish to spoil our lineage further? I had thought Inuyasha would have been the determining factor for you to hate humans. Especially since he is the result of my father taking a human, though you were his bond mate." He spat out, his eyes narrowing at his mother.

She matched his glare with one just as cold. "I am aware of what your father did." She snapped out at him. "That did not have a factor in my choice."

"It should have." He replied. "Choose a different female."

"I will not. I have chosen and therefore you have no other choice if you wish to have your lands." She stated firmly. She was faithful in her choice. She believed the miko would be a great choice for Sesshoumaru. She would put him in his place and be a strong ruler. "Do you want your lands?"

"I want what is rightfully mine," His words were cold, his glare ice. His father's lands were rightfully his. A simple human would not ruin what he had waited centuries for. "When is the ceremony?"

"In a few days. We will have the festival for it tomorrow. During the day she will be taken to the village to meet her new subjects." Inukimi informed with a nod.

"Do you think that is wise? We are in the middle of a war." Sometimes he believed his mother had no thought process. First a human mate, now a bonding ritual during a war? It was preposterous.

"I do. The sooner, the better. Thus, you will have someone to protect."

He glanced at her. So she knew what his father's last words to him were. "It is a weakness during war."

"Is it truly though? Or does it make you fight harder?" She shot back, raising her brow once more at him.

He ignored her ridiculous questions. "If I have to put up with a human for the moment, I shall. I will be rid of her after the war and bonding."

"You say that now, Sesshoumaru," She offered him a true smile. "But you will see it is not that easy."

"Hn."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome lay in her provided bed, staring at the ceiling. Her damp hair was sprawled out amongst her pillow, her fresh clothes hugging her body. She had just gotten back from the relaxing hot spring. Too bad the relaxation didn't follow her all the way back to her room. She already felt the stress seeping back into her mind, pressure pressing against her skull. She couldn't believe how bad things had turned for the worst. She no longer had Inuyasha, but now she had Sesshoumaru? How did that even happen?

She heard a single knock at her door and sat up, her eyes traveling to the door. She stood and walked over to it before sliding it open. She blinked in surprise at her visitor.

"I-Inukimi-sama," She stammered before lowering into a bow.

'Oh, how I loathe you right now.' Kagome thought with an inward sigh.

"May I enter?" Inukimi asked, her amber eyes daring the miko to say otherwise.

"H-hai, of course. This _is_ your kingdom you may do as you please." Kagome was surprised by the slight bitter tone in her voice. She cleared her throat before stepping aside to make room for the Lady.

"I understand you may be having several mixed emotions right now, Miko." Inukimi began, sitting down on the bed. She motioned for the girl to follow the suit.

Kagome complied and drew her knees to her chest, not caring if it wasn't proper. "Can you blame me?" She asked softly, not meeting the Lady's eyes.

"Alas, I cannot. That is why I am here. I just wanted to talk to you, Miko."

"Kagome, please, call me Kagome." She offered, now looking up at the Lady. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Kagome," Inukimi tested the foreign word before continuing. "I know you do not agree with my choice, but I assure you it is for the best."

"Who's best?" Kagome countered. "I'm not just someone for you to give to someone else. Do I not have my own saying in this?"

"Of course. You are more than free to refuse the offer. But can you knowing what you know?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"You mean that Sesshoumaru will never receive his inheritance because you won't choose another girl?" Kagome asked.

It still surprised Inukimi that she never used an honorific with her son's name. "Will you refuse him of his lands?" She asked.

The girl remained silent for a moment, her guilt beginning to overwhelm her. Finally she looked up at Inukimi once more. "No, I will not be selfish and sacrifice someone else's happiness for my own." She whispered.

"That in itself is proof you are meant for Sesshoumaru."

Before Kagome could ask any questions, the Lady began to pull something from her kimono. Once it was out, Kagome realized it was a thin, sheathed sword. The sheath was black with the phases of the moon cut in to it. The crescent moons were the largest in the carving and stained with a purple hue. The hilt of the sword was silver, the handle black with a purple stone at the top. The stone had a tiny piece missing from the corner of it.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said, marveling the elaborate patterns.

"I am glad you think so. It is yours." Inukimi replied and handed the sword out to the human.

"Mine?" When the Lady nodded, she gingerly took it, her eyes widening as it pulsated in her hand. She felt a burning sensation on her finger and looked at her ring finger where her grandmother's ring sat. The alexandrite was shining brightly, giving off the same pulsing waves. Could it be? Kagome took off her family's ring and held it closer to the stone at the top of the handle. A light flashed. When it dimmed Kagome saw that the stone in her ring had disappeared and the one on the hilt was now complete. "But how..?"

"I do not know, but I knew it was the same." Inukimi said and then smiled at the girl. "This sword was intended for Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Intended?"

"Hai. Touga had it created before he died. He asked Totosai to take one of his ribs and make it into a sword for Sesshoumaru's mate to be. This was when he came to me and asked me to pick Sesshoumaru's mate if he were to perish. Hold could I decline my mate's wishes?"

Kagome noticed the far off look in the Lady's eyes and suddenly felt the urge to hug her. Hand anyone comforted her after her love died? "But, Inukimi-sama, why his rib and not a fang like the other swords?" She asked.

"The ribs protect the heart."

**A/N: AWW :) Read and review please!**


	15. Judgment

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Fourteen: Judgment

"I will leave you now," Inukimi said softly and stood up. "Tomorrow you will go and meet your subjects. Make sure you are presentable." She nodded to the miko before exiting the room.

"The ribs protect the heart," Kagome repeated to herself in a low murmur. She gazed at the gleaming sword in her hands. She pulled it from its beautifully decorated sheath and looked at the blade. It was a thin metal and shown brilliantly in her hands. Her eyes wandered to the purple alexandrite at the tip of the hilt. How did that happen? Her ring was from her time so how were the stones one? Did her grandmother's ring somehow date back to this era? Or, did she just cause a ripple in time by connecting the two?

She forced herself to stop thinking about it. Her mind was already throbbing with stress. This was all just too much to take in for one day. Hopefully tomorrow would help ease it a bit. She slid the sword back into its sheath and flopped down on the bed, keeping the sword in her hands. She stared intently at the shinning stone as her eyelids began to droop.

The stone made her think of when her mother had given her the ring on her sixteenth birthday.

"_Kagome-chan?" Her mother's voice came from the doorway of her room. The young girl looked up from her spot on the bed. She was lying on her tummy, her homework and text books sprawled out in front of her._

"_Hai?" She asked and sat up when her mother wandered in, shutting the door behind her. _

"_How are the studies going?" She asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the corner of it. She smoothed out her apron before gazing at her daughter with a smile. _

"_Eh, as best as it could, mama. It's really hard to find time to study when we're always traveling. I try to read and do a little homework before we go to bed, but I'm so tired by the end of the day." Kagome sighed loudly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "That place is consuming my life! I feel like I'm never going to graduate, mama." _

"_Oh, Kagome-chan, you will. You are very intelligent and can succeed in anything you put your mind to. You are the most selfless person I know. Even if it is only us that know about it, giving up your studies for the greater good on the other side is very noble." She smiled sweetly at her daughter and put her hand on her head, smoothing her hair._

"_Oh, mama, thank you," She moved into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly. "You're the only one who understands what I am going through. They don't get it over there. They don't understand that I have a completely different life here and that this was my first home." _

"_I will always understand. I am your mother after all. But I have something for you," She pulled a small box out of the pocket of her apron and handed it to her daughter. "I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait."_

_Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw the box wrapped in bright yellow paper. A dark blue ribbon tied it snugly together. "You didn't have to get me anything…" She tugged off the ribbon before shredding open the bright paper. She held the white box in her hand before opening it. She looked up at her mom with wide eyes, tears beginning to form in them. "Mama! This is…"_

"_Yes, your grandma's ring. It is time for me to give it to you. I'm so proud of you, Kagome-chan. You're growing up to be a fine, beautiful woman. I had my doubts about all your trips to the Feudal Era, but it has shaped you into a strong, courageous person." Her mother said and hugged her daughter once more as she shed tears of joy. _

"Mama," Kagome breathed and hugged the sword closer to her.

Oh, how she missed home.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"What is this news you bring me, Hekai?" Juto asked, turning his sharp green eyes on his general. Hekai had his long, dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail, his blue eyes focused on his Lord.

"It is an announcement that had been sent out from the West to all of the Four Kingdoms." He began, staying on one knee. He smirked when his Lord let out a shrewd laugh.

"You mean except us, of course." He grabbed his goblet of fresh liquid crimson and drank it greedily, some of the red contents seeping down the corner of his mouth.

"Naturally," Began Hekai. "It seems Inukimi has chosen Sesshoumaru's mate."

"Ho? Interesting news indeed. Have you found out who his mate-to-be is?" He asked, running his hand through his shaggy dark blonde hair. He was curious. He could definitely use the knowledge about his enemy to his advantage. Anything that could be considered a weakness was a plus to him.

"Yes," the General looked up at his master, his smirk creeping into a wide grin. "It is the miko that was on the battle field."

"She must truly hate her past mate to inflict such a burden on her son. Oh well, this is still very good for us. After they are mated, I will leave it to you to capture her and bring her to me." Juto leaned into his cushion throne and held a look of success, as if this girl was going be the determining factor that won him the war.

"Understood, my lord. However, if I may be so bold as to ask, what do you plan on doing with the miko?" Hekai was curious as to what would happen. He resisted the flinch that threatened to shake his body when his lord let out a harsh, dark laugh.

"Oh, Hekai, it will be marvelous. Since it is hard to actually harm Sesshoumaru, I will slowly torture her body for hours. Through the bond Sesshoumaru will feel each slice into her flesh as if it were his own. I will then kill her and watch as the bond crumples him from the inside out." He replied before laughing menacingly.

"You are a brilliant youkai, my lord." Hekai bowed his head to his Lord before rising to his feet.

"When is the bonding ceremony?"

"In two days. The festival is tomorrow night. I will go and start planning, with your permission of course…?" The general trailed on, waiting to be released by his lord.

"Yes, go," Juto waved his hand at his general. "Do not fail me this time, Hekai."

"Of course not, Juto-sama." He bowed once more before leaving the room.

"You better have a close eye on your mate, Sesshoumaru." Juto murmured to himself before letting out an evil laugh.

*~~~BHL~~~* (Slight Lime. Beware) *~~~BHL~~~*

The naked miko rested on her lover's chest, her finger drawing small circles on his flesh. Her long black hair clung to her back from the sweat on her hot skin. She felt a clawed hand run through her tangled tress and she raised her eyes to peer at him. He gave her a lazy smile and pulled his haori over her when she shivered.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am so happy. I feel complete now. I am so glad I am back with you." She crooned, curling up to him and pulling the red fire-rat robe to her.

"Yeah, me too," He agreed as he ran his claws through her hair. Being intimate with her was everything he knew it would be and more. But still, he was troubled. She refused to let him mark her. Didn't she say that they would be together forever now? That meant being mates. Why had she refused his bond mark? It irked at him that something was wrong.

"Ay, Kikyou, how did you come back?" He asked after they shared a quiet moment. She blinked as she looked up at him once more.

"Does it matter?" She asked, raising a brow. Something was off in her scent. She was nervous. Why was she suddenly so nervous?

"I just wanted to know." He mumbled, not meeting her eyes. He was becoming weary of her.

"Inuyasha," She said softly and then shifted so she was propped up on his chest, her face level with his. "Are you still upset I would not allow you to place your mark on me?" When he didn't reply, she took his face in her hands. "My love, do not fret. I have my reasons."

"Well then tell me!" He exclaimed, finally meeting her eyes.

"I will not drag you down with my own issues." She said, her eyes saddening. He furrowed his brows.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just tell me!" He hated to see her so distraught. She bit her lip and wrapped the haori tighter around her.

"I do not want you to mark me yet because of the war." She spoke softly causing Inuyasha's ear to twitch slightly.

"What do you mean 'the war'? I am no longer part of the West! I never was!" He sat up, pulling her into his lap.

"I have to fight with the East. I am somewhat familiar with the bond mark. If something were to happen to me on the battle front, I do not want you to suffer from it." She stared down at his collar bones, refusing to meet his gaze.

"But why do you havta fight?" He hugged her tightly to him. He didn't want her to fight against his brother. He knew Sesshoumaru would simply see her as another enemy to cut down.

She sighed loudly. They had already been over this countless times. Why did she have to continue to repeat herself? Sometimes he was so dense. "Inuyasha, I told you: I owe Juto-sama for restoring my life. Without him, we would not even be here with each other."

"So, you want me to wait 'till after the war is over? Who knows how long that'll take! I don't wanna wait, Kikyou!" He pulled away from her to gaze down into her eyes. "What if something happens to you?"

"That is exactly why I want to wait until after. I will not have you suffering through the bond."

"Well, what if I fight with you? That way I'll be there to protect you!" He suggested, suddenly smiling. That was it! He would fight alongside her and protect her by any means necessary.

"You would fight against the West? Against your brother?" She questioned, trying to hide her feeling of accomplishment. Finally.

"Keh! We always fight! Might as well make it final in the war. And I have no ties to the West. They were my Old Man's lands and that's about it." She eyed him suspiciously. She sat up straighter, the haori falling from her frame and exposing her body to him.

"Even against Kagome?"

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kagome-sama! No, you cannot wear that!" Rin chided before rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"What else am I supposed to wear?" Kagome asked, looking at her usual provided attire after she laid it out on the bed. She gnawed on her bottom lip as the younger girl walked over to the built in closet.

"This! I knew Yune-san would have brought something," Rin pulled out a pale gold haori; along the neck and sleeves were light purple flowers. "Before you are the new Lady of the West you have to meet your subjects, Kagome-sama. You must look exceptionally pretty! Put this on." She commanded. The miko sighed and removed her robe. She slipped on the beautiful haori and then her black hakama pants. Rin walked over and tied a matching purple sash around her waist. Kagome sat down on the bed to pull on her boots.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked as she stood up. She looked down at herself and then at Rin, who was grinning.

"You look beautiful, Kagome-sama! But you are missing something." She grabbed Touga's sword and handed it to her soon-to-be mother. Kagome gingerly took it into her hands before sliding it into her obi.

"Thank you, Rin-chan. Will you be coming with me?" Kagome's tone was hopeful. She didn't want to go by herself to the village. She wouldn't know what to do or say or act! What if she failed miserably and they rejected her? What would happen?

"Gomen, I cannot. I wish I could, Kagome-sama. I have to run errands with Jaken-sama and Yune-san for the festival tonight! I am so excited!" Rin went up to the miko and hugged her tightly. "I cannot wait for tonight! I must go, but I will see you later!"

The priestess watched the younger girl leave before sighing. Tonight was the festival. To say she was nervous about it was an understatement. She didn't know what to even remotely expect. She walked out of her room and began to walk down the hall. She stared at the ground as she walked, her hand subconsciously resting on the hilt on her sword.

"I'm so confused." She murmured as she continued to think about meeting her 'subjects'. She really did fear that they weren't going to like her. How could she expect a village of inuyoukai to accept her, a human and a miko, to be their new Lady? It was preposterous. They wouldn't. Even she could foresee that.

She walked down the stairs and continued down the corridor. She looked up when she felt someone walking her way and visibly flinched. Her mate-to-be was walking in her direction. His shinning silver hair swayed behind him as he walked, almost as if it were dancing. When his golden eyes landed on her, she quickly adverted her sapphire eyes. Kagome stepped to the side, dangerously close to the inner wall, creating a large gap between them as he drew nearer. She knew he probably didn't want her anywhere near him. After his outburst last night, she decided that it was better to just leave him alone.

Sesshoumaru watched as she created distance between them. He inwardly sighed. It would not due for his 'mate' to avoid walking near him. Had he successfully scared her? He weighed the question. If yes, then perhaps she would finally submit to him when he demanded it. If not, then she was a very head strong human: which could be bad and good. He needed a strong willed mate who could hold her own. He just didn't want one that wouldn't _ever_ submit to him.

He eyed her pale gold haori. Even he acknowledged that it suited her. It was a fine choice on Yune's end. "Miko." He spoke up, causing her to jump.

She turned her head to look at him. They were almost perfectly side-by-side, despite the ten foot gap between them. "Hai?" She asked, unsure of what was going to happen.

His ears analyzed her voice. It held no fear, only doubt. He decided he did not like that either. "Do not fret. I will not lose my temper as I did before." He watched as she visibly relaxed her shoulders. She sighed softly.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't blame you for that. I just don't want you to hate me." She kept her eyes pinned down on her sword, her fingers grazing across the stone as she bit her lip once more.

"You did not decline the offer, thus ensuing me my lands. This Sesshoumaru cannot hate you, Miko." She blinked and looked up to reply, but he was already walking away. She looked down once more, replaying his words in her mind. So he didn't hate her _and_ he was talking to her. She smiled before letting out a small giggle.

Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sesshoumaru felt the corner of his lips quirk up into a small smile as her giggle floated into his ears, filling his head with her sweet voice.

This time he didn't fight it.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Breathe, Kagome-sama," The icy-blue eyed inuyoukai spoke softly to the miko. She had faltered in step at the border of the village. "You will do fine."

Kagome looked up at Taku with an uncertain smile. "I'm glad one of us has faith in me." She murmured and then stood up straight. "Taku-san, I'm so worried."

"I can smell it. Let us talk about it?" He glanced at the village border and then back to her. "Come, let us talk." He led her off the path to their right and to a stream. "What are your worries?"

"Taku-san, you seem to have adapted to me enough. But, how do I expect a bunch of inuyoukai to accept me as their new Lady? I'm human! And a miko! That's, like, double taboo!" She began, chewing on her bottom lip for the umpteenth time that day. He reached towards her face and gently flicked her chin with his claw. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It is an unfit habit for the Lady," When her anxiety doubled tenfold, he smiled at her. "Kagome-sama, all you have to be is yourself and they will accept you with open arms."

"Myself? Taku-san, have you seen my normal self? I trip over a leaf!" She blushed at her own embarrassment. She could see it now: waltzing into the village, getting five feet in, and falling flat on her face. Oh, the horror.

"Well, it _was_ a rather large leaf." He chuckled when her face brightened in hue.

"Taku-san! You're not helping!" She complained, crossing her arms. She had to admit, she had been more than relieved to see that it had been Taku who would escort her. She felt comfortable and safe with him. He was very easy to talk to and reassured her troubles.

"As I have stated numerous times, I believe this is number seven, you will be fine. After all, Inukimi-sama chose _you, _Kagome-sama. That should be enough confidence for you." He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it out before raising his left hand to her. "Shall we?"

She smiled at him. "Hai." She put her hand in his and he kissed the top of it with a bow. He allowed her to pass him before following closely behind. They traveled back to the village path and continued onward. She took another breath before pushing her shoulders back to create an air of confidence around her.

As the miko walked into the village, she took in its attributes. It wasn't like any village she had seen in the feudal era. The 'huts' were almost all the same size as the one story houses in her time. Was this the wealth of the West? Or was it the custom of a youkai village? Perhaps a mixture of the two?

The further she walked into the village, the more the residents began to eye her wearily. A variety of gold, blue, and green colored eyes all focused in on her. She forced a smile and waved at a few inuyoukai as she passed them. A few bowed to her and Taku. Whether it was due to her being the new Lady or the fact that he was their General, she didn't know. She even considered that they were only doing it to make sure their family did not go against the Kingdom.

Kagome stopped mid-stride as a child inuyoukai jumped out in front of her. She noticed his mother try to grab him back, but her mate put his hand on her elbow, forcing her to stay put. Obviously, this was going to be a test of character for them.

"Stop there, filthy human!" The child spat, holding up a pointed claw. Taku growled in warning to the toddler, but Kagome held up her hand, silencing him.

"Now, now, Taku-san, no need for threats," She gave him a reassuring smile before kneeling down to the child's eye level. She met his light green eyes with her blue ones and smiled at him. "My, what a strong little youkai you are. What's your name?" She cooed.

The little boy lifted his chin when she acknowledged his strength. "I am Yukito, human."

"What a nice name. You wear it honorably I see." She smiled and glanced at his parents who stood stock still; his mother's face wore a mask of concern. She knew that this child should have easily be reprimanded for such disrespect, but Kagome wasn't like Inukimi nor Sesshoumaru. She actually anticipated some sort of encounter, but not from a child. Every inuyoukai had paused to watch the scene unfold. She felt the pressure arising in her.

"Of course, human! My father named me and I shall own it as a noble title!" His chest swelled with pride and his put his fists on his hips.

"As you should. A son of the West should always be filled with pride." She felt herself become more confident as she spoke.

"H-hai," He spoke with a stunned voice. He clearly wasn't expecting a human to acknowledge the West's greatness. "What is your name?" She smiled when he didn't use 'human' this time. She could tell his early resentment was melting as she spoke to him. He looked up at her with a flush on his cheeks. Oh, he was embarrassed. It wasn't what she wanted per say, but at least he was realizing she wasn't so bad.

"Kagome, thank you for asking." She said with a smile. He nodded and returned a small smile. "Now, I must finish greeting everyone, but will you do me a favor?" He blinked at her before nodding once more.

"I need you to grow up strong like the inuyoukai you are destined to be so you may soon join our castle." She smiled when his eyes brightened. He stepped back and stood up straight before bending into a low bow.

"Hai, Kagome-sama! I will not let you down!" She chuckled and put her hand on his white-blonde tress.

"I know you won't." She said and continued to smile as he stood back up with a grin before running over to his parents. She rose back up to her height and looked at his parents once more. They offered her a smile and bowed to her. She bore her smile once more and nodded to them before continuing on her way down the path, stopping to introduce herself or chat with the youkai that approached her.

Taku watched as she interacted with her subjects. Small inu children ran over to her, offering her bouquets of flowers they had collected earlier. His eyes roamed across her elegant face as she happily accepted them, praising the children for such beauty. He observed as she talked to the training adolescents. She joined them, drawing her sword and taking their same stance as they trained. They shared a laugh with her as she tripped over her own sword. Their sensei patted her head and told her she would shape up in no time with Sesshoumaru at her side; which caused a hue of red to stain her face. After a few more hours of chatting with healers, sword smiths, merchants, and inn owners, they headed back towards the castle.

"Safe travels, Kagome-sama!" A few called while most of them bowed to her as she past.

"Good bye, everyone!" She called back, waving to them. She turned her head back to the road, a wide smile on her face.

"You did well, Kagome-sama." Taku praised, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

"You think so?" She asked, looking up at him with a serious expression.

"Did you not see how happy they were to share their experiences with you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I suppose. I know this may sound silly, Taku-san, but I already feel close to them." Her hand rose to rest on her heart. She loved learning about her subjects and their daily lives. She was eager to learn about their ways and needs. She already couldn't wait to go back. "Oh, I have to tell Sesshoumaru that the sensei needs to accept Yukito into his younger class. He has so much energy! He would make a great addition to the army don't you think? Oh, and I'll have to ask him to bring Totosai to come down and give the black smiths a few pointers! I think they will benefit from it. Oh! And then…"

Taku listened to her ramble on, his lips curved up into a smirk.

Yes, she would make a great Lady of the West.


	16. The Bonding Festival

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Fifteen: The Bonding Festival

"You should have seen her, Sesshoumaru-sama. She won everyone's heart. They accepted her with open arms." Taku praised as he talked to his lord. He watched as his friend raised a brow.

"Ho?" He asked, surprised. He didn't expect them to take a fancy to her so quickly; after all, she was human.

"Yes, I am confident that she will make an exceptional Lady of the West." Taku spoke with confidence and ran his hand through his short white hair.

Though Sesshoumaru still had multiple doubts about mating a human, he felt reassured that his subjects accepted her. He inwardly sighed as he glanced out his opened shoji doors. The sun was falling towards the horizon, the sky painted with hues of reds and oranges. The bonding festival was but an hour or so away.

Taku studied his friend with his crystal blue optics. "My friend, are you still dwelling over the fact that she is a human?"

Sesshoumaru turned his narrowed golden slits on his General. "I still cannot fathom how everyone is so receptive of this fact."

"She is no ordinary human, as you know. She is a strong miko and a courageous woman. Plus," he paused and put a wicked smile on his lips. "I think she will be the only female who has the capacity to put you in your place."

Sesshoumaru shot up from his seat and slammed his hand down on his desk. He bared his fangs at his friend, his voice harsh. "No woman, especially a miko, will put this Sesshoumaru in his 'place'."

Taku simply chuckled as he watched his friend storm out of his study. Oh yes, Kagome would definitely be the one to make Sesshoumaru submit.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Yune-san, are you ready?" Rin asked, grinning mischievously at the inuyoukai. The servant nodded with a smile as they guided the miko to the bathing room.

"You guys, really, I can wash myself!" Kagome muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. She was nervous as to what these two girls were going to do to her. They looked all too enthusiastic to prepare her for the festival.

"Oh shush. We have to be thorough! It is your festival!" Rin chided. The two opened the shoji doors for their soon-to-be lady and slammed it shut after she walked in. Each of the girls grabbed a ribbon from the folds of their yukatas, using it to tie the sleeves back from their arms. "Alright, Kagome-sama, undress."

"Y-you guys, really!" She let out an 'eep' as the girls grabbed her, stripping off the golden haori and black hakama pants. They all but threw her into the spring, dunking her under the water to soak her. She came back up, sputtering out water and breathing heavily. She went to protest, but they grabbed her arms, scrubbing them hard with the sakura blossom soap.

"We will use a lot of your hair stuff to make it extra soft for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said happily and began to empty the contents of the bottles into her hair, using her nails to clean Kagome's scalp. "He will surely like it!"

Kagome blushed, her dark blue eyes staring at one of the sakura petals as it settled on the surface of the water. Would he? Wait, why did she care? She chewed on her bottom lip as she began to think about what was to come. This was just going to be the festival. Tomorrow would be the actual ceremony. She felt her heart skip a beat before quickening, her chest heaving as she breathed harder.

She couldn't do this.

She couldn't become Sesshoumaru's mate. He hated humans! And he hated his brother! Wasn't she just going to be a constant reminder of someone he hated? TWO of the people he hated? Not to mention, if they physically mated, they would produce a hanyou. That would be _three_ reminders of things he hated. Why did she agree to this? She lived in a different _time_. She didn't belong here at all! She had to tell Sesshoumaru. He still didn't know that oh-so 'small' fact about her. But then again, maybe that would be better. She smiled suddenly and folded her hands together. She would accept the mating mark and then disappear back to her time. Sesshoumaru would get his lands and not have to deal with her. It was perfect!

"Take a deep breath, Kagome-sama!"

"Huh-Agggg!" The miko was shoved back under the water and felt hands in her hair, rinsing out the lathered conditioner. She came back up, coughing out water. They said they were going to help her get ready, but she felt as if they were going to kill her.

"Alright, Kagome-sama, now it is time to get you dressed!" Yune said and held a towel in her hands for the human. She pulled herself out of the hot spring and felt embarrassed when the servant began to dry her off. Yune wrapped the towel in her hair before holding up a silk robe. Kagome slipped into and took the liberty of tying it herself.

"Come along, Kagome-sama!" Rin ushered, grinning and she practically shoved the girl out of the room, her hands on the miko's back as she led her back to her room.

"H-hai," she replied, blinking as she was guided towards her room.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"So, Inuyasha, you wish to fight amongst us?" Juto asked, raising a blond brow at the hanyou in front of him.

"Yeah. I want to protect Kikyou." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Even if it means fighting your half-brother? I am his enemy after all." The nekoyoukai asked, narrowing his emerald eyes at the inuyoukai.

"I hate my brother, he hates me. Plus, I have no ties to the West. Kikyou is all that matters to me." He shrugged and glanced at the miko who was kneeling next to Juto's side. It irked him how she sat so close him, a mere twitch and they would brush skin.

"Ho? And what of the little miko? I have heard that you two use to have a romantic past." The lord fired. Inuyasha turned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Keh, it wasn't anything compared to what Kikyou and I have. I just felt close to her because of her resemblance to Kikyou." He snapped out. Honestly, he knew it wasn't the complete truth, but it was what had attracted him to Kagome.

"Ah, good, then I suppose it will not matter to you that she is going to mate Sesshoumaru?" Juto had to make sure this hanyou was going to be completely on his side. Feelings for the miko would just jeopardize their war front.

"What?" Inuyasha barked out, turning back to Juto. He couldn't believe it. Kagome was going to be Sesshoumaru's _mate_? What was she doing? The sudden realization slammed into him.

'Ha! So she _was_ lying! That whore! She was interested in Sesshoumaru the whole time! No wonder she was so eager to go to the West! How could she lie to my face like that? And when I told her to go home she was all "Nooo, I promised to help them!" LIAR! She just wanted to fuck Sesshoumaru!' He thought bitterly and felt his claws dig into his arms through the fire rat haori.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou snapped, narrowing her hallow eyes at him.

"Why are you so upset?" The blond lord inquired. "I thought you didn't have any feelings for her?"

"I-I don't, but I can't believe she would betray me like this! This just makes me want to fight even more!" He growled and uncrossed his arms, slamming his right fist into his left palm. "Fuck 'em both!"

Kikyou suddenly smiled, folding her hands together in her lap. She glanced at Juto who was already staring at her. She nodded and he turned his attention back on the half demon. "Alright, Inuyasha, I will accept your notion if you pledge your alliance with the East."

Inuyasha inwardly groaned before lowering to one knee, placing his right hand over his heart. "I pledge my alliance to the East, Juto-sama." He stated, cringing inside at the use of the honorific. He never used them for anyone.

"You may leave," Juto dismissed him and narrowed his eyes when Inuyasha's eyes went to Kikyou in question. "I must speak to her in private about matters that do not concern you." The hanyou stayed a moment longer before nodding reluctantly and trudging out the door.

"Well, Kikyou, it seems you were correct once again." He smirked and leaned back against his mountain of plush cushions. She didn't hesitate to crawl into his lap, her arms entwining around his neck.

"Please, Juto-sama, do not call me by that disgusting name." She murmured into his ear. "I grow tired of this façade."

"I know, Shamrai, but I need you to hold it until at least the end of the war," He wound his hand into her black hair, pulling it tightly before forcing her mouth to his. Their tongues rolled against each other for a moment before he pulled away. "Then you will be able to have more."

"I want more now, Juto-sama. Pleaseeee." She begged, gripping his haori in her hands. He put his hand onto her chest before roughly pushing her away. She stumbled back, but managed to remain on her feet. She clutched her hand the place where he had shoved her.

"Y-you are so cruel..." She cried. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Oh, how he hated stupid females. Whiney, clingy little bothers they were. Now he had to act as if he truly wanted the pathetic creature.

"I am sorry, Shamrai, but we cannot be too physical yet for he will know something is up; my scent would be all over you. It already took your cleverness to come up with a reason why he could not mark you." He cooed, trying to sound appealingly nice to her.

She instantly beamed at him. "Ohh, you are right, Juto-sama. My apologies. You are so intelligent. I will wait for after the war to be with you." She smiled and bowed to him before taking a deep breath. As she released it, Kikyou's scent boomed, filling her frame once more. "I will see you later, Juto-sama!" She called before walking out of his room.

He hissed as he watched her leave. She better not mess this up for him.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Yune and Rin stepped back from their 'project' to inspect it. Rin gasped and clasped her hands together. "Oh, Kagome-sama, you look beautiful!"

"Hai, you look stunning indeed." Yune agreed with a smile. She looked at Rin with a smile. "Now it is your turn, Rin-sama. I brought your kimono here while you were bathing. I figured you would want to get ready with Kagome-sama."

"Hai!" Rin cheered and began to undress, tossing her yukata on to the bed.

Kagome watched the teenager get ready before walking to the mirror that Yune had brought. She gasped in surprise. Wow, they had done a really good job! She barely recognized herself in the mirror. She tried to suppress it, but she couldn't help but think if Sesshomaru would like it.

After a few minutes, they were ready to walk to the throne room where the festival was being held. Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. She was clad in a pink kimono, baby blue flowers stitched around neck and on the sleeves. Her hair was pulled up into a tall bun with a pin stuck through it, blue flowers hanging from the tip. She looked beautiful; like a true daughter of the West.

They approached the hallway leading to the throne room and Kagome's feet suddenly felt like they were tied to cinder blocks, making her stop. She gnawed on her bottom lip once more and began to fiddle with the sleeves of her kimono. She felt her stomach drop in dread. She could hear the music and the chatter of people from the room in front of them.

The teenager turned to Kagome and smiled up at her, grabbing her hand before she tore apart the sleeve. "You will do great, Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama will all but drool at the sight of you." She succeeded in earning a small smile from the miko.

"I agree, Kagome-sama. You look magnificent. You will surely be the focal point of the party; as you should be. This is your bonding festival. It is to be a joyous occasion! Now, if you are ready, I will go and announce you." Yune smiled and waited for the miko to nod before walking into the room, weaving through the crowd.

Rin reached up on her bare feet and planted a kiss on her mother-to-be's cheek. "I will see you in there! I cannot wait for how father will look at you!" She let out a little squeal before rushing into the crowded room.

In those few second alone, thoughts began to pound in her mind, pressing against her skull. What if she tripped over herself and fell? She would surely prove she was no Lady of the West. She would humiliate herself and Sesshoumaru. Inukimi as well. She began to think about the decision she had made earlier. Mate, and then leave. But would she really be able to do that? She did promise to help the West and fight in the war. But in order to do that, she would have to train more; which meant she needed Sesshoumaru to teach her.

"Now presenting the next Lady of the West, Prince Sesshoumaru's chosen mate, Kagome-sama!" A voice boomed and the crowd hushed shut. She couldn't see them yet, but she knew all the guests were turned towards the entry way to the throne room, waiting for her. She swallowed dryly and began to walk forward, her sandals tapping on the cool stone. She slid her hands into the sleeves of her kimono, trying to hide her shaking hands.

"Ah, here she comes, Sesshoumaru-sama! You must be excited to see your mate all dressed up for the festival." The Lord of the South commented, grinning at the prince. Sesshoumaru gave a swift nod before departing from the lord's side, glad to be able to get away from the talkative lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look!" Rin grabbed her father's hand and pointed at the entrance of the throne room. He looked up and saw his future mate waltz into the throne room, a look of forced confidence in her eyes. He swore at his lungs for sucking in a breath of awe. His eyes roamed over her figure. Her ebony hair was pulled back from her face with a series of braids starting at her temples. They went up and tied into a knot at the back of her head, a blue and white glass orchid tucked firmly into it. From the bun, her hair cascaded down her back in silk waves. Her sapphire eyes were outlined with charcoal, a single swipe of blue powder lining her lashes. Her lips had been stained with crushed roses, giving it a soft pink color. Her kimono was a silvery white with deep blue orchids decorating the fabric around the neck and sleeves, a matching blue sash around her waist.

She was beautiful.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! You like it!" Rin commented as she studied her father's face.

He looked down at Rin and patted her on the head, minding her bun. Yes, he liked it very much. "You did a good job." He acknowledged and went to walk over to his mate, but stopped when she was bombarded by others. "Hn." He murmured before heading in a different direction to mingle.

Rin watched him go with a frown. No, this would not do. She would have to find Taku.

'Okay, I successfully managed to walk into the room without falling on my face.' She thought to herself as she smiled at the people swarming around her. She was bowing every five seconds from all of the introductions of lords and ladies. She wouldn't remember any of them, she knew, but she could at least smile respectfully and try to make small talk.

After an hour of introductions, she drew away from the pressing group with a sigh.

"Kagome-sama!" She turned to see Yukito running over to her.

"Ah! Yukito-chan! What are you guys doing here?" She asked, nodding her head to his parents as they bowed to her.

"We came to congratulate you and properly welcome you to the West, Kagome-sama." His mother spoke with a smile.

"Yes, on behalf of the village and the army, we are proud to call you our new Lady. May your reign be everlasting." Her mate added with a nod.

"Oh, thank you very much. I look forward to more visits to the village and battling alongside you in the war." Kagome replied and bent in a slight bow, keeping in mind Yune's advice. She had warned her not to bow too low to people who were lower in status to her, only nod if need be. They bowed low to her and ushered Yukito along.

She smiled as she watched them go before looking around the room. It had been decorated for the festival, tapestries of white and red hanging on the walls. Fire wall mounts were lit and fireflies were captured in glass bottles, creating the light throughout the throne room. Inukimi's throne was pushed all the back against the wall were she sat, enjoying the festivities.

"Kagome-chan!" She turned and almost cried when she saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walking towards her.

"Ah! You guys!" She rushed towards them, instantly throwing her arms around her sister. She pulled away and held Shippo as he leaped into her arms. "Shippo-chan!"

"Mama!" He cried, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Shippo-chan." She cooed and turned to look at her sister and husband. "What are you guys doing here?"

"A messenger came and informed us of the news. Congratulations, Kagome-sama." Miroku said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks, Miroku-sama." She replied with a smile.

"Kagome-chan, are you really going to mate with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, frowning. "He has tried to kill us multiple times and he is Inuyasha's brother. What is with the change of heart?"

"It's…complicated," She said softly and shrugged. She anticipated her best friend's next question. "Inuyasha is no longer here. He left to go be with Kikyou again. No, I'm not sad. Yes, I'm fine." She said and smiled at her friends' shocked expressions.

"How is Kikyou ba-" Miroku began, but was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it. After all, this is my festival. Enjoy yourselves!" She blurted out hastily before setting Shippo down and hurrying away. She knew she looked foolish, but she didn't want to think about Inuyasha and Kikyou right now.

The miko walked over to an empty spot in the throne room and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. She tuned out the chatter and tried to focus on herself. She then felt something beginning to form in her chest. It was mixing in with her heart beat, changing the rhythm of it. She then felt it in her tummy and down through her legs. It ran back up to her arms and finally to her skull where it drowned out her worries. It took her a moment to realize that it was the change in music. She looked over to where the 'band' was and was memorized by how the youkai beat on the drums. It wasn't a crazy, wild beat, but a beautiful and alluring one. It made her want to dance.

"Kagome-sama?" The human looked up to see Taku standing in front of her. He was clad in a midnight blue haori, his hakama black. "Did you like your present from Tekkan?"

"Present?" She echoed.

"Yes, he is the one who went and retrieved your friends." He replied with a smile, his ice blue eyes focusing on her.

"Oh yes! I was very happy to see them. I will make sure to thank him when I see him next." She smiled and then watched as he bowed and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, Taku-san, I don't want to humiliate myself further." She murmured.

"You will not. Come." He said and continued to hold out his hand to her.

"Oh, alright..." She looked down at his hand before taking it, allowing him to lead her to where the others were dancing.

Taku glanced to the side of him and noticed Sesshoumaru was standing there, bored, as he was forced to once again listen to the Lord of the South talk. He was determined to rile his friend's beast. He wanted Sesshoumaru to get jealous and angry at him. He wanted to make his lord realize he wanted the female he was currently dancing with.

The general turned his attention back to the human in his arms when she sighed. He noticed she was biting the inside of her lip again. He reached up and flicked her chin with his claw. She huffed, knowing very well what it meant.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about everything."

"What is everything, Kagome-sama?" He asked, extending his arm out so she could twirl. As he did, he looked up and saw Sesshoumaru staring intensely at them, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He smirked at his friend before focusing his attention back to the miko a she began to speak.

"I don't want Sesshoumaru to be miserable because of me." She whispered and realized it was the truth. "And I don't want to be miserable." He offered her a reassuring smile and pulled away slightly from her.

"I doubt you will be miserable being with Sesshoumaru-sama. After all, he is coming to claim his prize." He whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" She asked, and then felt a gentle hand on her back. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing at her side, his amber eyes pinned on Taku. He was clad in his white and red haori and white hakama with the yellow and blue obi. He wore his armor and his royal pelt over his shoulder, his silvery white hair shined around him like a sheet of silk.

"If you do not mind, Taku, I will be taking my mate back." His voice was cold as he spoke to his General.

"Ah, of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama." Taku replied with a knowing smile. He bowed to his lord, but pressed his lips against Kagome's cheek before leaving, earning a sharp growl from his lord.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, he was just listening to my problems. Don't be angry with him." She spoke softly after he was gone. She let out a soft gasp as he took her into his arms, leading her around the floor as he danced with her.

"From now on, Miko, I should be the only person you discuss your problems to." He replied nonchalantly as he moved with his usual elegance.

She looked up at him with sapphire eyes. "I don't want to burden you," She answered and blinked when he looked down, meeting her gaze with his molten honey optics. "You don't have to trouble yourself with my own issues."

"Miko, once we are bonded, our troubles will become each other's." He retorted and raised their hands up to spin her, the skirts of her kimono flowing around her gracefully as she did. By this time, the guests had stopped what they were doing to watch the pair.

"I suppose you are right," She said and lowered her head, staring at the metal of his armor as she followed his lead. She hadn't realized how comfortable she had become in his arms, despite the hard armor. His arms with strong and it gave her a sense of security.

"Kagome," She quickly snapped her head back up at her name. Had he just called her by her name? Her heart skipped a beat before thudding heavily in her chest. What was happening? It was just her name. He lowered his head, the sweet smell of sakura flooding his nose, to whisper the rest into her ear. "You are beautiful."

A blush stained her cheeks and she lowered her head back down at the compliment. "T-thank you." She stammered and felt a smile creep onto her lips. She didn't understand what was happening all of a sudden, but it wasn't bad at all.

Sesshoumaru did not know what had possessed him to give her such a compliment, but he could not deny its truth.

He did not know why he had called her by her name, but it rolled off of his tongue nicely.

He did not know why he had a faint smile on his lips, but he truly felt comfortable with her in his arms.


	17. The Bonding Ceremony

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Sixteen: The Bonding Ceremony

Kagome stumbled into her room, fumbling with the shoji door before sliding it shut. She was exhausted. She quickly ripped off her kimono, letting it fall into a pile at her feet. She stepped out of it and removed the glass orchid from her hair, setting it down on the table. She took out the pins that were holding her hair up before walking over to her bed, ungracefully flopping down in it. She began to massage her scalp where the pins had been, marveling at the comfort from it. To her, there was no better feeling than scratching her scalp after her hair had been pinned up all day.

'Oh, thank goodness they finally let me leave,' She thought to herself, stretching out on the plush bed.

The night had lasted well into the early morning. She hadn't expected it to be such a long party. When she finished dancing with Sesshoumaru, she was talking to the Lady of the South mostly. The lady had started to tell her about when she herself was beginning to rule and how she wasn't of royalty either. Blah blah blah. Kagome didn't mean to sound mean, but she had had enough people at the party shoot her dubious looks. Especially Sakura.

Ugh. Sakura. She didn't want to think about the rude inuyoukai.

"_You're leaving?" Kagome asked, frowning at Sango. The former slayer nodded sadly._

"_We have to get back to the children. Kaede will only be able to watch them for so long before going crazy." The brunette smiled and drew her friend into a hug before whispering in her ear. "Kagome-chan, I have faith that you are doing the right thing. I wish you happiness with your mate."_

"_Thank you, Sango-chan. I'm sorry for earlier…" the miko trailed off, looking down. She did feel bad for storming away from them, especially since they had traveled so far away from the kids to see her._

"_No worries. You will tell me when you are ready to." She reassured and hugged her friend one last time before meeting up with the boys and leaving the room._

"_Good riddance. The last thing we need is more humans around here." Kagome blinked, the insult submerging into her brain. She turned around to see a female inuyoukai standing behind her, her arms crossed over her chest. She had white hair that reached her collar bones, but it was shortened in the back, creating an A line cut. Her golden eyes stared at Kagome as if she were a nuisance piece of dirt stuck under her shoe. She had three purple jagged stripes on each cheek that met her pointed ears. She was clad in a pink and white kimono, sakura petals decorating the fabric around the neck, sleeves, and hem of the kimono._

"_E-excuse me?" The miko asked, momentarily stunned by the demon's beauty and rudeness. The two clashed greatly._

"_You heard correctly. We do not need any more humans in the West. Nay, we do not need even one." The woman growled, narrowing her amber eyes at the girl in front of her. "No matter how much you dress up or color your face, you are still a filthy human. You are not worthy of Sesshoumaru-sama."_

"_That's quite rude of you considering I don't even know who you are." Kagome resisted the urge to put her hands on her hips and roll her eyes before cussing out the demoness in front of her. She needed to keep the appearance that she was truly a Lady and Sesshoumaru's future mate._

"_I am Sakura. You best remember it, for today you have made an enemy for life."_

"_What, may I ask, did I do to you besides apparently being a human?" She was trying to remain clam, but this youkai kept insulting her! Just who was this chick!_

"_I am the woman whose mate you stole." Sakura bared her fangs at the miko. "I will never forgive you and I will never accept you as a Lady. You are a disgusting excuse for a female. I will repeat myself, you are not worthy of Sesshoumaru-sama. He deserves a strong woman who can fend for herself, bare strong heirs, and rule with confidence. You can do none of those. So run away, filthy human, and go be with your own race." _

"_Stole your mate…?" Kagome was mortified. What was going on? She thought Sesshoumaru didn't have a mate! Wasn't that was all of this party stuff was about?_

"_Yes, so you better watch your back." The youkai promptly turned on her heel and stormed away from the human. _

_Later during the night, Kagome went in search of Sesshoumaru, just so she could escape the Lord of the South. My goodness did him and his mate make quite the chatty pair. No wonder they got along so well. She had snagged glances at them throughout the night; their arms were linked together, their faces lit up with smiles when they gazed at one another. They radiated with love. She wondered if her and Sesshou-. She promptly cut off the thought. No. She wasn't going to stick around to find out. _

_She spotted her taiyoukai and felt herself sigh in relief as she headed over towards him. She quickly stopped a few feet away when she saw Sakura linked on his arm, leaning into his side. The youkai was gazing up at him with loving eyes, a playful laugh escaping her pink lips. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama~! Oh, how you make me laugh. Shall we dance?" She cooed, tugging on his arm and pulling him into the middle of the throne room. _

_Kagome watched with stunned eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock. The two inuyoukai moved together in flawless harmony. They just looked so _perfect _together. _

The miko felt her stomach drop at the memory. She could never be like that with Sesshoumaru. She wasn't perfect. She had flaws. She was clumsy and gullible. Sakura was elegant and strong. It wouldn't do.

She hadn't told Sesshoumaru about what the demon said to her, but she wasn't sure if she was going to. After all, what was he to do about her? Nothing. After all, he had spent the other half of the night with her. Why did he anyways? He was supposed to mate _her_!

She gasped. "What am I thinking?" She blushed when she realized how jealous she had become. That wasn't fair of her. She had no right to be jealous! Had she taken away his happiness with Sakura by accepting this offer? She began to gnaw on her lip. Now she felt even worse, but it helped her finalize her decision.

She would be going home after the ceremony.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"What do you want, Taku?" Sesshoumaru questioned, not looking up from his spot on the stone railing. He had discarded his mokomoko and armor, taking on a much more comfortable appearance.

"Oh now, Sesshoumaru-sama, you cannot still be mad at me." He chided and walked over to his friend, leaning against the half-wall.

"Hn," He was actually not mad at his general. He had a sneaking suspicion his friend had set him up. "I am not."

"Good. Did you enjoy yourself at the ceremony? Kagome-sama looked beautiful, no?" He turned his head to look at his lord. He watched him blink before staring off at his lands again.

"Hn." The prince repeated, earning a grin from Taku.

"I will take that as a yes," He then frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "What of Sakura?" Sesshoumaru's eyes met the general's light blue eyes.

"What of her?" He questioned. He felt his hand clench slightly. He despised the irritating female. He thought back to their encounters this evening.

"_Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, she is a fine specimen." The Lord of the North praised, grinning. The taiyoukai regarded how his beast's chest filled with pride. He had been a troubling voice all night. It was apparent his beast more than accepted the miko._

"_How could you say that, Reno? How could you agree with such nonsense! He was supposed to be with Sakura!" His mate spat, glaring up at him. "Plus, she is a human! A miko even! Mikos and demons should not clash!" _

"_I could not agree with you more, mama," Sakura purred, suddenly at the group's side. She looped her arm with Sesshoumaru's and leaned into his frame, inhaling his pine and waterfall scent. _

_Sesshoumaru's beast growled within him, demanding he stand up for their treasure. "This Sesshoumaru believes she will be a great ruler." The two females blinked at him in surprise before Sakura let out a chuckle._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama~! Oh, how you make me laugh. Shall we dance?" He inwardly groaned in protest as she dragged him to the dance area. He would have shoved her away, lashed out at her for daring to touch him, but he could not afford another war with a different Kingdom. The East was plenty enough. _

_His beast's growl echoed in his mind, bouncing off his skull, as the two danced. Even he had to admit it felt…weird. It wasn't as comfortable as it was with Kagome in his arms. He remembered her cheeks stained with red and the smell of sakura that mixed in with her natural wild field scent. He was beginning to detest the situation more and more._

_After the party, he had waited for Sakura to be on her own after leaving the throne room. Once she had, he quickly pounced on her, slamming her against the stone wall. She just grinned up at him in anticipation, almost as if she were expecting him._

"_Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I am glad you came to me," Her hand wound down his armor, heading deep down south. "Shall we have one of our amazing ruts once more?" With a snarl he grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly. A sickening crack was heard before her wails filled the hall. "Sessho-"_

"_Silence." He squeezed her hand once more before twisting it up and an odd angle. "You dare disrespect my mate? The only reason that prevents me from disengaging your head from your shoulders is my respect for Reno. I warn you once: do not attempt to ever touch this Sesshoumaru again. It is best that you forget any past encounters for there will be no future ones." He dropped her arm and let her slide to the floor, walking away as he ignored her cries._

"She is dealt with." He added, exhaling at the annoying memory.

"That is good to know, but I think you may need to speak with Kagome-sama about it. She saw you two together and she did not seem to be fond of it." Taku suggested. He knew that seeing Sakura with Sesshoumaru had only increased the insecurities in his future lady; it had been very clear on her face.

"Ho? Did she say something?" He asked, suddenly curious. His eyes narrowed when his beast urged him to go explain to her what had happened. Sesshoumaru let out a growl. Never had his beast been so active. He loathed it. Besides, he did not have to explain himself to anyone.

"She did not have to, Sesshoumaru-sama." He said softly before standing up straight again.

"Hn." Taku could tell that his friend was weighing what he had said. He hoped that he would indeed go and reassure the miko.

"Well, my lord, I will be heading back to my room. I need to get some rest before the important day tomorrow." He bowed to his friend before heading off towards the stairs.

The taiyoukai watched him go before standing. He considered going to the miko's room to discuss what happened, but thought otherwise, locking his legs in place. Why did he need to explain himself? It was simple: he didn't. And he wouldn't. He began to walk towards his own quarters, much to his beast's dismay.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha began, blinking as she began to redress into her miko attire.

"Hai?" She asked, freezing. She slowly turned and looked over her shoulder at him. She put a smile on her face before brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Now that I'm a part of the East, there shouldn't be a reason for us not to be mates." He said firmly, crossing his legs into an Indian position.

She sighed and tied her hakama tight. "I already told you, Inuyasha: I will not let you suffer if I become injured."

"But I will be fighting alongside you! You won't get hurt with me there!" He exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

Shamrai bit her lip. She could never let Inuyasha mark her. Ever! As soon as his fangs bit into her flesh, he would know she was an imposter. Her real scent would become present, but it would be too late for him to stop. What would happen to her? Would he kill her on the spot for the deceit? But that would mean driving himself into madness. Either way, she wouldn't let him mark her. Juto had her heart and she would wait for his mark.

"How about we make a bet?" She offered, smiling kindly at him.

"Eh?" He asked, raising a brow at her. Oh yes, she had his attention.

"Once the war is over, despite who wins, I will become you mate," She paused, enjoying the look of hope that radiated off of his face. "only if you kill Sesshoumaru."

"Keh! As if that's even an issue! I planned on it!" He said, jumping up and pulling her into his arms with a grin. She rolled her eyes as she was crushed into his chest. "I promise to kill him off as soon as he steps onto the battle field! We'll be mated in no time!"

"I can't wait…" she said and tried not to gag when he kissed her deeply.

Shamrai could only hope that Sesshoumaru would kill him quickly.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kagome-sama, you must eat." Yune encouraged, watching as the miko stared down at her food with a blank expression. She glanced up at the servant and sighed loudly.

"I can't Yune-san, I have no appetite." She murmured, pushing the plate away from her. Her nerves were over whelming her. She stood up from the table and walked over to her yukata, slipping on the simple white dress. It was the bonding ceremony's custom to wear plain white garments, symbolizing the start of a new life between the two. Yune had given her a crash course when she had woken up this morning.

"Do you wish for me to do your hair, Kagome-sama?" Yune asked, grabbing the comb and clip from the table. She was going to protest, but the servant had already begun to comb the tangles out of her tress. After a few more brushes, the inuyoukai gathered her hair into a ponytail. She twisted it twice and folded it in half before clipping it, the tips of her hair flipping down in a palm tree-like effect.

"Arigato, Yune-san," Kagome whispered, fiddling with the sleeves of her yukata. "I have to be honest…I don't know if I can do this. I am so scared. I am so nervous! What if I mess up? What if Inukimi suddenly changes her mind?" She felt her chest began to heave, her breath coming out in shallow breaths. She felt the woman's hand on her shoulder and she looked up into her caring eyes.

"Everything will be exactly as it should, Kagome-sama. Such is how fate and destiny work. You need only trust yourself and Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled kindly at her Lady and opened the shoji doors for her. Kagome couldn't help but smile. All of these people were so confident in her. Her lips fell into a frown. You would think it would rub off on her. "Ready?"

The miko nodded before walking out of the door. She blinked when she saw Taku waiting for her. "Taku-san!" She said, smiling once more. She had grown quite fond of the male-in a friend way of course.

"Ah, hello, Kagome-sama. May I escort you to the throne room?" He asked with a bow, his hand out stretching towards her. She nodded before placing her hand in his. He squeezed it gently before placing it in the nook of his elbow. "No need to be nervous."

She paled. "Are my hands that sweaty? I'm sorry. That must be so gross!" Her words came out in a blur and she clutched his elbow tightly as they walked, her nerves doubling. He let out a laugh and patted her hand. "Oh and where is Tekkan-san? I haven't seen him since the battle…"

"No, but your scent is swarmed with the emotion. You will be great, Kagome-sama." He said with a smile. "My brother is with Sesshoumaru-sama. Everyone is waiting for you." She nodded, her face flushed with embarrassment.

A few moments later, they were walking into the throne room. Each step felt like a jab in her stomach, causing her anticipation to increase. She felt her breath began to pick up pace once more as they walked towards where Sesshoumaru was standing. Beside him was Tekkan who was smiling encouragingly at her. Next to him was Rin, who was beaming brightly. Behind her future mate was Inukimi and behind her were three hooded figures. She had never seen them before, but Yune had told her that they were the elders who performed the bonding ceremony.

She felt her heart slam into her chest as she moved to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. He was clad in the male version of her white yukata. She had never seen him in something so plain. His handsomeness didn't help the severe beating of her heart. She managed to look up at his face, his golden gaze making her cheeks burn. Oh goodness, how did he have this effect on her?

"Let us begin." A voice rang out and she turned to look as one of the hooded figures stepped forward. "If you would, Inukimi-sama."

She nodded and walked over to Kagome, taking her hands within her own. "I, the Lady of the West, mate of the deceased InuTaisho, give my acknowledgement to this female who is my son's intended," She paused to use one of her hands to bring Sesshoumaru's closer. She then placed Kagome's hands in Sesshoumaru's, resting her hand on top of one of the joined hands. "I hereby release my title as Lady of the West and bestow it upon you, Shinton Priestess Kagome. May your rein be everlasting with my son, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands." She smiled happily and turned to the stunned Kagome, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then placing one on her son's cheek. She then stepped back and let the hooded figures step forward.

Kagome felt a jolt of fear run through her when one approached her on the left, a small dagger drawn. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru when he gave her a reassuring squeeze, though his look was as stoic as usual. She offered him an awkwardly nervous smile before the middle hooded figure unclasped one of their hands. He held up their hands in either of his, holding them out to the other figures. She flinched when they stepped up to the offered hands, using the tips of the daggers to make a slight cut in the index fingers. Kagome watched as the blood began to bead up from the small wound on her digit.

"And now, the first mixing of your blood. Forever shall you share each other's blood and strength." The middle hooded man pressed the bleeding fingers together, blending the blood. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise when their blood mixed. "As mates, you will nurse and help each other in your times of need." He moved their hands to the opposite owner.

Kagome blinked when Sesshoumaru's claw was but a hair away from her lips. She then opened her mouth in shock when Sesshoumaru ran his warm, wet tongue along her wound, sending shivers down her spine. She gazed at the crimson liquid in front of her and without another moment's hesitation, reciprocated the action. She inwardly shuddered as she lapped up his blood. She felt as if her tongue and mouth were throbbing from heat of it. But it wasn't bad at all. A part of her actually enjoyed it.

He placed their hands in each other's again before continuing. "Now to seal the blood and place the Bonding Mark. Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the West, you may now mark your mate." He looked to the taiyoukai and stepped back.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate, his amber optics locking on her anxious (was that a hint of excitement he sensed?) sapphire pools. He stepped closer to her, freeing their hands so he could grip her shoulders. With a slight tug, the yukata loosened and fell around her shoulders.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" She stuttered, suddenly on edge that her breasts were very close to being exposed.

He was aware of the fact, but he would never dishonor his mate by allowing another male to see what was his. The taiyoukai watched as she bit her lip when his claws slid into her hair, making strands of her hair slip from the clip. He gripped her silky tress and gently pulled her head to the side, a small gasp escaping her lips. He placed a soft kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder, his tongue soon stroking the same spot. He enjoyed the feeling of her body jumping and shivering at his touch.

"This will hurt at first," He breathed against her skin, causing another shudder to run through her as the air hit the wet spot on her shoulder. She nodded meekly, her hands resting on his chest to brace herself. Satisfied at her trust in him, he bared his fangs before sinking them into her creamy flesh.

Kagome gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands gripping his yukata tightly. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Her heart dangerously skipped a few beats repeatedly, her rib cage expanding and constricting as she tried to regain her breath. Goose bumps rose on her flesh, but they were a mix of pain and pleasure.

Sesshoumaru felt his beast frown at their mate's pain. He allowed a growl to rumble in his throat, trying to sooth her. He felt his chest swell in pride when her grip on his clothing relaxed slightly.

Satisfied that the bond was complete, he reluctantly removed his fangs from her soft skin. He ran his tongue along his puncture holes, lapping up the remaining traces of blood. She trembled in his arms at the feel of his tongue once more present on her skin. He nuzzled her neck for a moment before pulling away. He looked down in her hooded eyes, a look of want clouded in her eyes. His beast demanded they take her to his chambers and finish the bond properly, but he fought against it, despite the pressure building in his most sensitive place.

"I now present the new Lord and Lady of the West." The hooded man spoke and bowed, everyone following the suit.

Kagome smiled as she looked at everyone with glazed eyes. She felt…odd. Her body felt as if it was slurring within herself, her blood stopping its flow in her veins like a lost puppy trying to find home. She felt as if she were light and airy, like she would float away. However, there was a certain throbbing sensation that was occurring between her legs. That feeling was the only thing that kept her grounded. Or did it?

Sesshoumaru was nodding his head to the twins in thanks for their blessing when he felt a falling feeling within him. He turned and saw his mate begin to collapse; her frame sinking towards the ground. He shot out and easily caught her before drawing her to his chest.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin cried, running over to her father.

"I suspected this would happen. Her miko blood must now deal with the strong youkai flowing in her." Inukimi spoke up, walking closer to the pair. "Take her to your quarters, Sesshoumaru; she will need to rest while her body decides what to do."

Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod before carrying his mate out of the throne room and down the hall. Yes, he _could_ have used his speed to hurry off and arrive at her room within seconds, but he took his time. He would allow himself the comfort he got from the weight of his mate in his arms.


	18. A Little ChitChat

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Seventeen: A Little Chit-Chat

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes fell onto his mate as she stirred. She hadn't been out long, perhaps two hours at the most. Still, the time seemed to weigh heavily on him as he waited for her to rouse. It was not so much because he was worried, but he was anxious to see what would happen. During her slumber her scent had shifted slightly, but he could sense no youkai present. His eyes roamed over her body as she sat up from the bed, trying to point out any differences.

"Ngh…" Kagome murmured as she stretched, a large yawn escaping her lips. She glanced at her surroundings and blinked when she spotted Sesshoumaru sitting against the wall of her room. She saw his eyes surveying her and quickly looked down to see the top of her yukata still partly open from the ceremony. "H-hentai! What are you doing in my room!" She quickly scrambled to tighten her dress.

"Miko, you are in this Sesshoumaru's quarters." He narrowed his molten eyes at her. Did she really just call him a pervert?

"Your…?" She quickly scanned the room once more and saw that it was definitely not her room. This one was much larger and contained a few scattered items that she knew were not in her room. "Oh. What am I doing here? In your room? Don't tell me we..!" Did he take advantage of her? She was already in his bed, her yukata disarrayed. Less than half of her hair was still clipped up, the rest tumbling around her shoulders. She didn't remember much after the ceremony. Did he really…? That pervert!

The taiyoukai closed his eyes in irritation as he felt her dismay beginning to nag at him. "Silence your worries, Miko. I do not need to feel them. And do not think that this Sesshoumaru would do such a disagreeable act."

Kagome looked down and blushed a little at her incompetence. Of course he wouldn't have. Besides, she was human. Duh, Kagome. She quickly snapped her head back up when she realized what he had said. Before she could ask about it, she felt a burning sensation on her neck. "Oww," She groaned and lifted her hand to her neck. His puncture holes were gone already, so why did it hurt?

"It will subside." He commented, shoving his arms into opposite sleeves.

"Huh?" She asked, blinking at him.

"Your neck." He clarified with a mental sigh.

"Oh. Can you really 'feel' what I am feeling? Is that how you knew I was in pain?" She asked, rubbing the nape of her neck.

"I can only feel intense feelings." Sesshoumaru replied, raising his head to focus his eyes on her. "And I did not need the bond to know you were in pain from it. I was told that it would be sore."

"Intense feelings, you say? Oh, like how I was freaking out earlier. That's kind of annoying." She crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

He raised his brow once more at her. "Clarify."

"Well, in a sense, your mind is no longer yours. You are constantly sharing it with someone. You don't have privacy anymore. It's kind of scary actually." She said softly, bringing her knees to her chest.

He had not thought of it that way. "We cannot actually invade each other's thoughts, Miko. We will simply feel what the other is feeling so long as it is an all-consuming emotion." He watched as her face brightened.

"Well then, I'll try my best to be happy for you, Sesshoumaru!" She said suddenly, smiling, causing him to blink uncertainly. Why would she make herself be happy for his sake? He watched as her face quickly fell, her hand going up to her neck once more. He rose and walked over to the bed.

The miko watched with questioning eyes as he approached her. Something tingled inside of her when he approached, a warmness spreading throughout her tummy. She furrowed her eyes brows at the sensation, wrapping her arms around her stomach. What was happening? It wasn't that it was an unpleasant feeling, but why was she getting it just from being around him? Was this a reaction from the bonding? But didn't she also kind of feel this way when they were dancing…? She blushed suddenly, her hands gripping the fabric. Did she truly have a crush on Sesshoumaru?

He watched with bemused eyes as several emotions came over her face. She definitely was incapable of masking her emotions like he could. She was transparent yet complex in her own way. But, he suspected that was a reason why so many people liked her. He sat down on the bed next to her and moved the hair away from her neck. His golden eyes widened slightly at the mark on her skin. There was a dark blue crescent moon where his fangs marks had been. He could feel the heat coming from it. Before he could stop himself, seemingly propelled by his beast, his dipped his head down and ran his tongue along the mark.

Kagome jumped slightly at the unsuspecting motion before she calmed down slightly. Somehow the burning was dulling away with each stroke of his warm, wet tongue. She let out a relaxed sigh and leaned into his chest. She felt so…at ease. All the troubles and worries she had earlier were now miles away. It was just her and Sesshoumaru, her mate.

Her mate?

Now all the worry came rushing back. All the doubt and nervousness seeped back into her mind. She let out a heavy sigh and he pulled away, much to her own displeasure. "Sesshoumaru, we have to talk."

"Agreed." He sat up straight, the taste of her skin lingering on his tongue. "Begin."

"Oh, well. I think I need to start with where I am from," She sighed, fiddling with the sleeves of her yukata. "I'm not from here, Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed. You are from the village where Rin stayed for a while." He noted, crossing his arms into his sleeves once more. Why must she point out the obvious?

"Not exactly." She murmured, biting her lip. Would he believe her? "I-I am from the future. Five hundred years into the future." She looked at him expectantly, but was only met with his mask of indifference.

Surely she was lying. Yet, he found no trace of lie in her face, scent, or in the bond. How could she be from the future? However, it would explain the words she used at times and the strange references she made. Also, surely only the future would allow such scandalous clothing for a female human.

"Explain." He commanded, earning a sigh form her.

"A little over six years ago, when I was fifteen, I was dragged through the Bone Eater's well by a demon. I had the Shikon no Tama in my body and it had resurrected Lady Centipede. As I said, she dragged me through the well and I managed to zap her away with my purifying powers, which at that time I didn't know I had, and I ended up here. When I went in search of my home, that's when I found Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Well, from there it's just been one large adventure." She explained, not meeting his eyes.

Again, he felt no deceit in her. Could this be true? Just who was this female? "Has any other gone to your time?"

"Inuyasha can pass through the well too, but that's it. Before I thought it was just the Shikon no Tama that allowed me to pass through. When I wished upon the jewel to be gone forever, I was trapped on my side of the well for three years and couldn't get back here. Then one day, it just let me. From there on I was able to travel freely back and forth again." She had not thought about it in a while and the wonder began to nag at her again. How could she move through the well again?

"How can Inuyasha?" Now he was curious. How could his pathetic brother pass through the well when no others could?

"I don't know, to be honest," She replied, leaning back on the bed and looking up at the wooden ceiling. "Anyways, so you can see how this won't exactly work."

"This?" He hated when the human spoke in riddles. He was beginning to sound like the miko and Rin with all of his questions.

"Us." She breathed, feeling her stomach tingle again, but this time with butterflies. "I don't belong here, Sesshoumaru. I belong in the future."

"You are where you are supposed to be. If you were not meant to be here, you would not." He responded.

She turned her head to gaze her sapphire pools at him. She hadn't thought of it like that. Was this her fate? To stay here and rule the West? But…she wanted to go home. She wanted to finish college and get a good job. She wanted to settle down and have a family. She blinked from her thoughts when he continued. "If you truly did not believe you were meant to be here then why did you accept the mating proposal?" His amber eyes bore into hers.

She blushed and looked away from him again. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to be the reason you didn't inherit your lands. I thought it was cruel for Inukimi-sama to pick a human mate for you and would not pick another if I refused. I think you should love your mate so I figured I would go through with it and then leave. It would kind of be a win-win situation for the both of us."

She agreed so that he would receive his lands? Was she really capable of such a selfless act? Especially one for him? He could recall several accounts in which he tried to kill her and her friends yet she would do something so honorable for him? Hmm, he had a newfound respect for the miko. "You plan on leaving?" He did not know how that would settle with his subjects.

"Isn't that for the best?" She asked, cocking her head at him a little.

"Your vagueness is getting on my nerves, Miko."

"Ah, sorry!" She apologized before continuing. "I mean, you already have a life here. I don't want to mess it up any further. I already upset your girlfriend." She sighed when he gave her a blank look. "Sakura?"

"Sakura is nothing to this Sesshoumaru." He stated firmly.

"But she said I stole her mate! Surely you guys have some sort of past!" She exclaimed, recalling the youkai's resentment towards her. Sakura was definitely under the impression that she and Sesshoumaru was a couple of some sort.

"The past is the past. That is all. I have already dealt with her. She has paid for her disrespect towards you." He commented, closing his eyes once more.

"O-oh. Is that so?" A sudden relief washed through Kagome. She really had been jealous of Sakura after all. But why? She carefully studied Sesshoumaru's face now that his eyes were closed. He was so handsome. He always had been. She remembered when she had first met him. "But you don't like me. You tried to kill me when we first met."

He thought back six years ago when they were in his father's grave. He had indeed tried to kill her with his poison claws. Although he did not want to admit it, he had been impressed by her on that day. She had pulled the Tessaiga from its stand when neither he nor Inuyasha could withdraw it. There had been several other times when he had been impressed by Inuyasha's human. When she forced Tessaiga back to its dormant state by her arrow, when she plunged a pair of chopsticks into Mukotsu's neck despite her being poisoned, and of course when they were fighting Naraku.

"I will not lie and say that I had not. But, as I have already stated, the past is the past. You are now the Lady of the West, Miko. Should you choose to leave, that is your own choice; I will not stop you. Just keep in mind that you have duties and subjects who already worship you." The taiyoukai opened his amber eyes to focus on his mate once more.

Subjects? Yukito and his family were the first to enter her mind. She then thought back to her trip to the village and smiled at the memories she had created with the villagers. She also felt Taku and Tekkan nag in her mind and her smile widened. She loved the twins like they were her brothers. And Yune was so sweet and helpful. Oh, and Rin! How she loved her like her own daughter. Could she really leave all these people behind? Sesshoumaru was right. She did have duties and she realized she _wanted_ to fulfill them.

She looked up and stared back into his eyes. And Sesshoumaru was…well, Sesshoumaru. But, she had begun to see a different side of him. He was no longer the cruel demon she had first met. No, it wasn't that she had just noticed it. She knew it he wasn't the cold hearted demon he let on to be when she first saw Rin on his pet dragon. It only proved her point further when he had first saved her and her friends from Mukotsu (even though he denied saving them saying it was because the fool did not answer him). They sat there for a moment in silence as they simply stared at one another before a blush spread across her cheeks.

When had this crush developed?

Kagome was brought from her thoughts when her neck throbbed in pain again. She winced and furrowed her brows, beginning to massage the spot. He did say it would subside, but she hoped it would be soon. She narrowed her eyes as it doubled in pain.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she tried to ease the ache. Wasn't it a mate's duty to protect his mate and take ease her pain? "Do you wish me to help rid the pain?" He could find no protest to it. He liked the taste of her skin and the fact that he could repel her pain.

She blinked at him at the question. She recalled what he had done earlier and the blood instantly rushed to her face once more. However, the pain was beginning to travel to her cranium, a headache pounding in her skull. Without meeting his eyes, she nodded once at him.

Satisfied that she allowed his touch, he pulled her to him. He watched her face flush redder when she shifted to sit in his lap, her yukata hiking up to her thighs. He had to still his hand from the dangerous invitation. She kept her head down as she pulled her ebony hair away from the left side of her neck. He didn't know what had come over him, but he approved of his mate; despite her status. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, enjoying the warmth and the scent of her. He pressed a kiss to the crescent moon, his beast rumbling in pride that she bore their crest.

The new Lady of the West let her shoulders droop as the pain began to dull away with just a kiss. Was this the power of the bond? Or, was she just comforted to be in his arms? She suspected it was beginning to be a mix of the two. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh (slight moan?) when his tongue ran along her burning skin. Once again, her pain began to dissolve with each flick of his warm tongue. She jumped slightly when she felt his fangs brush against the spot, goose bumps rising on her flesh.

"Will you still leave?" He breathed against her skin.

"N-no," She stuttered as she tried to find her voice again. "I will carry out my duties, but there may be times when I will have to leave for days at a time. Besides, I did promise I would help with the war, right? A-a-and I think I want to see what happens." She hoped she wouldn't have to elaborate on what she meant.

He pulled away from her neck and looked at her now that she was eye level with him. She stared into his eyes and he held the gaze for a minute until she hesitantly moved her face closer to his. The lord watched as her face suddenly turned another shade of red when she realized what she was doing. She went to pull back, but he wove his hand into her soft, thick hair and stopped her actions. She met his gaze again, embarrassment flooding into them. He offered her a small smirk before moving his face towards hers like she had done.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what was happening. Her annoying tummy butterflies were back and were exploding inside of her in anticipation. She was going to kiss Sesshoumaru. _Sesshoumaru_! Inuyasha's brother! The part she felt weird about was that she didn't care what Inuyasha thought. Never in the last six years had she not cared about his thoughts. For once, she was thinking about _her_. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his lips brush against hers. She parted her lips slightly to invite the kiss.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! How goes…Kagome…sama…uhh, oh my. Forgive my intrusion!" Taku had barged into the room and stumbled upon the scene. He quickly withdrew from the room and slammed the shoji doors shut. He paused for a moment, blinking before a wicked grin spread across his face. Finally his lord was beginning to get some sense into him!

The mates quickly pulled away from each other. Kagome scrambled out of his lap and tripped over the blanket, landing herself on the floor. Sesshoumaru stood up with his usual elegance before offering a hand to her. She accepted it and let him help her off of the floor, without so much as a glance his way.

"Dress, Miko. We shall visit the village today. Yune will bring you your clothing." He spoke to her and walked towards the door. "I shall wait for you in the throne room." He slid the door shut behind him and began to walk towards the down stairs hot spring. He stopped when he saw a grinning Taku standing in his way. He gave his friend a cold look before approaching him.

TWACK

"Owww, that was uncalled for, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Taku cried, rubbing the rather large bump that was now bulging from his snow white hair. The lord ignored him as he continued on his trail to the hot spring. Yes, he definitely needed a hot bath right now.

Kagome watched him leave the room before she released a heavy sigh and sat back down on his large bed. What was she doing? Her fingers went up to her lips to touch them gingerly. His lips had been so soft. So warm. Her face instantly reddened again at the thought.

'Get ahold of yourself, Kagome!' She thought, smacking her face with her hands. But, as she had said, she would stay and fulfill her duties.


	19. To Destroy Sesshoumaru

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Eighteen: To Destroy Sesshoumaru

"Again, Miko." The Western Lord commanded as he held Tenseiga out in front of him. He deemed she was ready to move on to real swords; though he used Tenseiga just in case. His eyes fell on her frame as she stood in front of him, panting heavily. She was dressed in her usual training clothes, her black hair tied back tightly, and his father's sword in her hands. It had been about two weeks since they had been mated and he had already seen quite a few changes in his mate. She could now harness the deeper layer of her power better than before. He could feel when she tried to use it as it tugged on the bond between them. She was quicker now and the blows she landed on his blade were stronger.

"Hai!" Kagome said enthusiastically, smiling, despite the sweat dripping from the sides of her face. She was tired and her muscles burned, but enjoyed it. She _loved_ their training sessions. She discovered how to use her new power better and it was all thanks to Sesshoumaru. He constantly pushed her more and more each time and she didn't protest to it. Yes, sometimes she complained about weariness and fatigue, but she still pushed on.

She gripped her sword tightly in her hands and narrowed her determined sapphire eyes. Her thin blade glowed with her new-found power, the pink illuminating the metal as the purple static sparked around it. "Hyah!" She called with emphasis and charged at him, swinging her blade at him.

He easily deflected it and swung Tenseiga at her. She crouched down low to avoid it and tried to impale his abs with her left elbow. He pushed away from her and swiped downwards towards her. Kagome did a sloppy roll to the side, landing awkwardly on her butt. She squeaked as he quickly stepped to the side and maneuvered the sword to try and slash at her torso. She raised her blade horizontally across her chest; her left hand coming up to press her palm against it to stop Tenseiga from making contact with her chest. She felt her elbows forcing to bend as he pressed against her sword, his strength beyond comparison to hers. She let out a soft grunt, determination filling her. She ground her teeth and felt something snap open in her.

Sesshoumaru's golden optics widened when the smell of his youkai began to make its way into his nostrils. He then looked at the sword-that-didn't-cut as he felt a new pressure against it and was actually being forced back. Granted, he was not using his full strength, he never did when he trained with her, but it was always enough to overpower her. Now she was pushing against him? His eyes moved back to her face and his brows furrowed when he saw a magenta stripe on each of her cheeks.

How was this happening?

Was that a growl that had just escaped her lips?

His pride urged him and his instincts told him to make her submit. He upped his strength and pushed harder against the sword his father had created for his mate. She grunted and bared her sudden fangs at him. He released his own growl and with a swift movement, knocked the thin sword from her hands. He pushed her down with his left hand and pinned her beneath him. He pressed Tenseiga's tip to her throat and moved in closer to her. Sesshoumaru snarled when he felt a pulse of purifying powers press against him, causing his long, silvery, silk hair to billow out behind him. Purple sparks sliced open his haori and snapped against his chest in warning.

'She can still use her powers while the youkai is present?' He thought as his eyes flashed red. Every fiber in his being demanded he make her submit to him. Ignoring the stinging of his flesh, he pressed Tenseiga harder against her neck as he moved in to press his fangs on her bond mark. Instead of submitting, she released another growl and another wave of pink power surged at him, purple biting at his chest and face. The lord's eyes flashed red again before he let out a snarl and sank his fangs into her neck, her blood seeping into his mouth.

Kagome felt a pressure in her neck and it brought her back to the surface. She receded her powers, her youkai traits disappearing. She blinked as she realized what had happened. Somehow she had lost to Sesshoumaru and he had her pinned to the ground, his fangs in her neck. His hair was pouring over his shoulder to create a puddle of silk by her face. When he sank his fangs in deeper, acknowledging her submission, she let a soft moan escape her lips.

The sweet sound filled his pointed ears and, without removing his fangs, he flung Tenseiga to the side and let it scatter across the dojo floor to meet hers. This was the first kind of contact they had made since their bonding ceremony. His claws wove into her hair, releasing it from its hair tie, as he slipped his fangs from her neck. He felt her shudder under him as he began to lick up the traces of blood from the holes he had put in her soft flesh. He pulled away slightly from her to stare down into her youkai-free face. She looked up at him, eyes glazed over with a mix of nervousness and longing. He lowered his face to hers and she moved her hands to rest on his chest, preparing for the kiss she had been waiting for, but looked up at him when she felt him flinch ever so slightly under her touch.

"D-did I do this?" She breathed, now looking down at the damaged skin on his taught chest. The skin was sliced open in a few spots, the majority of it burned.

Sesshoumaru released a very heavy mental sigh. "Do not concern yourself, Miko. I will heal by nightfall." He removed his self from her and stood up, walking over to the discarded Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru," She whispered, but it drew his attention to her none the less. He sheathed the healing sword before looking back over at her after picking up her sword. "Why do you call me that?"

He pondered for a moment. "Is that not what you are?"

"It is, but I feel like…I don't know. Never mind." She murmured, sitting up. She ran her hands through her hair and stood up. She accepted her sword from him, but did not meet his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, what happened to me?" She knew something happened to her. She felt like she had been looking out from a window.

"Hn, it seems that my youkai in you decided to awaken." He replied. Although she had changed the subject, his mind still lingered on her earlier question.

"Is that bad?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip. "Surely it can't be good for holy and demonic powers to clash…?"

"You did not seem troubled by it. You continued to use both of at the same time." He commented, crossing his arms over his chest. He did not truly understand it either, but he did not know who to ask about it. Perhaps the elders would know?

"Oh." She sighed softly and looked towards the shoji doors of the dojo. "I think I am going to go bathe."

The Western Lord watched as she left the dojo. His eyes the fell down to his charred chest, running his claws along the place where her touch had been.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Juto-sama," Hekai bowed in greeting to his lord as the blonde approached his general.

"How goes our new bond mates?" The Eastern lord asked, his arms folded into his haori, the top opened wide to expose his chiseled chest.

"Our spy has concluded that they still have not actually mated." The brunette said with a sigh. He flipped his long ponytail over his shoulder and pulled his fur pelt tighter around his shoulders. He did not know how his lord could wear such little clothing in the cold. The snow had finally begun to fall, indicating the first signs of winter.

"I do not know how much longer I can wait, Hekai." The lord turned his emerald eyes to his general, they were narrowed in annoyance.

"I understand your troubles, Juto-sama, but may I offer my opinion?"

"Out with it." He snarled. He was in no mood to be messed with.

"I believe you are succeeding in making them anxious." He replied, smiling at his lord.

Juto raised a brow in question. "How so?" If he was, then that may or may not be good.

"Our spy has told me that they have grown cautious by your lack of action. Sesshoumaru has been teaching his mate twice a day every day to prepare her. He has his troops training extra hard and are practicing new tactics." He paused and looked at his lord's face. He had succeeded to capture his attention.

"What would you suggest I do, Hekai?"

"I advise that you continue to hold off a little longer. Right now they are on edge; tense and ready to attack if needed. If you keep delaying your attack, they will eventually relax a bit. As soon as they relax, or perhaps if something happens, you then strike and destroy what you can." He watched as Juto rubbed his chin in thought.

"How about this," He paused, perfecting his strategy before speaking. "We will capture Sesshoumaru's mate during their 'relaxed' state, as you say, and destroy everything that we can of his. We will strike him where it hurts. Thus, make sure our spy knows the closest people to him. So, after we slaughter them and take his mate, he will be reeling in pain. We will break him completely by killing his mate before he even steps into our lands." He began to laugh evilly, Hekai soon joining in.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Shamrai spoke up, Inuyasha trailing behind her like the ever faithful dog.

"What is it you could possibly offer?" Hekai asked, narrowing his eyes at the female. Juto held up his hand, silencing him.

"Speak." He commanded.

"Well, my love here has told me of some interesting news," She said, patting Inuyasha's shoulder. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, too ashamed to speak. "It seems Kagome often travels to her home lands. He says that it is a place that no others could travel to. I suggest we make our move then."

"Why wait until then? And how can no others travel there?" He questioned and she narrowed her eyes.

"Do not bother with the small facts, Juto-sama. If you wish to destroy Sesshoumaru, that would the time to do it! Think about it. Who will Sesshoumaru be protecting while the raid? His mate, of course. Make your move when she is gone! She will be gone and have no idea what will be going on in the West in her absence. She will feel Sesshoumaru's pain through the bond and come rushing back. In that moment, when she arrives, we will snatch her before Sesshoumaru gets to her." She looped her arm in Inuyasha's, grinning triumphantly at Juto.

"Ah yes, that would be the best time, Juto-sama," Hekai nodded in agreement, loathing secretly nagging at him for agreeing with the disgusting female.

"I agree. Good job, Inuyasha." Juto praised, a smirk tilting his lips. "You have already begun to prove your worth."

Inuyasha stared down at the ground, half expecting his stomach to be there from the dread filling him. Yes, he resented Kagome for what she did, but did he really want her to die? Despite them failing at love, she was still one of his closest friends. He shook his head and glanced at Kikyou: his true love. He clenched his hands into fists. If this was the new game plan, how would he be the one to kill Sesshoumaru on the battle field? If he didn't, then they would never be mated.

"Oi, Juto," He began and glanced at the nekoyoukai. "I want to be the one to kill Sesshoumaru." He stated firmly. He failed to see his 'love' pale at his side.

"N-now, now, Inuyasha, there is no need to put yourself at risk anymore." She spoke up, tugging on the red sleeve of his haori.

"No, I promised you. We will become mates and I won't let my brother get in the way." He placed his hand on hers and she ripped it away with a huff.

"Do you hate your brother that much? Also, do you hate the miko that much as well?" He questioned, quirking his brow and drawing Inuyasha's attention once more.

"What do ya mean?" Inuyasha asked, his ear twitching.

"Hmm, actually this may work to my advantage. Alright, Inuyasha, I shall grant you your wish."

"What are ya talking about?"

When Inuyasha stared at him with a dumbfound expression, Juto explained himself. "You will be the one to kill Sesshoumaru and his mate shall watch. She will forever hate you and you will cause her pain that will scar her heart forever. It may actually kill her. Great job, Inuyasha; now you are beginning to think like us."

The hanyou blinked his amber eyes, the confusion clearing. His ears squished flat against his hair, his brows furrowing.

What had he just done?

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome was sitting on the stone ledge of the second floor to the castle, her knees pulled to her chest. She brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear; the strand felt like cold silk between her fingertips. She let out a soft, content sigh, a puff of white forming in front of her, and snuggled further into her fur shall, marveling in its warmth. She looked up at the dark blue sky, the color a close match to her eyes. The twinkling of stars made her smile; she could never get a clear view like this in her time.

Home.

She closed her eyes at the thought and released another sigh. She would have to wait until after the war. Speaking of such, what was happening in the East? There wasn't as much as a rustle in a bush from them. She could tell Inukimi and Sesshoumaru were getting slightly anxious about it, though they kept it to themselves. Even Taku had been on edge; training their troops harder and practicing new battle strategies. She, for one, was happy there wasn't any fighting at the moment. She enjoyed the peace. She looked over at the land, loving the sight of the winter wonderland. She still couldn't believe how quick the seasons had changed in the past two weeks.

"I wonder if it's snowing at home…" She murmured to herself and quickly shook her head. "Stop it, Kagome! You already promised you would wait until after the war." She sighed and looked back up at the night sky. She blinked when she saw a large white cloud moving swiftly across the sky. She tensed when she thought it to be the East. She stood up with intentions to run to her mate to tell him, but then found it was he who she was looking at.

Her jaw dropped in awe as she watched the large beast run across an invisible road in the sky. She had only seen Sesshoumaru in this form when he had first tried to take the Tessaiga and even then she was captivated by the sight of it. His fur gleamed in the moon light, his red eyes a striking contrast to the peaceful night sky.

"Sesshoumaru," She breathed, her breath seemingly taken away. She blinked when his head turned her way. Did he really hear that? Apparently; for he was now heading towards her. She steadied herself against the stone pillar, still standing on the half wall, and watched as he approached. He landed on the ground below her, but easily towered up past the second floor. She couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her mouth when he lowered his head to peer at her. He cocked his head at her laugh, making her release another one. She reached out with her arms and placed her hands on his snout, petting the thick, soft fur around his nose. She shivered as she pet him.

"You are crazy, Sesshoumaru. It's freezing down here; I can't even begin to imagine how cold it is up there." She whispered as she ran her hands through his cold mane. He blinked slowly at her and she just knew he was making some witty comment in his head. He moved his head closer to her and she took it as an invitation to explore his fur further. "Then again, with all this fur, you probably don't feel it." She felt him shift his head and she felt as if he was nodding in response.

She grinned up at him, looking into his red eyes. "I have to say, you are so cute, Sesshoumaru!" She squealed and laughed when he huffed at her, sending her hair flying behind her in a puff of hot air. "You are." She continued and pressed the tip of her nose to his rather large black one, nuzzling him as she smiled. She blinked suddenly when he pulled away from her. His form suddenly disappeared in a shining ball of light and she turned around when it shot past her to land in the hallway behind her.

"I fail to see how this Sesshoumaru is 'cute'." His voice came as the light began to fade, revealing his human form. He eyed her spot on the stone wall and, with her clumsy nature, deemed it unsafe. He walked over to her, offering his hand out.

Kagome blushed at the chivalrous gesture and placed her hand in his warn one. "Thank you." She spoke softly as she stepped down from the ledge.

He enclosed his hand over hers and rubbed it gently. "You are cold." He stated bluntly, her hand like ice in his.

"H-hai. It is a winter night." She said smugly, offering him an embarrassed smile as he released her hand.

"Perhaps it is wise for you to retire for the night." The Western Lord did not wait for her response as he began to walk down the hall.

The miko stumbled to keep up with him before matching his pace. She kept eyeballing his hand, her teeth biting down on her lip. She wanted so desperately to get into his mind and know everything that was going on. She wanted to know that everything was going to be okay between them. But, how could everything be okay if they barely had any physical contact? Yes, they trained, but besides that morning, they hadn't been anywhere near as close. She swallowed the lump in her throat and decided to go through with it. With her face as red as a cherry, she reached out and grasped his hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever so slightly as he felt her take a hold of his hand. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. A smirk lifted his lips when he saw the embarrassed flush on her face, her eyes pointed down. He thought twice before actually reciprocating the action. He then enclosed his long fingers around her small hand. Once he did, she shifted their hands so that their fingers were now laced. He felt her joy surge through the bond and fill him, making his lips curve up into a very small smile.

Kagome was very happy. She half expected him to pull his hand away. A goofy grin graced her face and she gave their intertwined hands a soft squeeze. She managed to look up at him, but he was looking forward. She studied the profile of his face and let her eyes soak in the handsomeness. She was drawn from her eye candy when they approached her door, a frown then replacing her smile. She was sad to know their little moment was ending so soon.

Again, he felt her strong emotion through the bond. Was everything in this female amplified? He stopped them in front of her room and untangled his fingers from hers. He looked at her frowning face and gave her a curt nod before beginning to walk away. His beast rumbled in his chest in disproval; he wanted Sesshoumaru to bring his mate to their room. He paused, but it wasn't his beast that stopped him. Her small hands had found one of his and tugged on it softly. He turned to face her once more, his brow raised.

'Great. Now what, Kagome? You stopped him and got his attention. Think, think.' She thought to herself, chewing on her lip once more.

"Umm, I just…well…uhh," She muttered lamely, her face turning red again from the stupidity she felt.

'Oh yeah, _that_ was intelligent.' She thought bitterly and sighed softly. What was she doing? She let his hand go and pulled her fur shall tighter around her, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"Never mind." She murmured and turned back towards her door, but this time is was she who was stopped by his hand.

Sesshoumaru felt her disappointment and embarrassment consuming her and pulling at the bond. His beast nagged at him to make it better. When she turned to face him, he placed his hand on her cheek, minding his claws. He would not allow another interruption. He lowered his face to hers and pressed an ever so soft kiss on her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. Her stomach twisted in nervousness as she closed her eyes and reached onto her tiptoes, kissing him back. She gripped his haori in her hands as he deepened the kiss, his hand leaving her cheek to rest on the small of her back.

He broke the kiss and looked down into her sapphire optics, her famous blush still present on her cheeks. She met his gaze and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. He was taken back, slightly confused about what to do. It was similar to the time in the forest clearing after the battle, but this time he knew she was happy and not upset. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and felt her bury her face in his chest, exhaling contently.

The familiar safe feeling surrounded her as she relaxed in his arms. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Six years ago, if she would have heard anyone say she was going to have a crush on Sesshoumaru and end up as his mate, she would have laughed hysterically in their faces. Yet, here she was, in his strong arms after sharing a passionate kiss with him.

Oh how things change.


	20. Distress at Home

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Nineteen: Distress at Home

"Higurashi-san?" A deep, professional voice rang in her ear from the receiver of the telephone.

"Hai, this is she." She replied with a smile, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear as she dried her hands on her apron. She had just finished up cooking lunch for Souta and his friends. They had the championship game today and she promised that, whether they won or lost, she would whip up a small feast for them.

"This is the ICU over at Tokyo Medical…"

What? "H-hai?" Mrs. Higurashi responded, her stomach twisting in knots from nerves. She gripped the phone in her hands once more. Why would the hospital be calling her?

"We believe we have your son here, Higurashi Souta?" He asked.

"H-hai! That's my son! Why is he there? What happened? Is he okay?" Her questions came out in a blur. Her chest began to heave as her knotted stomach dropped.

"It seems he has had an accident during his game. We need you to come down here in order to fill out paper work and to discuss his injuries."

"I-is he okay?" She was panicking. She couldn't lose another child! She already considered Kagome gone since it had been over a month since she had been home.

"I am sorry ma'am, I am not allowed to disclose the patient's status over the phone. You must come down here and discuss it with the doctor. We will see you soon."

CLICK

Mrs. Higurashi dropped the phone, letting it clank against the floor. She couldn't believe this. Souta was injured and in the ICU. The Intensive Care Unit was never just a visiting place; something terrible must have happened to him…No! She had to think positively!

"Ji-chan!" She called, removing her apron and running to the living room to grab her purse.

"Hai? What is it?" He called back, leaning into the room to see his daughter-in-law gathering her things in a blur. "Where are you going?"

"Souta-chan has been in an accident." She stated, trying to calm her nerves. She had to be strong for her son. "I have to go to the hospital."

"W-what? Wait! I will go with you!" He replied, fearing spiking in his heart.

"No, you must stay, Ji-chan. What if Kagome-chan comes home?" She asked, pulling her coat on.

"That child does not come home anymore! She has completely abandoned her family! It is true shame." He grumbled, bawling his hands into fists. He loved her granddaughter greatly, but she left them. She left her real family for people in the past. They had all expected, hoped, that should would have stayed in the present after she fulfilled her duty and the well closed. Sadly, their hopes were shot down.

"Ji-chan…" Mama said sadly before pulling her purse onto her shoulder. "Well, I am not going to stop you and I don't have time to bicker." With that she walked to the door, Ji-chan at her heels as he pulled on his coat. They both slipped on their shoes before leaving their home.

*~~~BHL~~~*

The raven haired beauty curled up to her heat source, nuzzling into its warmth. She felt so relaxed and at ease; she never slept so well in her life before. After realizing her mind was not going to let her drift back off into sleep, she blinked open her eyes and gazed over at her heat source. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips when she saw her fur pelt next to her. She was strangely hoping it would have been the person of her dreams next to her.

She sat up and stretched before rising from the bed. She saw the sun creeping under the door that lead to the patio and knew Sesshoumaru would be expecting her soon. She shivered from the cold and quickly dressed into her fresh set of training clothes. She peered at herself in the mirror for a moment to fix her disarrayed hair. She then grabbed her sword and shall and wrapped it around her before opening the shoji doors of her room. She blinked for a moment when she saw her mate standing there before offering him a wide smile

This had become their routine. It had begun to set in after the night of their first kiss.

_Kagome raised her head up to look at him once more, her arms still wound around his waist. He stared down at her with his amber eyes, causing her to blush more. Something nagged at her to grab him by his haori and drag him into her room. Embarrassment filled her once more at the dirty thought. What was wrong with her? She stepped away from him, unable to meet his gaze after the dirty image._

"_We will continue to train tomorrow." Sesshoumaru spoke, gaining her attention. She managed to look up at him, but he was looking away from her. Was he regretting kissing her? _

"_H-hai. Actually, Sesshoumaru, I really like our training sessions." She admitted, looking down at her hands with a small smile._

"_You have progressed." He nodded once in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to her. He was greeted by downcast eyes and a nervous smile._

"_I like spending time with you." She murmured, her face flushing red. Was she really telling him this? How embarrassing! He probably couldn't stand being around her! Not to mention he was most likely regretting the kiss they had shared. Either way, though, she knew it was the truth. _

"_Hn." He replied before turning from her. "Goodnight, Kagome."_

_She blinked and felt the butterflies revive in her stomach at the sound of her name. She smiled happily and watched him as began to walk away, clasping her hands together. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."_

The memory still made her smile. That had been the second time he had called her by her name. After that, he had actually begun to call her by her name. Well…sometimes. Either way, after she had asked him why he called her 'miko', he had started to use her name more often. She never got tired of the way it sounded from him.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking down at her as she walked up to his side.

"Hai!" She said happily as they walked towards the dojo. This was the start of their routine. He would arrive at her door and wait for her to get ready before escorting her to their training session. After that, they would part ways to take care of their own businesses. Kagome's business usually consisted of going with Rin to the village, join Taku with training the troops, or signing a few documents that Jaken would bring her. They would then meet up again for another training session after Sesshoumaru took care of his Western duties. Again, they would depart and Kagome would join Rin for dinner and a bath. Kagome then occasionally went for a walk, familiarizing herself with the castle more or exploring a few of the rooms in the castle. Where ever she was, he would find her and together they would go on a walk around the castle and it always led back to her room.

It was an odd routine, but she enjoyed it. She suspected he started to do all of it because of what she had told him. She was happy for it, but she was beginning to suspect that he was forcing himself to do it. He talked less and less when they walked; making her wonder what was going on in his mind. She could never feel anything from his side of the bond and it made her feel like she was useless. That; and that maybe the bond was broke on her end.

"Shall we begin?" He asked as they entered the dojo. She nodded and removed her fur pelt from her shoulders before tossing it down in the corner of the dojo. He drew Tenseiga and held it out in front of him with one hand, beckoning her to come. She withdrew her sword and grasped it with both hands, taking the stance he had taught her, and rushed at him.

Sesshoumaru easily deflected her blows, but he could feel that she was getting stronger. In the past week, she had almost perfected her powers. However, _his_ youkai kept awakening in her and amplifying her powers. Often, she would lose sight of herself and he would have to bring her back, but it was starting to become more difficult. He did not know how to stop it or prevent it from happening. He requested a meeting with the elders, but they had put him off until today. He knew they did not like his mate due to her miko-human heritage, but when he mentioned his youkai was awakening in her, they quickly arranged an appointment.

She had told him that she liked to spend time with him, so he complied and took it upon himself to meet up with her when he could. He used the time to study her scent and aura, and of course _her,_ checking them for any hint of his youkai, but he always found none. Although he used the time to inspect her aura and scent, he allowed himself the pleasure of her company. Yes, she was too talkative and her emotions always suffocated him through the bond, but learned to enjoy it. Her human flaws had once bothered him, but had learned that they shaped who she was; and who she was made everyone around her love her. He would not go as far as to say he _loved_ her, but he was becoming more…interested in her. Yes, that was the word: interested. Also, he could not deny that he wanted her. He did not understand it himself, but he enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his every night. His beast growled at him each time he left her at her door; he wanted him to ravish her body thoroughly.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome alerted him, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw her slashing her sword down toward his head. He moved his head to dodge her blade and moved forward, bringing the hilt of his sword up into her stomach to flip her over his shoulder. She landed on the ground with a groan and sat up, rubbing her backside. "That was mean!"

He smirked at her before sheathing Tenseiga. "That will conclude for today."

"What?" Disappointment filled her. So soon? "But, we've only been here for ten minutes."

"As I am aware. However, I have matters to attend to." He noted her pout and felt her disappointment. He stared at his hand as it reached out to help her up. She took it and he raised her to her feet. He then placed his hand on top of her head, trying to sooth her disappointment. He didn't know why he felt compelled to fix it, but he was pleased none the less when he felt it dissipate.

"Oh, alright. Well, then I guess I will see you later." She said with a soft sigh. She gave him a smile, but grabbed his hand when he turned from her. With a faint blush, she reached on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck with your business." He nodded at her before departing from the dojo.

The miko sheathed her sword and stared down at its scabbard. Last night Sesshoumaru mentioned to her that she should name the blade. She had been pondering it since then. She wanted to give it a name that would do it justice. She sighed and walked out of the dojo after wrapping her fur shall around her shoulders once more. She headed towards the training grounds; maybe Taku would be able to help her.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called, running up alongside her new mother. "Training done already?"

"Yeah, he had things he had to do." She said with a twinge of disappointment still lingering.

"Oh, I forgot he had a meeting with the elders." The girl replied, putting her hand on her chin. She then glanced at Kagome and grinned, reminding the miko of giddy school girl. "I have great news!"

"Ho?" Kagome asked and blinked, thinking even she sounded like Sesshoumaru. "What is it, Rin-chan?"

The girl blushed and drew a piece of paper from the folds of her sleeve. She then held it to her chest, a shy smile on her face. "I received a letter from Kohaku-kun today."

Kagome smiled at her as they walked. "Aww, I'm so happy for you Rin-chan! What does it say? Or is that private?" She gave the girl a knowing smile.

Rin's blush spread across her face with a darker hue of red. "K-Kagome-sama, no! H-he was just saying that he would like to visit me soon. Oh, and he told me to congratulate you and Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You must me excited!" The Lady urged, grinning at the teenager. The girl blushed again before nodding slowly.

"I miss him." She admitted, clutching the letter tighter to her chest.

Kagome stopped walking and drew the girl in for a hug. "You will see him soon, Rin-chan, so don't worry too much." She felt the girl nod into her shoulder before letting her go.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama. I think Kohaku-kun is the only human male Sesshoumaru-sama will ever come close to acknowledging." She replied, putting the letter back into her sleeve.

"Does that mean you are ready to start a family, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked as the two began to walk once more.

Her face flushed before nodding. "Yes. I am old enough and I have known Kohaku-kun for six years now. He is the only one I want."

Kagome offered the girl a smile. She forgot that fourteen was the age where the girls began to marry in the feudal era. "I think Kohaku-chan is a great suitor for you and I know Sesshoumaru agrees. Perhaps you should bring it up to him when you see him next." Would she herself talk to Sesshoumaru about a family?

Rin nodded. "I want to, but I believe I will be too embarrassed to discuss it." She muttered with a soft laugh. Kagome laughed with her as they stepped onto the snowy training field.

"Kagome-sama!" A few of the soldiers chanted before bowing down low to her.

She smiled at them and offered them a wave before spotting Taku. "Taku-san!"

He turned to her, his ice blue eyes cutting like ice through the snow. "Ah, Kagome-sama, Rin-sama, good morning.

"Good morning!" They both replied with identical smiles.

"For what do I owe this honor?"

"I need your help." Kagome said suddenly, pulling her sheathed sword from her obi. "I don't know what to name my sword. I'm not really familiar with swords at all, so their nature is still foreign to me."

He chuckled and made a signal with his hand, dismissing his troops from their training. He turned his eyes back on his lady. "Kagome-sama, I cannot name your sword for you. It is something you will have to do on your own." He laughed once more as she pouted. "I will tell you however, that once you find the name, you will know it. Forming a connection with your sword is almost as important as the bond that you form with your mate."

Kagome smiled and looked down at the sheath, running her finger tips along the engravings before her hand froze.

Taku blinked as he watched her face contort into worry, her brows furrowing. "Kagome-sama? Are you alright?"

"No," She said quickly, breathing heavier. Something in the back of her mind was ringing loudly as it pounded on her skull. Her stomach twisted in dread. "Something's wrong."

The general glanced around the peaceful land, his senses on alert. Nothing seemed amiss to him. He looked back down at the miko. "What is it regarding, do you know?"

"I-I think it's my family…" She breathed, gripping the sword in her hands. "I feel like something bad has happened. I can't explain it. They live err…far away."

'Instincts,' Taku thought instantly. Weird. Why would a human be having youkai instincts? "Perhaps you should pay them a visit to make sure everything is alright, Kagome-sama." He suggested.

She nodded and looked back up at him. "I think you're right. But, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving with how everything is right now."

He waved his hand at her. "The East has been silent for almost a moon cycle. It is odd, yes, but I think you should be back in time in order to be in on the action. If not, I am sure we will survive."

Kagome offered him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, you're right. Besides, I'll only be there long enough to make sure everything is okay."

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Have a safe trip, Kagome-sama!" Rin cheered, hugging the woman tightly around the waist.

"I will! Sesshoumaru will be with me, so I'm sure I will be fine." She replied, hugging the girl back.

"Do you have everything, Kagome-sama?" Yune asked, looking her lady over.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes! Thank you, Yune-san!"

"Ah, Kagome-sama, I'm glad I caught up with you guys before you departed. I have something for you." Taku spoke up, approaching the small group. He bowed to her and Sesshoumaru before he handed her a small, folded, silk bundle. He caught her hand when she reached for it and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, earning him a growl from her mate. "I will need it back though, so, hurry home."

"Ah, thank you, Taku-san! I will!" She said with a smile, hugging the bundle to her chest.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing her attention. She looked up at him and nodded, tucking Taku's package into her haori. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer before his cloud began to form beneath them.

"Good bye, everyone! See you soon!" She said merrily and waved down at them until they were out of sight. She then leaned into Sesshoumaru as they flew, trying to hide from the freezing air. He held her tighter to him, offering his warmth as they flew in a quiet, comfortable silence.

After an hour or so of flying, they touched down in the clearing where the well sat. She stepped into the snow and walked over to the portal to her time. She put her hands down on the icy ledge and peered into the shadows of the well, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Do you not wish to leave?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, his voice turning her head towards him. He had moved to stand next to her.

In all honesty, she didn't. There was a feeling of dread creeping into her stomach and it wasn't from whatever was going on with her family yesterday. Her bond mark throbbed gently on her neck, almost voicing her opinion on the matter for her. "No." She finally whispered in return.

"But you think you must." He offered, sensing her uneasiness. He felt it too, but the emotions were his own and not just a reflection of hers. However, he knew it was the bond in its own way. Mates were not supposed to be apart, thus the bond would fight if separated for too long.

She nodded once and stood up straight again. "I just need to see if everything is alright over there. That feeling won't go away."

"It is your instincts." He replied, looking down at her. "You have gained them from my youkai."

"The same youkai that keeps taking over?" She asked quietly, meeting his golden eyes.

"Yes." He glanced at the well, breaking the eye contact with her. The elders had suggested two different ways to fix it, but he would have to wait until she came back. He turned his attention back to her when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist, her forehead resting on his cold metal armor. There it was: that awkward feeling again. He still had not gotten used to embracing her despite their nightly encounters. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes and lowered his head towards hers, nuzzling her hair. He felt her pull away and looked down at her as she stared up at him.

"I'll miss you." She admitted, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She smiled when he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You shall be missed by many." He replied, taking the safe route, and dipped down to capture her lips. He would not openly admit that he would miss her, for he was not sure he would.

Kagome kissed him back before stepping away from him. She sighed as she put her knee on the rim of the well, glancing back at him. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." She gave him a wave and a sad smile before leaping into the well and disappearing into the light.

He looked down into the well, his silky hair falling over his shoulder as he did. As she had said, she was not at the bottom of the well. She had gone to her time. "Goodbye, Kagome."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome looked up as she landed in the well. She looked up and saw the well house ceiling. It was a bittersweet feeling. She climbed up the ladder and hoisted herself out of the well. She went up the short set of stairs and slid open the doors. She raised her hand to her face, blocking the bright setting sun from her dark blue eyes. She looked over her home and saw that it hadn't snowed yet in Tokyo, but it was certainly cold enough. She pulled the fur pelt tighter around her shoulders as the breeze blew, catching her hair and playing with it. She looked over and saw her mother sweeping the courtyard of the shrine.

"Mama!" Relief filled her. That was one to check off her "Make Sure is Ok" list. Her mother turned to face her. She smiled happily before she paused, her face fell and she nervously stole glances at the house. She dropped her broom, letting it fall to the cement with a soft thud, and ran over to her daughter. Kagome opened her arms for a hug, but her mother abruptly turned her around towards the well house and began pushing her towards it. "M-mama, what are you doing?"

"Kagome-chan, you must go back!"


	21. An Arranged Situation

**DISCLAIMER:**All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty: An Arranged Situation

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Why Mama? What's wrong? What happened? Who's hurt?" She stopped and turned around to face her mother, grabbing her mother's arm to stop her from ushering her towards the well.

Mama paused for a moment. "How did you know?" She looked over her daughter and looked at the fur pelt, her clothes, and the sword at her hip. "A sword?"

"I have a lot to tell you, Mama," She sighed and then shook her head. "But so then it's true? Someone's hurt? Who?" She urged.

Her mother's face fell and she looked down. "Souta-chan is-"

"Higurashi Kagome!" Her grandfather's voice screeched. She looked as he rushed over, a hobble in his step.

"Ji-chan!" She cried and watched as he came up to their sides. She went to hug him, but he held up his hand to her face, causing her to blink and reel back. Why wasn't she receiving any of her loving welcome home hugs? "Ji-chan?"

He looked up at her, seriousness plastered over his face. "Do you love your brother?" Kagome thought to laugh at the question, but his look warned her otherwise.

"How can you even ask that, Ji-chan? Of course I love him! He's my little brother!" She furrowed her brows as she responded.

He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Then would you do anything for him?"

"Ji-chan!" Mama scolded. "She just got home. Let her-"

"No, we don't have the luxury of time. We aren't like her; we can't travel to and from the past! This is the present and we have to face our issue now!" He huffed and then turned back to his granddaughter.

Kagome just stared at her grandpa. He was so…mean and bitter. What had happened to him? "What is going on?" She asked, worry now filling her. And what was with all these questions about Souta?

"Answer the question!" He snapped, his beady eyes narrowing at her.

She flinched as he yelled at her. "Of course I will do anything for him. Can someone please tell me what is going on?" She pleaded, looking at her mom with desperate eyes. "Is Souta-chan okay?"

Her mom looked down, her brows furrowing as if she were in pain. "Souta-chan is-"

"Then I'm going to start to solve the problem!" He cut his daughter-in-law off before storming away from the trio.

"Solve the problem? What problem?" She asked hesitantly. She was…a problem? Why? Was _she_ the problem after all?

Ji-chan stopped mid-step and turned towards her. "You going to the other side has always been a problem, Kagome! Your family is what is important! Not some foul demon!"

"How can you say that, Ji-chan? You liked Inuyasha!" She scolded. True, she was over Inuyasha, but now she had a new reason to go to the other side.

"But I like my grandson more." He huffed and pulled out a few sutras from his haori.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She was panicking. Sutras? What was he about to cast a spell on?

"Everything!" He nearly shouted. "I forbid you from going through the well!"

She felt herself freeze, goose bumps rising in shock. "F-forbid me?" She had never been the type of child to disobey her parents and elders, but she couldn't just stop her life in the Feudal era. Especially not now!

"That is right. You will not be over going to the other side any more. And this is going to make sure that doesn't happen." He waved the sutras before approaching the well house.

"Ji-chan! What are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed as she watched her grandfather walk over the shrine well house and began to place sutras upon it. She ran over to him and tried to stop him, tugging on his arm. "Stop it!"

He shrugged her off and held his hand in front of his face, his pointer and middle finger up as the others were bent. He began to chant a few prayers. The sutras glowed a brilliant blue color before sticking to the shoji doors of the well house. Once he was done, he turned to her stunned face with a glare. "Do not doubt these sutras! These will work for I have had help in the issue!" He snapped. "Go inside and dress yourself. We will have company tonight."

Kagome watched as he walked away before she turned towards the door. With furrowed brows she placed her hands on the groove to open the door and gave it a pull. The sutras lit up dangerously and pulsed in warning. She ignored them and heaved again. This time the spell snapped back. It throbbed once before releasing a dangerous aura, sending her reeling back a few feet and onto her rump. She groaned in pain and then looked up at the well house in horror.

"Kagome-chan!" Her mother cried and ran over to her, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay?"

The miko's brows furrowed in fear, her eyes widening. His sutras actually worked…? When had Ji-chan's sutras ever worked? And why now of all times? What had he said? He had received help? From who? Did that mean someone knew of her secret? No, it couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Why, Mama?" Kagome asked, cocking her head down to stare at the ground from her sitting position. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Kagome-chan." Her mother cooed, drawing her into a tight hug. "We're just under a lot of stress."

"No! Obviously I did something! Why would Ji-chan do this?" She asked, pulling away from her mother with wide eyes glistening with tears that she refused to let fall. "And what's wrong with Souta-chan?"

Her mother sighed softly before helping her daughter stand up. "Kagome-chan, why don't you do what Ji-chan asked and go get ready? We will explain everything once you are done."

Kagome didn't reply to her. She stole one last dreadful look at the well house before heading back towards the house. She pointedly ignored the kitchen where her grandfather sat and stalked upstairs, walking into her room and resisting the urge to slam the door shut.

She tugged off her fur shawl and threw it with all her might against the wall, knowing very fell the fabric would do no damage. She removed her sword from the obi and held it tightly in her hands before setting it down on the bed. She tore off her haori, completely forgetting the bundle Taku had given her, and removed her hakama. She undid her bra and removed her undergarments before grabbing the robe that was on the back of her door. She wrapped it tightly around her before stepping out of her room and walking towards the bathroom.

After preparing her hot bath, Kagome stood under the shower and let the water wash the dirt from her naked flesh. But…why couldn't it wash away her pain? She stared blankly at the wall, her limbs hanging down at her sides.

The well house was sealed. If she couldn't get back to well, she couldn't get back to him. _Him_. Her mate. How could it be? She pressed her palms against the cool tile wall and rested her forehead against it. Why was this happening? She and Sesshoumaru had just started to reach an understanding. She had finally begun to make understanding of her feelings for him. She had accepted her job as Lady of the West and loved her subjects. Why now? Her bond mark throbbed with her distress. She slowly raised her hand and rested it on her bond mark, the flesh burning under her fingertips.

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed, closing her eyes tightly.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"So she has left?" Juto asked, looking at Hekai as he lounged back in his cushions, taking a sip of his goblet of warm, crimson liquid. He seemed to be paying no mind to the demoness that was residing in between his legs.

"H-hai, Juto-sama," Hekai stuttered, pausing as he couldn't help but watch the nekoyoukai's concubine. "My apologies, Juto-sama, but may we speak in…private?" The situation made him slightly uncomfortable, not to mention it irked him to see another pleasing his lord.

"I have not yet reached my fulfillment so you _will_ continue." Juto commanded, running his hand along the female's hair.

Hekai sighed inwardly. "As you wish, Juto-sama," His tone held a touch of bitterness that did not go unnoticed by the Eastern Lord. "Well, our spy has confirmed that she has gone home. Sesshoumaru returned without her."

"Ahhhh," He paused, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of her. He regained his composure and focused on Hekai once more. "Have you brought the spy?"

"Hai, m'lord. I brought her as you asked. Shall I bring her in?" The general asked, raising a brow at his lord. He could not help but smirk as he pushed his whore aside, making a wave of his hand to dismiss her. She huffed ever so slightly before storming out the door.

"Bring her to me." Juto had the decency to adjust his hakama as Hekai gestured for a guard to grab the spy. The guard brought her in by her arm, practically dragging her into the room. She struggled against him greatly, trying to get free by flailing her limbs about. She let out a soft squeal of pain as she was thrown onto the ground in front of Juto's throne of cushions. She scrambled to get herself together; hurrying to situate herself on her knees, pressing the tips of her thumbs and forefingers together on the floor to bow low to the lord. Her short brown hair created a curtain around her face, hiding her tear-brimmed green eyes.

"J-Juto-sama." The girl breathed, her nerves in bunches. She began to sweat, her cream colored yukata dampening at her arm pits and then small of her back.

"I shall like to know the name of my spy." He spoke coolly, running his hand through his blonde tress.

She bit her lip, her brows furrowing. The guard quickly approached her, stepping hard between her shoulders, forcing her forehead to smack against the stone ground. "He wants to know your name!" He spat.

"Now, now, just because she is an inuyoukai does not mean you have to treat her so cruelly." Juto let out a humorless chuckle. "Let me see her face." The guard complied and grabbed a fist full of her hair, yanking her head back so that she could meet Juto's gaze. "Now, what is your name, servant?"

"Y-Yune," She breathed, resisting the urge to try and push away the neko holding her tress.

"Yune," He repeated. "And you work close to Sesshoumaru's mate?"

"I-I am her personal servant." She gulped, blinking hard to try and fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"Indeed? And you are certain she is gone?"

"Hai, Juto-sama. I was there when Sesshoumaru-sama took her home. He returned later without her." She relayed the information before her face was suddenly slammed into the concrete floor. She screamed out in pain as she felt her nose shatter and her cheekbones crack at the impact, blood seeping from the cuts and both nostrils.

"I am the only Lord here, Yune. You would best remember that." Juto then waved at her and nodded to his guard. "You may do as you please with her."

The guard grinned sheepishly before dragging her from the throne room by her hair, ignoring her screams of despair.

Hekai watched as they left before turning to bow to his lord. "I shall take my leave as well, Juto-sama."

"Oh will you?"

His breath caught in his throat when Juto was suddenly in front of him. He looked down at him, considering their height difference, and blinked at the mischievous look that lurked in his lord's eyes. Juto kicked in the back of Hekai's knees, causing him to drop down to his knees. He grabbed his waist length ponytail of brown hair and gave it a tug, causing his general's head to dip back. "Do not think, Hekai, that I did not hear the sour tone in your voice earlier."

"Ho?" Hekai breathed, his blue eyes looking up into emerald green.

"Indeed." His voice was cold, but he dipped his head down to crush his lips down upon his general's.

Hekai let his breath out slowly when Juto grabbed his neck with his free hand, gripping it tightly and causing his lips to part. He felt his lord's hot tongue dart into his mouth, rolling against his to try and get it to play. As soon as he moved his tongue to move with Juto's, the lord pulled away slightly.

"I believe that I am still unsatisfied from earlier." He growled before shoving him back onto the floor.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"W-What?" Kagome stared at her grandfather, her mouth agape. She felt heart beat hard in her chest. She couldn't believe this. "S-Souta-chan is in a…coma?" Her voice sounded far away.

"Hai," Her mother's voice was almost broken. Kagome couldn't even imagine the pain her mother was going through. "He was in an accident on the soccer field. His friends said that he and a member of the opposite team ran straight into each other, smacking their heads together. The other boy fell and brought Souta down with him. When he was landing, he twisted and was brought down hard on the boy's knee. At least, that is what they say."

"How horrible." She breathed, sadness filling her. She loved her little brother and couldn't believe he endured so much pain.

"But, his condition is stabilizing. The swelling in his brain is starting to go down, but they need to wait until he awakens to see if he has permanent spine damage."

Kagome gripped her mug tightly. "Permanent?" She breathed the word. This all seemed surreal. How could her little brother, her Souta, be in such a situation? How could this have happened? She was starting to beat herself up for not being in her time more often. The worst began to overcome her as she thought about all the time she had missed in his life. What a horrid older sister.

"Yes," Mama replied, reaching across the table to grab her daughter's hand.

She looked up. "Did they say when he would wake up?"

"They're not sure…"

"Now that you know what is wrong with him, do you want to know how you can help?" Ji-chan's voice was still bitter; it hadn't changed since she got home. He looked over her. She was wearing a V-neck black sweater, her ebony hair pulled to the side and clipped with a studded beret. Since they had mentioned they were expecting company, she had put on a little eye make-up. At least she looked presentable.

"Y-yes! I'll do anything I can!" Her eyes widened in hope. There was something she could do? That's was great! She would do anything she could to help her family and Souta! The sound of the doorbell silenced her thoughts. She watched as her mother stood from her dining room chair to go answer the door.

"Good," Ji-chan snapped, gaining his granddaughter's attention once more. "Then I will gladly introduce you to your fiancé."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched again as the bond screamed her emotions at him. What was going on over there? For the past hour there had been a range of feelings from his mate. It started off with relief, then fear, loathing, anger, sadness, longing (which he silently hoped was for him), regret, and now shock. Never had he felt so many consuming emotions. He had to fight the urge to immediately return to the well and retrieve her. His beast snarled at him to sooth his emotional mate.

"If it persists then I shall." He spoke to himself before glancing up as his study shoji was opened. "Okaa-san." He stated.

"Sesshoumaru, have you seen Yune-san around?" She asked suddenly, skipping the introductions.

"Hn, I do not make it a habit to keep tabs on our servants." He raised a brow when his mother stared at him with a serious expression. "Perhaps she has taken a leave until her Lady comes back."

"She is not the type of servant to do that. She will always find some sort of work; that is why I chose her to serve in the House of the West." She put a claw onto her chin, thinking hard.

"Have you asked the General? He may have seen her leave." His voice had a final tone as he looked back down to his scrolls of business.

"Why did you let her leave?" Inukimi asked, ignoring the glare as he raised his head once more.

He set down his brush as the subject changed. Apparently, his mother did not want him to work. "Her instincts told her that her family may be in trouble."

"Ho? I would have loved to meet her parents. Then we could all be a happy little family." She pursed her lips together.

"It will not happen. Her family resides too far from the West." The taiyoukai raised a brow at his mother's scrutinizing gaze.

"Were they in trouble?"

"I do not know."

"Why did you not stay with your mate?" This time her tone was accusing.

"I will not leave my lands while we are amidst of a war." He replied. He was becoming annoyed with his mother's presence and wave of questions.

"Indeed," She walked closer to him and sat down on his desk before leaning towards him. "So, am I to have a grandchild soon?"

His eye brow twitched up ever so slightly. "You already know the answer so why are you asking?"

Her pout returned and she leaned back on his desk, putting the pressure on her arms. "Ohh, indeed. Why have you not lain with her yet, Sesshy-chan? Do you not want a family?"

"An heir is what every male desires." His words were short, emotionless as always. Yes, he wanted heirs. What taiyoukai would not? Especially a lord of the West?

"That is not what I am asking." She countered, turning her sharp gaze on him. "Have you not thought about bedding her?"

He had. Of course he had. But it still nagged at him that he was following in his father's footsteps. Could he really bed the very race that had brought about the demise of his father? Also, seeing as how it was his mate, he could not simply bed her for the sake of a rut to create pups. She was pure and he would not simply take that from her. Even he, the cold hearted assassin, would not do something so cruel. However, the more time he spent around her, the more he began to suspect that perhaps the way he was beginning to feel for her was indeed his own and not the bond.

She took his silence as a yes. "Sesshoumaru," Her serious voice was back. "Izayoi is nothing like Kagome. She is a miko, yes, but I have witnessed her power for myself as have you. She is a kind creature with a strong heart and a cunning mind. What more could you ask for in a mate? Your pups will have two great powers triumph over others. You need to quit trying to cling to the idea that she is a human and that you have no interest in her. We have all seen the way you are with her."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. He did not need his mother to tell him of his feelings. He was perfectly aware of them. But he couldn't ignore her last sentence. "How am I with her?"

"You are…gentle with her. I have only seen you gentle with your daughter, so to see you treat your mate as such is truly remarkable." She smiled at him when he stared down at his documents intently. She stretched a moment before removing herself from his desk. She walked towards the shoji doors and flashed him one more smile. "All I am saying is to accept the truth."

With that she took her leave, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.


	22. A New Home

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-One: A New Home

"F-Fiancé?" Kagome stammered, staring at her grandfather like he had grown another head. No, no, no! They had already discussed this when she turned eighteen! She celebrated her birthday at home because at the time the well had still been sealed off. Ji-chan had brought it up on that night when Souta had gone to bed.

"_Thank you again for my wonderful birthday, Mama, Ji-chan!" Kagome said happily and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her protruding belly that was full of birthday cake and ice cream. _

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled kindly at her daughter and picked up the empty plates from the table. "Of course, dear. We had to celebrate such an important birthday! I'm just sorry you couldn't spend it with your other friends."_

_Kagome smiled sadly and looked down at the table. It had been three years since the well had sealed and refused to let her pass through. Oh how she missed everyone, but a certain triangle eared hanyou had been tormenting her brain at night, giving her a case of insomnia. "Hai, but I'll see them again." She nodded and ignored the looks her mother and grandpa shot her. She had to remain positive despite what everyone thought. Yes, on certain days she would cry herself to sleep and curse the well and even Kami-sama himself for doing such a cruel thing to her. But, overall, she knew deep in her heart that she would see her second family again. _

"_Yes, but if you don't, we need to start discussing your future." Ji-chan spoke up, sipping his cup of tea._

"_Future? I graduated and got accepted to Tokyo University. I'm going to study to major in History. What else is there?" Kagome asked, propping her chin in her palm as she rested her elbow on the table to look at him._

"_Have you thought about a husband?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at her. _

_She blinked before blushing profusely. She had always imagined she would be with Inuyasha. She never thought about marriage with anyone else. Could she possible bring herself to date again? It was hard enough to let down Hojo after all these years. _

"_Not really." She finally responded._

"_I see. Then it is settled! You will follow the shrine, and our family's, tradition!" Ji-chan grinned and clapped his hands together. "Finally! We shall have a pure line!"_

"_T-tradition? Pure line? Ji-chan, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, raising a brow at him. She didn't like where this was going._

"_But of course! Since you are a miko and the only female of the Higurashi name, you will have a husband be chosen for you!" He was nearly gushing with joy at the thought._

"_J-Ji-chan!" Mama started, walking over to him to put her hands on his shoulders. "We never agreed to such a thing."_

"_But it is only right! We will create and keep a holy family line!" _

"_Wait, wait, wait! Don't I have say in this? And it's the twenty-first century, Ji-chan, no one has arranged marriages anymore!" Kagome protested. Her face had paled greatly. She couldn't believe they were even having this conversation!_

"_Oh, there are many families who have deep traditions such as ours, Kagome. It is true that only a few families still participate in things such as this, but I assure you there are still a lot!" He chimed happily, the idea of a monk or miko heir taking over the family shrine for years after his death playing before his eyes._

"_Ji-chan, I want to pick my own husband! I can't just marry a stranger!" Kagome objected, standing up now._

"_But you are of age now, Kagome. You must carry on the tradition!" _

"_I don't want to! Mama and papa's marriage wasn't arranged! Was it Mama?" She asked, looking over at her mother who shook her head. She turned her attention back to her grandpa. "See?" _

"_It wasn't an arranged marriage because your father was the younger male of the household. He was able to choose his wife of his own freewill. Plus, it is usually the male's decision on whether or not to participate in arranged marriages. Families with the same traditions as ours give the male more power, that's how it has been since the beginning!" He explained._

_Kagome couldn't argue with that. She had seen many examples of it while in the Feudal Era. "So, did uncle participate in an arranged marriage?" _

"_Yes. He honored our family and accepted the proposal request from a family friend." He nodded as he recalled the memory. _

"_Mama!" Kagome cried, turning towards her mother for help. _

"_Ji-chan, why don't we see what happens with the well first? Let's see if it re-opens before we make any rash decisions. You don't want to crush your granddaughter's first love, do you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, trying to talk sense into her father-in-law._

_Ji-chan looked from his daughter to his granddaughter and then released a sigh. "Fine. One year is all I am giving you. Let's hope someone will still want you." He grumbled as he stood and left the room._

_Thankfully, the well had re-opened a few weeks after that, freeing her of that horrible nightmare._

Or so she thought.

She watched in horror as her mother led two men into the kitchen. One was around her grandfather's age. He had a full head of hair that was white and wiry and tied at the back of his neck in the same manner as her grandpa. He wore traditional hakama and haori like Ji-chan's. The younger man, perhaps a two or three years older than her, wore black slacks and a navy blue button up, a black tie around his neck. His jet black hair matched his emotionless eyes.

"Shut your mouth and stop looking stupid." Ji-chan growled at her before bowing to the two. "Ahh, Akitoki-san! Young Akitoki-san, thank you so much for coming! This is my granddaughter, Kagome, the one I was telling you about." The three turned to look at her.

Kagome snapped her mouth shut, not realizing it had fallen open, and clenched her hands as she forced herself to stand up. She stiffly bowed at the waist to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She kept her tone cold. She straightened back up and then blinked when she saw the younger of the two Akitoki's in front of her.

"I am Akitoki Akito. The pleasure is mine, fiancé." He bowed low to her before taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the top of it. She jerked her hand away like he had stung her. She was no one's except for Sesshoumaru's! She blinked at the vehemence of the sudden thought. Where had that come from? Still, it didn't change how she felt about it. She sat back down in her chair and clenched her hands around her mug of tea.

He brushed off her rudeness and then sat down in the chair offered to him by Ji-chan, which was directly across from Kagome. His grandfather sat down to him and Ji-chan next to Kagome. The miko was sad to see that her mother was not to be included in the meeting. She glanced over at Akito and saw that he was staring at her, his black eyes traveling up and down her body, making her glare at him. Just who did he think he was?

"Higurashi-san, we have reviewed your offer and it will be up to my grandson to decide if he accepts it." The older man began, crossing his arms into his sleeves, ignoring the tea in front of him. "But do not get offended if he denies it. You must understand that she is three years beyond the prime age to be a candidate."

"I understand, Akitoki-san," Ji-chan said stiffly before nodding his head to the elder man. "I can only hope he finds her suitable."

All the while the younger male was still staring at Kagome. She stared back with narrowed eyes, her hands still tight around the cup. Finally, with all manners forgotten, she spoke up, "What are you staring at?"

"Kagome!" Ji-chan reprimanded, his eyes narrowing at her.

Akito paid him no mind and only continued to stare at the girl. Slowly, he reached over towards her and pulled on the neck line of her v-neck t-shirt, tugging it to the side to expose more of her flesh. The bond throbbed dangerously and she gasped, smacking his hand away from her. "How dare you! Who do you think you are, touching me like that?"

"Akito," His grandfather spoke sternly, clearly upset with his grandson's actions. "Explain yourself!"

"You did not mention she had such a tattoo, Higurashi-san." Akito responded, settling back in his chair. He grabbed his tea and sipped at it, peering at Ji-chan over the rim of his mug.

"T-tattoo? In this house?" He screeched and turned his head to Kagome, rage etching into his face.

"Tattoo?" She repeated, blinking. Her eyes widened and her hand went to rest on her bond mark.

'They think it's a tattoo!' She thought nervously. 'Well, how am I supposed to explain it anyways? 'Oh, hey guys! This crescent moon? It's nothing. Just a mark that I received when I bonded my blood with a taiyoukai of the West five hundred years ago. That's all!' as if they'd believe that!' She mentally slapped herself in the face. Yeah…right.

"Higurashi Kagome! Just what has gotten into you? Akitoki-san, my apologies! I had no idea! I humbly accept your decision to decline the offer!" Ji-chan placed both hands on the table and bowed low, his forehead nearly resting on the polished wood.

"I did not say I declined, Higurashi-san. I will simply deduct it from the amount." Akito responded, his black eyes back on Kagome. She flinched at the look and then looked at her grandfather.

"Amount?" She echoed, furrowing her brows. What were they talking about now?

"Oh, Higurashi-san, you didn't tell her?" Akito asked, grinning mischievously.

"Ah, no. I wasn't quite sure how to bring it up." Ji-chan responded, staring down at his tea.

"Tell me what?" The miko asked, furrowing her brows deeper. "Ji-chan?" He refused to look at her. What was going on?

"Do you know how much it costs to stay in the ICU?" He asked simply, turning his black eyes on her.

"N-no." She responded, nervousness filling her stomach. Again, she didn't like how this was going.

"Your brother has already been in the ICU for approximately two days. His bill is already at 1,555,000 yen. Surely you know your family does not have that kind of money to spare. And who knows how much longer he will be in there? So of course they had to do something to earn the money, right? After all, family takes care of family." He smirked evilly at her.

Realization slammed into her like a train at full speed. She was being sold to pay for her brother's hospital bills. Was that even legal?

"They promised to pay for all of Souta's hospital bills." Ji-chan finally spoke up, but continued to avert his eyes from her.

"Like I said, family takes care of family." Akito responded, his smirk still upon his face. "I think you know what I am getting at, Higurashi-san."

Ji-chan perked up and his eyes widened. "Y-you accept?"

"She is a very beautiful girl and you say she is a miko so I see no reason to decline. We will arrange for her things in three days." He responded and nodded to the old man when he began to bow and thank him profusely.

"Arrange for my things?" Kagome asked, her stomach dropping like lead with nerves.

"Of course. You will be living with me starting on the 20th. Our wedding day shall be on New Years." He grinned at her before rising from his seat with his grandpa. "We will be here Tuesday at ten in the morning. Please have everything packed." With that, the Akitokis left without another word.

Kagome's breath was hitched in her throat. Her heart began to beat forcefully in her chest, her bond throbbing with her pain. No! This couldn't be real. She couldn't be leaving her home. If she went to live with Akito, she would be further away from the well which meant being further away from Sesshoumaru! No! She didn't want it!

"Kagome," She heard and lifted her head to glance at her grandfather through watery eyes. "This is for Souta. You said you would do anything for him." His tone was _almost_ concerning.

"Yes, grandfather." She stated cruelly before abruptly standing from her chair, the chair slamming back nosily, and storming up the stairs to her room.

She shut the door behind her once she walked in to her room and pressed her back to it. She slid to the ground and tilted her head back against the cool, painted wood. Why was this happening? Was this her punishment for taking advantage of the well? Should she have just stayed in Tokyo once the well had sealed in the first place? But then, why would it re-open in the first place? Her mate's words rung out in her head: _"You are where you are supposed to be. If you were not meant to be here, you would not." _She lowered her head and closed her eyes. He was right. She had gone back because she was supposed to; her fate deemed it so. But, was that the extent of her fate and time in the Feudal Era? She was beginning to think so with how things were playing out.

The raven haired beauty opened her eyes and they fell upon the small package that Taku had given her before she left. How had she forgotten? She quickly grabbed it and undid the tie around the cloth. She unfolded it open and felt tears swell into her eyes at the sight. There, on the silk bundle, lay two white feathered earrings. How could the twins give her this? She knew how much they cherished their earrings. Taku had told her about his hate for Hekai when she had asked him. It was then that he told her the story of his mother and how he and his twin honored her death.

She closed the bundle and clutched it tightly in her arms. She wanted to go home; home to the Western Lands and her kingdom. She would find a way back home.

Guilt began to stab at her. Could she really? She was technically doing this, even against her will, for her family. This was for Souta! The money was going to pay for his hospital bills so he could get batter. Her baby brother needed her to do this.

Oh Kami-sama, what was she supposed to do?

*~~~BHL~~*

The tall taiyoukai of the West stood at the well, seemingly staring blankly at it. He did not recall the flight there, but knew he had been staring at it for a while. In all reality, he was having a great mental debate. In the past couple days that she had been gone, he had been over whelmed with her emotions. He had not been able to concentrate on any of his work nor pay full attention to the news Jaken had delivered him regarding the fact that Yune was still missing. His mother was making a rather large deal about it.

Her dread and fear had affected him the past couple days and all morning. Again, he found himself unable to concentrate on his duties. He did not concern himself with it, but instead his mate. He knew something was happening to her on the other side, but she wasn't in any physical pain.

That was the issue.

He had no way of telling what was really happening over there unless he went there himself. But, would the well let him pass? And if it did, should he really cross over to the other side? They were in the middle of a war. Sure, the East hadn't struck in nearly a moon cycle, but that did not mean it was over. He knew that very well. It was something his father had taught him since he was very little.

But, he did want to go. As much as he hated to admit it, and would not admit it out loud, he missed their routine. He had grown accustomed to greeting her in the morning, their training sessions, and their walks at night. He released a soft sigh. No, it was not just the routine he missed. Again, he would not admit it to anyone, but he missed his mate and the touch of her soft lips. Was this the effect of the bond? Or was this truly the result of his own feelings?

Sesshoumaru stepped onto the well's lip and stopped, standing on the ledge with his shadow casted over the snowy ledge. As he was about to leap into the well to check on his mate, his instincts screamed at him. He froze and turned towards the West. Something was happening.

Home! GO!

Without a moment's hesitation he shifted into his ball of light and shot off towards his lands.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Good-bye, Kagome-chan. We will see you in five days for Christmas, okay?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke softly, tears brimming in her eyes, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"H-hai, Mama," Kagome breathed and stiffly hugged her mother back. Even though she knew her mother didn't have a say, because she was the 'female' of the family, she couldn't help but feel a pinch of resentment. She knew she was wrong for feeling that way. After all, her mother had tried to warn her and send her back. Ugh, why was she so stubborn?

However, she knew that if she told her mother about her mating and explained how everything happened, that she would fight for her daughter. But, could she allow herself to be so selfish? She had been debating it all week and she knew she couldn't. Souta deserved better. She wouldn't let her little brother down.

She released her mother and fixed her white turtle neck sweater. Akito had the day off so he could help her move in and had requested, _demanded_ really, that she wore something to cover her 'hideous tattoo'. She had been greatly offended by his words. Her bond mark, which was the same beautiful crescent moon that adorned her mate's forehead, was something she treasured immensely. It was the only thing she had to remind her of the taiyoukai and the past. Well, that, and the feather earrings she wore.

She stepped out the door, her duffle bag on her shoulder, and began to walk towards the shrine steps. She stopped briefly at the sight of her grandfather pouring hot water along the frozen ice on the concrete. He looked up and glanced at her.

"Kagome," Ji-chan nodded to her, but kept it at that when he saw her vacant look.

"Grandfather." She replied with a curt nod before storming past him. Although she understood why her grandpa did what he did, she harbored ill feelings towards him. She stopped after a few steps and stared at the sutra-clad well house. She stared at it longingly, her chin quivering a brief instant as her eyes filled with tears again. Her bond mark tingled on her neck, urging her to go to the portal, but she fought against it and made her decent down the stairs.

She handed her bag to the driver and he carried it to the trunk after opening the back seat door for her. She was greeted by a woman, but she didn't care to remember the name. She was too busy trying to block out the burning sensation on her neck.

Kagome watched from the back seat of the black car as two men climbed down the shrine stairs and hoisted the last of her boxes into the trunk. She didn't have much; it was mostly her clothes and a few books. She had woken up early to hide her sword within the storage room of the shrine. She didn't want the movers, or her 'fiancé', to find it. She was strangely protective of her sword and didn't want anyone to touch it. She would retrieve it one day…maybe.

"Kagome-sama," The woman spoke softly.

Kagome snapped her head to the side, the twins' feathers twirling around her face, and turned her glazed sapphire eyes onto the maid. "Hai?"

"Are you ready?" She asked, offering her a kind smile.

"Hn." The familiar grunt stabbed at her heart.

'Sesshoumaru…' She thought and quickly turned from the maid, closing her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from falling from her eyes as the car began to move. Her hand came up and rested on her hidden mark as the burning intensified the more they drove. Was it because she was creating more distance between her and Sesshoumaru?

"This way, Kagome-sama." The woman, Riku, she remembered, spoke and began to walk towards her new home. Calling it a house was too vague. This 'house' was a mansion. Kagome stared up at it in awe. It was two, three in certain areas, stories tall with various windows and balconies. The drive way looped around the acre, a large grassy area equipped with roses and a fountain in the middle. Just how much money did the Akitoki's have? In a way, the vast house reminded her of the castle. She inwardly sighed, this was going to be tough if everything recapped her of her mate.

"Kagome-sama." She repeated.

"H-hai." Kagome replied, snapping out of her thoughts and following the maid up the small flight of stairs to the large, French double door entry way. She stepped into the house, following the maid, and gasped at the marble interior. The entire entry way was decorated in a roman theme, statues, paintings, and vases to boot. It was beautiful.

"Higurashi-san?"

The miko turned at the sound of the familiar voice. She blinked at who she saw. "H-Hojo-kun?"

He grinned at her and took her hands in his. "Ah! It is you! Higurashi-san! How are you? I haven't seen you since high school!" He said happily, a smile clear across his face.

"Hai, it's been a while. I'm fine, I suppose." She murmured, not sure how far into details she could get. She studied his face carefully. He hadn't changed at all. Yes, he looked a bit older, but other than that nothing had changed. Did she look different?

"Oh, are you still sick?" He asked, concern masking his face.

"Ah, no, Hojo-kun, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed." She replied, giving him a very small smile as she removed her hands from his.

"Is there anything I can do? Please, let me know and I'll do my best! Oh, that reminds me, why are you here at my house, Higurashi-san?" He blinked, seemingly unfazed by her gesture.

"Huh? Your house?" She asked, eyes widening. Akitoki…he was Akito's-!

"Oniisan," Akito stated, coming down the marble staircase. Hojo looked at him and offered him a large smile.

"Oniisan! Have you met-"

"Higurashi Kagome, yes. She is my fiancé." Akito replied, walking over to stand next to Kagome.

She gave him a peircing glare. She didn't want him anywhere near her. Just because she was here for her brother didn't mean she had to like it or him.

"F-fiancé?" Kagome didn't miss the way his face fell for a moment. "That's great!" Hojo said, smiling wide once more. "She is a great girl, Akito! I wish you guys the best of luck!"

"Thank you, Hojo." Akito replied with a nod before leading Kagome towards the stairs. "I will show you to your room."

Kagome spared one last look at Hojo as he stood at the base of the stairs, watching them go. She felt horrible. All throughout middle and high school, he had been pawing after her. She had always flaked on him and forgot about him. He never let it affect him though, only had her 'make it up to him' by another date she would cancel. Now he just found out that she was engaged to his brother. The poor boy. She felt like a truly bad person.

"I'm surprised I get my own room." She murmured and crossed her arms over her chest.

He sent her a daring look over his shoulder. "For now. You will soon be joining me in my room so do not get too comfortable."

She rolled her eyes, but still felt a jolt of panic course through her. Surely he would truly stick to tradition and wait until they were married to try anything…? Her brows furrowed. She never wanted to anything with him…ever! She let out a sigh as they reached the top of the stairs and continued to follow Akito down the hall on the right. She glanced at him again. "I want to see my brother."

"I'm afraid that will not happen."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "E-excuse me?"

He paused his walking and turned towards her, his black eyes peering at her with a gleam she couldn't quite place. "You heard correctly."

"That's not fair! I want to see my brother and check on him! I haven't seen him in nearly two months and I want to give him my wishes! Plus, I'm doing all of this for him!" She balled her hands into fists, her teeth grinding.

"You are doing this because you were told to. As for your wishes, you can send them to Kami-sama and hope he delivers them to your brother." He turned on his heel and continued walking. "Come."

She was about to scream and shout at him when she stopped mid-thought.

A sudden jolt of anger shocked her body, sending waves of enraging fury coursing throughout her veins. Her eyes widened as she felt her blood begin to boil under her skin, her hair standing on edge. Then a searing emotional pain shot through her and she feared her heart would tear in two. She felt the crescent moon on her shoulder throb painfully, almost as if it were trying to pull away from her skin. She felt her canines protrude from their gums before her throat rumbled in a growl, startling her even more. She sunk to the floor, the pain and rage proving to be too much for her small frame. She had never experienced such feelings before. Where was it coming from? As she began to fade into unconsciousness she let out a gasp from the sudden realization that these were not her emotions.

They were Sesshoumaru's.


	23. The West's Pain

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Two: The West's Pain

_Faster!_ His beast growled, urging Sesshoumaru to fly faster in light form. Sesshoumaru did not need to beast to tell him to do so. His instincts were screaming at him that something bad had happened at home and he was needed more than ever. Never before had he experienced such an explosive feeling of worry and gut-wrenching uneasiness.

Within minutes he landed a couple feet outside the gates of his lands, a small crater denting the ground in a perfect circle around him. He could not stop the flinch that came to his amber eye, causing it to twitch slightly, as he over looked his courtyard grounds. Many, many soldiers lay dead, resting in puddles of dark crimson that stained the dirt road they rested on. Most of their limbs had been torn off. Tendons of muscle had stretched to their capacity before they were ripped apart, leaving the stringy tendrils resting a few inches front of the limbs, some wrapping around the white bones that had been pulled from their joints and sockets. Nekoyoukai were amongst them as well, but he cared not for their well-being.

He knew this was just the beginning.

He stuck his nose into the air and inhaled deeply, taking in the hundreds of different scents. His mind quickly sorted through them before two struck him. His eyes widened a fraction before he took off towards the castle with his speed. Why did he leave? He knew better! This was exactly what he feared would happen! The East was full of conniving creatures; of course Juto would strike as soon as he left. But then, how did he know he had left? There had to be a spy.

The taiyoukai ran to the throne room, ignoring the mass of dead bodies as his feet splashed in the pools of blood, staining his boots and the bottoms of his white hakama. He pushed the already parted doors further apart and stopped at the sight in front of him. Inuyoukai soldiers and servants were scattered along the gleaming red ground. Jagged cuts and slices ran along their flesh, holes piercing their chests or skulls, spewing their liquids of life. Along his subjects were even more nekoyoukai who rested in broken down pieces, random bits of flesh and body parts showered along the room. It was impressive, but still, the number of deaths from his end irked at him.

Sesshoumaru quickly ran his eyes over the plethora of ruined bodies before he spotted who he was looking for. He made his way over to his mother and peered down at her from the bridge of his nose. He couldn't fight the rage that began to consume his being. His eyes flashed red at the sight of the former Lady of the West. Her purple kimono had been ripped open, exposing his mother's naked body to him. Her pale flesh had a series of cuts along it, blood seeping from the open wounds. Just by the scent coming off her body, he knew she had been defiled. That itself must have been the greatest injury his mother gained for he knew she had not bedded another since his father. She had promised she would wait until she was reunited with him, despite his infidelity.

Her stilled heart made him reach for his side, but when he grasped empty air, he had remembered that he let the blacksmith use his swords for inspecting and for reference to create more weapons. He snarled as the fury doubled and clenched his hands before an odd pang hit him. Even if he had Tenseiga, he would not be able to revive his mother. Her head was severed from her neck, her golden eyes gouged from their sockets.

Besides, a part of him doubted she would want to be revived if she was now with her deceased mate.

He reached down to cover her mangled body with her kimono before nodding his head in respect for her. Yes, she was his mother, but he was Sesshoumaru; he did not cry for the loss of loved ones, he simply sought out revenge.

After standing there for a minute longer, he turned to leave the room. He needed to find out if there were any remaining servants so they could take care of his mother's body and give her a proper burial. But, he wanted to find the other scent that he had picked up earlier: Rin. He kept his eyes out, scanning the dead bodies to make sure none were her. It was then he spotted Jaken down the corridor, whining and babbling miserably.

"Jaken."

The imp youkai turned and screeched his lord's name, "Sesshoumaru-samaaa! It was horrible, sire! The East came with incredible numbers and attacked out of nowhere! O-our losses…"

"Where is everyone?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the toad as he let out another wail.

"They retreated to the village sire! Inukimi-sama held off several of them so we may escape while the troops protected it. A few soldiers and servants stayed to fight with her. But…" He trailed off, sadness consuming him.

"I already know of my mother's fate." He stated and began to walk down the corridor to the side of his castle where the road to the village was.

"Wait, M'lord!" Jaken called and ran after his lord, following him down the path towards the village.

"Where is Rin?" The Western Lord asked, narrowing his eyes once more as he found that her scent was not in the direction of the village.

"I-I do not know, Sesshoumaru-sama. I assumed she was killed in the raid since she did not join us in the village." Jaken spoke softly, his large eyes swelling up with tears. The poor girl. As much as she annoyed him, he had grown fond of her over the years.

That made Sesshoumaru's heart clench slightly. Rin was his daughter and the scent of her blood was in the air. Were her body parts among the others in the throne room? Had he somehow missed her? If someone had defiled her as well…

A wave of rage washed over him once more. He would have blood for his mother and daughter's lives.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A few of the inuyoukai bowed to him as he walked into the village. He nodded to them and then looked around at the damage. The village itself was fine, but wounded troops and villagers were all around, leaning against huts and lying on mats on the ground. He couldn't believe how unprepared they were for the attack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Two females bowed to him before straightening. "Is there anything we can assist you with? Most of the females here have everything covered."

"The former Lady of the West has met her death. See to her body and grave. Jaken, you will accompany them." He ordered.

"H-hai, M'Lord!" Jaken stuttered.

Sesshoumaru watched as they bowed before running off towards the castle. He then continued on the blood splattered gravel, following it to one of the huts. He swiped open the flap and walked in, peering down at Taku as he kneeled down in front of a resting, injured Tekkan.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Taku spoke, his tone exhausted. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his friend. "My apologies for this happening. We should have been prepared and ready." His icy blue eyes remained on his brother's face, his brow furrowed.

"Tell me what happened." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Taku sighed softly and recalled the events after Sesshoumaru left. "It was as if they knew you were leaving, Sesshoumaru-sama. They were expecting it for as soon as you left, they made their move. They used their entire army and it seemed like a never ending rain of nekoyoukai and blood spray. Even we could not have predicted these numbers."

"_Taku-sama!" _

_He turned at his name and faced the soldier who was addressing him, but he already knew what he was about to say. The East had begun its attack. He could smell the puss filled creatures and nasty scent of wet cat in the air. "I want everyone fighting to full capacity. Do not let them enter the castle gates!" The troop nodded and eagerly ran off with their speed. _

"_Futago," Tekkan spoke up, looking at his twin._

"_Tekkan, I need you to go to the castle and move Rin-sama and Inukimi-sama to a safe place." He commanded and then sighed at the defeated look in his brother's eyes. "I know you want to fight, but I need you to do this for me." _

_Tekkan bobbed his head once in a nod before speeding off towards the castle._

_Taku watched him go before heading toward the gates. He didn't bother with putting on his armor; it would take up too much time. Then the smell of blood slammed into him as if a wave of the crimson liquid fell over him. He rushed towards the front gates and nearly faltered in step when he saw that a few of his troops had already fallen, but was proud that they had taken a chunk of neko with them. But still…these numbers were impossible._

_He drew his sword and rushed at the on-coming swarm of youkai, slashing at one after another, sending the mangled creatures back to the pits of hell in a rain of blood. His troops fought alongside him and together they cut down and killed the nekoyoukai as they came. _

'_Yes, that is right! Inuyoukai are, and always will be, stronger than nekos. They have numbers, we have power.' Taku thought triumphantly as they hacked through their opponents. His eyes then narrowed when he felt the ground beneath them shake. He remembered this sensation from the battle a month ago. He quickly scanned his enemies and saw the line of nekoyoukai with their fists in the ground, their arms now wood-like substances._

"_Aim for the middle line and stay light on your feet! They will attack from the ground!" He roared and began to head towards the line, weaving through the spikes as they protruded from the earth. His men followed, using their natural inu grace to dodge the wooden daggers and attack the wood-controlling creatures, slaughtering them. Behind the defeated wood-nekos were a large number of miasma users, black goopy balls forming in their mouths, ready to spew along the inuyoukai. _

"_Stop them!" Taku barked and rushed forward, swinging his sword to decapitate three at a time with each stroke. His men followed the suit, killing off the rest of the miasma youkai. Around them nekoyoukai lay in shambles, their tainted blood defiling the West's scared lands. His troops let out a hoot of victory, but the General remained quiet._

_For Taku, he thought it was too easy. _

_As if to confirm his suspicions, his pointed ears picked up a long howl and he turned to face the castle. He didn't realize how far they had traveled from the castle. Rushing at the nekos had put distance between them and Kingdom. How could he have been so naïve? Of course it was to lure them away! _

"_Back to the castle!" He ordered and sped off with his youkai speed, rushing back to the castle. He came to a sudden halt when he saw Inukimi in her true form, swatting away the nekoyoukai who swarmed her like bees to pollen. He thought the numbers they had just faced was many, but these were three times the amount. They had definitely miscalculated the numbers of their enemy. _

"_Futago!" Tekkan called, rushing to his brother's side. _

"_Tekkan, where is Rin-sama?" He asked, knowing very well the scent of her blood was mixed with the others. _

_Tekkan looked down, regret overwhelming him. He couldn't form the words to reply to his brother._

_Taku sighed and looked up as Inukimi let out a roar of rage and swiped at the nekoyoukai around her. He then glanced at his troops as they fought their enemy, outnumbered by two. He hated to see his soldiers fight three-against-one, but they had no other choice. He only hoped Sesshoumaru would return with Kagome soon._

"_Taku, let us help the Lady." Tekkan spoke up, grabbing the fabric of his twin's haori. _

"_No, I am not going to let you get hurt." Taku replied, his icy blue eyes narrowing at his reflection before swatting is hand away._

_Tekkan matched his glare. "We cannot let it continue this way! We must protect our lands and Inukimi-sama. She will not last much longer like this on her own!"_

_Taku knew he was right. We would need to help her. But, he hated joining with his twin. They shared a beast, thus they could only reach their true form when they fused together. Taku held most of the beast so he was the one who was in control of their form. However, if any damage occurred while in beast form, Tekkan was the one who obtained all of the wounds. It was something Taku hated with a passion. How could the Kamis be so cruel? So badly did he wish he could take all the pain and not let his brother suffer. But, it also propelled to him to be much more cautious when in their true form. _

"_Taku!" Tekkan growled, urging him make up his mind. _

_The General sighed. "Alright, let us help Inukimi-sama." _

_Tekkan smiled happily and held out his hand to his brother. He watched as his twin hesitated for a moment before grabbing his hand. He felt their broken auras meet, merging together to become complete. _

_Taku felt the click of the auras and snapped his glowing red eyes open. He pulled Tekkan into him, but he vanished and disappeared into him. He let out a snarl as the transformation began to overtake him. Within seconds the morphing was complete and he rushed over to Inukimi, pouncing and squishing the nekoyoukai as they lurched at an already busy Lady._

'_Thank you,' She sent him, nodding._

'_Of course, Inukimi-sama.' Tekkan and Taku's voice echoed back to her before they turned and began to kill off the swarm of neko._

"After fighting for a while, Inukimi-sama told us to head towards the village because a group of them were headed here. I ordered a couple of troops to stay behind and assist her." Taku finished, sighing softly. "We killed a large amount of them before they finally retreated. But, as you can see, we suffered a few losses and many injuries." His eyes traveled back down to Tekkan. As he had feared, he had received all of blows that was inflicted on him while in their true form.

Sesshoumaru processed the story in his mind, a blank look on his face. He could not completely blame Taku for the losses. He himself should not have left his home for some…_ningen_. Mate or not, he had let his feelings get the best of him and for that his lands and subjects perished. His mother and Rin had fallen because of him.

"Your orders?" Taku asked, looking at the taiyoukai.

The Western lord glanced at him. "I will revive who I can with Tenseiga."

"That is not possible, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is missing." The General sighed heavily. How had all of this happened?

"Missing?" He couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his throat. "Am I mistaken that you said none of the neko had entered the village?"

"You are not mistaken. I do not know what happened. But, I have a suspicion that we had a spy or two. I believe that may explain Yune's disappearance." He replied, rising to his feet, now facing his friend.

"It seems Juto has thought this through." Sesshoumaru commented, a scowl on his face.

"Someone had to have told him about Tenseiga and its powers. Not many know of it." He added, now walking with his lord as they walked out from hut and down the path of the village.

"I believe Inuyasha has something to do with that."

Taku glared hard as he walked. "Such treachery. To abandon his father's lands, brother, race, and friend just for some dead miko. He will pay for what he has done to the West."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. Even he found Inuyasha's betrayal to be great. Had he no respect for his mother? She had spent so much time trying to help him and train him and this was how he repaid her? Even his miko had stayed to help them after promising she would. His eyes narrowed slightly. Yes, he would kill his half-brother with his own hands.

He inwardly sighed, thinking about his mate again. All her pain and distress that he had been feeling lately had caused him to leave his lands. In that time, Juto had taken the liberty to strike and create a catastrophic amount of casualties and wounds. He clenched his jaw tightly and continued to walk. He had made up his mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He paused in his walking to look at the inu pup in front of him. Kagome had spoken of him before: Yukito was his name. He had a determined look on his face, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Tears swelled his eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

"Yukito." He acknowledged.

"M-my Otou-san…" He choked out, trying to hold his strength.

Taku personally did not like the child at first. He held the same name as the father of his mother's murderer. He knew it wasn't something the boy could control, but it still brought about bad memories. However, in that moment he felt pity for the boy. He knew his father had died in battle. He let the bitterness go and knelt down on one knee beside the boy. "Your father was a strong fighter."

That single sentence broke his hold and he rushed at Taku, sobbing heavily into his chest. He remained that way for a moment before pulling away from the general, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. He wanted to be a strong inuyoukai like he had told Kagome yet here he was crying in front of the General and his Lord.

Speaking of which, "Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Kagome-sama? Is she okay?" He asked, taking in a shaky breath.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the boy and put his hand on his head, deeming it the right thing to do as the new Lord of the West. "She is safe in her own home. Your father was a great asset to the West and will be remembered as such. When this is all over, you shall live in the castle with us."

Yukito perked up and gave his lord a weak smile. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." He said. He then looked over as his mother came out from one of the huts with a basket full of dirtied, bloody clothes that the women were using for the men's wounds. She met his gaze and motioned for him to help her. "Okaa-san is being extra strong." He murmured before running off to go help his mother.

"That was kind of you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Taku commented, standing back up.

"It is what Kagome would have done." He replied and continued on his walk. It is true that that was what she would have wanted, especially since she was fond of boy. However, she would not be able to see it as so. He did not want her to come back; she was full of weaknesses. What had just happened was proof of it all. He would put in an extra effort to block out any of her emotions so he was not distracted by them any further.

It was better this way.

For him and his lands.


	24. Conforming

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Conforming

The sleeping beauty groaned loudly as she began to come to. Her shoulder hurt, but her head hurt even more. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head doubled and she flopped back down, holding her throbbing skull. Ugh, what had happened to her?

"Higurashi-san?"

She winced at the loud voice in her ear. It didn't help the pounding going on in her head. She cracked an eye open, peering at a looming Hojo. "Hojo-kun?"

"Ah! You're awake! How are you feeling?" He cooed, his famous smile on his face.

"Not too great. What happened?" She murmured, releasing her head to gaze about the spacious room. It was the size of the kitchen and living room at her mom's house combined. Her bed was a queen and located against the back wall of her room, directly facing the door. To her right were double door windows that lead to a small balcony. Beyond that, on the other wall, were two bookshelves full of books that weren't the ones she brought. On the other wall to her left, was a large white vanity equipped with a wide, wall-mounted mirror. She felt so…foreign in the setting.

"You fainted and collapsed, Higurashi-san! You hit your head." He explained, brows furrowed. "Are you ill again? Or perhaps you are not getting enough sleep? We have a bunch of remedies that may be able to help out."

She tuned out his rambling after he explained the reason for her pain. Ah, that must be why her shoulder hurt too. She blinked when she recalled the last few moments before she blacked out. Her hand flew to her heart as it lurched, furrowing her brows when she remembered the over powering emotions that had consumed her. She could still feel the lingering traces of it; it felt as if it had scarred her very soul. What happened?

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed, gripping the fabric of her shirt where her heart was. Was he okay? She didn't feel any physical pain from him, but then again, nothing ever really seemed to faze her mate. So then, what caused him to react so violently? She suddenly gasped, her hand releasing her shirt only to cover her pale lips. Had the East finally attacked? Something stabbed at her that she was correct in her guess. Why did it have to be when she was gone? Why! Tears welled up in her eyes as regret and dread began to sink into the pit of her stomach. Had she let her people down? And worse, did she let her mate down?

Hojo couldn't make any sense of what she had said, but he saw the tears in her eyes and the worry doubled. "Higurashi-san? Are you alright?"

"No!" She suddenly snapped, unable to help herself. "I want to go home!" She cried, turning so she could bury her face into the plush pillow.

Hojo was stunned and slightly hurt at her lash out. He had never seen his former classmate look so fragile. He debated on what to do as he watched her slender shoulders bob as she cried, her small frame shaking. What was he to do? He didn't want to cross the line and touch her tangled black tress, but he yearned to sooth her like he had for many years now.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, Higurashi-san," He finally spoke, standing up from the chair he had drawn to her bedside. He thought it was best to leave her alone since he couldn't work up the courage to comfort her. "I am here if you ever need to talk about anything." He added before he departed from the room, the door whispering a squeak before it clicked shut.

Kagome's head perked up a few minutes after he left. She sat up and viciously rubbed at her moist eyes and cheeks before standing from the bed. She briskly walked over to her balcony doors and put her hands on the cold metal handles. She twisted and pulled, but felt a pulsing resistance. She looked up at the top of the doors, and there, firmly placed across the part in the doors was a sutra. With a frustrated a shout, she tugged hard on the handle, her knuckles turning white from the effort. It pulsed once more in warning before pushing her back. She held tight, ignoring the protests of the sutra. She needed out! She wanted to go home to the West! She wanted her friends! Taku, Tekkan, Rin, Yune, along with so many others! But above all else, she wanted her mate! She craved Sesshoumaru's embrace! It was so reassuring and she felt safe there. Oh how she longed to feel secure…

With a cry, she pulled with all her might. The sutras glowed and released a wave of power, sending her scattering across the wooden floor. She landed with a thud, but didn't even bother getting up. She couldn't find the strength to do so any more. It was pointless.

All of it was.

As the tears fell freely, she curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees, trying to disappear within herself and trying to awake from the awful nightmare.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Ngh," The nekoyoukai lord moaned softly as he laid back onto the pillows letting out a content sigh. Hekai flopped down next to him, his scarred, sweat-glimmering chest heaving from their vigorous activity. Juto reached out and ran his claws through his General's freed brown tress, marveling at its length.

"You seem content, Juto-sama." Hekai commented, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at the blonde.

Juto lazily glanced up at the other male and gave him a wicked grin. "What reason is there to not be content? I have successfully attacked the West and did great damage. Not to mention, thanks to the half-breed, we were able to take a very valuable possession from Sesshoumaru. Let us see what he does now that he cannot bring back his troops or mother." He tossed his head back and released a cackle.

"But of course. You have done well, Juto-sama. The West will be yours in no time." Hekai replied, smirking down at his lord, his blue eyes holding an implacable glint.

"We just have to wait for the miko to return and then it shall be mine for good. Not to mention I will finally destroy that despicable dog." Juto hissed, his emerald eyes narrowing.

Hekai gave a real smile and mimicked Juto's action, running his claws through his golden locks. "It will happen, Juto-sama. I will make sure of it."

"Oh, I know," He replied confidently. "But we will have to go off of the hanyou's word that she will come back for now. There has to be some truth behind it. After all, how long can mates stay apart from each other?"

"I doubt long." Hekai replied, now stroking his lord's damp hair. "Either way, he said he would know when she arrived."

"He must have a keen nose for her scent," Juto replied, studying his claws as if suddenly bored.

"What will you have me do when she arrives?"

"Nothing," He raised his bright green eyes once more, focusing in on Hekai's blue ones. "I am going to have Inuyasha do everything."

"Is that wise, Sire?" The General questioned as Juto pushed him back against the cushions, pouncing on him like a cat who just found its prey.

"I deem it so for Inuyasha would not like to upset his love, now would he? He would do anything to appease her and convince her to be his mate." He breathed against Hekai's skin, using his fangs to nip at the hot flesh of his chest.

"I suppose that is correct. Has Shamrai said anything about him becoming suspicious of her person?"

"It seems she has put him at ease by agreeing to mate him if he killed Sesshoumaru." Juto replied.

"Do you-"

Juto nipped hard at Hekai's chest, drawing blood and silencing him. "I believe Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha and I will kill Sesshoumaru. I tire of your questions so hold your tongue."

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kagome-sama, don't forget you tattoo!" One of the servants called as she began to ready her new lady's wardrobe.

"Hai." Kagome said dully from her spot on the vanity. She winced and nearly threw the bottle of mascara across the room as she stabbed herself in the same eye for the fourth time that day. She gripped the small tube firmly in her hand and took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. Thankfully the maid was too busy to notice the purple spark that snapped in her aura. With one more deep breath, she set to finishing her make-up.

After being at the Akitoki household for two days, she had gotten use to the routine that was expected of her. Not only was she to doll up with make-up, and cover up her 'tattoo' with foundation, but also wear low-cut shirts and either a skirt, shorts, a dress, or tight jeans. Her hair was to be either curled or tied up into a clipped bun. Of course, this was all for Akito's pleasure. He demanded she dress as such and greet him at the door with a low bow as soon as he stepped through the doorway after a day at work. She was then expected to change into a yukata for dinner with just him and then spend an hour in his study with him.

She absolutely detested it.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this pathetic façade.

"Here, Kagome-sama." The servant said as she handed her the clothing she was to change into it.

Kagome put on the last dabs of make-up on her bond mark and stood from the stool. She was semi-thankful that she was not forced to cover the crescent moon during the day; only when Akito was home and that was only from dusk to dawn. She quickly stripped down from her casual clothes and slipped into the ones that were handed to her. She pulled on the black shorts and slid on the silky white shirt that hung off one of her shoulders, the neckline dipping dangerously low to the swell of her breast. She grabbed a clip from the vanity and twisted her hair once and folded it in half before clipping it, the ends falling down elegantly. It reminded her of when Yune did her hair for her bonding ceremony…

'Stop, Kagome.' She thought to herself bitterly. 'I've already established this isn't going to help with anything.' She had promised herself she would stop this self-loathing and pity party and actually do something about her situation instead of crying herself to sleep every night.

She sighed and slipped on her house slippers before following the maid down the marble staircase. She then took her place in front of the entry way and glanced at the diamond watch, a present from her fiancé so that she would be on time to serve him, on her wrist. He came home at exactly 6:23pm every day. She watched as the hand ticked painfully slow, counting the seconds until the twenty-third minute.

5…4…3…2…1…

A click and the whooshing sound of the door opening, along with the chilly winter breeze that floated in, announced his arrival. Goose bumps perked up on her flesh and it wasn't just from the icy breeze.

Without looking at him, she bent down low, nearly in half as he 'suggested'. "Konbanwa, Akito-sama." She cooed in a fake excited tone, again as he 'requested', as he shut the door behind him.

"Ah, my little Kagome." He purred, handing his stuff off to a servant and making his way towards her. His jet black hair was slicked back, revealing his widow's peak. His cold black eyes greedily drank up the sight of her from behind his glasses. He loosened the black tie around his neck, undoing the first two buttons of his crisp, white, collared shirt.

The miko flinched slightly when she felt his hand on her cheek. As directed, she remained in a bow until commanded to do otherwise. He felt his hand force her chin up, thus making her straighten up in the process. She felt her back go rigid when he pulled her face closer to his, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She nearly threw up.

"Welcome home." She whispered, resisting the urge to zap his hand away from her face. Her tingling bond mark did not help dissipate the image of her frying him in her mind.

"Why thank you, little Kagome. Now, go upstairs and dress in that red yukata for me for dinner. I have news for you." He pressed another kiss to her dry lips before walking off towards his study.

She watched him leave, glaring at his back as he disappeared down the hall towards his study. With a sigh, and shooing from one of the maids, she turned and hiked back upstairs to change into his favorite yukata.

The miko sat in silence, making sure to keep her blue eyes focused on her plate, barely tasting the food as she chewed it slowly and forced herself to swallow it. She knew he was irritated at her silence and she would be 'punished' for it later. Her so called punishments were stupid little tasks that he would make her do. For instance, give him a massage or play host when he had his business partners over. The worst was when she had to feed him spoonful by spoonful of miso soup.

"Little Kagome," He spoke suddenly, causing her to looked up. She hated the name, but she wouldn't make the mistake of telling him that twice. "I have news for you."

"Hai, you mentioned as much earlier." Her words were clipped and cold. She wanted to drill it into his head that she completely loathed him.

His black eyes became like ice. "I don't appreciate your tone. Perhaps I should not tell you about your brother and family." He replied, his tone reminded her of Naraku.

Kagome dropped her chopsticks. "S-Souta? What about him? Is he okay?"

"Too late, you'll have to learn about that later. Next topic." He said with a sudden bored tone.

She nearly screamed in frustration and chucked her plate at him. How could he be so cruel? When he had finally let her call her mother, he had given her only five minutes. The worst part was that she couldn't spill her heart out to her mother because Akito was there, listening to every word she uttered. It wasn't fair. She had no one to talk to or confide felt so trapped and confined within her own mind.

She brought up a shaking hand and pushed back a stray strand of her black hair. "Whatever you say, Akito-sama." She said softly, putting on a fake smile. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

He narrowed his black eyes suspiciously at her, before continuing. "I have made an appointment for you tomorrow at the clinic."

"C-clinic? For what?" She asked, blinking her sapphire pools at him.

He raised a brow at her as if to say it was the most obvious thing in the world. "To remove your tattoo, of course."

She felt her stomach drop to the floor and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Remove her tattoo? 'It's not a tattoo!' She wanted to shout at him, but knew she couldn't. How else could she explain what it was? It was simple, she couldn't. No one would believe her anyways. What would happen when they tried to laser off something that wasn't a tattoo? Then again, people used laser therapy for birth mark removal, right? Oh dear. "O-oh, is that so?"

"Indeed. It is early in the morning so I will have a maid accompany you to your appointment." He replied.

"I have a request then, Akito-sama," She began, suddenly feeling nervous about asking him. When he just stared at her, she took it as her cue to continue on. "May I go Christmas shopping for my family? After all, you did agree to spend Christmas morning with them." She fidgeted with her hands, looking down in her lap.

He raised a dark brow at her. "You would still buy them gifts even after what they did to you?"

Kagome was taken aback by his question. "Of course, Akito-sama. It _is_ Christmas and they are still my family. Nothing will change that." She answered, looking up at him.

Akito regarded her carefully once more before nodding. "You can go after your appointment. Of course, you will be accompanied and I will give you my credit card." He then stood from the table and peered at her with mischievous eyes. "We will skip the study visiting hour,"

Her heart fluttered in relief. Thank Kami-sama! She didn't have to see him for the rest of the night! Maybe things were turning around for the bet-

"Instead, in punishment for your outburst and rude comments, you shall spend the night with me." And with that he left the dining room, leaving a stunned Kagome.

W-what? No! No, no, no, no, no! This was bad! She didn't want to be close to him yet alone sleep in his bed! She didn't trust him at all. He had told her that he would wait until their wedding night, but she didn't believe him. She believed it was more of a front so people didn't see the true him; a cruel and insensitive prick.

Kagome rose on unsteady legs and quickly left the room, desperate to get to her room and hide herself away for as many hours as she could. She had to escape to her own little world while she could and hide until the time came where she would have to venture to his room.

~(Warning, slight lime)~

"_Ah, no! Stop it, Akito!" Kagome pleaded, trying to shove his hands away from her chest. She knew it! As soon as she laid down, he was all over her, ripping off her pajama shirt, the buttons breaking off in the process._

"_Hush, I will do as I please with my future wife!" He growled, rolling over to straddle her hips. Again, he tried to grasp her breasts, but she swatted him away, trying to wriggle out from under him. He narrowed his eyes at her before grasping both of her wrists with one of his cold hands, pinning them above her head. He then let his hand freely caress her breast, gripping the soft mound tightly in his calloused hand._

_She winced at his roughness and bucked under him, trying to get his weight off of her. She suddenly felt suffocated, like a trapped animal with no escape. Her eyes darted from side to side as she tried to find all possible escape routes. But, she knew it was useless unless she got him off of her. Her bond mark burned on her skin and seemed to growl in protest, almost as if it were a ferocious lion getting ready to strike._

_He took her bucking differently than she intended and shifted his weight down, now sitting on her thighs. He then traveled his hand down her flat stomach, marveling at the smoothness of her pure skin. He let his hand slip under the waistband of her flannel pajama pants and then the elastic part of her cotton panties. Ignoring her cries of protest and her flailing body, he released a soft groan as the top of his middle finger grazed against her folds. He wiggled it hard, forcing it further down to touch the moist flesh._

"_NO!" She screamed, images of Sesshoumaru flashing before her eyes. She was _his_! She let go of her self-control and let her power sail. Her eyes snapped opened and she balled her hands into fists, making them glow pink before the purple sparked angrily around them, stinging at his hand._

_With a hiss he pulled his hand away. Before he could retaliate against her, she swung her hand at him. She stopped a few inches from his chest, sending a wave of power at him, knocking him off her and tumbling off the bed. She kept the pink and purple around her body, trying to keep a defense up against him._

_When he stood up, much to her surprise, he was laughing. He ran a hand through his disarrayed black hair and smirked evilly at her. "Finally, a glimpse of your power! Now I know what to expect. Go, you may return to your room." _

_She didn't need to be told twice. She wrapped her tattered shirt around her exposed chest and leapt off the bed, running out the door and down the hall. _

'_Now I know what to expect.' His words played in her mind._

_What did that mean?_

Kagome sighed as she recalled last night. She shuddered and rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms. She didn't like what he had said; especially since she didn't know what exactly he meant by it.

"Higurashi-san?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking at the doctor who was standing over her.

"Do you understand the process?" When she gave him a blank look, he gave a short sigh and repeated himself. "The laser removal process works by breaking down the colored pigment into tiny particles so that the immune system can naturally get rid of it on its own. It is bloodless and does not need any cutting, but it may cause blisters from the heat. Also, it will definitely swell. So right after the ten minute treatment, we will apply ice to try and help that. However, depending on how deep the tattoo is, depends on how many treatments you will require. Do you have any questions?" He asked, looking down at her.

Kagome shook her head no, but really she had millions flying throughout her mind. The most anxious one she had was: Will it work with a bond mark? She hoped not.

"Alright Higurashi-san, I warn you, this will hurt." He spoke, his tone gentle. "Now, if you're ready, go ahead and lay back so we may begin."


	25. Plotting

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Four: Plotting

A searing, burning, stinging sensation began to throb at Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He raised his clawed hand to his neck and rubbed the spot. He then realized that it was the spot where her bond mark was. His amber eyes narrowed at the scroll of the deceased as he knew it was from his mate. _Now_ what was happening? Was it the same person who dared touch her where only _he_ was permitted?

Last night, the great taiyoukai of the West had nearly lost control as he felt the over whelming, bone-chilling fear surge through him from the bond. Someone was trying to force themselves upon _his_ miko. He could not exactly describe how he knew someone was invading her personal space; he just did. He snarled loud, the echo bouncing off the walls of his study, startling his servants that were working around him.

An amber eye twitched once when he felt the burning double. If this was managing to hurt him even a little, he could not begin to imagine how badly it was hurting Kagome. Yes, he felt her pain stab at him from the bond, but he felt her trying to reel it back. Why? He did not know. How could he? He was not there with her.

His beast growled the last thought back to him. _He was not there with her._

What was he to do? He could not, would not, go to her. His lands needed his attention more than ever before. They were cleaning up the lands from the bit and pieces of bodies, making graves for those who had fallen during combat. Being the Lord of the West, he was to go to each household and offer his condolences as well as thank them for their loved one's strength and participation in his army. He was not very good at it. If Kagome were there, he knew she would offer the emotion and passion the mates and children were looking for.

He let out an exasperated growl as he beast thoroughly agreed. He had to get his beast a muzzle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Tekkan asked, poking his head into his lord's study.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him before nodding his head once to him. "Enter."

"Taku asked for me to inquire about how the scroll is going." He replied, walking over to his lord's neatly organized desk.

The Lord looked down at the scroll in front of him. He had just finished signing off the last name. "It is complete. I have offered my condolences to the families."

"I am sure they appreciate it, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is a tragedy indeed." Tekkan replied with a soft sigh, taking the scroll as it was handed to him. They fell into a short silence before Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"I should not have left."

"Huh?" Tekkan asked, looking down at his lord with his ice blue eyes. Was Sesshoumaru taking blame for the battle? Surely he was not? No one blamed him; not a single inuyoukai. "No one blames you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"It does not change the fact of the matter." He replied, glaring at his desk. He knew that if he had been there, things would have happened differently. They would not have suffered so many casualties if he had been fighting alongside them.

Tekkan shook his head, even though he knew it was to no use. "Milord, if you truly feel that way then perhaps you should leave again, but bring back Kagome-sama this time. It would explain why you left."

"I need not explain my actions." Sesshoumaru growled, glaring up at the twin.

"Agreed," he nodded, but then put a small smile on his face. "But I believe it will make your subjects happy. She brings a sense of peace with her and I think we all need that right now. Even you, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that, he bowed and left the study to deliver the scroll to his brother.

_Even you, Sesshoumaru-sama._

He knew it was true. His mind a mass confusion as it was full with inner debates: most about the miko. It had been ten mornings since she had departed and he _knew_ she was in trouble. It pulled at his heart (heart?) that she was suffering and that he was not there to help her. He balled his hands into fists, his claws biting into the flesh of his palm; he was not there to save her when a male tried to force himself on her.

A vicious snarl escaped his throat Why were men so disgraceful? Defiling women…did they have no honor? The last image of his mother flashed before his eyes.

He glanced up at the ceiling of his study. He silently hoped that his mother had found his father and that she was finally at peace with herself. His eyes then traveled down to the small box on his desk. He reached for it and lifted the lid from it. Inside the compartment, lying on a bed of silk, was a small wrapped item. He felt almost nervous to touch it, as if touching it would bring about the reality of the situation.

Rin's pinky finger was the only thing of hers that had been found amongst the throne room. Nothing more was found except for the smell of her blood mixed with the others. Was she truly gone? He dared not believe it. He kept the finger for denial of accepting the possibility of her death. He had also refused any plans for her burial site. At this time, he did not wish for all three of his important women to be gone from his life. Yes, he admitted that Kagome was somewhat important to him. He knew it as such when he realized how much he missed her.

If things became any worse, he would go to her.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome was trying so hard to hold back. Finger nails dug into the cushion of the doctor's bed as the laser beamed down upon her bond mark. Her eyes were squeezed tightly in pain, tears swelling at the corners of her eyes. Her teeth were ground tightly together, grinding as the burning intensified. She had to accept what was happening and not make a scene.

That was the deal.

She had a letter waiting for her when she woke up today and her heart skipped a few beats as she read it.

_My Little Kagome,_

_I decided to be nice, despite your disobedience last night. Your brother has woken up from his coma and is stabilizing. If you comply with the following I will make sure he is discharged and at home in time for Christmas. But, you mustn't act up at all while at the doctors nor shall you try to flee when you are out shopping. There will be people watching._

_-Akito_

She wasn't quite sure what he meant by acting up, so she decided she would simply obey everything she was told to do. And she would make sure to make all her plans silent as she shopped with the servant. She knew there would be others watching her, as he had stated. But, did she still want to go through with everything she was plotting? If Souta was going to be released and at home, could she really risk going through with it and mess it up for her family?

She also decided she would not cry or scream despite the overwhelming pain raking through her body. She would try to keep quiet. She sucked in a breath and hissed it out. It hurt so, so much. She remembered the last time her bond mark hurt, though not even close to this extent, her mate had made it feel better.

'Sesshoumaru,' She thought, the tears seeping out from her closed eyes and making their way down her cheeks. She missed him. She felt lonely and it had only gotten worse these past couple of days. Her energy had begun to feel like it was escaping her more and more frequently and she felt weak. She thought that perhaps it was because she was so depressed about leaving home and being away from him; but, when she was happy about the plan she had created, it hadn't gotten any better.

"Higurashi-san, this session is finished." She heard the doctor speak. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes and blinked at the white ceiling. "Are you alright?" She didn't respond as she felt her bond mark begin to pound against her skin, screaming as if it were suffering a cruel death. "Higurashi-san?"

"H-hai," She finally responded, sitting up from the bed. She suddenly felt very sick and nauseous, her head seemed like it was spinning uncontrollably.

"Here is the ice," He said, handing her an icepack to place on her swelling tattoo. "Unfortunately it didn't get all of it. Some more of it will be absorbed by your immune system, but I am pretty sure you will need another treatment."

Another one? She wouldn't be able to withstand another painful session like this one. Not to mention, she didn't plan on staying in the modern era much longer. She sighed softly as the ice began to numb her protesting bond mark, but it didn't ease the queasiness in her stomach. She blinked when the doctor held out a small white container of cream.

"This is antibiotic cream and will help with the pain and swelling." He said and used his finger to scoop out a small glob of it. He then removed her icepack and rubbed the cream onto her tattoo. "You have a little burn mark around it, but it's nothing too serious. You are released; I will call Akitoki-sama and make another appointment for you."

"Arigato," She replied, remembering the letter she had received. "I appreciate you taking the time to help me with this." She bowed to him before leaving the hospital room. She was instantly met by Hotaru, her servant for the day.

"Are you ready to go shopping, Kagome-sama?" She asked, smiling at her future lady of the house.

"Hai," She tried to sound excited and confident, but she was still feeling sick. "May we go to the mall, please?"

"O-of course, Kagome-sama! You don't have to ask!" The lady said, slightly shocked. Although, she was reminded of Hojo and his well mannerism when he spoke.

"Thank you." She replied as she was guided to the car.

"Ah! Kagome-chan!" Mama Higurashi cooed when she saw her daughter and her fiancé reach the top of the shrine stairs.

"Mama!" She cried and ran towards her mother, dropping her over-night bag on the cement before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"Oh, my Kagome," Her mother hugged her thin daughter back, tears swelling in her eyes as guilt began to take over her. She felt so horrible for what her daughter was endearing. It wasn't fair that she had to be in an arranged marriage and give up any chance at love. She had been pleading to Ji-chan the last twelve days to reconsider it; especially now that Souta was home. She didn't care if she would spend her life in debt as long as it meant having her daughter be happy.

Kagome was so happy to finally visit her first home again. She missed her mother and someone she could truly talk to who wouldn't judge her no matter what. She released her mother and let her eyes travel automatically to the sealed well-house. Hope and longing over-took her and her mother did not fail to notice.

"We have much to talk about, Kagome." She said softly and smoothed out her daughter's black hair before turning to Akito as he approached them, two butlers behind him. One held their over-night bags, the other holding bags full of presents. "Akito-sama, welcome once again to our home." She bowed to him and he was respectful enough to bow back.

"It is our pleasure, Higurashi-san. She wants to see her brother and I would like to meet my future brother-in-law." He replied, smiling every so sweetly at her.

Kagome sent a glare his way. He was so completely and utterly fake. She knew his true self and she hated him. She recoiled when he suddenly looked at her with a glare to match her own. She blinked when he turned and waved to his servants to carry the bags inside. He then gave the mother and daughter a once over before following the two inside.

"Well, are you ready to see Souta?" Mama asked, turning back to the daughter.

Kagome instantly smiled bright. "Yes!" She chimed and walked with her mother to the house. She kicked off her shoes and instantly went towards the living room where she knew Souta would be playing his favorite video game. "Souta!"

He turned towards her from his spot on the ground and grinned up at her. "Kagome-neesan!"

Tears instantly filled her eyes and she kneeled down in front of him before drawing him into a tight hug. "Oh, Souta-chan, I was so scared…"

"Neesan! I'm fine now, it's okay. I have a broken arm and my legs are still building their strength back up, but I'm okay. Kagome, don't cry!" He urged, seeing his sister crumple down in front of him.

"I am so sorry, Souta-chan!" She cried, still holding him close.

"For what? You didn't do it." He said, frowning.

"No, I'm sorry for not being there for you more often. I haven't been a very good older sister." She murmured, closing her eyes tightly.

Mama Higurashi watched from the door way, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched the two, tears falling from her eyes. Her beloved children were back in her home where they belonged. She only wished they would stay there.

"Ah, so this must be the infamous Souta." Akito said, coming into the room.

Kagome's arms instinctively tightened around her little brother. She wanted no more harm to come to him and she definitely did not trust her fiancé. Souta looked up at her curiously as she pulled away and rose to her feet. She could not act sketchy or Akito would surely suspect something.

"Hai, who are you?" Souta asked, tilting his head to the side at the foreign man.

"Akitoki Akito," He replied with a smile. "Your sister's fiancé."

"Eh! Neesan, what happened to Inuyasha?" Souta asked, looking at his sister.

"We ended up just being friends, Souta-chan, that's all." She replied with a small smile. His brother on the other hand…She inwardly sighed as the longing returned. She would go through with her plan tomorrow. She had to and she was going to have her mother's aid.

"Oh, okay." Her little brother replied and turned back to his video game, now bored with the situation. With his brain injury, he had developed a temporary case of ADD.

Akito pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and straightened his tie. "Well, I have a conference call I must make. Is there anywhere quiet I can go?" He asked, looking at Mama.

"Oh, of course. Is Souta's room alright?" She asked, giving him a warm smile.

"That will be fine. Where is it?" He asked, pulling his cell phone from his pocket, already dialing the number he needed.

"Up the stairs and down the hall. It is the first door on the right." She replied, still smiling. He nodded and turned to follow her directions.

"Mama, can I help you make tea?" She said as he walked away, making sure he heard her question.

"But of course dear," Mama Higurashi replied and led her daughter to the kitchen. Once they were there, Mama poked her head out of the door and glanced up the stairs, making sure she heard the male on the phone. Pleased by the sound of conversation, she turned back to her daughter and pulled the folded letter from her apron. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome sighed and sank into a chair at the dining room table. "Which part exactly?" She breathed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Kagome-chan! What happened to your neck? Oh!" Her mother gasped when she looked at the bandage on her daughter's neck. "Is that the mark you wrote about?"

"It was. Half of it is gone now, Mama, and ever since then I have been feeling sick and drained." She sighed.

"But, what is it, sweetie? You didn't say in the note." Mama replied, unfolding the piece of paper as she sat down next to her daughter.

"I couldn't risk saying anything just in case it didn't get to you," She breathed and raised her hand to her press her fingertips against the bandaged bond mark. "It's a bond mark, Mama. It's something youkai give to one another during their mating. It's kind of like marriage for youkai."

Mama gasped once more. "M-mating? With this person who is important to you?"

"N-no! Mama, not like _that_," She began, blushing profusely. "And yes, it's Inuyasha's brother," Her mother shot her an odd look. "It's hard to explain. Pretty much, it started off as more of a partnership and then led to something more." She left out the details of her being chosen for his mate and her deciding to go through with it.

"Oh, so what is this bond mark? And how did you manage to get this note to me?"

"It gives us an emotional link to each other and lets us know when the other is in danger. We share each other's blood." She then looked up at her mother to answer the other question. "I asked to go shopping to get Christmas gifts for you guys and he let me. So I wrote the note before I had the laser surgery and I gave it to your friend who owns the trinket store at the mall. When I was buying something, I added it with the cash I had on me and addressed it to you."

"That was very smart, Kagome-chan. I'm glad you were able to get it to me so I could learn of everything. But, why didn't tell me how cruel he was on the phone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, putting her hand on Kagome's.

"Because he would stand there and listen to everything I would say, Mama! It was horrible! Every time we spoke on the phone, I was dying to tell you, but I couldn't. He's just so cruel," She frowned deeply, holding her mother's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't want to let you down."

"Shh, no, no, no! You didn't! I let you down! I should have never let your grandfather do this, but you know how the traditions are in our family. We can't go against the head of household." She shook her head at her own guilt and drew her daughter in for a hug. "I am the one who's sorry."

"It's okay, Mama. I don't blame you. I just…I really need your help to go back." She breathed, hugging her mom back.

Her mother nodded, stroking her daughter's silky hair. "Of course. Are you sure your plan will work?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I did some research in his study when he was at work. They are worth enough money to cover his hospital bills."

"Alright, Kagome-chan. I hope it works. I just want you to be happy." Her mother cooed with a smile.

"Arigato, Mama."


	26. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Five: Revelations

"Kagome-chan! You're turn!" Mama Higurashi chimed as she handed her daughter a brightly wrapped present.

"Oh, Mama, you didn't have to get me anything!" Kagome said happily as she took the present into her hands. Everyone was gathered into the living room, taking their own spots on the floor or on the couch. The Christmas tree gleamed brightly; the bunch of presents sitting beneath it reflected the tiny lights. The coffee table was covered in mugs filled with tea, opened presents resting next to them.

"Oh, yes I did! It's Christmas, dear!" She replied with a smile as she watched her daughter open the box and pull out a white cashmere sweater that hung off her shoulders.

"Mama! It's so pretty! Thank you so much!" The miko pressed the soft fabric against her cheek, smiling at its comfort.

Kagome was extremely cheerful on the outside, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Tonight was when she was going to plan her escape. She had told her mother she was going to act like nothing was wrong, act like she was starting to warm up to Akito to ease any suspicions he may have of her. She needed him to feel like everything was fine and that is was simply a normal Christmas at their house.

"Mama, this one is from Kagome and I!" Souta said with a grin, handing his mother a small box. His older sister had him come to her room when she was wrapping it, telling him it would be from both of them since he had been in the hospital.

"Oh?" Mama asked, surprised. She was acting of course; she knew what it was and was very pleased with her daughter's cunningness. She made sure she gave a surprised gasp as she withdrew a gold chain from the box, four ancient coins laced through the center of it. "Oh, Kagome-chan! Souta-chan! I love it! You know how much I love antiques! Thank you!" She chimed, walking over to plant a kiss on top of each of her children's heads.

Kagome smiled at the ancient coins, a fond memory coming to mind. It was when Naraku was still alive and they were still in search of the jewel shards.

"_He's at it again." A young Sango said with a glare as she watched the monk con some poor man._

_Kagome sighed with a nod, Shippou on her shoulder of her school uniform, his dirty feet leaving footprints on her white shirt.. "Yep! Although, a comfortable bed doesn't sound too bad…" She said, feeling slightly guilty for wishing Miroku's success in robbing the man._

"_And a nice meal!" Shippou said happily, watching as the monk put up his hand to pray._

"_Keh! This is a waste of time! We need to find Naraku, not stay at some inn!" Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, his white ear twitching as he heard the inn keeper speak._

"_A-an evil spirit?" The old inn keeper gasped, his hand coming up to his pruned lips. He looked up at the monk before grabbing his robes. "Oh, please, won't you help us, good monk?"_

"_Hai, hai, but my companions and I require a night for preparations." Miroku said with a nod, putting his hand to his chin. "In addition, a nice payment shall suffice."_

"_O-of course! I shall accommodate enough room for all of you! And here," The inn keep dug through his haori and pulled out a small bag of coins. "More shall be awarded after-wards!" _

_Miroku took the bag and nodded in thanks. "I shall go talk to my comrades and start our preparations." _

_Sango shook her head as Miroku practically bounced over to them. He handed the bag to Kagome. "Kagome-sama, will hold on to these for us? Your bag holds much more than my robes."_

"_Of course," She said, smiling as she took the bag from him._

They had spent a majority of the coins, but she had managed to take four of them home for safe keeping. She had planned to eventually make a scrap book with them and the pictures she had managed to take, but now they would help her mother when she was gone.

Remembering her plan, Kagome looked over at Akito and gave him a small smile. "Akito-sama, would you like some more tea?"

Obviously pleased with his fiancé's submissiveness, he gave her a curt nod. "Yes, I would." He said, handing her his mug. She stood and took it from him with another smile before walking towards the kitchen. Once she was there, she braced herself against the cool counter, taking in a deep breath. So far, so good. She just needed to keep this up until tonight and then she would be free.

Hopefully.

"Kagome-chan! It's your turn again!" Mama called from the living room as she began to make Akito's tea.

"Hai!" She replied and stirred the hot water into Akito's cup before carrying it back into the living room.

After the presents had been put away and the scraps of wrapping paper had been thrown away, the Higurashi family, plus Akito, gathered around the dining table for Mama's feast. Kagome had missed her mother's cooking more than anything else so she was nearly bouncing in her seat from anticipation. She was now wearing the beautiful sweater her mother had given her, the remaining portion of her bond mark covered with make-up to appease her fiancé.

"Higurashi-san, this looks great." Akito commented from his spot across from Kagome as he gazed down at the many plates of food before him.

Kagome gave him a convincing, fake smile and nodded. "Mama is an amazing cook, Akito-sama!" She said and nearly drooled as she filled her plate.

Ji-chan put his cup down and looked at the two. "I have to say, I am glad you two are getting along!" He said with a smile.

The miko let out a forced laugh. "We clashed at first, but it's much better now." She said, making herself smile at her fiancé.

He smirked back at her before looking at her grandfather. "It was hard to get her to submit, but she eventually did," he failed to noticed Kagome tighten her hold on her chopsticks. "A little persuading made it work."

'Persuading,' she thought bitterly. 'You mean blackmailing.' Nonetheless, she smiled and let out a little giggle. "Yes, I've always been hard to tame, huh Mama?"

Mama Higurashi let her lips curve up and bobbed her head in agreement. "Oh, yes!" No, not really. Kagome was always a very well-behaved child and never really acted out.

"Well, I assure you, she is tamed now." He shot Kagome a smirk before beginning to eat.

'I've only submitted to one male,' she thought, instantly remembering back to when she and Sesshoumaru were training and when he had sunk his fangs into her neck. She inwardly shuddered at the image and the butterflies returned to her stomach. She could almost feel his fangs in her neck, creating a tingling sensation in her womanly parts. Taking in a shaky breath, she tried to calm herself as determination mixed with her need. 'And it will stay that way!'

As she ate, she went over the parts of her plan that she had already completed in her mind, creating a mental check list.

Get Mama the note: Check.

Suck up to Akito: Check.

Find the coins from Feudal Japan and get them to Mama: Check.

She mentally sighed as she thought over the last parts. She still had to find some way to escape. She considered just walking from her room in the middle of the night and walking out the front door, but she had discovered the stairs had developed a creak in the years she had been gone. She couldn't risk waking Akito or Ji-chan up. She had 98% decided she was going to escape from her window. If she grabbed the base of her window sill, it wouldn't be _too_ bad of a drop...she hoped. She still had to get her sword from the supply room and somehow remove the seals from the well house.

"All done, sweet heart?" Mama asked, standing next to Kagome.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, thank you, Mama! It was amazing as always!" She said with a bright smile and handed her the empty plate. Her hand came up and fingered one of the soft white feathers that were dangling from her ears. She wanted to cry at the swarm of thoughts clouding her mind. Her mother was doing so much to help her. She felt bad for being so selfish, but her mother agreed with her that it was the best thing to do, given her situation. As she rubbed the feathers, she thought about the twins and how their mother had died. What if something happened to Mama when she was gone?

"Thank you, dear," Mama Higurashi replied as she carried the plates to the kitchen. "Kagome-chan, will you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure!" She said and stood up from her chair to follow her mother.

Mama waited until they were fully out of ear shot before speaking to her daughter. "So, is everything ready?" She asked in hushed tones.

"Pretty much," She answered, warming the water to clean the dishes from dinner.

Mama nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from her task. "I hope you will still come back, Kagome-chan."

"I was thinking about that too, Mama. I just…I don't know if I can deal with Ji-chan's disappointment." She replied, shaking her head. It was true she was still beyond furious with him, but he was blood and her family; nothing would change that. He had raised her when her father had died.

Mama shook her head. "No, I will tell him what happened when you leave. He will understand."

"I hope so."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Sesshoumaru stood at his mother's grave, his eyes narrowed at the burial site. He was too lost in thought to do much of anything that day. He hadn't realized he was traveling towards the grave until he was standing before it. He inwardly sighed, and looked up at the barren tree, the leaves ripped from it due to the relentless cold and snow.

This was possibly one of the only times in his life where he felt so torn. After he felt the stinging sensation in his neck, the bond told him that she was sick and depressed. He loathed it. He felt compelled to run to her and sooth her pain; to make her give him one of her contagious smiles. However, he was hesitant to leave. His lands could not suffer another attack like they had last time. But, like Tekkan had said, Kagome inspired hope and was a great asset to them with her growing skills.

Suddenly, his eyes flash red and a growl erupted from his throat when he felt the spark of sexual arousal from his mate. His eyes narrowed further when he could not determine who it was for. He felt her need and then sudden determination. What was she doing? The mere thought of her wanting someone else enraged him.

Now the reoccurring question came back to his mind. To go to her or not? He must have stood there for an hour or so debating, relaying all of the information that had been plaguing his mind since his mate had left nearly two weeks ago.

He turned on his heel, ready to take off towards the well and finally fetch his mate, but stopped at the sight of two humans approaching him. His eyes widened a fraction, the red draining from them, when the familiar scents swam into his nostrils. Could it truly be?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

It was true: Rin was alive! His eyes focused in on her as she ran towards him, her boots leaving footprints in the shallow snow. He let a small smile slip as she hugged him around the waist, tears staining her cheeks. He raised his hand and smoothed out her hair, glad his daughter was safe and not dead like everyone suspected.

When she released him, she dared to rest her hands on his armor, her left hand bandaged from the missing tiny digit. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am so happy you are alright!"

He could not believe his ward. She had seen terrible, terrible things and had her blood spelt yet she was worried for _him_. Now, who did that remind him of? "I am fine." He said earnestly. His adopted daughter suffered because of him. But, after checking her scent, was glad to find she had not been defiled like his mother.

She shook her head, smiling up at him. "Kohaku-kun saved me." She said, suddenly shy as she looked over she shoulder at the young male.

Sesshoumaru followed her gaze and nodded at the familiar human boy. He had grown, like Rin had, and filled out. He was toned, his muscles strong from all of the fighting he had done. His dark brown hair was tied back into a longer pony tail, his freckles barely visible any more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," He young man said, bowing at the waist to him.

"You have my gratitude for saving her." He replied after the boy straightened back up.

Kohaku flushed and nodded. "I would give my life to protect her." He replied, giving a shy smile. "I am just happy I was there in time to help her. I am sorry I could not help protect Inukimi-sama."

"Your efforts would have been futile." He replied and watched as the girl turned towards Kohaku with a longing look. He knew she had always had a crush on her when she was younger, but when the boy had stopped coming around he figured she may have moved on. It seemed as though he had been incorrect.

Kohaku was about to say something in return, but stopped when Sesshoumaru's head tilted up towards the night sky. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He did not respond as he felt his instincts howl. His mate was in trouble again. Her adrenaline was high and she was hurt. He scowled as he tried to reach deeper into the bond, trying to find out what was happening. He felt her power flare and knew she was fighting someone.

Eyes still narrowed, he took off into the sky and sped towards the well. This was the last straw. As he approached the well, he felt his heart flutter for a moment as her beautiful, soothing scent flooded into his nose.

His mate had returned.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome fidgeted nervously in her bed, her adrenaline already kicked into high gear, making her blood pound in her veins. She glanced at the silver watch on her wrist, another present from her mother, and saw that it was 11pm. It was time. She kicked off the covers and silently stepped onto the wooden floors of her old bedroom, side stepping the sleeping Souta on the floor. Akito was staying in his room, so she let him spend the night in her room.

Still dressed in her off the shoulder, white sweater, and dark blue skinny jeans, she pulled on a pair of black boots. She carefully and slowly opened her bedroom window, making sure it didn't make a sound. She peered down at the height and felt a pinch of nervousness. She quickly pushed it away and climbed on to the window sill. She turned so that she was resting her stomach on the sill, her legs dangling towards the ground. She placed her shaking hands on the window and slowly pushed herself down until she was hanging from the sill, arms straight as she stretched towards the ground. She took a deep breath and, without looking down, let go of the window. She clamped her mouth shut to avoid screaming out as she fell the short distance. Her legs bent at the pressure and she fell into the snow on her rump, but was otherwise unscathed.

The miko quickly jumped to her feet and ran towards the well house. She came to a jerking halt when she was a few yards away, realizing her had forgotten her precious sword. There was no way she was going back without it. She turned to the right and hastily sprinted for the storage room and, forgetting the sound it made, she slid open the doors with a huff. She disappeared inside before remerging with her sheathed sword. With a small smile she turned and booked it towards the well house.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

In a flash she found herself reeling towards the ground, rolling in the snow as she impacted with it. Confused, she turned and looked up to see Akito walking towards her, a menacing look in his deep black eyes. She paled and tried to scamper back, but a wave of power hit her. She felt like the breath was stolen from her lungs as the blue power knocked into her stomach with the force of a punch. Struggling to breathe, she gathered herself on her knees, putting her free hand on her chest, her other wrapped tightly around her sword.

"A-Akito?" She wheezed, forcing herself to her feet. Her dark blue eyes widened when he sent another wave of power at her, but she made an 'X' with her arms in front of her face, putting up a pink barrier to deflect it.

"Did you think you could just leave? Silly little Kagome. Surely, you knew better? After all this hard word of finally capturing you, did you really think I'd let you go?" He asked, now surrounded by his light blue aura. How could someone so evil have a holy aura?

"All the hard work? What are you talking about?" She asked, her nerves on end, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She didn't like this.

He let out a dark chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest. "You really are stupid, aren't you? You haven't put it together yet?" Seeing her blank look, he shook his head. "I have known about you since my little brother first became interested in you. All he would talk about is 'Higurashi this' and 'Higurashi that'. I finally looked up your name and saw your family was listed in the Traditional Values website.

I knew you had come from a long line of strong, possibly the strongest, of mikos and monks. I wanted you to be mine, but you grandfather had said that you were often away and that he had made an agreement with your mother to wait longer. I knew I had to do something to capture you, so I hired a child youkai to crash into your brother, knowing your family would not be able to pay for the hospital bills.

So, I made the deal with your grandfather. Then he voiced his concerns about your hide-a-way, so I gave him the strong sutras to block your escape route. I do not know your fascination with it, but I don't care for it made you mine."

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Was he truly saying _he_ was the reason Souta ended up in the hospital? Anger filled her. She clenched her hands into fists, her pink power surged around her, purple snapping angrily within it. "How _dare_ you!"

"Yes, that's it. Get mad, Kagome. Show me your power!" He hissed, flaring his aura more and sending another wave at her.

She easily deflected it as she held her free hand up, her glare as icy as her mate's. "I will not fight you, Akito. You're not worth it. I have endured what I have with you because my family needed your money. However, now they don't. Our engagement is off; leave me and my family alone."

"Oh? I doubt that!" He shouted, holding his hand up and swinging his fist in the air, a blue ball of energy flying towards her.

She grunted as it pushed hard against her, forcing her back in the snow, her knee high, clothed boots sliding against the slick snow. Her lip curled up in a sneer and she thrust her hand forward, sending the attack back at him.

His eyes widened as his attack came back at him, but they widened more at her sudden appearance. A magenta stripe adored each of her cheeks, fangs now showing from her sneer. What was this? She was a monster! No…

"A youkai?" He glared. "How could you defile your lines by accepting the blood of a demon? You are a monstrosity! I will make sure to tell your family how you betrayed them!" He fished through his blazer and withdrew a few tiny weapons.

Kagome dropped her sword into the snow and took the defensive stance Sesshoumaru had taught her. She had never gone up against daggers before, but she would try her best; she had to! After being so close, she had to make it now. She took a small inhale as he threw the blue-powered daggers at her. To her gold-speckled eyes, they seemed to be moving slow, like she could pluck them from the air. She dodged the blades, but the aura around them spiked, one of them slicing into her shoulder. She winced before she ran at him, swinging her electric purple, pink fist him.

Akito didn't even see her coming until her felt her fist collide into his cheek, sending him scattering across the snow-clad courtyard. How could she have the strength of a youkai and use her miko powers? As he began to fade into unconsciousness, he was vaguely aware of the growl that was emitted from her throat.

She stood there, glaring until it dawned on her that he may wake up soon. She blinked, coming out of her youkai trance, and bent down to pick up Hogorokkotsu, heading back towards the well house. She stood in front of it and held up her hand, letting it glow with her pink and purple power. The sutras bent to her power and will, peeling themselves from the wooden doors. She hurriedly flung the doors open and jumped down the short stairs. Putting one hand on the lip of the well, she jumped over the side of the well and disappeared into the darkness of it.

She was consumed by the familiar blue light and smiled as she landed on the bottom of the well. Her boots crunched in the untouched, white snow that had gathered in the well and smiled, knowing for sure she was truly home.

She sat there for a moment, simply trying to calm down her adrenaline and inspect the wound on her shoulder. Her new sweater was stained, but she deemed it not too horrible. She looked up at the midnight sky with a sigh of relief and then felt her heart quicken in pace, her stomach filling with butterflies. There was a shadow, cast by the bright winter moon behind him, hovering over the well, a clawed hand outstretched towards her.

With tears of happiness flooding into her, she stood and reached up to grab it.


	27. Unstable Bond

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Six: Unstable Bond

Kagome's stomach flip flopped with joy as she was gently pulled from the well. She landed on the rim and launched herself at the inuyoukai, not being able to control her happiness any longer. "Sesshoumaru!" She chimed. She was so, so happy to finally be back. To be home, to be in his arms.

The figure caught her, but let out a scoff. "Keh, you better check yourself, wench."

With heart clenching disappointment, she hurriedly pushed herself away from the hanyou, nearly tripping over herself in the process. "I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered over her words. Why was he here?

"Yeah, sorry I'm not my brother," Sarcasm dripped through each word he spoke. Through the bright moonlight, she could see the scowl on his face. "I never thought you would betray me in such a way."

The miko blinked. Was he really playing the victim game? She narrowed her deep blue eyes back at him and put her hands on her hips. "Who are you to talk about betrayal, Inuyasha? You abandoned not just me, _again_, but your father's lands, Inukimi-sama, your brother-"

"Keh, you really think I care about Sesshoumaru? I don't!" He growled at her, his hands coming up on her shoulders. His claws prickled at her skin as he grabbed her. "You _mated_ with him! All that time you were trying to convince me that nothing had happened between you two and you lied to me! You betrayed me!"

She winced slightly when she felt his claws bite into her skin, but she firmly held her ground. "No! Nothing happened until after our mating. Plus, our mating was an arranged thing, Inuyasha! I probably wouldn't have accepted if you never left! But, you know what, Inuyasha? I'm glad you left. Despite this last week and a half, I am happy with Sesshoumaru. I enjoy being the Lady of the West and I love my subjects. I've finally learned to move on past you and I'm happy about it!" It felt good to tell him a piece of her mind and rub her happiness in his face. She deserved her joy after the way he treated for her for the past six years.

Inuyasha glared at the truth of her words, but chose to ignore them. "What happened last week?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He saw the wound on her shoulder, but decided she probably wouldn't tell him even if he asked. Just like he knew she wasn't going to answer the question. What else did he expect though?

"It's none of your business. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Kikyou?" She asked, swatting his hands off of her and turning to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was visiting Sango and Miroku when I smelled your scent," He said and then sighed. "You need to come with me."

"What?" She was dumbfounded. Did he really believe she would just run away with him? "I don't think so, Inuyasha. I'm waiting for someone."

"Your _mate_?" He hissed, amber eyes narrowing back into a glare.

She turned towards him. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, 'cuz he won't come! Do you even know what happened when you were gone?" Inuyasha asked, it being his turn to cross his arms over his chest.

Kagome stiffened. No, she didn't, did she? She inwardly shuddered when she remembered the crumpling anger and emptiness she had felt from her mate that one day. She had planned on asking Sesshoumaru when they were reunited. Hopefully that time would be soon.

Taking her silence as a no, he let a smirk wander onto his face. "Sesshoumaru was coming to get you, but when he was gone the West was attacked. Inukimi and Rin are dead."

She gasped loudly, her hand coming to her mouth. Inukimi and Rin were…dead? How could that be? All because Sesshoumaru wasn't there? And it was because he was going to go to her…? Tears pooled into her eyes as guilt flooded her. She was the indirect cause of their deaths. If she had stood up to her family and Akito sooner, would things have been different?

"Do you really think he'll come for you? And risk another attack on his lands? Think, Kagome." Despite everything that had happened between them, he still hated it when she cried. However, he had to stay mean; he wanted her to come willingly.

"If it's all because of me, then I don't want him to come for me." She breathed, staring down at the ground.

"Okay, so, come on," He said and turned to walked away. He took a few steps, but paused when he didn't feel her behind him. "Kagome?"

"I can't go with you, Inuyasha. I won't betray Sesshoumaru like that. Even if he doesn't come for me, I will go to him." She wiped her tears and looked towards the West. She would walk to her mate if she needed to.

She felt her heart skip a beat when her bond mark suddenly pounded hard against her skin. Did this mean he was coming? She took a step forward, but found herself roughly pulled back against a broad, armored chest; a hand over her mouth as she attempted to scream. She began to struggle hard against the large creature, her power building inside of her. A muffled whimper came from her throat when she felt a sharp sting in her chest. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her power begin to evaporate from her veins.

Her limbs felt heavy and numb. As her knees buckled, she was tossed over the neko's shoulder. Her tongue seemed like it was swollen in her mouth, her eyelids like they were carrying weights. She was vaguely aware of Inuyasha's blurry form in front of her before her eyes finally shut. In her mind she should see his dull red light shadow. With all the strength she could muster, she raised her hand up sloppily towards him. It felt as if a hundred weights were bound to it.

'Inuyasha! Don't do this! Don't let them take me! Please,' she thought as she mentally cried. 'Don't let them take me away from him! Don't betray me again…' In her mind she saw his light shadow do nothing. He simply stood there and watched as the youkai turned to propel itself towards the East.

She felt the neko jerk to halt, as if jumping back to dodge something. Her ears picked up a snarl and her heart lurched as the pounding in her bond mark tripled, almost making her dizzy. Her body may have been numb, but the throbbing on her neck seemed to shake her whole frame. Her heart nearly stopped all together when she saw the beautiful silver aura, speckled with purple and gold as always, and knew it could only be _his_.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Sesshoumaru propelled himself to fly faster to the well. His mate was home. He would demand a thorough report of what had happened when she was gone. He had every intention of decapitating the male who had dared touched what was his and in a way where only _he_ was permitted. A growl rumbled in his throat when he recalled the arousal that tingled through the bond earlier.

_That_ would need an explanation too.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he sensed his half-brother. What did the traitor want with his mate? He didn't like it. Especially since Inuyasha was officially with the East now. Was this another plan Juto had plotted? Did he expect Kagome to go willingly with Inuyasha because of their past? And would she? No, deep down he knew she would never do such a thing to him or his lands.

A growl rumbled in his throat when he soon felt the aura of a nekoyoukai join the pairing. So this _was_ Juto's plan. He pushed his cloud to go faster and soon landed into the clearing. It took but an instant to take in the situation and he quickly snapped his poison whip in front of neko who was holding his mate. The neko came to a halt and Sesshoumaru released a snarl of warning.

"You will release her and leave at once." Sesshoumaru's tone was dark and threatening. His eyes ran over the miko's motionless body, the scent of her blood in the air. He then scowled at the neko, taking in the vulgar creature. Its fur was matted and in patches over its raw skin. The eyes were lopsided and extremely large for its angled face. When the thing just stared at Sesshoumaru, he let his hand light up with his lethal, green poison. "Do not make me repeat myself."

'He came for me,' Kagome thought, her mind crying with happiness. Just hearing his voice made her yearning double. She wanted nothing more than to be in his secure arms.

"Keh, it's no use. He will only listen to Juto or Hekai." Inuyasha scoffed, gaining his brother's attention.

"Do not speak, half-breed. You will be dealt with later." Sesshoumaru spoke to the hanyou, but kept his eyes on the neko until he heard Tessaiga being drawn from its sheath. He flicked his golden orbs over to his half-brother. "Are you so quick to die?"

"Ha! That's what you always say, you bastard! But you never kill me, now do you?" He asked, he had to replay the image of him protecting Kikyou in order to get Tessaiga to transform.

"If I wanted you dead, little brother, you would be." The taiyoukai growled, whipping the neko as he tried to take off again. It howled and whimpered at the new pain in its arm.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga, pointing it at Sesshoumaru. "Then prove it!" He shouted, swinging the massive blade and sending a 'Wind Scar' attack at the taller inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru easily avoided it and landed on the ground with his natural grace. His eyes narrowed at his betraying brother. "Tonight is not our fight, Inuyasha. I have simply come to retrieve what is mine."

"Keh, what is yours? Don't you mean retrieve what you stole?" Inuyasha glared at his brother as he spoke.

"Do not speak of my mate as if she were some object," He growled, his hand going to the hilt of Bakusaiga. Kagome's heart fluttered at his words. "You were a fool and let her go. You have no one to blame but yourself. Now, get out of my way." He leaped towards the neko and shot out a jolt of green energy from his sword when it tried to run away with his prize.

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga, unleashing a Wind Scar towards the attack, deflecting it before it reached the youkai. "Come on, you bastard, fight me!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he realized his half-brother was trying to give the neko time to escape. He jumped back when Inuyasha released another Wind Scar. Before he hit the ground, a Backlash Wave came hurtling his way. Raising Bakusaiga, he let a wave of the green power deflect the roaring attack. As soon as it was deflected, another attack, the Adamant Barrage this time, soon followed. He swiped Bakusaiga at the oncoming attack, the power of the blade destroying the fine diamonds as they flew at him.

'Sesshoumaru!' Kagome's voice screamed in her own mind as she felt the empty, falling feeling when the youkai took off with her. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's lights grew dimmer as the youkai fled the scene. She wished her body would work, but whatever she had been stabbed with was staying true and keeping her completely numb.

The taiyoukai snapped his head up when he heard her voice echo softly in his skull. He had never heard her voice in his mind before. Was this a new side effect from the bonding? Was it because they had been separated for so long? She sounded muffled, her voice so quiet he thought he imagined it at first. However, seeing the neko's fleeting figure confirmed that it was truly her.

With a growl, he launched himself after them. When he was about to make his move, he glanced to the side to see Inuyasha's fist heading towards him as he flew. Narrowing his eyes, he caught his half-brother's fist and twisted his arm behind his back as they plummeted back towards the ground.

"Inuyasha," The Western Lord hissed, his tone dangerous as he put his knee into the hanyou's back. "If you continue to try and stop me I will truly kill you. I suggest you take the time I am granting you and be gone."

Inuyasha grunted as his arm twisted painfully in its socket. "Keh! You're all talk!"

Sesshoumaru pulled his brother's arm harder, a sickening pop soon following. "Does your treachery know no bounds? You are giving Kagome to the enemy. Do you know what he will do to her?"

Inuyasha knew Juto was planning on making her watch Sesshoumaru die, but other than that he didn't have a clue. Hopefully he wouldn't actually physically hurt her, right? He would only wait until Sesshoumaru's death, right? Suddenly, he wasn't too sure.

Sensing the doubt in his brother, he slammed his head into the ground, a growl rumbling in his throat. "I hope you are satisfied by your decision, little brother." He spat and stood up straight, releasing Inuyasha.

He turned towards the East, where the neko had fled, and narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. It was too late; they were already in the Eastern territory. He cursed the situation silently. He could not simply stroll into his enemy's lands and demand his mate. He needed to ready his army. With great reluctance, he turned towards the West, the opposite way of his mate, and shifted into his ball of light before shooting off towards his lands.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"You did well, my son," Juto praised the disgusting minion. Of course, the neko wasn't his son directly, but a nekoyoukai was still part of his kin. He watched at the deformed creature waved its tail happily, basking in its praise. "You may place her there." He nodded towards the spot next to his throne of cushions.

The neko grunted in response, unable to form words due to the lack of a mouth, and dropped her from his seven-foot height. She flopped to the floor like a rag doll, landing awkwardly on her back. She tried to force her eyes open, but they refused to budge. Using her mind's eyes she glanced over at the emerald green light shadow that was next to her. Was this Juto?

"You are dismissed." The lord said bluntly and waved his hand at him. He watched lazily as the neko left before his green eyes looked down at the miko next to him. He ran a hand through his shaggy, dark blonde hair and moved so that he was hovering over her. He reached out and grabbed her chin, moving her head so that he could get a better look at her face.

"Hmm, I suppose you are a pretty thing, but still, a human is a human." He growled, letting his eyes wander over her body. They ran over her slender neck and to the junction of her shoulder. He lifted a brow when he did not see any sort of bond mark. He lowered his head and saw that a certain area of her skin had a slick look to it. He bent down and ran his rough tongue over the spot. "I know you can hear me. It's a numbing poison, not a slumber one."

Kagome inwardly shuddered, but with disgust. That was her precious bond mark. It had already suffered so much, she didn't want this youkai, not to mention Sesshoumaru's enemy, running his tongue along it. She wanted nothing more than to attack Juto, at least she was almost certain it was him, and get him off of her.

"A strange magic indeed," He breathed, the taste of powder on his tongue. He looked gazed down at the damaged blue crescent moon. It looked as if someone had painted it on her skin and then poured water on it before rubbing random parts of it with a small cloth; almost like a smudge effect. "Oh? What a broken bond mark. Tell me, little miko, how did it get so damaged?"

If Kagome's body could, she would have winced at his words. She knew it looked bad. Not to mention the skin around it was still red and swollen from the treatment. Still, it was none of his business. What would he know about an inuyoukai's mating bond anyways?

He let out a laugh when he saw her eyeballs roll around in their sockets. "Ah, of course, the poison is still in effect. Well, it does not matter. It does, however, matter that your bond is probably unstable." He smirked when her eyes flicked again. "Oh, surely you have felt it? Hmm, perhaps not, actually. The person who placed the bond mark will be the one to feel it most." He put his clawed hand on his chin and rubbed it. "Yes, that is what matters the most."

What was he talking about? Her bond mark was unstable? And that Sesshoumaru would feel most of it?

"Being a human, you are probably confused. You see, little one, when a bond mark looks like this, it means the bond has suffered a painful experience. Whether from being separated for too long or too far apart, or if the relationship went through a breaking situation, it snapped part of the bond. Therefore, it is extremely fragile and sensitive. Your mate will feel everything with much more intensity than before." Juto began to explain, his eyes moving to the foreign, soft, white shirt that hung off her shoulders. He stared at her clothed breasts for a moment before focusing in on the gash on her arm. He licked his lips at the scent and sight of her blood.

As the feeling of his tongue touched her wound, she called out in her mind for Sesshoumaru again. Though she knew it was useless, she was too far away from him. He would never hear her even if she had her voice. But still, she ran his words over in her head. Why did Juto care so much if Sesshoumaru could feel everything to much higher degree? Either way, wasn't it only like that because of the laser removal?

"Now, of course your bond was wounded so easily because he had not bedded you yet." Juto continued, his fangs nipping at the soft scab to remove it, his tongue lapping up the fresh blood as it oozed. "I will not make the same mistake."

'W-what? He wants to bed me? No! Why?' She thought frantically, her heartbeat quickening as she panicked. She didn't want another experience even remotely close to what happened with Akito!

"Yes, that will surely enrage the pup. Now, to torture you before or after? Hmm, either way, I will wait until the poison has worn off." He stood up and ran his hands through his hair again as a smirk slid into place. "It is always more fun when they struggle."

'T-torture?' She thought, her brain still going a million miles per hour. She sucked in a breath when his words finally sunk in and realization hit her. 'He's going to torture me so that Sesshoumaru feels my pain! No! That's not fair!' She almost began to hyperventilate at the thought of it. Any pain that was inflicted on her was hers alone. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to suffer because of her!

Why did things like this keep happening?

Would they ever catch a break?


	28. Forever the West

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Forever the West

The young human male stared down at his love interest. He had finally asked. It had taken him so long to work up the courage to ask her. But, now that he stood there, looking down at her, he wondered if it was the right decision.

"Rin-chan?" His voice was quiet, his nerves on end.

"I do not know, Kohaku-kun. You would have to ask him." The young girl said softly, blushing as the boy grasped her hand in his. She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes, the affection she held for him so clearly displayed.

"I will ask when the time is right. After the war. Will you wait?" Kohaku asked, his brows furrowed. He had been gone for so long so he could become a qualifying husband. He had trained and trained, day after day, to become stronger and better for _her_. There was no way the taiyoukai of the West would allow a weak being to take his daughter's hand in marriage. He had endured hardships to prove his worth.

Rin blushed a soft pink at his question. "Of course, Kohaku-kun. I have waited long for you and will continue to." She breathed, her breath hitching when he pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly. "But, please, Kohaku-kun, do not leave again."

"I won't; not until you are my bride." He held her close, missing the familiar yet strange feeling. She had grown and curved out since he had last seen her. She was a woman now and beyond anything he could have ever imagined her becoming. His heart soared as he replayed her words. Yes! He would be his!

She nodded into his chest and pulled away from him with a smile. "I am glad," She smiled warmly at him and then turned her head towards the right when a bright light caught her eye. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called and pulled away from Kohaku as she saw her father fly past the courtyard in his light form. She blinked and quickly stepped from his path, afraid he would run her down. She watched him go, her brow creased in worry. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai ignored his ward and shifted back into his human form as he reached the village. He stormed towards the center of the village, determination consuming her, and released a large, raging pulse of his youkai. Knowing the call when signaled, the troops and villagers began to pool onto the path; inuyoukai of all different variety gathered around, all looking at their lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Taku asked, coming from Tekkan's hut and stalking towards him. His ice blue eyes took in the appearance of his friend. He must have been deeply upset by something for his normal indifferent mask was now contorted in a heart piercing scowl.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at his General. "Taku, you will ready the troops. We are going to the East." He narrowed his eyes and turned towards his subjects. "And we will be prepared this time. I will not be disappointed once more."

Taku nodded and then cast a glance at his stunned troops before looking back at the lord. It was not a problem; any who were wounded were already healed and weapons had been made to accommodate each and every one of them, but he was still curious as to this sudden decision. "Sesshoumaru, may I ask what happened?" He inquired. His brow twitched ever so slightly when he heard his friend take a small inhale of breath.

"The East has captured the Lady," He said and clenched his fist as a murmur went through the crowd of inuyoukai. "It seems they had knowledge of her whereabouts before even I."

"Inuyasha," Tekkan growled, joining his twin as he stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "He must be dealt with, Sesshoumaru-sama! His treachery has gone too far!"

"He will, Futago, but Kagome-sama is more important at the moment," Taku began before turning towards his troops. "Inuyoukai of the West!" He puffed out his chest, making an aura of confidence.

"HAI!" They called, a few pups and mates joining in on the chant.

"We will aid our lord so he may retrieve our lady! We will hack down those Eastern nekos and avenge our fallen! We will show them our true strength and power! We will make them suffer for capturing our lady! We will conquer! Forever the West!" He hollered, thrusting his fist in the air. He needed to get them riled up and ready to go.

"Forever the West!" They roared back and fell into a series of calls and shouts.

Satisfied, Taku nodded and waved his arm out at them. "Prep for battle! We leave immediately!" He watched as they spread out, running from hut to hut to gather their supplies and dress for the coming battle. He turned and saw that Sesshoumaru was already quite a bit away, heading towards the castle. He skipped and sped up to catch up to him. "What happened exactly?"

"I am not sure. When I arrived she was already in the hands of a neko. Inuyasha engaged in battle with me to ensure their escape. By the time I was done with him, they were already in the East." He responded, golden eyes narrowed as he ventured into the castle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Two inuyoukai females called and bowed when he looked at them. They were the same ones who had prepped his mother's grave. He gestured for them to come nearer as they walked.

"Go and gather our armor." He ordered, not sparing them a second glance.

Taku watched as they bowed before running to gather their things. "What will you do with Inuyasha once the war is won?" He asked. He knew deep in his heart that they would win the war now that Sesshoumaru was back and would fight with them. At the moment, the score was one-to-one. Each side had one a battle; it was now time for the final one.

Sesshoumaru slammed open the doors to his room and stood as the girls bustled in with his new armor. He was pleased that they had the inuyoukai speed. "I have not decided. Death would be best, but I doubt Kagome would allow it."

"Even after what he has done to you, her, and our lands? Is she that forgiving?" Taku asked, watching as the girls tightened Sesshoumaru's haori before sliding the armor into place.

Totosai had forged him this new armor set. It was much like his father's, but more to his style. He never liked the bulkiness of the shoulder plates his father wore, so instead there were two spiked, metal hoops (much like the one on his normal armor) on each shoulder. His chest armor was the same, but now wore matching arm guards.

"Indeed," he mused and then frowned, suddenly feeling an emptiness in him from the lack of his mate at his side. He hadn't been so struck with her absence when she was gone, but now it was different to know she was back yet not there. He flexed his hand after they strapped on his arm guards, wanting nothing more than to drive it into his brother's face.

Taku shook his head. "I would not put it past her." He said softly and blinked when Sesshoumaru was done tying up his silver tress. He gave a small smile. "You look like your father."

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes over to his General before looking down at his appearance. He supposed he did, but he did not care. He had to be prepared for battle and get ready to kill all who stood in his way. He slid Bakusaiga into its place in his obi and turned towards Taku. The girls had just finished putting the General's gear on. It was a simple black chest armor set, a sword on his hip.

"Let us not wait any longer." The taiyoukai said, exiting his room and swiftly moving down the hall with Taku behind him. When they moved into the courtyard, he was greeted by his army, who were more than ready to fight.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He turned and saw Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken running towards him. He smelt his ward's tears before he saw them. He looked down into her face as she stepped closer to him. "Otou-san, please, bring back Kagome-sama." She pleaded, her tears running down her cheeks. "And come back safe."

He nodded, not at all surprised that the word had spread about his mate being captured. "I will," he patted her head before looking at Kohaku. "I will leave her in your care."

Kohaku blinked and nodded before bending into a bow. "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama! I will take care of her!"

"What would you have me do, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked hesitantly, his hands tightening on his staff.

"Stay with them. I leave everything in your charge. Do not fail me, Jaken." He responded before stepping past the three. Without pausing, he bent down into a crouch and took off with a burst of speed.

Taku smirked at his lord's eagerness and turned towards his troops. "Let us be swift!" He shouted at them before disappearing in a flash to join his lord.

Rin leaned into Kohaku, who wrapped his arms around her, as she saw the troops begin to vanish, dust hovering in the air in their wake. She knew in a few moments, the last battle would begin.

*~~~BHL~~~*

The raven haired miko was jolted awake by the feeling of thousands of needles surging throughout her body. Her sapphire eyes looked down at her body and she was relieved to see that she was fine. It then occurred to her that the sensation was from the poison wearing off, the feeling of her limbs returning. She forced herself to sit up and rubbed her throbbing skull as she looked around at her surroundings.

She was in large stone room that was empty except for the plethora of pillows that she was lying on. To her side was a cut out in one of the stone walls, leading to the outside. She saw it was still dark outside so she judged that she wasn't out cold for too long. She attempted to stand up, but her legs still felt like they were made of ramen noodles.

"Ah, I see you are awake," A voice purred in her ear. She gasped and quickly tried to run away, but claws were quickly at her throat, pulling her back towards a bare, hard chest. "Now, now, how very rude of you to try and leave after I offered you my bed."

"B-bed?" She stammered, her hands sloppily rising to try and pry the fingers from her neck.

"Yesss," He hissed, his tongue darting out and running along the shell of her ear. "I was so nice to make you comfortable. But now, you are going to have to repay me for your rudeness."

The hair on the back of her neck rose at the feeling of his rough tongue on her skin. She shuddered in disgust and tried to summon her powers, but they remained dormant. She let out a short scream when she was briskly shoved back against the cushions, Juto no longer behind her, but hovering over her.

"There is no doubt that your mate has gathered his troops by now and is on his way." He growled and grabbed her chin tightly. "I am eager to win this war, thus I want his arrival to be swift. That is where you come in."

"No matter what you do to me, Sesshoumaru will win." She spoke confidently and then winced when he applied hard pressure on her jaw, forcing her mouth open.

He sneered at her. "You would be wise to hold your tongue, little miko. Western lady or not, you are still just a human. I can snap you in half if I so desired." His voice was cold in warning, his emerald green eyes glazed over with the wrath of an aroused cobra.

Before she could reply with some witty comeback, his tongue was in her mouth, wiggling deep down to her molars. She gagged and tried to swing her hand at him, but it flailed around miserably before merely smacking him in the head. She didn't quite have control of her arms yet. A growl rumbled in his throat, but she would not be scared so easily. She needed to get away somehow before he decided to torture her and make Sesshoumaru suffer.

Kagome's eyes widened when he pulled away from her and began to cut open her shirt. Where had the knife come from? Were he senses still that numb? Frustrated, she continued to flail under him, hoping her resistance would somehow be helpful.

"Stop it!" She suddenly shouted when he peeled the ripped fabric away and slipped the blade under her bra where the cups met. Goose bumps rose on her flesh from the winter night breeze, but his look was colder; enough to give her heart frost bite.

"Silence." He hissed and, with a flick of his wrist, the fabric sliced in two, revealing her breasts to him. A smirk came to his face as he bent down to roll his scratch paper-like tongue over her hardened nipple.

"No!" She shrieked and forced all her will into her arm. She pulled it back before she slammed the side of her fist into his eye socket. He abruptly pulled back and snarled at her. She took the moment use her arms to scamper back from him, begging her legs to work and her power to return. She managed to get a foot or two away from him before he was on her.

"Bitch!" He growled and with the speed only a youkai could muster, stabbed the blade right below her left collar bone.

Kagome cried out and fell back onto the stone ground as the cool metal pierced her flesh, but otherwise remained quiet. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry for her mate. She could feel it sink into her muscle and tear at her tissue. She tried to curl to the side, a natural reflex of hers when she was in pain, but he held her in place with his hand still on the blade plunged into her.

"Maybe next time you will think again before doing such an act." He huffed and gave a tug on the blade, removing it from her skin. He then ran his hand through his thick, shaggy blonde hair as if nothing had occurred at all.

She let out a loud wail when he pulled it from her with a sickening wet sound. The pain doubled and she thought she would be sick from it. It was so painful. She hadn't remembered being in such pain before; not even when Mistress Centipede bit the jewel out of her. She could feel her blood pool at the wound before rolling off her shoulder and spilling down her naked chest. Her heart pounded loud in her chest, tears stinging her eyes. She turned to roll onto her side, but he quickly grabbed her once more and laid her straight. He ran his claws down her torso, leaving trails of red marks that beaded with blood in their wake.

"Hmm, such strange material." He commented before snapping off the button to her jeans and began to tug them down. Frustrated with the tight fabric, he put the sharp blade to work. Starting at her hip, he dug the blade into the material, not caring if it went into her skin, and sliced all the way down to her boot. Satisfied, he moved on to the next leg.

Kagome bit hard on her tongue as she felt the blade bite into her skin and carved down both legs. Her bottom lip trembled when he pulled her ruined pants and boots off of her. She would _not_ cry out. She would try to tune out the pain for Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to be weak again nor let him feel her pain.

Despite the burning pain in her shoulder and legs, she began to struggle again. She was not going to just let this happen without a fight! Adrenaline high, she began to throw her arms and hands around at him, trying to hit or elbow him anywhere if she could. The pain he had inflicted on her legs had helped bring them back to life and she began to kick as well. Anything she could do, she would. She would not give up!

The nekoyoukai took several weak blows to the face and torso, but it took one to the groin to make him end it. With a hiss, he tore a shred off of her discarded shirt and used it to tightly bind her wrists together. With one hand, he pinned her wrists above her head and used the other to jab the knife hard in between her wrists. The blade sliced at her wrists and stabbed into the fabric before lodging itself into the stone ground, pinning her wrists.

"No! Let me go!" She shouted and pulled and tugged as hard as she could on her stinging wrists, but neither the blade nor fabric would give. Her brows furrowed with determination and she tried to kick him away as he moved for her panties. He easily caught her foot in his hands and snapped it to the side as if it were a tooth pick. She tossed her head back and screamed out in pain, closing her eyes tightly as a new throbbing pain joined the burning ones. She beat herself up for it, knowing her mate would feel it.

'I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry,' She sobbed in her head, tears pooling in her eyes again. 'I'm trying…'

"Now, let us show your mate what he has been missing out on." Juto purred as he loosened his hakama.

The miko mentally pleaded and begged for her powers to return as he grabbed her ankles and hoisted them up a bit. He tore the thin fabric away from her concealed treasure and she felt her stomach drop in fear, her heart pounded so hard she thought it would break her ribs. She couldn't believe she was in this situation again. Akito was one thing when she had her powers; dealing with a full blooded youkai lord without her powers was another. She felt so helpless in that moment that she couldn't help but finally let the tears fall freely.

She was weak.

She had let her mate down.

Her powers refused to respond to her and thus she was reduced to the simple human everyone thought she was. Inukimi had been wrong, Inuyasha had been right; this was never her battle and she could do no good. She was not an asset, she was a liability. She was not a fierce warrior, she was a weakness. She was not a true Lady of the West, she was a pitiful human mated to a youkai lord.

She was nothing.

"Now, pup, come and get me!" He cackled out before putting a hand under either one of her knees and bent them up.

"Stop," She pleaded, not wanting her purity taken away by her mate's enemy, or anyone else for that matter. "Please."

"Ha! I do not think so, little Miko. You are my key to Sesshoumaru's destruction." He growled low and gripped her legs hard, his claws digging into her flesh.


	29. Redemption

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Redemption

The Lord of the West snarled when he felt a jab at his shoulder as he and his troops rushed at the East. He knew it was from his mate. He cursed the Kamis; Juto had started to use her to get to him. Through their bond he felt the wall she had created in order to keep him out. But why? Did she know he started to feel things from her more intensely now? He swore under his breath when he realized she was being selfish again. She was keeping her pain to herself.

He let out an echoing growl as they stepped over the boundaries to the East. Almost instantly, they were swarmed with a row of nekos. The deformed creatures did not hesitate to begin their attacks and soon there were glossy bubbles of miasma forming in front of their mouths. Not wanting to deal with the weak creatures, he drew Bakusaiga and sent a large, strong wave of his green youkai towards the youkai. They let out screeches of pain before they withered away from the strength of the blast.

As he made his way towards the manor, he sliced down all in his path. From the corner of his eye he could see his army spreading out to take on the mass numbers of neko youkai as they emerged from their posts. He could see the wooden stakes begin to form from the ground as waves of miasma fell down to the ground. He would let his soldiers take care of them while he took care of Juto. He would not allow himself to be distracted in any way. His main goal was to retrieve his mate and kill the Eastern lord.

He mentally swore when he stumbled for a brief moment, a sharp pain etching its way into his ankle. His amber eyes narrowed into slits at his mate's pain. He would make Juto suffer tenfold for what Kagome was going through.

"Sesshoumaru, is Kagome-sama alright?" Taku asked, watching his lord trip. Never had he seen him show any kind of pain, so he knew it was related to the lady.

"We will see." He replied, his lip curling up into a snarl at the thought.

"We are almost there. I will take care of Hekai once we arrive." The general stated, running alongside his friend.

Sesshoumaru nodded, already aware of this fact. He had no doubt that Juto would cower behind Inuyasha and Hekai, letting them do his handiwork while he watched. He could not help but somewhat hope that Inuyasha would back down and allow him to save Kagome.

His hand tightened on Bakusaiga's hilt when he suddenly heard Kagome's voice echo within his mind.

'I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I'm trying…'

As she sobbed, her wall faltered and he was hit with full force of what was happening to her. Another vicious growl erupted from his throat. Once again, some male was trying to force himself upon his mate. The difference with this situation was that he would kill the offender. This was going too far, especially for a lord.

With red-tinted eyes he ran faster towards the manor and charged up the stairs, slicing down soldiers with Taku at his side while the army of the West took down those of the East.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome let out a scream of horror when she felt him press harder against her core, part of him inching into her until he suddenly stopped. With tear-filled eyes, she dared to look up at him, her heart beating hard in her chest. She found, however, that his attention was drawn away from her and towards the door behind him. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she tried to focus on the figure at the door. With great disappointment, she saw that it was Hekai, Juto's general.

"Juto-sama," he growled, seemingly displeased with what his lord was doing. "The West is here. Sesshoumaru has reached the manor."

"Sesshoumaru…?" Kagome breathed, almost as if she couldn't believe the words he had said. As if in response, her bond mark throbbed excitingly. He came! Suddenly she smiled through her pain, a new flood of tears filling her eyes as relief filled her.

Juto narrowed his emerald green eyes down at her. He leaned in close to her ear and hissed into it, "Do not think you are free yet, little Miko. He still has to win against me." He gave another grown before he withdrew the head of his shaft from her. He was disappointed that he was unable to break her then, but he would return to her after he defeated Sesshoumaru.

He stood up from his position and began to redress. Hekai walked over and helped him into the armor he had brought before strapping him into it and handing him his sword. Juto glanced down at the miko and put a devilish smirk on his face. "I will be back." He fake cooed before leaving the room with Hekai.

The knot in Kagome's stomach loosened and she took a deep breath. She relaxed slightly that he was gone and was not going to force himself on her, but he was right: she wasn't free yet. She had to get to Sesshoumaru. She pulled hard on her wrists and let out a whimper of pain when the blade stung at her wrists again. As if a reminder of the pain, her whole body seemed to throb repeatedly and she knew she was still bleeding from her shoulder.

She felt her eyes moisten and she shook her head hard. No! She would not cry again. She had her moment of weakness and now it was time to get over it and do something about her situation. She clenched her teeth tight and fisted her hands before she began to tug hard at the fabric. After a few minutes of pulling, she let out a frustrated wail. All she had succeeded in doing was cut her wrists more. Why was she so weak? Where were her powers?

Taking a moment to rest from her efforts, she turned her head towards the balcony and heard the clanking of metal and shouts of men as the war raged on outside. All of the West's-no, all of _her_ troops were fighting down there without her. Sesshoumaru would be fighting Juto while Taku fought against Hekai. Should she stay here so she wasn't a distraction? Should she lay here vulnerable and weak until someone came and saved her?

No.

She would not be the reason someone died again. She, the Lady of the West, would not let herself be defeated so easily. She couldn't. She had to get out of there and fight: powers or not.

With determination set on her face, she glared up at the knife above her head and began to pull again. She narrowed her eyes at it and hissed through her teeth from the pain. She continued to pull until she saw a clawed hand reach down and grasp the handle. With a gasp and wide eyes, she looked at the person kneeling down beside her.

"I-Inuyasha?" She asked, hardly believing it. Relief filled her once more, but she quickly stopped it. Who knew what he would do now? He was, after all, the reason she was there in the first place. "What are you-?" She cut herself off and winced as he pulled the blade from its place in the stone, the metal biting at her skin a final time, and sliced the cloth from her wrists.

"What does it look like?" He asked and, without looking at her naked form, removed his fire-rat haori and handed it to her as she sat up.

Kagome didn't waste any time. She quickly dressed in it, sliding her arms through the shoulder slits. She looped the sleeves around her waist twice and tied them together, securing it shut. She was briefly reminded of the other times she had worn his haori in such a manner. She went to stand, but winced when she put pressure on her ankle.

"Hold on," He growled and moved to her ankle. He ignored her wince when he lifted it into his hands to inspect it. He looked down at her, his amber eyes giving her a warning before he snapped it to the other side.

She let out a scream and clenched the fabric of his haori. She knew he was just resetting it, but _damn_ did it hurt. She bit her tongue as he wrapped it tight with a scrap from her jeans, binding it tight. She then watched with curious sapphire eyes when he grabbed her shredded shirt and held his hand out for her hands. When she gave them to him, he proceeded to bandage each of her bleeding wrists.

"A-arigato," She said quietly when he was done, rubbing one of the bandage on her wrist.

He remained quiet as he helped her to her feet. "It's payback for all those other times." He replied lamely, even though he knew it wasn't the truth. As soon as he had smelt her blood and heard her cries, he knew he had made a mistake. He had brought his best friend into this without knowing exactly what would happen. He shook his head, knowing it was no time to bask in self-pity, and picked up the two swords he had brought.

Kagome blinked when he thrust the swords into her hands. "Hogorokkotsu! And Tenseiga!" She said with a smile and hugged them to her. She then looked up at Inuyasha with a smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, don't thank me." He huffed, his ears flattening against his hair. "Just go to Sesshoumaru."

She nodded and tucked the swords into her makeshift obi. "I will," She went to go towards the door, but stopped and turned towards him. She took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm glad you did the right thing." She whispered before releasing him and heading towards the door.

Inuyasha watched as she disappeared through the doors and let out a sigh. He looked down at Tessaiga and frowned. Even if he wanted to, he could not fight the way he wanted. He loved Kikyou and wanted to be with her forever, but his sword was betraying him for betraying Kagome. He had made it work once, when he thought of protecting Kikyou during the war, but since then it refused to transform.

With a deep breath he headed towards the balcony. Sword or not, he still had his claws and strength. He would fight this war his own way. He leapt off the side of the balcony and quickly went in search of Kikyou, knowing she was already fighting on the field.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Haha! Come on, Pup! Is that the best you can do?" Juto taunted as he clashed swords with Sesshoumaru once more. He easily stood his ground as Sesshoumaru pushed against him. He had to admit, the inu lord was good, just like his father, but not good enough. They had each delivered blows to each other at the same times.

Sesshoumaru did not anticipate Juto to be so well trained with a sword. Imagine his surprise when he had actually been hit. He had been stabbed right above his chest armor, the blade driving deep into his skin. At the same time, though, he had managed to swing Bakusaiga and slice into Juto's arm to the bone before the neko jumped away.

With narrowed eyes, he pushed hard against their blades, sending Juto back a bit. "Where is she?" He growled, blocking an attack as Juto leapt at him again.

"Ah, your little miko? She is waiting eagerly upstairs for me. I cannot see why you waited so long to bed her, Pup; she has quite the body on her." He laughed, despite the crushing force of Sesshoumaru's fist into the side of his head. "Well, well, it seems you actually care for the human!"

Sesshoumaru took advantage of the situation and continued on a horde of attacks. His free fist hit Juto's face repeatedly, causing his nose to break and crack his cheek bone. When the force of his last punch moved the neko back a few steps, he swung his leg and kicked hard at the armor, shattering it before he hit the floor, his sword scattering away from him. At least now he was unprotected.

"Haha! Is that all?" The neko hissed before he cackled out a laugh as Sesshoumaru pressed the tip of Bakusaiga to his throat.

"Do you not know your defeat when faced with it?" The taiyoukai asked, pressing the edge of his sword harder against his skin, drawing blood.

Juto tossed back his head and let out another loud laugh. "Defeat? Oh, my dear Pup, this is just the beginning!" He quickly grabbed a hold of Bakusaiga and held tight, despite the shocking green waves of energy Sesshoumaru sent through it. His eyes then widened as they filled in with black. His shaggy blonde hair grew long as his nails grew into talons.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction as the neko pulsed once, then twice like a heartbeat before he released a sharp, fiery hot, cloud-like miasma. The force was so powerful it made Sesshoumaru's clothes ripple under his armor, his ponytail billowing out behind him. He tried to pull away from Juto's grip, but the neko held strong. His eyes then widened when the cloud took a hand-like shape and reached towards his chest. Before he could leap back, he felt the red tinted, translucent hand seep through his armor like it wasn't there. It disappeared into the skin of his chest before grazing against his heart.

With a snarl, he released his grip on Bakusaiga and when he was in mid-air of leaping back, the hand opened flat and smacked him into the ground. He quickly recovered, but Juto was there, his sword pointed at his neck. He tried to focus on what Juto was saying, but his now irregular heartbeat was interfering with his breathing.

"Do you not know your defeat when faced with it?" Juto mocked and let out another cackle. "Oh, how the tides change. Any last words, Pup?"

"Take this!"

"Eh?" He promptly went to look at the owner of the new voice, but was stopped mid-way when a blade was pierced through his chest. With a mixed looked of horror and surprise, he looked down at the thin blade protruding from his chest before it disappeared the way it came. He watched with mild fascination as the once bound miko now ran over to stand in front of her mate.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, his tone sharp as he stood up. He was slightly glad for the distraction, but he was not happy to see his mate there, standing in front of him with a protective stance. No. He was lying. Yes, he was very glad to see her in front of him and alive, but not this way. He did not want her to fight. He knew she had gone through much already.

She turned towards him with a small smile, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so happy to see you." She truly was. After the weeks of torture from being away from him and now this current situation, she just wanted to throw herself at him and be held in his arms for a lifetime.

His expression softened for a moment at her words and expression before he was quickly reminded of their environment. "Leave. Return to the West." He ordered and moved in front of her.

"No! I'm not leaving again. That was the reason for all of this the first time!" She argued, her hands tightening on the grip of Hogorokkotsu.

"Go!" His voice came out a snarl.

"No!" She shouted back and then hurried to turn towards Juto when he started clapping.

"Ah, such affection!" He laughed and raised his sword, his translucent hand creating a fist. "I will make sure to send you both to hell!"

Sesshoumaru put his hand around his mate's waist before jumping to the side to avoid the hand. He then drew Tenseiga from its sheath on her side and used it to block Juto's attack. When they touched back down to the ground, he moved away from her to block another series of attacks as Juto swung them.

As soon as Sesshoumaru touched her, she felt as if something in her shattered and she once more felt the familiar warmth of her power inside her. With a newfound strength, she turned towards the hand as it swung at her. She quickly laced her blade with her pink power, the purple sparks soon snapping around it and swung it at the hand as it tried to close down on her.

With a short wail, Juto abruptly turned towards his hand as it was ripped in two by a holy fire. Rage filling him, he charged towards the miko, but was forced to the ground as Sesshoumaru attacked him from behind. His black eyes narrowed and he raised his hand and slammed it against Sesshoumaru's chest. As Sesshoumaru grunted, Juto smirked and stood back up on his feet, looking down at the inuyoukai as he put his hand to his heart.

"Ha! You are infected with my poison. It has touched your heart and you will soon die from it!" He laughed and lifted his blade once more. "I suppose I can act like the Kami that I am and end your suffering."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out as Juto swung the blade. She felt that weird, fire sensation fill her veins and knew she was changing again. She easily let it overtake her and felt the new burst of speed as she tackled the neko before he could strike her mate.

When he realized it was the woman that tackled him, he spat, "Miko, I grow tired of you!" He growled and rolled them to the side so that he was on top of her. He was going to strike her, but was startled to a stop when he saw a magenta stripe on each of her cheeks and fangs being bared at him. Youkai?

Taking advantage of his stunned state, she flared her fist with her pink and purple power and swung it hard into his face. With her youkai strength, he flew to the side. And, with her miko power, his skin burned and sizzled in pain. She leapt to her feet, Hogorokkotsu in her hand, and ran at him.

He overcame his pain and got back on his feet. Swordless, he charged at her with his talons ready. She dodged most of his attacks, but managed to gain a few gashes while he sustained a few more gushing burns. He swung at her once more, but found his arm suddenly further away as a new pressure was around his neck.

"Do not turn your back on your enemy." Sesshoumaru glowered darkly at him from behind. He looked over Juto's shoulder at his youkai-miko mate and nodded at her.

Following her mate's orders, she thrust her sword into Juto's chest and looked up at him as he let out another laugh.

"You think this will destroy me? Have you not learned anything?" He asked and he coughed out a laugh when the inuyoukai tightened his grip.

"No, but this will!" She shouted and tightened her grip on her blade before narrowing her eyes and sending a large pulse of her energy through the blade and into Juto, filling him with her holy energy and purifying him from the inside out. She withdrew her blade from him as Sesshoumaru dropped him and together they watched as he wailed in pain before his body turned into a heap of ash.

With a grunt, Sesshoumaru fell back, his hand going back to his heart.

"Sesshoumaru!" She dropped down on her knees next to him and pushed his hand away so she could place hers there instead. She had heard Juto talking about his poison, but could see no wound on his chest except for the one on the other side, but it wasn't the source of it. How could this have happened? She couldn't let him die! She needed to help him! But how? She closed her eyes in frustration and nearly gasped.

She saw his silvery aura that was tinted with purple and gold, but where her pink hand was, she could see a green and black light radiating within his colors. She furrowed her brows and pushed harder on his chest, earning her a grunt from her mate. She saw her light almost touch the darkness and clenched her teeth together in annoyance. She needed to reach it, but risked burning Sesshoumaru.

Oh well, he would have to deal with it.

Sesshoumaru growled out in pain when he felt her singe his skin with her power before he felt it reach down at touch his heart. He felt the pain in his heart dissipate and his heartbeat returned to normal. That was three times in one day that she had saved him. He opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them, and saw her staring at him intently with glazed sapphire eyes.

"Are you okay?" She breathed, her chest heaving. She felt dizzy, lightheaded. Her limbs began to tingle and she saw black spots blot in front of her eyes.

He watched the color drain from her face and how her lids fluttered shut. He swiftly reached out to catch her as she fell forward towards him. He pulled her to his armored chest and held her to him, nuzzling her hair, unable to help himself. She had beyond proved herself to all and everyone. He never thought she would have exceeded his expectations.

He pulled his head away from her hair and watched as the markings on her cheeks vanished. He looked down at her body and felt another growl rumble in his throat. Not only was she wearing Inuyasha's haori, causing her to smell like him, but she also smelt like Juto. He was, however, relieved that she had not been defiled. But, she was in bad shape. Her ankle was swollen, blood ran down her arms from three gashes, a hole in her shoulder continued to bleed, and he could smell the blood on her wrists. She needed to be treated and soon.

"Sesshoumaru!" Taku called as he stumbled into the scene. He looked at the two and couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Thank Kami they were both still alive. He walked over to the couple and looked down at his beat-up lady. "We must get her to the West."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to stare down at his mate. He had missed her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran in.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and he let out a blood curling snarl of warning as he gripped Kagome closer to him. Even Taku stepped back from the threat. He turned towards Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes before nodding to two of his soldiers.

"Hey! What the hell?" Inuyasha barked as the soldiers quickly grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back.

"You, Inuyasha, Son of the Great Inutaisho, have committed several acts of treason and will be dealt with accordingly." Taku said as he approached the hanyou. "You will pay for what you have done, Inuyasha. Your father would have been disappointed in you."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. And, ignoring Taku's threats, looked past Taku at his brother and Kagome. "Is she alright?"

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms as he stood up. He shot Inuyasha another glare as he spoke. "It is not of your concern. Do not bother yourself with my mate." With that final word, his wisped up his cloud and took off towards the West.

The general looked back over at Inuyasha. "Tell me, Inuyasha, where is your mate now?" When Inuyasha simply cast a glance to the side, he shook his head. He walked over to Bakusaiga and picked it up, putting it into his obi so he could return it to his lord. He turned toward the West, ready to go before he looked at his army. "Bring him." He ordered and nodded at his troops. He sent out a pulse of his energy for his soldiers who were still out there fighting, telling them it was time to go home.


	30. Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Regrets

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai acknowledged his general's presence by a mere nod of his head, but kept his eyes pointed down towards his sleeping miko. He watched as the medic changed the make-shift bandages on her wrists and cleaned the wound on her shoulder. The medic then sealed it shut with a special remedy that consisted of roots and herbs. The fresh dirt scent mixed with the crisp smell of the greens tingled his nose in a pleasant way.

When the medic stood and bowed before leaving the room, he moved closer to his mate, letting his amber eyes roam over her now covered body. He was thankful for her still being alive and pure, but felt new emotions running through him. He could not place them exactly, but he had an idea of what they could have been. He was enraged at the fact that she had, not once, but twice, fallen into another male's arms without her consent. He was troubled that she had tried to hide all of her pain from him. He felt unease that she had been so easily swept out from under his care and was even more put out at how possessive he had become.

He had to resist his urge to bury his nose in his mate's hair and help heal her wounds as Taku made his way over to him. "Perhaps you should let the lady rest, my friend? You need to have your own wounds looked at."

"I am fine." He replied, sending a sharp look at Taku.

The inuyoukai shook his head. He knew his friend was tense so he didn't take it personally. "I am insisting, Sesshoumaru. Go bathe and retire for bed. She will be fine and needs her rest. The sun shall bring a new day. Let us end this eventful day."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew the twin was correct. It was late in the evening, almost time for the sun to share its light upon the land. It had been a long day for her and even him. A lot would have to be done in the morning anyways. "Indeed." Was all he said though. He would stay with his mate a moment longer once Taku was gone.

"Plus, a messenger from the North has already sent word for the need of a Unity of the Four Points." Taku set his ice blue eyes on his lord. He knew what it would mean.

The Western lord raised a brow. "So soon?" He questioned. He could not believe the other kingdoms were acting already. How had the word traveled so fast? They had defeated the East not so much as an hour ago. Did they North and South have spies set up in East for when the war was over? He would not put it past them.

"Hai. They will probably be here by the next day or so. So, I am sure she will need rest for that as well." He added.

Sesshoumaru knew his general was right, but he felt a reluctance to leave. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Did he really become that attached to the female? He tried to ignore his beast as he shouted 'Yes, you fool!' to reply to Taku. "I will leave momentarily. Meet me in my study in the morning."

"Hai." Taku bowed and left the room, sliding the door shut as he did.

He watched him go before moving closer to his miko. He sat down on the edge of her bed and gingerly took one of her small hands in his, minding his claws. He examined the way the white cloth wrapped around her wrist, the slight hue of pink verifying that her wrists had stopped bleeding. Before he could stop himself, he raised her hand to his face and pressed her palm against his lips. He felt the rough, calloused spots on her flesh, proof of all her hard work and strength. He placed her hand on his cheek and nuzzled her bandaged wrists. He could smell the faint scent of dried blood, evidence that the cuts were scabbing over.

He blinked as it became clear what he was doing and placed her hand back down on the bed. He could not quite explain this feeling overcoming him lately. First, he had admitted, only to himself of course, that he had missed her. He had come to enjoy their sparring and her banter about _her _kingdom and villagers. He was surprised to realize that he even missed their goodnight strolls and pecks. What was coming over him?

The taiyoukai looked down once more when he heard her groan. His amber orbs watched as she shifted and lolled her head to the right, revealing her bond mark. His eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of his bond mark on her. It looked faded, as if it were a simple ink drawing that had been painted on old parchment centuries ago and had gone through some sort of rain storm. He would have an answer from her tomorrow for what had happened to it along with everything else that occured.

With an internal sigh, he rose from the bed and, sparing her one more glance over his shoulder, left the room.

*~~~BHL~~~*

When Sesshoumaru roused, he knew he had slept in late, even for him. Perhaps his mate's weariness had transferred to him. He rose from his bed and immediately headed for his personal hot spring. Once there, he tore off his ruined haori and the rest of the clothes he was still wearing from last night's battle. He glanced down at his chest wound and, as he knew it would have, saw it was already healed.

When out of the comforting, hot water, he dressed in his simple white hakama and dark gray haori. He tugged on his boots and combed out his long, wet, silvery hair before heading towards his study to meet Taku.

"Ah, good morning my friend," Taku greeted, lounging against the wall with a scroll in his hand. "Sleep well?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied and walked over to his desk. There, he saw a mountain of messages from the North and South as well as the other eager demon tribes.

"They sure do not waste any time, do they?" The general murmured, closing the scroll as he walked over to the desk, kneeling down across from his friend.

"Indeed not." He replied as he shuffled through the scrolls of declarations, proposals, and pleads. He grabbed the one from the North and opened it, his eyes flickering across the parchment as he quickly read the contents. When he was done, he grabbed the one from the South and briefly skimmed the message.

Taku's light blue eyes watched his friend's ice mask as he finished reading. "Well?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and met his general's gaze. "They will all be here by the end of the day."

"As I feared. What about the running tribes?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Supposedly the North and South have also received propositions and requests to be the new rulers of the East. We shall decide by nightfall. All will be taken into consideration." He replied glancing down at the vast amount of scrolls from demon tribes who wished to rule the East.

"Too bad we cannot have another inuyoukai tribe," Taku commented, frowning.

"There is no way the dragons in the South would approve of another inuyoukai tribe in the East. The only reason why they agreed to the inuyoukai in the North was because of the battle between Ryukotsusei and my father. Ryukotsusei had been part of their tribe and eventually brought about the demise of my father. Thus, they granted us another ruling in the North." He explained. He knew they thought it would make it up to him and his mother, but it was neutral. The West and South had always been on good terms so Ryukotsusei's attack had been a great shock to them all.

"Hai, hai," Taku sighed, remembering the events very clearly. Inutaisho had been like a second father to him and his twin. It devastated him to learn of his death, even more so to learn that Sesshoumaru had seen him before he died and left off on bad terms. But, that was when Sesshoumaru had been on his quest for absolute power. "I wonder if they will want more dragons to rule the East to balance it out."

"It is doubtful. If a war were to occur, it would be a blood shed. West and North against the South and East? No. We will talk of all _other_ candidates." He replied.

The inuyoukai nodded, his returned feather earring moving with the movement. "Let us hope it is a swift decision before havoc breaks out in the uncared for lands."

Sesshoumaru nodded and finally gave into the itching feeling to go and check on his mate. He rose from his seat and walked past Taku, who opted for following his lord. The taiyoukai cast a glance over his shoulder and eyed his general. Just because he was going to go check on his mate didn't mean he wanted everyone to know about it. "Go and fetch Jaken. Tell him we need to prepare for the arrival of the North and South." He ordered.

Taku gave a knowing smile and let out a soft chuckle. "Kagome-sama is not in her room."

He hesitated when he arrived in front of his mate's room and considered Taku's words. With his beast propelling him anyways, he moved in and slid open the door to her room only to find it empty. Where was she?

"I told you," The blue eyed youkai laughed and grinned when his lord turned towards him.

"Where is she?" He inquired. He could not believe they had let her out in her condition!

"She is helping the villagers," He replied with a sincere smile. "And before you ridicule me for letting her go, you should already know how strong minded she is. After all, you are the same way, Sesshoumaru."

With narrowed eyes and a rumbling growl, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and headed towards the village, unable to find any words to argue with. He knew how she was and was even more aware of his own personality traits.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Over here, Kagome-sama!"

"Hai, hai!" Kagome called to the inuyoukai children a few yards away from her. She brushed away the snow covering the ground in front of her and smiled when she found her hidden treasure. She carefully plucked the plant from the ground and placed it with her collection. She then picked up her basket of herbs and placed it on her hip before attempting to stand up. She winced as she applied pressure to her injured ankle and faltered in step, but found a strong hand under her arm, supporting her. She blinked and looked up at Tekkan as he smiled down at her.

"Be careful, Kagome-sama, if any more harm came to you, Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head." He said, his smile still in place.

Kagome's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Arigato, Tekkan-san. I'm sorry for being a nuisance."

"You are no such thing. We are glad you have offered your help to us. You are a miko after all; you know more about these plants than we do." He added and led her over to where the pups were waiting for her.

"It is the least I can do," She murmured, looking down at the snow covered ground as they walked.

Her words echoed in his pointed ears and he watched as she limped forward. "You need not do anything." He replied and shook his head. "We do not expect anything."

"Yes, but I do. I have to help. It is my fault this all happened." She whispered and tightened her hold on her basket, the material crumpling in protest.

Before Tekkan could protest, the girls absorbed his lady's attention, holding up herbs and roots with question. He watched as she approved of a few, explained how the others were no good, and how some could actually be quite harmful if not mixed correctly. As they walked back to the village to begin crushing and mixing the herbs, he thought back to earlier that day when he saw her hobbling form enter the village.

_A series of gasps were heard when the villagers spotted their lady. Even Tekkan had to admit she looked tired. He could smell the blood from her wounds, dried or not, and the dramatic bounce in her step was hard to miss. _

"_Kagome-sama!" They called excitingly and dropped into low bows simultaneously. _

_The miko smiled kindly at her subjects before shaking her head. "Now, now, there's no time for that. We have a lot of work to do!"_

_The youkai looked around at each other, confused. Tekkan knew what she was referring to and approached her from the crowd. "Kagome-sama, please, go back and rest. We have everything handled here."_

"_Absolutely not. There are injured troops that need assistance, rags that will need to be changed and cleaned, herbs need to be hunted down, and graves need to be dug with prayers to follow. I need to help and I won't go back to bed until it is all done!" Her voice was firm, her brow set with determination._

_He blinked before shaking his head with a smile. "Alright. Let us start with the wounded." _

_She paused, briefly stunned that he had given in so easily. She quickly got over it and gave him a pleased smile. "Yes, lets."_

Since then they had been working until well into the last hours of daylight. She had been busy all day, and he could not believe a human could have such drive and stamina. Now, they were finishing up with the graves as the sky turned red as the sun began its decent into darkness while the moon made its way into the sky to play with the stars.

Kagome sat in front of the last grave. It belonged to Yukito's father. She had been informed that he had died when she first left and wanted to give him a proper prayer to send him off with. As Tekkan said, she _was_ a miko. As she finished wishing him a safe voyage to the other side and promising to look after Yukito, she opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She rose to her feet, flinching when she put pressure on her foot, but was proud to say that she remained upright.

She brushed off her red hakama and folded her arms across her chest, the white haori not warm enough for the night cold. She had chosen her miko garb for the day, deeming it appropriate. She turned towards the path that led back to her destination and walked along it, becoming lost in her thoughts. She still had a final grave to visit. She had been saving it for last because she wanted to make sure she had the right words to say when she arrived.

But now, as she stood at the foot of Inukimi's grave, the prepared prayer disappeared and tears stung at her eyes as she crumpled down to her knees. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears, realizing she had been crying a lot lately.

"Inukimi-sama," She breathed, placing her arms out in front of her as she lowered her head, her hands sinking into the snow, the cold biting her flesh as she ruined the perfect sheet of white. "I am so sorry. I should have been here," She breathed and then fisted her hands when her heart began to pour out from her throat, all her thoughts and emotions tumbling out as she spoke to the grave. "Your lands crumbled because of me. Your precious subjects were hurt and killed because of me. If only I was stronger…I would have been able to come back sooner and help. No, not even that. If I never left, this would have never happened. You would still be here and would be able to guide me through these times. I'm so sorry."

As she spoke the words, she felt the burden double on her. She would not be able to make it up to anyone. There were no words for excuse. She had abandoned her lands to go home. Guilt hit her hard when she was reminded of her earlier plan. Didn't she want to go home? Wasn't that the original plan? Mate Sesshoumaru and then leave? Was this her punishment for pushing her fate?

She gasped when she suddenly felt something warm drape over here. Startled from her thoughts and self-loathing, she sat up and looked up to see her mate standing next to her. "Sesshoumaru," She breathed. This was the first time they had _really_ seen each other since her return. She wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms.

"You should not be here." He spoke, his eyes narrowed down at her. He did not mean for his words to come out clipped, but he was not sure how to act after not seeing her for so long. And, after hearing all she had said, he was at a loss for words. Through the bond, though, he could feel her anger spike at the words her did speak.

She clutched his haori in her hands and narrowed her eyes back at him as she rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "Why shouldn't I be here?" She fired back. This was not the reunion she wanted. Weren't they supposed to be happy?

Ignoring her question, he shot one of his own. "Miko, why have you come back?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Before he could pull it back, all of his frustration and buildup of emotions finally seeped out. He was not use to having these…things. He had been holding them back since they had begun to appear when she first left.

Kagome furrowed her brows and let his haori fall to the ground and land in a pile on the snow. After all this time apart, he still called her 'Miko'? Before she had left, he was addressing her by name. "Are you not happy to see me?" She asked, her bottom lip quivering slightly. She was so happy to finally be back to her true home. She couldn't wait to go back to the West and rule as its Lady by his side. And now she was greeted with this? Her sapphire eyes began to pool with tears once more. No! She would not cry; not again!

"I am not." He replied, but he could not stay his hand as it reached up to cup her cheek.

The barrier of tears finally broke and they spilled down her cheeks at his harsh words. "H-how can you say that? After everything that's happened? I abandoned my family to be here with you!"

"This Sesshoumaru asked you to do no such thing." Right as he said those words, he wished he could take them back. Never had he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, felt regret for anything said or done until that very sentence.

"A-asked me…?" She trailed off as she just stared at his stoic face, cheeks damp with tears. "How can you be so cruel?" She finally asked, looking down at the snow. "Y-you're horrible."

He glanced off to the side, unable to look at his mate as her emotions hit him with full force. Regret, fear, pain, and loathing were only the most prominent. His beast clawed at his insides to take back the words and apologize. To hold their mate and comfort her, to tell her everything would be okay and she was not to blame for anything, but he could not make his body move.

He heard her take in a shaky breath and he flicked his amber orbs to look at her face. She had put a mask of indifference on and straightened up, tilting her chin up. "If that is how you wish for it to be, Sesshoumaru, then I will be out of your way soon. However, Tekkan told me earlier that I am required to appear at the meeting tonight, so I will be there. After that, consider me gone." She said, forcing an air of confidence. She then clapped her hands together once more as she faced Inukimi's grave in respect before departing towards the castle.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his discarded haori, looking at it as it lay in a heap as if it were he and his mate's relationship. He cast a glance at his mother's grave and let out a sigh. Now what had he done?


	31. Meeting of the Four Points

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty: Meeting of the Four Points

The physically and extremely mentally exhausted miko stormed towards her room. She could not believe Sesshoumaru. How could he have spoken such harsh words to her? He wasn't happy that she was back. The shocking fact made the hairs on her arms rise and her eyes sting with tears once more. It was true that he hadn't asked her to return, but she didn't need him to. She wanted to come home and be in the West. She wanted to rule the lands and be with her mate. She was so sure that they had something developing between them; she would have bet the Shikon no Tama on it if it were still in her possession.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She let out a heavy sigh and walked over to her wardrobe. She removed her miko garbs, thinking it not right for the company of the demon lords, and considered her choices. She could wear her comfortable training clothes, the black hakama and cream colored haori with the embroidered purple crescent moons, or, she could put on a kimono and beautify herself for the company of fellow lords and ladies.

'What would Sesshoumaru think?' She couldn't help but think and shook her head. Obviously, he would want her in a kimono, especially with them already hating the fact she was human. Her training clothes would do little to help her in that situation. Despite her every need to go against Sesshoumaru and retaliate against him for his cruel words, she chose to wore a kimono the color of the ocean at night with a silver obi. However, she couldn't dress herself in this thing. Where was Yune?

She poked her head out of her door and saw a servant walking down the hall, carrying a basket of clean linen. "Excuse me?"

The female snapped to attention and hurried to her lady's room before bowing low. "Hai, Kagome-sama? How may I assist you?"

"Will you help me with this kimono? I have to get dressed for the meeting." She said lamely and gave an embarrassed smile.

The lady servant nodded and set the basket down outside of her lady's room before moving into the room. She closed the door behind her and began to help Kagome into the fabric. The miko fidgeted in the silence. She was so used to Yune talking with her and giving her advice. She glanced at the inuyoukai in front of her. "If I may ask, where is Yune-san?"

The youkai stilled her fingers on the silk cloth and Kagome could see her clench her jaw. Green eyes met sapphire. "My lady, has no one told you?" She questioned, her brows furrowed.

"Told me what?" Kagome asked, but she was afraid of the answer. Did she die when the East raided the land? She hoped not. She had grown very fond of her personal servant. She didn't think her as such, but a friend rather.

"She was a spy for the East, Kagome-sama." The inuyoukai's eyes narrowed and her tone was bitter. She began her work on the kimono again, her shoulders tense.

The raven haired human gasped, her hand coming to her mouth. How could she? No! Surely, she was lying? Yune would never do that to her…right? But she already knew the answer. She felt her heart drop with dread. She couldn't trust anyone, could she? Inuyasha, Yune, even Sesshoumaru. Wait, was that fair? Did Sesshoumaru betray her? Not technically. Maybe in the betrayal of feelings? But, he never actually said he had feeling for her. Did he have feelings for her? Probably not. But then, why did he spend time with her and kiss her every night?

She let out a frustrated sigh as her head began to ache from the swarm of questions pressing against her skull. She looked back up when she saw the youkai stand in front of her with a small smile. "Arigato…I'm sorry, I do not know your name." She said, realizing how rude that may be.

"Kaname." The girl replied and bowed. "If you would like, I would be more than happy to be your new personal attendant in replace of Yune."

The miko studied her carefully and analyzed the tone of her voice. "You were close with her, weren't you?" She saw her hesitate and made her voice lighter and softer. "It's okay, you can tell me."

She saw the girl tense once more and when she straightened back up, she could see the small pool of water in her eyes. "Hai, Kagome-sama. Gomen! I will accept my punishment!" She kept her head down, her hands clenched into fists.

"You have no reason to apologize. I won't condemn you for something she did. She is responsible for her own actions as you are yours. If you would like, then yes, you may assist me, but don't feel obligated to do so." She replied and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kaname brightened a little and nodded. "Arigato, Kagome-sama. Your generosity knows no bounds." She bowed once more before leaving the room.

Kagome smiled and ran her hand through her hair. She was glad it was kept down. It made her feel somewhat at ease and not so fake and dolled up. She left the room and headed towards the throne room where she was told the meeting would be taking place. As she neared the room, she saw Reno, his mate whose name escaped Kagome, and, unfortunately, Sakura. Reno gave her a cheerful smile, but his mate and Sakura shot her deadly looks.

Ignoring them, Kagome ventured into the room after they did and made her way over to Sesshoumaru. She tried to gracefully kneel down on the mat next to him, but stumbled slightly when her ankle protested. She heard Sakura and her mother snicker and had to resist the urge to glare at them. She refused to look at Sesshoumaru, but her bond mark would not ignore his presence. It pounded painfully on her neck, demanding attention from him.

"Alright, let us get right to it," The Lord of the South said and pulled out a piece of paper from his haori and put it on the stone ground before sliding it forward into the middle of the incomplete square. "We have gone through all of the propositions from the South and this is who we have agreed on."

Reno leaned forward slightly to read the kanji and scoffed as he folded his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "We will not have another dragon tribe in the Four Points."

The Lady of the South hissed, her eyes narrowing. "And why not? It would be a perfect balance!"

"Which is what we do not need!" Sakura barked out from behind her parents. It was proper form for the first born prince or princess of the lords to sit behind and to the side of their parents. Sakura sat behind and to the side of her mother since she was a female. The Southern prince sat behind and to the side of his father since he was a male.

"Do not yell at my mother, mutt! Show your respect!" The prince snapped, his eyes lining with red.

"What did you call me? And you have the nerve to speak about respect?" She shouted, glaring at the dragon prince.

"I do! And you heard what I said!"

"Reno, Hiro, control your children," Sesshoumaru's voice came. He was annoyed enough as it was from his failed words form earlier. He hurt his miko and he did not know how to fix it. He was horrible when it came to feelings and expressing his self. The words he spoke to her at his mother's grave were not the ones he meant to speak. He had just come to terms that he had missed her and admitted that he was somewhat possessive over her and he was not sure how to deal with it so everything came out wrong. "Another dragon tribe would not be wise should a war break out amongst us."

Kagome glanced at him and then quickly looked back down at her hands when her bond mark began to burn with excitement. She was beginning to think it was a bothersome attention leech. She looked up when Reno and Hiro glared at their children, shutting them up.

"Ah, then may I suggest-" Reno began to pull out a piece of paper from his haori, but Sesshoumaru promptly cut him off.

"We will not have another inu tribe either."

Reno, his mate, and Sakura gasped. "B-but Sesshoumaru-sama," The Lady began. "How could you shut down your own heritage?"

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore how Hiro and his family looked positively pleased as he continued. "It is not fair. The Four Points was created so that there would be a sense of equality. We even had an issue with an inu tribe in the North." He replied, earning him startled looked from Reno.

"Well then," Reno grumbled, looking at the Western lord. "Who do you suggest takes the East's position?"

Silence rang throughout the throne room as they waited for his answer. Kagome moved her head towards him and through his mask of indifference she could see that he was still debating. She glanced at Reno when he smirked and scoffed and then at Hiro when he sighed. Suddenly feeling like she had to defend her mate, despite their earlier encounter, she cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his mate and raised a brow at her. Was she truly nominating someone for the East's position? Just what youkai did she know well enough to declare such a thing? He nearly growled when he felt the jealous feeling creep over him again. What was going on with him?

"I have a suggestion. Now, I don't know if he has put in a formal request, but I am creating one for him anyways." She began and paused when Sakura and her mother sneered at her. "I nominate Kouga of the wolf tribe."

The inuyoukai was slightly impressed with his mate's decision. He had managed to meet Kouga once during a run in on a path and approved of his stubbornness to submit to him. Yes, he was as infuriating as Inuyasha, but he was better. Plus, he already had a huge group of followers. He looked to the North and South and saw they were staring at her with blank looks. He glanced back at his mate's confidence face and raised his hand to place it on her shoulder. It was a bold move for him. Even if he was somewhat involved with a woman, he never displayed any affection for anyone to see.

"I agree with my mate's statement." He declared and then looked at Reno and Hiro. "We have not had wolves rule before."

Kagome looked up at him with shock written all over her face. She couldn't believe he had backed her up on her decision. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, the hair on the back on her neck stood up as she felt the butterflies burst in her stomach. Her bond mark throbbed and burned once more, happy with the physical contact.

Reno and Hiro shared a look before they nodded and glanced back at Sesshoumaru. "We agree."

"But only because you rejected our other candidates." Reno added and shook his head before rising to his feet, his family quickly following in suit.

Hiro and his family rose up as well and gave a curt nod to the North and then to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "We will leave it to you to contact the wolf and notify him of his new position."

Kagome sat in silence as they left the throne room. The whole thing wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She suspected long hours of deliberation and fighting, but she was glad that it was done. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed and have this day be done with. She put her hands on her knees and tried to push herself up. Her ankle caved in on the side and she landed on her rump. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated growl. She laid back against the cold stone, just wanting everything to stop for a moment. For a very _long_ moment.

"Kagome."

He had her head spinning with that one word. The way her name rolled off his tongue and rung in her ears made her stomach tighten. Butterflies filled her tummy once more and her heart began to pound in her chest. It felt as if it were pressing against her ribs, as if it were desperate to get out. She opened her eyes and felt her breath hitch when she saw him leaning over her, his face hovering above hers and his amber eyes focused on her.

His gaze made her blush and look away. How did he have such an effect on her? She pursed her lips together, keeping her head to the side. Even though he was hovering over her with those molten honey eyes, she had to remember his words. Why did his words and actions contradict each other so much? She was beginning to grow tired of the games she had to play with inuyoukai: full blooded or half.

Sesshoumaru furrowed a brow when she insisted on turning her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. He knew he had to make things right with his mate or risk losing her once again. He put his hand on her cheek and turned her head straight to face him. He let out a soft exhale when she still looked to the side with her sapphire eyes. "Kagome, look at me."

"Why?" She asked, eyes still adverted. There was more behind the question than just moving her head. It was everything. Why he said he didn't want her to return, why he wasn't happy to see her, and why she wasn't supposed to be there.

There was the question he was asking himself constantly. "I did not mean what I said." He finally admitted, feeling odd. He had never admitted a mistake before and never regretted anything before yet there he was, attempting to apologize.

She turned eyes towards him and stared into his hypnotizing eyes. Ignoring her screaming bond mark, she pressed on. "Then why say it at all? There had to be some truth behind it or you wouldn't have said it, Sesshoumaru."

He let his eyes flutter shut for a moment before reopening. He forced down his pride and allowed the truth to escape his lips. "I am not accustomed to…feelings." He said softly, keeping her gaze. "I was," he paused, trying to find the right word. "unprepared."

She blinked. He wasn't accustomed to feelings? She felt hope spread in her chest and squeeze her heart. "Feelings?" She breathed.

He nodded once. "I feel possessive when it comes to you and your…absence bothered me." He admitted, clenching his jaw.

She didn't know what to say. Was he saying he got jealous and missed her? She gave a small smile. He was, wasn't he? She brought her hand up to her face and rested it upon his. "So you did want me back?" Dare she hope?

He brushed his thumb over her cheek bone. "Indeed." Was all he could manage to say. He felt as if he had said too much already. He raised his brows when he felt happiness course through the bond and fill him. Did such words really make her that happy?

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours, her eyes filled with tears, but they were from happiness. She lifted herself up a little bit and raised her face to his, brushing her lips against his. She felt his strong arms move under her and lift her higher before his lips were on hers. She closed her eyes tightly and threw her arms around his neck as he shifted back, pulling her into his lap.

Sesshoumaru ran his claws into her silky tress as he dared to deepen the kiss. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting access. When she complied, their tongues met and he felt his throat rumble with a possessive growl. He pulled back from her and looked up into her face. Her face was flushed with a lovely hue of pink and her lips were parted as she panted.

She felt completely and utterly unsatisfied despite feeling of being content that she knew for sure that he did harbor feelings for her. She wanted more of him and never wanted the kiss to end. She was so happy he had decided to give her some insight into his mind and even more pleased that he had chosen to show her his feelings. She smiled down at him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you." She breathed.

The taiyoukai's hair rose on the back of his neck and he tightened his hold on her. "And I you." He admitted, finding it was not too horrible to come to terms with it. "Come, this is no place to talk." He added, realizing they were still in the throne room. In a swift movement, he had her up in his arms and was walking towards her room.

She blushed. "Sesshoumaru, I can walk." She said, but she was thankful for the pressure off her ankle. She had been biting through the pain all day and was glad to not have to walk on it.

"I am aware, but you are in pain." He noted as he walked and looked down at her. "I apologize for not being there sooner."

She shook her head and rested it against his chest. "I don't blame you for anything. I can't expect you to come and save me from every situation."

"You should." He retorted and balanced her in one arm to slide open the shoji door of her room. He walked in, slid the door shut, and laid her down on her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "Kagome, what happened while you were away?" It had been bothering him, the fact that he did not know what was happening while she was away.

She sucked in a breath and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "When I arrived home, my grandfather sealed the well shut so I could not return. He said I had abandoned my family to live a fake life," She shook her head. "They don't understand. But, anyways, I found out my little brother was in an accident which I come to find out later was due to this guy's fault. So, in my time, we have establishments called Hospitals where people go to get healed when they are wounded or sick. However, it can be very pricey. Where my brother was cost my family more money than we had to spare so my grandfather tried to marry me off to a monk." She bit down on her lip when she remembered Akito.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Is this the one who attempted to force himself on you?"

She sucked in a breath and blinked before looking away embarrassedly. She had a feeling her bond mark sold her out. "Hai. His name is Akito."

He reached and put his hand on the top of her head. "Do not be ashamed. I will kill him when I see him."

She shook her head. "It was hard. I tried to endure it for my family, but I couldn't. Finally my mother helped me escape, but I had to fight him off. He almost broke me from the inside. He ruined my bond mark by making me get rid of it. It made me depressed because it was the only thing I had to remind me of you." She reached up her hand and placed it on silk where her faded crescent moon was hidden. "There is a thing in my time called laser removal. It can pretty much remove anything unwanted from someone's skin. I love my mark, but I think it missed you too. It's been bugging me ever since."

He felt his chest swell in pride that she treasured his bond mark. He moved in towards her and tugged on the fold of fabric by her neck, loosening it so that it exposed her neck. He examined the bond mark once more before nuzzling it with his nose. Instantly, he felt her shudder under him. Enjoying her reaction, he brushed his lips against it before running his tongue along the soft flesh.

Kagome couldn't pull back the gasp that escaped her lips as she lolled her head to the right side, her eyes fluttering shut. Somehow, licking her bond mark was just, if not more, exciting as him kissing her. Each stroke of his tongue calmed the throbbing bond mark, appeasing it from its earlier tantrum. She let him push her back against her bed, her heart fluttering once more. She felt the familiar weight of anxiety fall into the pit of her stomach and her face turned a deeper red when she felt a tingling sensation begin to throb in between her legs.

Sesshoumaru nipped lightly at her flesh, smirking when her body jolted in surprise. However, the scent of her arousal hit his nose and a needy growl escaped his lips. He nipped harder on her neck before pulling away and turning from her. His own arousal grew and he had to get away from his mate for her scent was far too tempting.

He glanced at her over his shoulder as he reached her door. "Sleep well." He said before leaving her room.

A little fazed by the sudden lack of attention and explanation, she blinked and then nodded. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

Had she done something?


	32. Inuyasha's Fate

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-One: Inuyasha's Fate

Silver ears twitched at the sound of footsteps heading their way. The inuhanyou sighed deeply and rested his elbows on his knees, fingers laced. They had stripped him of Tessaiga, clipped his claws, and removed his inner haori for the punishment ahead. This was the second morning of his imprisonment and he was growing restless. He couldn't imagine being awake through his 50 years of entrapment by Kikyou's arrow; he would have gone mad.

Still, he had time to reflect on a lot of things while in his underground cell. He thought of the father he never knew, and how he had played a part in the death of Inukimi. The woman had done nothing but try to help him. Him! And he wasn't even her pup! He was the result from an affair her mate had with his mother. His guilt had no limit when he thought of his second mother.

He felt enraged with how Kikyou was so quick to disappear on him when the battle was over. Where had she gone? It was as if her mere scent had just vanished in thin air. At first he thought maybe she just left in order to not get captured by the West, but then he began to think more of her previous behaviors. Why had she _truly_ not wanted to mate him? Something just didn't seem right now that he was out of the situation.

And then Kagome…Kagome. He shook his head hard and put his face in his palms, his matted white hair falling over his bare shoulders. How could he have been so stupid? He led her in to Juto's clutches and she was almost defiled and killed. He let his anger of her betraying him for Sesshoumaru seriously cloud his judgment. Even though she did betray him, he should have known better. They were still friends. She had been the one who had changed him for the better. He was so rash to just forget that all in his haste to be with Kikyou and seek revenge.

"Are you ready for your judgment, Inuyasha?" Taku asked, approaching the barrier-clad cell.

The hanyou raised his head from his hands and looked at the general. He rose from his futon and nodded. He watched as Taku lowered his barrier and gestured for two of his troops to grab the offender. He didn't put up a fight, for once in his life, as they carried him towards the council room, knowing very well that it would little for his case.

*~~~BHL~~~*

The raven haired miko used her booted foot to clear a spot in the snow right in front of Inukimi's grave. She knelt down and placed the arrangement of flowers she had picked on the grave. She didn't really get a chance to speak to the woman last night before her and Sesshoumaru got into their altercation and she really needed to speak to her to clear her mind.

"Inukimi-sama, I'm sorry for our abrupt parting last night. Also, I'm sorry for showing my weakness to you, but I can't help but feel it's the truth. I believe everything could have been avoided if I would have just stayed," She sighed and let her lids fall down over her sapphire orbs. "But, I won't bore you with my self-pity. I did, however, want to speak to you about your son."

She paused and looked up at the bright winter sky. The baby blue sky was clear of any clouds, hopefully signaling the end of the snow storms. She blinked and looked back down at the heap of dirt. She slipped a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I know this may sound silly, pouring my heart out to you, but I feel like I have no one else," She shook her head and gave a forced laugh at how ridiculous she may seem. "Anyways, your son is as confusing as always. He says one thing, but then does something completely different. Was Touga-sama the same way? Or, is it because he is still trying to get over me being a human? Or, do you think, perhaps, he is conflicted in his own way?" She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, but it still helped to say it out loud. She put her hands together in prayer form before speaking the next words, "May you rest peacefully and find happiness in your reunion with your mate."

"Kagome-sama!"

The miko turned around at her name and gasped when she saw Rin running towards her. Once again, happy tears flooded into her eyes as she scrambled to stand and wrap her arms around the teenager. "Rin-chan, you're okay!" She thought she was dead! Admittedly, she was perplexed when she didn't find Rin's grave, but brushed it off, thinking she was in a special location like Inukimi. After all, Inuyasha had told her she was dead…why would he lie? Then again, why wouldn't he? She let out a sigh; she didn't want to think about it.

"Hai, Kagome-sama! You too! We were all so worried!" The girl said, looking up at the miko with bright eyes. "I am so happy this is all done."

"I am too, Rin-chan, I am too." She breathed and gave the girl a look over. Her eyes fell on her bandaged hand, but didn't need to ask what happened for it was apparent it was lacking a digit. "How have you been since I last saw you?"

"Great! But," The girl paused and fidgeted nervously. "I have something to ask you, Kagome-sama."

The miko blinked. The daughter-like girl as seriously torn over something, Kagome could see it in her chocolate brown eyes. "What is it, Rin-chan?"

"Umm," She fidgeted again and looked around with a blush on her face before moving closer to the miko. "I need you to talk to Otou-sama for me."

"Oh? About what?" She was truly curious now. There was nothing the little girl couldn't tell her father, right?

"Kohaku-kun has come to visit me," She began and blushed once more when Kagome have a knowing squeal of joy. "Yes, he has asked me to be his bride."

"AH! Rin-chan! I am so happy for you! This is great! See? I told you he would come for you! I'm so excited! When is the wedding?" She asked, gushing at the thought of dolling up Rin like she had her for her bonding festival.

Rin's red face looked up at Kagome seriously. "I do not know, Kagome-sama. We must have Sesshoumaru-sama's blessing first."

Ah, there in lay the issue. The Western lady gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into another hug. "I will talk to him."

Rin clutched her new mother's cream colored haori and nodded into her shoulder. She hoped Sesshoumaru would allow her to marry the one she loved.

"Kagome-sama, Rin-sama," Tekkan spoke softly as he walked into the garden, breaking the girls' moment. "It is time for Inuyasha's fate to be decided."

Kagome paled and looked down at Rin who was giving her a similar look. They released each other as they began to follow Tekkan towards the council room. Rin grasped Kagome's hand with her good one, trying to give her some reassurance. "Try not to worry, Kagome-sama. He is still Sesshoumaru's half-brother."

The miko just nodded, but she couldn't help the clenching in her heart.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Bring him in."

Kagome looked up at the elder as he released the order and felt the coil of dread tighten in her from her kneeling spot next to Sesshoumaru. She gripped a fistful of fabric of her black hakama as Inuyasha was roughly thrown into the middle of the council room, landing on his knees with his wrists bound behind him. Unlike the throne room's natural light, the council room was dark and was only lit by floating orbs of fire. The room was cold and it did little to ease her nerves.

"Inuyasha, you are faced with crimes of High Treason. You have betrayed the West in three different ways. You fled the West and joined forces with our strict enemy during a time of war. You supplied disclosed information to our enemy regarding our weapons and our Lady. And the worst offense, you captured Kagome-sama and gave her to the enemy," The elder paused to let the crimes sink into the audience. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were kneeling on mats straight in front of Inuyasha. Taku and Tekkan as well as Rin, Jaken, and the rest of the servant staff were kneeling in a line along the right of Inuyasha. Members of the army and a few privileged villagers were lined to the left of the hanyou. "What do you have to say for your misdeeds?"

When Inuyasha remained quiet, staring down at the stone floor, a sickening 'SNAP' was heard as a youkai infused whip was cracked along his back. Kagome flinched and sucked in a gasp. She raised her eyes towards the elder who was slowly making circles around her old best friend. She eyed the swirling whip in his hands and bit down on her lip. This was not right.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his mate when he felt her fear through the bond. He watched as the dim light cast a shadow along the side of her face, reflecting the dread in her sapphire eyes. Was she still that concerned for the hanyou's welfare? Was she so quick to forget what he had done? To all of them? To her? Still, he despised feeling her anxiety and loathing. He needed to find some words to try and get her to see that this was right. "It is protocol, Kagome. He has wronged you and his home lands."

His unexpected soft words made the hair on her arms rise. "_This_ is wrong." She breathed and quickly shut her eyes when the crack of the whip snapped against skin once more. She clenched her jaw when Inuyasha's groan filled the room soon after.

'Concentrate Kagome, concentrate!' She thought to herself, her brow furrowed as the elder approached Inuyasha once more.

"Do you refuse to speak of your actions? Or do you remain silent simply because you had no reason to betray us? Inukimi-sama's death along with that of our soldiers will forever stain your hands. Dare say, you almost added Kagome-sama's to them, does that not bother you?" This time, he did not give Inuyasha a chance to respond.

CRACK, CRACK!

"Ngh!" Inuyasha lurched forward, his bangs covering his eyes. Blood pooled from the poisoned cuts before dripping down his back and spilling onto the stone floor. "It does." His voice was a raspy growl.

"Oh? He speaks!" The elder turned towards the crowd and held up his hand. "Shall we hear what he has to say?" The man bent down towards Inuyasha. "What was that, hanyou?"

Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha struggled to speak up. "It does! I didn't want it to go this far! I didn't think it would happen the way it did!" he growled.

"And what, per say, did you think would happen by leaving us? By giving the Lady to the East?" He roared back and snapped the whip against Inuyasha once more, this time slicing into his cheek.

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment as he sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "I don't know." He finally responded, his tone now defeated. "I-I'm sorry."

"You are sorry? Sorry? Did you hear that, everyone? He is sorry! Oh, well, in that case, then everything is forgiven," The elder's voice dripped with venom laced sarcasm. "Are you so simple minded as to think something as pitiful as an apology will erase the things you have done? Do not take us for fools!" He cracked the whip down hard, but it never connected with Inuyasha's back. Instead, it snapped down on a barrier, pink sparking in response to the youkai whip. "What is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha cracked open an eye open when the pain never came. He blinked when he saw he was encased in a pink bubble. He instantly looked over at Kagome with his mouth agape as she stood from her kneeling position. She was getting better at controlling her power.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru hissed in warning and let out a grunt when she ignored him and moved forward. He let a growl rumble in his throat. He did not like the idea of his mate defending someone else. He inwardly sighed; there was the jealous pinch once more.

"Kagome-sama," The elder spat, glaring at her as she walked over to stand in front of Inuyasha. He had tolerated the human due to her status and Inukimi's decision as the prince's mate. But now, she had crossed the line by interrupting procedure. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He apologized," She said softly, looking over her shoulder to look at her bleeding friend. "That's all that matters."

"And what of the rest of us? What if we are not content with just an apology? Justice will prevail!" He shouted at her.

Kagome turned her blue orbs back to the elder. "He is not all to blame for what has occurred. It has come to my attention that a maid who served me was a spy for the East. Do you not think that she was the one who told the East that I had left?" She countered. "I'm not trying to defend the acts that he has done, but he shouldn't be the one to take all the blame!"

"Granted, that is true. But what of their knowledge of Tenseiga? And how do you explain his kidnapping of your person?" He scoffed.

"Inuyasha might have given me to Juto, but he rescued me as well. If he had not come and released me from my…prison, then I do believe none of us would be standing before you," She said, implying her role in helping Sesshoumaru defeat Juto. "And, perhaps he told them of Tenseiga, but was he the one who stole it? I was informed by the general that we had another spy. Correct me if I am wrong, but is it not the elders who approve most of servants?"

A murmur went throughout the crowd in the room. How did she know of that? She had just started to rule and had only begun to rummage through her duties as Lady. Someone had to have told her about the other roles the elders have.

The elder snarled. "You dare suggest the Elders had a role in supplying the East with information! You cross the line!" He barked and snapped his whip at her.

She instantly tried to put up a barrier, but failed. She didn't have enough time to concentrate on one. She flinched away, bringing up her hands to cover her face. However, she blinked when the crack never came. She looked up and saw her mate standing before her, the whip looped around his forearm from him interfering with the attack, the youkai biting into his skin. He narrowed his golden eyes and flared his poison, the leather falling to the floor in ash.

"You dare attempt to strike this Sesshoumaru's mate?" His voice was low, the tone dangerous.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama! She-"

"I will not accept excuses. Your role is over," He turned towards his mate. "His actions cannot go unpunished."

Kagome knew he was not referring to the elder. She turned back towards Inuyasha and looked him over. "W-what if he becomes a servant to the Western House? He will serve under Taku in the army. It would keep him in line and more people would be looking over him." She turned towards the stunned twin. "Do you object, Taku-san? You did say you wanted to make him pay, right? This will be your chance to without killing him."

He blinked before nodding in respect. "Whatever you wish, Kagome-sama."

Kagome whipped back towards Sesshoumaru and met his molten eyes. "Is that acceptable?" She asked softly and reached out and grasped her mate's hand, begging him to spare her friend. "Please, Sesshoumaru, for me?"

His stared down into her deep pools of blue. What was she doing to him? Not only did she show such affection in front of their people, but she actually asked him a favor. The tone of her voice and feeling of desperateness through the bond made him bend to her will. "If he steps out of line, there will not be a second chance."

She beamed up at him from his response and wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, but felt a slight brush of embarrassment from the bond. She forgot that this time was not accustomed to showing any kind of affection in public, especially in front of those considered 'under' them. She settled for bowing low to him. "Thank you." She breathed before turning back to Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome-" He began, not knowing where to start in gratitude.

"Shh, not now. Come on, let's get you fixed up," She said and helped pull him to his feet. She thanked Taku when he came over to remove the restraints on his wrists and shot Sesshoumaru a smile over her should before guiding the hanyou from the room.

Sesshoumaru watched them go with a clenched jaw. Seeing his mate walk away with another male did _not_ help with his growing possessiveness. He glanced at Taku when he ventured closer to him.

"Are you alright, m'lord?" He asked with his usual knowing smile, his icy blue eyes hinting towards what he already knew.

"Hn," He replied, staring after where his mate and brother had disappeared.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Itai! Damn it, be careful!" The hanyou screeched from his cot in the infirmary. He was lying on his stomach, his back facing her.

"Well, then stop moving, you big baby!" The miko chastised as she applied her herb mixture to his open wounds. "This will help you heal and stop the youkai energy trying to eat away your flesh."

"Keh, it would have healed on its own." He murmured and rested his chin on his folded arms.

"You don't know that. Every youkai is different." She said softly. They fell into an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. She finished up applying the remedy to the gashes and stood up. "Well, that should be it. Get some rest, Inuyasha. I suspect tomorrow is going to be a long day for you. Taku and Tekkan will not go easy on you."

He remained silent for a moment before sitting up and facing her as she began to walk away. "Kagome, why did you help me?"

She paused and turned towards him. "Because it was the right thing to do. I wasn't just going to let you die, Inuyasha."

"But, what I did…" He looked away, too ashamed to look at her.

"You corrected your mistake, Inuyasha. That's all that matters to me. You came back for me and let me go." She said softly. "As for everything else, well, sometimes we just have to follow our heart."

"Yeah, I guess that's working for you, eh?" He grunted, but there was no bitter bite behind the words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She furrowed her brow at him.

"Well, you gave up me for Sesshoumaru. Seems like your guys are doing alright." He didn't meet her gaze. He still felt the after effects of her betrayal, but tried to ignore them.

"Gave you up…? Inuyasha! Do you not remember anything I told you when you pulled me out of the well? Our mating was arranged. I was chosen by Inukimi to become his mate. I accepted because I didn't want to be the reason he didn't inherit his lands. And you know what, you don't know anything of the situation. Besides, you leaving me for Kikyou, again, helped my decision." She started off mad, but let it dissipate as she continued on. There was no use getting worked up about it anymore. "But, you can believe what you want, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and I know the truth and that's all that matters." Once more, she stood and headed towards the door.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome faltered in her step and inhaled a sharp breath. Did she love Sesshoumaru? She knew she had feelings for him, that much was true, but she was so confused. As she told Inukimi, he said one thing, but then did another. Yes, he had told her he was not accustomed to feeling emotions and she understood that he was trying to sort them out. But, he said had missed her and wanted her to come back, and that fact alone sent her heart soaring.

Inuyasha snorted at her silence. "That's all I needed to know."

"Rest up, Inuyasha." Her words came out clipped as she left the room. She ventured towards her room, thinking of her mate. Yes, they kissed a few times and she wasn't so ignorant as to not notice how her body responded to him. She felt her face grow hot as she thought of the 'feelings' Sesshoumaru gave her. Her butterflies launched against her stomach as she felt the recently familiar throb start between her legs. Gods, what was wrong with her? He wasn't even with her yet he still had this effect on her.

What an idiot.


	33. An Incomplete Bond

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-Two: An Incomplete Bond

The taiyoukai walked along the stone hallway towards the hospital wing after the viewers had left the council room. He had been approached by the grumbling elder who quickly reprimanded his mate for what she had done. She had interfered with protocol; it was not allowed, Lady of the West or not. Not just that, but she had also insulted the elders by suggesting they were linked with the spies from the East. The elder had demanded that she be dealt with by their chosen punishment, but Sesshoumaru refused and said he would take it for her. After all, he knew she wouldn't allow Inuyasha to die, didn't he?

After much disbelief and reluctance, the elder agreed and said he would come up with the chosen punishment in time. Sesshoumaru merely nodded and left. He was not exactly sure why had chosen to accept her punishment, but he felt that she had been through enough the past moon cycle. However, he was still bothered by the fact that she had been so eager to help Inuyasha despite what he had done.

As he approached the wing, he felt her arousal through the bond. He narrowed his eyes and let a growl rumble in his throat. So, she still harbored feelings for his half-brother, did she? He should have known better. They were once enemies; perhaps they should have stayed as such. Did she not see that he was far better than Inuyasha? He was stronger, faster, and, dare he say, more attractive?

With his beast and wounded pride leading him, he stepped into the wing, but paused when he did not see his mate. He saw Inuyasha lying on his cot and watched as his triangle ear twitched before he turned his head to look at his half-brother. The two remained silent, the air going thick with an air of awkwardness.

"She left already," Inuyasha finally said, looking away and resting his chin on his folded arms. "I'm guessin' that's why you're here, right?"

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied before turning on his heel. Just because she wasn't here anymore didn't mean she was off the hook. His beast was not pleased that she was aroused after just spending time with the hanyou. Why else would she have those feelings?

"I get it, you're not happy with me being here, right?" The hanyou snorted.

"I do not support traitors in my kingdom." He answered.

"Keh, I get it, I fucked up. As Kagome said to me earlier, I followed my heart and not my head." His voice had lowered a fraction.

"Apparently. However," He turned his head to glance over his shoulder. "I will not forgive you so easily if ever."

His ears flattened against his head. "Then why am I still here? Why not finish me off?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to face straight again. "I will not go against my mate's wishes."

The awkward silence fell into place again. He hoped he knew just how much he was indebted to his miko.

"Just don't hurt her, Sesshoumaru. She doesn't need any more of it." He said quietly, knowing the sensitive pointed ears would pick it up.

"As I have told you before, hanyou, do not concern yourself with my mate." He growled before leaving the room in search for his mate. He did not need Inuyasha recovering his feelings for Kagome. If the two were to fall back into love…well, he wasn't sure what would happen, but he would not like it.

He was drawn from his thoughts when the sweet, pure scent of her arousal attacked his nose violently. He looked up and saw her heading into her room. His amber orbs watched as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked, her soft black tress swishing to the sides. He felt his beast howl with need.

Kagome stepped into her room with a sigh and shook her head from the stupid thoughts from earlier. Her bond mark decided to start being a brat again, throbbing hard. Her head quickly snapped up when she heard her door slid shut behind her. She quickly turned around, but before she let out a startled gasp, her mate's mouth was on her own. The familiar feeling of his soft lips made her swallow the gasp and close her eyes as she reciprocated the action.

He hungrily parted his lips and nipped at her bottom lip with his fang, demanding access. He would remind her who her mate was; who the more powerful youkai was. When she complied, his tongue slipped into her hot mouth and rolled against hers. He barely felt her hands grip his haori, her arousal much more potent now. He pushed her back towards her bed, soon picking her up without breaking the kiss when she tripped over her own clumsy feet. He laid her down on her bed and broke the kiss to hover above her.

[[This is a chapter that is heavily edited. If you wish to read the lime, please go to my profile for the unedited story]]

The miko breathed heavily as she stared up into his molten honey eyes, his silvery white hair pooling off his shoulder and onto the bed next to her head. The smoldering amber made her suck in a breath for she could read, and feel through the bond, the want in his eyes. She barely had a chance to register it before he began to make a trail of kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes and let a soft moan escape her lips when he ran his tongue along her bond mark, soothing it. She felt a jolt of pleasure when his fangs grazed it. She wasn't sure what had brought this sudden spark from him, but she wasn't complaining. Was she not just thinking about this earlier?

This time, Sesshoumaru was going to push it further. He craved more of her luscious, soft skin. His hands moved down and pulled apart her cream colored haori. He heard her gasp and paused. He looked up at her, her deep blue eyes shining with desire and uncertainty. Her face was flushed with red and he felt her embarrassment poke at him through the bond. Was she uncertain about her own body? He would ease that.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She was aware of how ugly the wound above her collar bone was and didn't want her mate to get 'turned off', as they would say in her time, by it. Right now, it was covered in the herb mixture the healer had given her. She knew it was smaller than it was before, but it would have a jagged scar when healed, just like the scar on her hip from where the Shikon no Tama had once been.

"Be not ashamed of your body," he breathed into her ear. What happened to him making her realize who her mate was? But, then again, if she was responding so well to him and not pushing him off, did that mean he was the one who ignited the arousal in the first place? "You should be proud."

"I have so many scars," She muttered. She had never talked about her body insecurities to anyone. So, why did she feel compelled to speak to her mate about them? Shouldn't he be the last person she talked about them to?

"They are proof of your life." He replied. He was too eager for her body to fight with her about this now.

His words put her somewhat at ease. He was right. She had been through a lot and her scars told stories. They were a part of her and she needed to be proud of them. She gasped when she felt his wet tongue on her sensitive flesh. She arched her back, wanting more. She remembered when Juto's cat-like rough tongue had been there instead. She shuddered, the image flashing in her head.

His beast growled loudly when the image flashed through the bond. The possessiveness took over and Sesshoumaru felt his beast slowly come out. His eyes flashed red, his pupils turning turquoise. Very, very reluctantly, he pulled away from her. He glanced at her face and watched as it contorted from pleasure, to need, and finally to confusion as he sat up.

"I-is everything okay?" She asked shyly, her face beat red. She carefully drew her haori tight around her as she sat up as well. Did she want to know the answer? Just in case?

He would not explain himself; not at the moment. But he did need an answer for what was bothering him earlier. "Do you still care for Inuyasha?"

She blinked at the sudden question. Where had that come from? Oh, wait. Was he mad that she had wanted to save him? "I won't lie, Sesshoumaru, I still care about him," She said softly. She saw him about to stand up and quickly scampered to grab his arm, her haori falling back open. "But, I care about you more. He is my friend and that is all, my mate. We have been friends for six years; I can't just throw that away."

He turned towards her when she called him her mate. It was the first time she had ever regarded him as such. "Did you not love him for that time?"

She lowered her eyes. "I did, but it had begun to die out the last year or two. Without the thrill of hunting for jewel shards and battling all the time, we just turned into nothing. Also, I think the older I became, the more I reminded him of Kikyou. I believe he only had feelings for me because of my resemblance to her," She stood up and walked forward, wrapping her arms around him. "You make me feel like I am my own person. Yes, you didn't like me at first, but at least you didn't like me for someone I wasn't."

He looked down at his mate and put his arms around her. "You are you and no one else. Do not forget that," Her scent of arousal was still lingering and he had to leave or risk his beast coming back out. "I will see you tomorrow." He nuzzled her hair before pulling away from her.

She drew her haori around her again and nodded. "Training tomorrow?" She said with a smile.

"We shall see," He replied and mentally cursed when he saw her face fall in disappointment. "We are being visited by the Lord of the East to discuss possible alliances."

Her face brightened. "Kouga-kun is coming?" She asked.

It bothered him how her voice became so happy at the knowledge of a male coming to the kingdom. "Indeed. It was imperative he came at once before more chaos erupted in the empty lands." His voice came out colder than expected.

"Oh, okay," She said softly and furrowed her brows at his tone. She blinked, suddenly remembering the talk she had with Rin. "Sesshoumaru, I forgot to talk to you about something."

"Ho?" He looked down at her, his brow raised.

"Rin wanted me to talk to you about something," She began and sat back down on her bed. "You know that Kohaku is back, right?"

"I am aware." He responded, not liking where this was headed. "What of it?"

"He intends to make her his bride." She said softly. She watched him tense and reached out to grasp his hand. "What do you think?"

"She is free to do as she wishes." He responded, his words clipped.

She sighed. "Sesshoumaru, she wants your blessing," She tightened her grip on his hand. "Will you give it to them?"

He remained silent for a moment. Surely he knew this time would come. She was of human age to marry and bare pups. He was aware she would not be around forever. He was semi-at ease that it was Kohaku. He knew the boy well enough. He could fight and earned enough money to give Rin a comfortable life. "I will."

She smiled happily at him and released his hand. "Thank you, my mate. I'm sure she will be very happy when you tell them."

There was that endearment term again. He liked it, his beast too. "Sleep well."

"You too." She watched him go with a small smile. She removed her haori and ripped bra before stepping out of her hakama and dressed into a sleeping yukata. She laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling with a light sigh.

She felt as if Sesshoumaru was having mood swings. First he was all over her, she blushed at the thought, then he asked about Inuyasha, then he was nice again, then he was angry and then blah again! What was going on with him? He was so good at masking his emotions that she almost never felt anything from his side of the bond so it made it hard to tell what was going on.

She bit the inside of her lip as she considered the possibilities. She blinked when she finally came to a probable reason. Did he feel threatened by other males? First Inuyasha, and now Kouga? She let out a relieved sigh. If that was the case, she was going to show her mate that he had absolutely no competition.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Sesshoumaru lay on his cot, amber eyes staring up at the ceiling of his sleeping quarters. He was aware that the miko was becoming more and more appealing to him. The lingering traces of her lips remained on his and the feeling of her soft skin still tingled on his worn hands. The scent of her arousal was enough to make him feral. He was beginning to lose control of himself when it came to her. He wanted her, yes, but his beast did even more so. His beast was not pleased that he kept pulling away when things became more physical.

He pulled back because he did not want his beast in control and because he was not sure if she wanted to continue. Yes, her body was telling him to continue, but he feared what her mind and heart truly thought. She was still pure and unfamiliar to the touches of a male, let alone a taiyoukai one, so her body was easily manipulated. He did not want to risk their already rocky…relationship.

However, he knew it was something he had to do if he were to stabilize the restless stream of his youkai in her. He thought back to his meeting with the elders before she had left for the Bone Eater's well.

"_You said you have a pressing issue with your mate, Sesshoumaru-sama?" One of the three cloaked elders croaked._

"_Indeed. I have already presented you with the issue." He replied, narrowing his golden eyes. They were always like this, asking questions they already knew the answers to. Why could they not simply answer the question they were handed?_

"_What exactly is the problem?" Another asked, raising a hidden brow._

_Sesshoumaru bit back the growl that threatened to escape his lips. "She loses sight of herself, whether from determination or anger, and seemly gains youkai characteristics. However, the youkai is my own. When she is awakened, she has no memory of what occurred while in her former state."_

"_Do you feel as if you have lost any of your youkai?" He asked._

"_No." The taiyoukai replied. _

"_Perhaps you feel as if it is not at its full potential anymore?" The female suggested._

"_I am always at my full potential."_

"_Do you feel anything missing?" The third questioned._

"_Nothing."_

"_How is your beast? Is he well? Is he active?" Back to the first elder._

_He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These people were infuriating. "The beast is fine. He is more active than usual."_

"_Oh? And why is that?" The female asked, curiosity ringing through each word._

_This time he let the growl escape. "It is none of your concern. I have asked for why my miko mate is having youkai outbursts, not why my beast is being active."_

_The elders murmured amongst themselves for a while before turning back to the Western Lord. "This is unheard of," Another began before lacing his fingers together and resting them on the table in front of him. "But, we have not had a youkai lord formally mate a human, and of course not a miko, before. No Bond Mark has ever been placed on a human. Yes, there have been human lovers, but never an official mate."_

_The taiyoukai knew this, but he still assumed they may have been able to spread some light on this troubling occurrence. He was going to turn on his heel and leave, finding them useless as always, when the woman spoke to him._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, there have been accounts of youkai mating humans legitimately, just not in the powerful, royal blood lines; our blood is too strong. For lesser youkai, it is common for the human to take on a new strength and life span, but to full on transform has not been heard of. But, I ask you this, have you bedded your mate yet?" Her tone accusing, as if taunting him that she already knew the truth. _

_He remained silent. What did that have to do with anything? Yes, it was common-expected- for newly bonded mates with finish the ceremony by a physical mating, but to his knowledge it was not required. _

_Taking his silence as a confirmation, she cleared her throat. "Physically finishing the bonding ceremony may be a reason for this shift of youkai. Not consummating the ceremony leaves the bond unstable. Bedding her completes the mate bond because you will completely become one with each other. She has an incomplete bond."_

"_That is only one theory we have," The male to her left spoke up. "The other is that when she is in her feral form, you need to get her to mark _you_." When Sesshoumaru lifted his brow at the ridiculous suggestion, he cut him off before he could respond. "It will be similar to youkai mating each other. Yes, the male gives the Mark, but the female, in often cases, gives him one of her own to ward off any other females. It is not for certain that it will work, but perhaps it will transfer your youkai back to you."_

"_We suggest you use both before your wild youkai gets too out of hand." The female suggested._

_At that, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left the council room._

_Perhaps they were useful after all. _

He clenched his jaw and flexed his fingers at the new issue. How was he to convince the miko to mate with him? He went back to her body's responses to him. He remembered the way her back arched under his touch, the goose bumps the rose on her flushed chest, the way her nipple hardened with each flick of his tongue. She wanted him, he wanted her. But did their hearts want each other?


	34. New Alliances

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-Three: New Alliances

The miko lay awake in her room, staring at the ceiling. She had awakened early and could not fall back asleep. She shifted into a sitting position and ran her hand through her silky black tress. She rubbed at her eyes for a moment before standing. She tested her ankle, going up on her tip-toes and then relaxed back down. It felt much better. She lifted her arms above her head and stretched as she released a content sigh. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple navy blue yukata with a silver obi.

She combed through her hair and tied it into a low ponytail. She slipped on her boots, not wanting her toes to freeze in the winter air, and ventured out of her room, walking down the hall. She wanted to see how Inuyasha was holding up with Taku and Tekkan's training. She had a pretty good idea that he wasn't doing too well, especially not with how much resentment the twins had for him.

As she was nearing Sesshoumaru's study, she decided to stop and see if he was in. She gave a soft knock on the shoji doors and parted them when she heard him 'hn' at her. She blinked when she saw Rin and Kohaku kneeling in front of her mate's desk. Rin glanced over her shoulder and shot her a bright, teary eyed smile while Kohaku's cheeks were stained with pink.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" She asked coyly, already having a pretty good idea at what was happening.

"No, I was offering Kohaku my blessing to wed Rin." The taiyoukai spoke up, his arms crossed into his sleeves.

"Oh! How great! I'm so happy for you two! When is the wedding?" Kagome asked, giving Rin a knowing wink.

Rin and Kohaku glanced at each other. "We were thinking spring; right after the winter is gone." She smiled and looked up at her father. "We have decided to live in Kaede's village. It is not so far away, plus we will be with his sister and Kaede-obaachan."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who gave a curt nod to his daughter. "As you wish." He replied, making the miko smile at him.

Rin beamed at him. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru gave another nod, but did not meet her eyes. Instead, his eyes were looking past the young couple, focusing in on his miko. She looked radiant in her ocean blue yukata, the color matching that of her eyes. He did not flinch when she met his gaze, but was reminded of what happened last night.

Kagome stared back into his entrancing eyes. She gave him shy smile as she too recalled his touch on her person. "Sesshoumaru, would you like to come with me to the training grounds to see how Inuyasha is holding up?" She saw his eyes narrow but a fraction and quickly added, "I thought it would amuse you to see him get beaten up by the twins." A bell went off in her head when she saw the tense muscles loosen around his eyes. So he _was_ threatened by other males.

Sesshoumaru rose from his sitting position, never breaking their eye contact. "Indeed. We will greet the Eastern lord there when he arrives."

Rin and Kohaku stood as the taiyoukai did and bowed low to him. The girl walked over to her father-figure and gave him a quick hug. "I will see you later, Otou-sama!" She said happily. She walked with her fiancé to the door and grinned at Kagome. "Same to you, Okaa-sama!"

Kagome flushed at the name and watched the not-so-little children leave the room, love radiating off of them in contagious waves. She then turned towards Sesshoumaru as he ventured closer to her and followed him from his study. As they began walking, she reached out with her hand and grasped his. "Thank you for coming with me."

He cast a sideways glance at her, peering down at her smiling face. His hand twitched a brief instant before his fingers became entangled with hers. He felt the warmth of her joy spread through him from the bond at his actions. "Hn." He could not find the words to say anything else.

They strolled in a comfortable silence, each wondering in their clearing emotions for each other. They did not speak another word to each other until they were walking onto the training filed, heading towards trio.

"Uh oh, this already looks bad," She murmured, quickly putting a smile on her face when Sesshoumaru glanced down at her. "They're ganging up on him."

The taiyoukai followed her pointing finger with his eyes and saw Taku and Tekkan lashing out at his half-brother, both wielding two swords and swinging them at the hanyou in flashes of sliver. As they approached, they watched as Inuyasha continued to try and defend himself against the flurry of attacks. He was failing. Miserably.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Defend yourself! Did we not just go over this?" Taku taunted, slashing one sword down towards the hanyou's head while swinging the other towards his arm.

"I am!" He snapped back, narrowing his amber eyes at the general before swinging his supplied sword up at the blade reaching for his head before jumping back to try and avoid the sword trying to cut off his arm.

"Do not talk back to your superiors!" Tekkan growled before attacking the hanyou, one blade swinging towards his back, the other heading for his side.

"Ngh!" Inuyasha managed to avoid the back impalement, but didn't escape the sword that bit into the flesh of his hip.

Once the first blood was drawn, they would stop, that was what they had agreed on. "That will be all for now." Taku commented and lowered his blades.

"Remind me not to get on your guys' bad side!" Kagome said with a laugh as they stopped in front of the trio.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama!" The twins chimed with identical smiles as they bent low into bows. Taku eyed the pair's laced fingers and gave Kagome a grin and wink, causing the miko to blush. "I take it you are well?"

"H-hai." She looked at Inuyasha as he groaned and flopped down to the snow covered grass. "How are you holding up?" She asked.

The hanyou glanced at Kagome, then down to her conjoined hands with his half-brother and snorted. "How the hell do you think I'm holding up?"

She frowned. "It's better than death, Inuyasha! Don't you see that?" Was he really so thick headed? Did he want to be dead?

"What the fuck is the point if they beat me the death?" He snapped, causing her to flinch back.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and released Kagome's hand before approaching his brother. "If you are so eager to die, it can be arranged."

Inuyasha looked up at him, but before he could reply, an all too familiar voice rang out through the courtyard.

"Oi! Kagome!"

The five of them looked towards the oncoming group of four. Kagome instantly beamed when she saw Kouga, Ayame, and her 'brothers', Ginta and Hakkaku. She waved at them and her smile widened as they drew nearer.

"Ah, my woman! I didn't know you'd be here! How I have missed you! Is the flea bag still treating you alright? I will kill him if not." Kouga stated, taking her hands within his.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's growl and laughed nervously. "Ah, Kouga-kun, it seems you haven't changed at all."

"Of course not! How about you? You seem as beautiful as always." He grinned, ignoring his mate's emerald death glares.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm mated now." She laughed as his face went into a shocked expression.

"To the mutt?" Kouga blinked, inhaled her scent, and then quickly looked to the Western Lord who was glaring at him from behind her. "To Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded with a smile and withdrew her hands from his. "Hai, hai. He's the one who approved of my candidate choice to make you Lord of the East."

"So you're really the Lady of the West?" Kouga asked, still dumbfounded. How had she gone from a worthless mutt to a taiyoukai? This girl and her canines.

"So it was you! I always knew you wouldn't abandon us, sis!" Ginta grinned, putting Kagome in a head lock and rubbing his knuckles along her head, not paying any mind to Sesshoumaru as another warning growl escaped his lips.

Kagome glanced at her mate and gave him a reassuring smile. It grew larger when he slightly relaxed. "Ah, of course not, Ginta-kun."

"You do still consider us pack!" Hakkaku chimed, putting one hand on his hip while the other ruffled the miko's hair.

"Alright you too, back off before her mate rips your heads off," Ayame ordered and waited until the two released Kagome before enveloping the girl in a hug. "Kagome-chan!"

"Ayame-chan," Kagome smiled as she hugged the girl. She hadn't seen them all in such a long time. "How have you been?"

"Great, great, we are expecting our third," The red-headed wolf blushed and glanced down at her swollen belly with her emerald green eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Ah! Really?" The miko said enthusiastically. She didn't notice the very pregnant girl due to the fact that the girl was covered in a thick fur pelt. After getting approval from Ayame, she gingerly reached out and placed her hand on the wolf's belly. She gasped and smiled when she felt a 'thump' against her hand. "Oh! It kicked!"

"Yes, this one is very active compared to his brother and sister." She said with a smile.

"It seems like Kouga's personality finally reached one of your pups." Kagome said with a wink. "You will have your hands full with this one!"

Ayame laughed. "I suppose it was about time one of them was like him!" The girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

Kouga rolled his blue orbs and looked at Sesshoumaru. "So, you're her mate, huh?" He asked, looking the inuyoukai up and down. "Keh, at least you're better than the flea bag; though not by much."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here y'know!" Inuyasha snapped from his spot on the floor.

"And you're sitting like such a good dog." Kouga replied and put his foot on Inuyasha's shoulder, shoving him back down to the ground when he tried to get up.

Sesshoumaru had had enough insults from the wolf. First, he had the audacity to put his hands on his mate and claim her as his woman? Then he bluntly insulted him. "Kouga, I would advise not insulting me on my own lands. This meeting is supposed to fortify an alliance, not create a war. If you insist on continue your actions, I suggest you leave."

"You're the one who requested my presence, not the other way around, buddy." He replied, narrowing his eyes back at the dog.

Kagome saw her mate's lip curl up and hastily ran over and stood between the two. "Kouga-kun! Uh, why don't you guys go and get comfortable in your quarters? We have prepared rooms for you guys; Jaken will show you to them. You should go and get relaxed, especially you, Ayame, with your pup so near its birth."

Ayame, taking the hint, looped arms with her mate and started to tug him towards the castle. "Come, Kouga, your pup is restless. Help me calm him down like only you can?"

Kouga softened at compliment and the mentioning of his pup and sighed before reaching down to kiss the top of Ayame's head. "Ya, ya, let's go." He said and headed towards the castle, Ginta and Hakkaku following after them after giving Kagome a wave and a smile.

After watching them go, the miko looked up at her mate and nearly paled at the scowl that was contorting his ice mask. She sighed and shook her head, knowing he was bothered by how Kouga acted. She watched as he began to make his way towards the castle and quickly picked up her pace to follow him. This was her chance to ease his worries about any other males.

*~~~BHL~~~*

This time when they walked, the silence was a bit awkward as Kagome struggled to find something to say. "I have to say, I'm very happy that Ayame is the Eastern Lady." She said suddenly as she and her mate walked down the stone corridor.

He quirked a brow at her. "Ayame," He repeated the name, having already forgotten the woman. "I was not aware the wolf was mated when we had first met."

Yes! Spark of conversation! "Mhm! A little over three years ago, I believe. We were invited to the ceremony," She knew she wouldn't have to clarify the 'we' for him. "She is a great girl and we get along very well! Although, she didn't like me at first. But I'm glad we're good friends now. Funny how stuff like that happens!"

The taiyoukai had learned to enjoy her babble episodes. At first, he thought they were annoying and proof of her lack of intelligence, and possibly sanity, but he quickly learned that was not the case. She was smart and probably saner than half the youkai he knew. "Why did she not like you?"

"Ah, well, as you saw today by the 'my woman' stuff, Kouga used to really like me," She trailed off and reached forward to grasp his hand. She needed to, wanted to, convey to him that even though Kouga had a mate, and that he was a flirty wolf who had no regards for boundaries, he did not pose a threat. She didn't want him to try and kill her friend when he crossed the line. "He can still be a little pushy, but it's not serious, despite him claiming me as his."

His face remained blank, but his beast growled within him at the thought of someone else claiming his woman their own. "Yet he is mated."

"Yeah, well, he's kind of a flirt. It's harmless, really, and Ayame usually keeps him in his place, but I'm glad you didn't get in a fight with him about me." Even as the words escaped her lips, she couldn't help but feel a jolt of pleasure, perhaps a tingle of arousal, at the idea of him fighting, and winning, over her.

He felt it, of course, and was once again drawn to the idea of her being excited by some other male. But, as he learned last night, his conclusions were often wrong with this female. He felt his beast nudge him to make a move and see just who ignited her flame. "Ho? You assume this Sesshoumaru would fight for a miko?"

Kagome almost stumbled in her step. Wouldn't he? She looked up into his face and studied it carefully before she realized he was teasing her. She blinked and then let a sly smile cross her lips. "Oh, my apologies, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," she released his hand and skipped a few steps in front of him, lacing her fingers together behind her back as she gazed up at the stone ceiling. "for _assuming_ that you could defeat a little wolf, but thank you for correcting me. I appreciate it."

Did she just insult him? No, her tone was a playful sarcastic. Hm, so she played back; he liked the idea, although he already knew, that his mate did not easily submit to him. He closed in on her fast and pressed her against the stone pillar closest to them. He heard her heart beat quicken as a result. "Is that so, Miko?"

She felt the icy stone press against her skin, the warm hands on her shoulders a great contrast to it. She looked up at the playful glint in his eyes and kept going. "Indeed, inuyoukai. Now that I think about it, I do think the wolf would stand a fair chance against you." Her breath hitched when one of his soft, worn hands reached up to grasp her neck, but it was far from fear.

"Ho? Well, perhaps you would be better off in his care than my own." His tone had lowered, his face moving closer to hers. He felt the steady, rhythmic beat of her pulse through her frail neck. He gave it a little squeeze, making sure his strength was reeled in. He was aware he could snap her tiny neck with a flick of his wrist; the thought nerved him.

Kagome resisted the urge to close her eyes when she felt the excitement double from the tightening of his grip. Oh, Kami-sama, what was wrong with her? Was she really becoming turned on from this? Yes, and she knew it. Something about being completely dominated, physically at least, made a coil tighten within her. But, she wouldn't back down, not yet. "Maybe it would be for the best. After all, I have to make sure my company can protect its prize."

As her arousal drifted into his nose, he let a growl escape his lips before he nipped at her bond mark through the silky fabric of her yukata, making her shudder under him. "Little miko, I believe your opinion of yourself is far too high." He breathed against the exposed skin of her neck.

She finally closed her eyes at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. "O-oh?" She bit down on her lip as he grazed the same skin with his fang.

"Indeed." He replied and felt his penis swell as the tangy-sweet smell of her arousal doubled and wafted into his nostrils and down straight to his beast. A deep growl escaped his lips and he raised his face to hers.

As she opened up her eyes and gazed up into his handsome face, gasping when she saw his eyes tinted with red. "S-Sesshoumaru?" Was he okay?

He knew what she saw and released her throat to cup her cheek. Thankfully, she did not flinch or scoot away. "Are you afraid?" He breathed, watching her sapphire eyes carefully.

She stared up into his honey orbs and raised her hand up to place it on his. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was just…unexpected. "Of course not, Sesshoumaru. I know you would never hurt me." She said softly and smiled confidently at him.

*~~~Lemon Start~~~*

Pleased by her words, he dipped down and captured her lips with his. She moved her hands up into his silky hair and gripped it tightly as the kiss deepened. Their tongues met in a dance and her stomach filled with the oh-so familiar butterflies, the kind that only _he_ could give her. She felt him pull her into his chest, nearly crushing her against it. She released his hair and roamed her hands down to rest on his haori, clenching the fabric in her hands as her bond mark screamed at her for more contact.

"S-Sesshoumaru," Her throaty, needy, whisper told him what he needed to know. He promptly scooped her up in his arms and took off to his quarters. After shutting the doors behind him, he laid her down upon his bed and hovered over her to capture her lips again, his hair spilling off his shoulder and onto the bed, mixing with hers to make a pool of silver and black.

She parted her lips hungrily and once more their tongues met passionately. Becoming too eager, she broke the kiss and began to tug at his haori until it fell open. Her mouth fell open in awe as she admired his perfect, chiseled chest and abs. He had a body that she only saw in movies, or Greek sculptured art. She gingerly ran her finger tips down his warm skin, her nails gently raking against it.

[[If you wish to read the full lemon, please go to my profile for the link to the unedited story]]

The taiyoukai collapsed down next to her and pulled her to him, her sweat-slick back against his chest. He gave her a small smile when she turned her flushed face to him, her gleaming blue eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. He pushed the sweat-clad bangs from her face and lowered his head to nuzzle her temple.

Kagome smiled sloppily at him and pursed her lips together to press a soft kiss to his cheek as he did. Drained for their vigorous activity, she rested her head back down on the pillow and relaxed in his arms. As always, she felt so safe and secure in his arms.

He watched as her lids closed before he let his close as well. As he began to drift off, he heard her murmur something, causing his eyes to shoot back open. He blinked several times and studied her face carefully. Had he heard her right? No, surely he misheard. However, his youkai hearing had yet to fail him. Did he hope that he heard her wrong? Part of him said yes, the other said no.

Either way, the bonding ceremony was now complete.

He would have to wait to see if it had the results he wanted.


	35. Good Morning?

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-Four: Good Morning?

The miko mate of the taiyoukai sighed contently as she began to rouse from her sleep. She felt so...comfortable and relaxed. She opened her eyes and blinked to clear them. She glanced about the unfamiliar room and felt waves of relation crash down upon her.

She and Sesshoumaru had mated.

Physically.

She felt her face grow hot at the memory and went to sit up, but felt something draped over her side. She glanced down and saw two very familiar magenta stripes that adored a wrist which belonged to an arm that was currently wrapped around her. With another blush, she shifted, rolling over so that she was facing him. She was slightly surprised that he was still asleep. Actually, she had never seen him sleep before. She went to wake him, but paused; he looked so serene. His normal mask of indifference was gone, leaving him looking peaceful.

Kagome let her eyes wander. She let them roam over his pale skin, down to his chiseled abs that she still ogled over. They travled down towards his waist and she let her mouth fall open in awe when she saw two more magenta stripes dropping from each side his waist and down to his hips. She followed them passed their tips and gasped in embarrassment when she found his groin and it's 'member'.

"Find something pleasing?"

She jumped at his voice and quickly looked back up to his face, her cheeks stained red. His look was smug, pleased even. She had been caught checking him out. How humiliating. "S-sorry."

"You are allowed to look at me," Sesshoumaru replied. She said something witty, but he wasn't really listening to her anymore. He was too distracted. Looking at her face, he knew the Elders' suggestion had not worked. If anything, it had to opposite effect. He raised his hand to her cheek, brow furrowed.

She watched his face carefully, his hand cool against her burning cheek. Something in his eyes just screamed that he was disappointed. Had she done something wrong again? Had she done _it_ wrong? "Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" She asked, biting down on her lip.

"Apparently, it did not work." He murmured and let out a huff of air. How had it gotten worse? He was beginning to think that perhaps the Elders _were_ useless. Hadn't his father always said as much?

She paled. What was he talking about? "What didn't work?" She asked, furrowing her own brows. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this.

He traced one of her new magenta stripes, one on each cheek, with his thumb. He let his eyes travel down to the junction of her shoulder. The crescent moon bond mark was fully restored, looking just as it had from the moment she received it. "The Elders suggested that finishing the mating ceremony would remove my youkai from you, but it seems they were incorrect." As the words escaped his mouth, he knew they were the wrong thing to say. The spike of shame and loathing through the bond only confirmed it. "Kagome-"

"That's why?" She asked softly, tearing herself out of his grip so she could sit up, despite the stiff pain she felt from her inner thighs up to her hips. She stared down at him, her eyes wide with wild emotions. "That's the reason why you slept with me?"

He sat up as well, looking at her carefully. "That is not what I said." Even though it technically was what he said, it was not what he meant.

"Isn't it?" She asked, her breathing becoming heavy as anxiety ran through her. When he reached out for her, she leaned away from him. She looked down at the sheets and saw they were soiled with her blood and their mixed fluids. "This," She gestured to the sheets. "Was because you wanted to fix my youkai problem? Because the Elders told you to?" She felt so betrayed and used.

Once again, they were going to have a drift in their relationship unless he fixed it and now. As he smelled the oncoming of tears, he reached for her once more and drew her in tight, pulling her to his chest. "Stop." He said softly as she struggled.

She fought against him, now very hurt. "No! You're a womanizer! You're just like Inuya-"

"Stop this, Mate. Let me speak." He cooed, trying to calm down her raging fire.

She froze at the name. He called her 'mate'. Unable to resist, she let out a frustrated sigh and ceased her actions, looking up at him expectantly. "What?"

"It is true that the Elders suggested I mate with you to try and balance out the flow of youkai within you," When she squirmed in his arms, he tightened his hold and continued. "But, I wanted to bed you far before that."

She blinked and looked up at him, her eyes staring into his honey pools. She suddenly felt very stupid. "R-really?"

He smiled as he felt her embarrassment through the bond. He lowered his face to hers. "Yes," He breathed against her lips, brushing his against them. "Very much so."

"I-I didn't know; you never tried." She replied, shuddering at the brisk touch of his lips against her own.

"I was not going to force myself upon you. I had to make sure it was reciprocated." He teased her, pulling away slightly when she leaned in to kiss him.

[[Same message as last time. Profile for link.]]

Kagome curled up next to her mate and smiled contently. "That was amazing." She breathed.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Agreed." He nuzzled the top of her hair before placing a kiss on it. "There is only more to come."

The seductive tone in his voice made her shudder. "Oh yeah?" She asked, smirking lazily at him.

"Indeed." He smirked as he trailed his claws down her body.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Ah! Kagome-chan, come here, come here!" Ayame waved frantically from her sitting position at the small table. She was seated on a few fluffy pillows, making sure all the stress from the weight of the pregnancy was lifted from her.

Kagome smiled at her friend and stiffly walked over to her, sitting down on a mat next to her. She smiled at a servant when she hurried over and poured her Lady a cup of tea. "Arigato," She said and then studied her friend. Her face was slightly swollen from the extra weight of pregnancy, but it wasn't anything extreme. She looked happy and radiant. Is that what pregnancy did to one? "Good morning, Ayame-chan."

"Morning? Kagome-chan, it is already midday," The red-headed wolf looked over her friend, blinking as she took in her appearance. She now had a single magenta stripe on each of her cheeks. "Kagome-chan…you're face…"

The miko gingerly raised her hand and placed it on her cheek. "Oh, I know. It happened right after," she paused and blushed. "We, uh, 'consummated' our mating."

"Ah! How exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Ayame grinned and clapped before sighing wistfully. "I remember when Kouga and I where first bonded. I think we stayed in bed for days at a time."

Kagome let out a chuckle. "If we didn't have matters to attend to, I think Sesshoumaru would have chained me to the bed."

The wolf laughed as well and the two fell into a comfortable silence. After sipping her tea, she looked over at her friend. "Kagome-chan, I have to ask, what happened with you and Inuyasha?"

The miko knew this question would have surfaced sooner or later. "Honestly? I think I just grew tired of it. I loved him for so long, Ayame-chan, but he never returned the feeling. After I came back from my absence, nothing was the same. He only saw me as a reminder of someone else. In the end, he chose her."

The Eastern lady nodded. "So, how did you and Sesshoumaru meet?"

She choked out a laugh and begun to tell the tale of how they met to her friend. She included the times when she saw Sesshoumaru's soft side with Rin and then she went into her arranged bonding and what drew her to accept it. She then continued on to say how things escalated and somehow she found herself getting more and more attracted to him.

"Funny how the tides of fate change, hm?" The red head smiled and then winked at her friend. "So, do you love him?"

She blushed and looked down at her cup of tea. "I-I think so, Ayame-chan. But, it feels so different from how I felt with Inuyasha. It's so much more intense. I don't know if it's because of the bond or what, but it's just so much…more."

"I think it may be a little of both. However, just because you're bonded to someone, doesn't mean you love them. My grandsire on my mother's side didn't love his bond mate. They only tolerated each other because of the alliance that was forced upon them." She said and smiled. "But, I know the bond intensifies anything you may already feel for one another."

"Perhaps," She replied and then sipped at her tea. "Anyways, I'm so happy you are the new Eastern Lady."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"The Lady of the South is nice enough, but let's just say I don't get along with Northern ladies." She answered and set her cup down with a sigh. "Sakura and her mother do not like me at all."

"What?" The wolf exclaimed. "Why not?" That was ridiculous! Who couldn't like Kagome?

"Well for starters, I'm a human ruling as the Lady of the West," She began. "But, I guess Sakura and Sesshoumaru have a past and she thought they would become bond mates."

Ayame's gaze softened. "Oh, that must be difficult."

"Yes, I feel sorry for her. You can tell she really likes him, but, what am I to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I meant difficult for you, Kagome-chan, to be hated for your race. I can only imagine the things they are saying about you. But don't worry about this Sakura girl. Obviously she wasn't fit to be his mate; you are. She'll get over it. If not, I'll kick her ass for you."

The miko laughed. "Arigato, Ayame-chan, but I hope you don't while you're pregnant. I wouldn't put it past her to pull something ruthless like that."

"Oh, if she touches a single hair on any of my pups' heads, even my unborn one, she will face the fury of a savage mother." She let out a growl to back up her statement.

The girl shared a quiet moment before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I am so happy you're here!" Kagome stated, smiling wide.

"Me too. Thank you so much for blessing us with this honor. Kouga nearly died when we received the news. We never even put in a candidate vote. But, it will be good for Kouga. He's always been a great leader. And, when it comes down to it at least, he can be very level headed."

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she saw the admiration in her friend's eyes. "I agree," She commented. "Let's just hope our men can agree on some sort of alliance!"

"Haha, oh yes, let's hope everything goes smoothly and they don't rip each other's throats out!"

Their giggles were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. The two turned to see the objects of their discussion walking towards them. "Mate!" They both chimed and then glanced at each other before breaking out into another fit of giggles.

"Keh, I don't know if this alliance was such a good idea, especially with how these two are reacting." Kouga commented, folding his arms over his chest as he plopped down next to his mate, his tail twitching irritably.

"Perhaps." The inuyoukai gracefully sat down next to his mate and glancing at her smiling face. Something warm and deep, something he couldn't quite place, radiated from her and through the bond. What was that feeling?

"Oh, shush you two. You know we will be the most triumphant pair!" Ayame grinned and then blinked when Kouga looked at her oddly. "Well, if anything ever goes haywire with the Four Points, we will have our alliance."

Kagome smiled happily and nodded. "Yes!" She rose up her tea cup. "Forever the East and West! Let our loyalty to each other be everlasting!"

Ayame squealed in delight and lifted her glass as well. Knowing the males would never take place in such a girly thing, the girls clanked glasses together and took a sip. The male youkai smirked at their mates and their silliness, knowing it was just another trait that drew them to them.


	36. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-Five: Happiness

"Come on, Sesshoumaru! You're getting slower!" Kagome chimed, running along the field of their beloved lands. Her long hair, it had definitely grown much longer in the past two months, was laced into a braid, swinging behind her as her legs carried her across the grassy area as the sun began to set in the horizon.

He smirked as he watched his miko run from him. His beast enjoyed chasing after their mate, the game both playful and exciting-in the seductive way. This had become their new form of training. The dojo was simply too small for them now. She had become even faster since their physical joining, though it was still of no comparison to his own, and they found themselves running in circles during their sparring lessons. As soon as the first hints of spring began to melt the snow on the field, they had moved their training outside.

She came to a skidding halt and quickly turned towards him, Hogorokkotsu raised in an offensive position. She counted three heart beats before lunging towards him, her thighs beginning to feel the familiar ache of fatigue. She ignored it though, too happy to stop. She swung her sword at him, her sapphire eyes glinting with joy.

She had never been happier in her life. Sesshoumaru made her life feel so…complete. From the first day he took her virginity, and almost every day after that, they had been absolutely amazing. No longer did they have crazy misunderstandings or mishaps. She suspected it had a lot to do with the new, greater strength of their bond. Yes, they may bicker every once in a while about country politics or where to increase trade or debating on what was needed for their village and what not, but it was expected with the two of them running the lands. Still, their relationship was better than ever. He had even gone with her to her time and met her family.

"_Now, Sesshou, my time is so very different from yours. It's very loud and Inuyasha used to say that it smelled pretty bad compare to your time." She warned as the blue glow disappeared from the well. _

_He looked up and saw a wooded roof covering them. It did work; he half expected to still be in his era. He glanced at his miko when he felt her move towards the ladder against the wall. Without giving her warning, he scooped her up and leapt from the well. After he put her down on the ground, he watched as she walked over to the door and slid it open. She stepped out and then turned back to him, smiling at him reassuringly. Curiously, he walked towards her and blinked as the bright rays of the sun fell upon him and exhaled nosily as the strong scents assaulted his nose. They were so foreign and bitter, yet some were warm and pleasant. The muscles in his jaw tightened when the sounds of 'things' began to scream in his ears. Loud, high-pitched sounds. It was almost like a large bird squawking, but with a higher pitch._

_He glanced at the odd stone ground, and then at the few very large huts on the premises. As Kagome grasped his hand and pulled him along the courtyard, he took in everything he could. Everything was so odd and different. They traveled towards a tall hut towards the back of the property and as they did, he got a glimpse of the view of her land beyond the shrine. Where were all the lush green plants? Forests? Pathways for travel? The vast amount of large buildings stood where forests and plants once were; the pathways now a hard, dark substance, with odd moving wagons upon them. He glanced up at the sky. It just wasn't quite as blue as it was back home. Did these humans truly hate what is natural that much? How could his loving mate come from such a hateful place?_

_Her concern reached him before her words did._

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

_He looked down at her and for once wished she would break their promise to not cross the line into each other's mind. Ever since they had bedded each other, their bond had grown exponentially. If they truly desired, they could glimpse into each other's minds and get an idea of what the other was thinking. They had found this out by accident, by her trying to get his attention when they were in the study. She had been attempting to use the bond, she often liked to experiment with it, to express her desire to question him. She had pushed too hard and she had gained access to his mind, the document he was reading perfectly clear to her. After that, they had tested it and after all had proven true, decided to never do it again, giving the other their privacy. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked, squeezing his hand tighter._

_Clearing his head of the memory, he nodded once. "Your time is…strange." It was not the whole truth of how he was feeling, but he did not want to lie to her either._

"_I know it's not as pretty as our lands, but it is my home. This is what I knew first, not running around with youkai," As she said that she smiled. "Now that you're here and your senses are much better than mine, maybe you can find some youkai around here." She was referring to the question he had asked before they were bonded and again before they left. 'Are their youkai in your time?' She had been unable to answer the question, simply stating that she, personally, had never sensed one, but her powers had never been to what they were now. _

_He nodded once more and allowed her to continuing pulling him towards her house. He would keep his nose, ears, and aura open to any other youkai that could be around. He refused to believe that humans would outlive youkai. They were all inferior in every way. Well, all but one. He cast a glance at his miko and gave a small smile as she opened the door and announced their arrival._

"_I'm back!" She called loudly, bracing herself against him as she removed one boot at a time. She slipped on her house slippers and walked towards the hall closet, rummaging through it for her father's pair. "Ah! I knew Mama still had them." She walked back over to the entry way. She glanced at them and then at her lover's feet and let out a laugh. There was no way that they would fit. "Never mind, just go barefoot." _

"_Kagome-chan?"Mama asked, coming into the hallway, drying her hands with a kitchen towel. She hadn't seen her daughter since Christmas night! That had been nearly a month ago! "Kagome-chan!" She dropped the towel and rushed towards her daughter, drawing her in for a tight hug. _

"_Mama!" Kagome happily hugged her mother back, making sure to keep a check on her new strength. She knew she wasn't nearly strong enough to break her, but she didn't want to take any chances with her mother's age. "I've missed you so much!"_

"_And I you!" She replied and pulled back, blinking when she looked down at her daughter's face, magenta stripes adorning her once flawless cheeks. "Kagome…your face-"_

"_I know, I know. I have so much to tell you. But, you have to meet someone first!" She smiled and stepped back, grasping Sesshoumaru's hand and tugging him forward. "Mama, this is Sesshoumaru."_

"_Oh!" Ms. Higurashi said, her hand coming to her mouth as it fell open unintelligently. Her daughter had captured quite the handsome fellow! Where Inuyasha was cute, Sesshoumaru was handsome and strikingly so. She blinked confusingly when she didn't see any triangle ears atop his head. "He doesn't have any dog ears!" She pointed out._

_Kagome blushed embarrassingly. "No, Mama, Sesshoumaru is a full youkai."_

_Realizing that probably seemed rude, she bowed low to him. "It is nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her daughter had told her before that he was a Lord so she remembered to use the honorific. _

"_The pleasure is mine, Higurashi-san," Sesshoumaru replied, bending into a short bow. He, Sesshoumaru, never bowed for anyone. Even as a pup, he only bowed his head to the Lords and Ladies of other lands. But, this trip meant a lot to his mate and, after the story Kagome told him of her mother helping her escape, she deserved the respect._

_Even his voice was sexy! "No formalities here, Sesshoumaru-san. Please, call me Mama. We are family after all." She said and smiled at him. _

"_Kagome-neesan!" _

_The miko turned and smiled wide when she saw her not-so-little brother running towards him. "Souta-chan! Ah! How do you feel? Are you okay? How are you holding up? How's your back? Your head?"_

_Souta swatted her fussing hand away as it rested on his head. "I'm fine! Good as new!" He said, puffing out his chest. He looked up at his sister and tilted his head when he saw her stripes. "WAH! Mom! See? Kagome got a tattoo, why can't I? Woah! Look at his! Mom, do you see these? I want one!" He said, moving past his sister to look at Sesshoumaru. _

"_Absolutely not, young man. Wait until you are out of high school. Then we will see." She said, shaking her head. _

"_So unfair," he pouted and then shook his head. "So, this is Inuyasha's brother? But, he doesn't have any dog ears."_

"_Half," Sesshoumaru and Kagome replied. They looked at each other and Kagome shot him a brilliant smile, half apologizing for her family's forwardness. She looked back at Souta. "As I was telling Mama, he is a full youkai so he doesn't have them. And they're not tattoos, Souta-chan, they're like birthmarks."_

"_Then why do you have them?" He countered, eyeing her suspiciously._

_She blushed, one of the several memories of their sex life coming to mind. "I-it's a long story."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever." He replied and then turned from them, heading to the kitchen for a snack._

_Mama shook her head before smiling at the couple. "Come, I will prepare tea."_

She had been so glad that her family had accepted him with open arms. Well, Ji-chan took a little more convincing. Sesshoumaru had personally taken him aside to speak with him (she still didn't know what he did to make her grandfather accept him) and after that he seemed consenting enough. She had been relieved to find that her grandpa did not hold any ill will towards her after the whole Akito thing. They had privately talked about it and he forgave her while asking for his own forgiveness for not knowing how cruel he was to her. And, despite her being mated to a youkai, they forgave each other and resumed their relationship.

So lost in her thoughts, she forgot she was sparring with her mate. Her thin sword was knocked from her hands and she was pushed back on her butt. She huffed and propped herself up on her elbows to look up at his handsome face, knowing she couldn't be mad at him for long.

"Where is your mind at, Mate?" He cooed, his tone dangerously seductive.

The mischievous glint in his eyes told her all she needed to know, especially with him currently hovering over her from between her legs. She felt her own arousal spike and bit down on her lip when he leaned in closer to her to run his tongue along her bond mark. Her arms quivered under her as his fang soon replaced his tongue. Not that she was complaining, but they had had sex almost every night and if they didn't, it was usually when they were both swamped with business work or when she traveled home for two or three days. Her biggest fear was that he would grow tired of it and then her. Her and her insecurities. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought. Still, she hoped he never did.

"You, of course," She breathed, lifting her hand up to run into his silky hair as his hands wound themselves up to her chest.

"Hey, you tw-AH! Come on! Really? Other people come out here, y'know!" Inuyasha snapped, quickly turning away from the scene of his half-brother atop of his best friend.

Kagome blushed embarrassingly and buried her face in her lover's shoulder. "How embarrassing." She murmured into his haori.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her bashfulness and stood up from her, grasped her hand to pull her to her feet. He turned back to Inuyasha. Even he had to admit, Taku and Tekkan and done a good job at shaping the hanyou into a refined soldier. Sure, he was still infuriating as always, but he was better at fighting and followed orders well enough, sometimes even without a snide comment. "Did you need something?"

Inuyasha turned towards him and furrowed his brow as his face grew serious. "We have an unexpected visitor."

"Unexpected?" Kagome echoed. "They didn't send word of their intent on visiting?" She had been working in the politics of the Four Points to know that no one, commoner or royalty, showed up without an announcement or request. That is, unless, they were specifically asked to come, much like Inukimi summoned her and Inuyasha that one life changing day.

"No, but we know her well enough. It's that Sakura bitch from the North," Inuyasha's gold eyes stared at his brother's face. "She's causing a ruckus in the Throne room, demanding to talk to you. Now." He balled his hand into a fist. He wanted so badly to say why she was there, but couldn't. He didn't want to be the one to hurt Kagome again, whether delivering news or not, so he was thankful when Sesshoumaru began speaking again.

"Ruckus? Where is Taku?" He asked, eyes narrowing into slits. He thought he was done with the crazy demoness. Did she not take the hint when he dislocated her arm? Or how about when he ignored the countless letters she continued to send him? Was she that ignorant?

"He's tryin' to deal with her. I tell you, she's gone crazy." He replied with a shrug.

The taiyoukai let his eyes flutter shut briefly as he expressed his annoyance. "What does she want?" He questioned, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

Inuyasha hesitated and glanced at Kagome's worried face before looking back at his brother. "Well, uh, I think you should go find out…on your own." He stressed the last part, glancing at his best friend once more.

Taking the hint, he turned to look at his mate. He felt concern and a sense of insecurity coming from the bond. Her eyes did nothing to conceal that fact. "Kagome-"

"I'm going with you." She cut him off, brows furrowed. Whatever Sakura wanted, she could only assume the worst. She wouldn't let her mate deal with the crazy girl on her own.

Sesshoumaru, knowing he wouldn't win when it came to this topic, simply nodded and turned towards the castle, Kagome following close behind him.

"Kagome," The second-in-command of the army spoke up, grasping her wrist. "Don't. You don't want to go."

She whirled around to face him. "Inuyasha, I have to go. I need to deal with this girl once and for all. She keeps harassing Sesshoumaru and I'm beyond over it!" She snapped.

He released her wrist as a flare of pink surged around her, green and purple sparks snapping within it. "But-" he paused when her eyes narrowed at him. He sighed and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, but I warned you."

Her eyes softened and she offered him a small smile before running after her mate, who waited patiently for her, and joined him. She laced her fingers with his as they walked, her hand tightening with nerves. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly, trying to calm her down. He was right; she just needed to composed herself. What damage could she really do?

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome sat there, mouth agape. She could not believe this. Absolutely could _not_. No, no, no! This couldn't be true. It wasn't, right? Someone needed to pinch her and wake her up. She dug her nails into her palm, she felt the bite of the pain, but still she did not wake up from this nightmare. She sat helplessly next to her mate in her matching throne, wide, ocean blue eyes full of nerves.

Sesshoumaru felt his mate's over-whelming anxiety and it did little for his own. He simply could not fathom how it had come to be this way. Well, he knew. He had been careless and got caught up in his own selfish need. He had brought this upon him and his mate. He supposed two months was a good amount of time to be; apparently the Kami thought so too and decided that he had had enough.

Taku himself was at a loss for words. He couldn't have been any more upset with the Kamis for bestowing this cruel fate upon his favorite couple. They had already endured so much, why add more? "Can you please repeat what happened?" He asked for the fifth time. He was hoping to find some slip up of her story, but the evidence was hard to disprove.

Sakura growled aggravatingly. "Again?" She narrowed his eyes when he growled back in response. "Fine, it was six years ago. As you all know," She glanced at Kagome with a smug smirk. "Sesshoumaru-sama and I were physically involved and for years at that." She tucked her short hair behind her pointed ear. "He cut off our relationship, refusing to have anything to do with me. Shortly after that, I found out that I was pupped with his seed. Four months later, I gave birth to Masaru." She gestured her hand to the little boy standing her.

Kagome's hand tightened again, her nails biting deeper into her flesh, as she stared at the child. There was no doubt that it was Sesshoumaru's heir. His short, cropped, white hair was naturally parted to the side, his golden eyes swimming with confusion and fear. Like his parents, a deep blue crescent moon was on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks. He wore white hakama and a dove gray haori with embroidered blue crescent moons around the neck and sleeves.

Sesshoumaru, smelling his mate's blood, turned to her and glanced down at her clenched hands. He reached out to place her hand in his, forcing her hand to unclench as he held it. He then looked back at Sakura, amber eyes burning with a rage. "And why did you not tell me of my pup?"

She flushed and looked down embarrassingly. "You cast me aside as if I was nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was too fearful that you would disown him as your own. Masaru is so special to me. He is my world. I couldn't have you crushing his by abandoning him. I only came to you now because his questions about his father have increased exponentially; I could deny him no longer."

He snarled angrily, releasing Kagome's hand to rise to his feet. His aura pulsed viciously, causing Sakura to tilt her head to the side and then back, exposing her neck in a sign of submission to him. Masaru cowered back, but his eyes held a tint of awe at his father's raw power. Even Kagome leaned away from the power, but showed no sign of submission. "You dare call me simple minded and weak? Imply I am incompetent of caring for my own pup? My first and only son? You have no one to blame for yourself for denying my son of his father."

Sakura blanched, the color draining from her painted face. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama," She dropped to her knees, pressed her pointer fingers and thumbs together and bowed low to the floor, her forehead nearly touching the stone. "Please forgive this lowly one. I have shamed my family by birthing a pup while being unmated. They only tolerated me because of their love for their grandpup.

Even brining me to social events such as your Mating Ceremony pulled at their pride. They did not want to bring me to it in fear that the other Lords and Ladies find out about my shame. They had hope that perhaps you might Bond Mate with me one day, but that was crushed when you took the miko as such. Which of course was not your fault," Kagome ignored the insult as the inu continued. "I do not wish my pup to face the same shame as I. He deserves the world and more. He needs his father to guide him and make him stronger. He needs to be recognized as an heir of the West or face a lifetime of ridicule due to our own deeds."

Masaru gasped when Sesshoumaru looked his way. He realized he was still staring at his father and quickly did the same as his mother, kneeling down in the same position to the side of her. He panicked when he heard steps coming his way. When they stopped, he glanced up and saw him standing in front of him, power radiating off of him in waves. "O-O-Otou-sama," He stammered, bowing his head back down.

"Rise, pup," He commanded and watched as the child leapt to his feet. "Masaru," he tested the word. "Meaning 'victorious'. You will live up to your name; I will make sure of it."

Masaru beamed up at his father. "Hai, Otou-sama! I will not fail you!" He said happily before bowing once more.

He nodded at his newfound son and looked back to check on Kagome. He frowned to see her throne empty. She had already disappeared from the Throne room. He glanced at Taku and the general just shook his head before turning to go and find his Lady.

Yes, the Kamis were cruel indeed.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome ran fast and hard through the field, desperately trying to reach the forest so she could hide and get a little bit of privacy. She needed to vent off some anger and soon. She reached a small clearing and clenched her hands into fists before releasing a scream. It was a mix of frustration, anxiety, and loathing. As she screamed her power surged, pink swirling around her in a flurry of power. It made her clothes ripple as if a strong current were under her. It lifted her braid into the hair, her bangs flipping about. The purple and green sparks snapped against each other angrily, the pure and evil powers clashing. The force snapped apart her hair tie, her hair unraveling and flooding the air with ebony silk.

After her power flare diminished, she sunk to her knees. Her head lolled down and part of her hair fell over her shoulder. She was completely submerged in her own self-loathing and she knew it. Why was it that as soon as things were perfect with Sesshoumaru, and they were actually happy, did something like this happen? Sesshoumaru had a child. Masaru was his first heir and it was _not_ a hanyou. She could never give him that. Ever.

She had read enough history on the Four Points to know that her position as Lady of the West and Sesshoumaru's mate was at great risk. A full blooded inuyoukai female gave Sesshoumaru his first heir. His mate, a miko-youkai…thing, could not give him that! The Elders would have to have a meeting about it and see who the better candidate as Lady of the West was.

She gripped the dirt beneath her, jaw clenching tightly.

She already knew the results.

"Kagome-sama?"

She jumped and turned towards the voice. She saw Taku walk towards her and quickly shook her head. If he came closer and asked if she was okay, she would break down. She hated that quality of being a girl. She could try to have a hold on everything, but as soon as someone asked what was wrong, BAM the flood broke free.

He kneeled down in front of her, taking in her jagged markings. She was obviously upset; he could sense it when she released the flare of power a little bit earlier. He offered her a small smile when she looked up at him, the gold rings around her pupils glowing from the moonlight. She was trying to be strong. "Are you alright?"

There it was. Her eyes swelled with tears and she moved forward, falling into his chest as she began to cry. This was so stupid. 'Stop, Kagome, stop! You're stronger than this!' she thought desperately, but the tears would not listen.

Taku wrapped his arms around his Lady, frowning. He knew her fears and worries. Her position was now threatened. The West could lose the lady they had come to love and adore and, even though they still hadn't admitted it to each other, his best friend could lose the only woman he had ever loved.


	37. Shift of Power

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-Six: Shift of Power

"_Why did something like this have to happen?" The miko-youkai sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she tried to force air into her lungs. _

"_I do not know, Kagome-sama," Taku put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him so that they were facing each other. "But, you cannot show weakness during this time. Now it is ever so crucial that you show just how strong we all know you are." _

_She blinked the tears from her sapphire eyes and pushed her raven hair from her face. She took in a shaky breath and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Taku-san. I'm sorry for being weak."_

"_It is not that you are weak, for you are not. This is something tragic and we all fear the outcome. You have every right to cry, but do it in the comfort of your solitude; wait until you are alone where no one can see you. Whatever you do, Kagome-sama, do not crumble under the pressure and do not break in front of anyone. It could be the determining factor in your ruling." He said, frowning. _

_She nodded numbly and ran the back of her hand across her cheeks, drying the wet trails along her cheeks. "I know."_

Kagome sighed as she replayed Taku's advice as she walked along the corridor of the second floor. Of course, the general was right. She knew it well, but it was so much easier said than done. She felt like crawling into a small corner and crying or screaming out to the Kami about how mean they were.

But she wasn't a child.

Not anymore.

Tears solved nothing, actions did. She would gather everything bit of emotion she was feeling and stuff it into some invisible box deep within her heart. She was the Lady of the West and it was time to get serious about it. She would not let Sakura win just because of Masaru. She would not give up without a fight.

As she reached the corner of the hallway, she paused. She was heading towards Sesshoumaru's room. Was that the right thing to do? She shook her head and made her legs keep walking towards his room. This was not his fault. Well, it was, but not at the same time. She couldn't blame him for his past…'activities'. She had spent the past two months sleeping in his bed, she wouldn't change that now. He was still her mate and she still loved him, even if she hadn't told him so yet.

She reached his door, took a deep breath, and slowly slid it open. As it hit the wall with a soft 'thump', she stepped in and let her eyes fall straight on her mate. He was sitting on his bed, scroll in hand, a candle lit on the floor next to his cot. She gave him a weak smile and slid the door shut behind her.

He had been waiting for her, hoping she would come back to his chamber. The scroll in his hand, an important document sent from the South, demanded his attention and yet he could not focus on it. His honey orbs had scanned each symbol of kanji on the parchment three times and yet he still had no idea what the scroll contained. His mind had been too focused on his mate and her absence. He knew she was upset, but he hoped she would understand. So, when she approached his shoji door and her wild flower scent reached his nose, his heart fluttered.

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked in and smiled at him and offered her a small smile in return. He rolled his scroll up and set it down in his lap as she walked over to his cot and crawled onto it, making her way over to him. He moved his arm so she could nuzzle up to him and he marveled at how perfectly she fit into the grove of his side.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder and smiled once more when he draped his arm around her. "What are you reading?" She asked softly, her tone barely above a whisper.

"It is a proposition sent from the South." He replied, using his free hand to lift the scroll from his lap.

"Proposition for what?" She asked, shifting so she could offer her hand out for it. After all, she was to give her advice for anything that may create a new treaty or trade route.

He paused and looked down at the scroll before shaking his head. "I have not read it yet." As she reached for it, he moved it out of her reach and set it on the floor. "Let us not dwindle on work at this time."

She blinked and then offered him a happy smile. Always thinking about her and her well-being, wasn't he? She rested her head back on his shoulder and placed her soft hand upon his much larger one. "We will get through this, my Mate." She cooed, lacing their fingers.

He 'hn'ed his agreement and nuzzled her soft hair. "Your ability to understand and forgive others is the trait that drew my attention to you the most."

She giggled. "And here I thought it was my hard-headedness that you were so fond of." She teased.

He quirked a humorous brow at her. "Perhaps that had a factor."

She laughed again and sighed contently as she gazed down at their entwined fingers. "But Sesshoumaru, really, there is nothing to forgive. I can't blame you for what occurred in the past."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes, but that does not mean my past has not upset you."

She shrugged. "I overreacted." Technically she did. Running off and crying like a child. Tsk, she should know better.

"No, it is justified. They are your lands and you have come to love them. No one wishes to see them taken from you." His tone was gentle, despite the nervousness he felt as the gravity of the situation fell upon him.

She tightened the grip she had on his hand. "I don't either, but I won't be weak." She breathed, raising her head to look at him, her blue eyes staring into his amber ones.

He untwined their fingers and cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing the magenta stripe. "I know you will not. You are too strong for that." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

'I will be stronger tomorrow. Tomorrow will be better. It has to be.' She thought, but she could only hope as she began to drift off in her mate's arms.

*~~~BHL~~~*

'Tomorrow' was not much better, nor the day after that. Kagome had decided it as she sat in the Council room, seated to the left of Sesshoumaru. Yesterday and the day before had been a series of awkward events. The Elders' had demanded that Sakura and Masaru be part of pack 'meetings'. That was the only way Kagome could think of how to put it. Every get-together that had previously been just her and Sesshoumaru was now her, Sesshoumaru, Sakura, and Masaru.

For example, breakfast was usually served to them in Sesshoumaru's chambers when they roused, but now they had to eat it in the Throne room so that the two were included in 'pack time'. Kagome kept a smile on her face though, despite the glares from the mother and child, because she still had her alone time with him every night in his quarters. She knew it bothered Sakura and knew she complained to the Elders' about it, but it was the one thing Sesshoumaru absolutely demanded not to be changed, saying it was her right as his mate.

She kept that in mind even when the Elders' started demanding that Sesshoumaru spend quality time with his son to sharpen his skills and smooth out the rough edges the pup still had. That meant that Kagome would have to take care of the political work, not that she minded. But, that changed when the Elders' said that Sakura would be working with her and helping her make any decisions. It was just another reason for the woman to push her. Kagome remembered the scene with narrowed eyes.

"_This is a perfect opportunity! What are you talking about?" The miko asked, pushing the scroll closer to Sakura as she hovered over her desk._

"_It seems useless." The inuyoukai replied, turning her nose up as she looked away from the paper._

_Her mouth fell open at the woman's ignorance. "We have some of the finest silk due to the high population of silk larva here in the West. Many of the other lands wish to trade with us and so we are constantly getting offers. Usually the offers are too insubstantial, but a bargain like this just can't be over looked!" _

_The youkai scoffed. "And why should we give away our precious silk cloth?"_

_Kagome resisted the urge to shock the woman into her senses. "Because this offer will supply us with enough rice and grain to last us through the next winter." _

"_But we have only just touched the spring so this should not be of any use now. It seems like a waste of silk that could be made for my kimono for my Bonding Ceremony with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sakura replied, looking at her claws with a smirk on her lips._

_She felt the familiar pulse in her veins as the youki and rekki reacted with her anger. No, Sakura wouldn't win by upsetting her. Soothing it down with a few deep breaths, she continued on with her argument. "The West and South harvest during spring and summer. This means that by the time the supplies start dwindling down in the fall, we will both be adequately stocked for when the snow comes." _

_Before the inuyoukai could reply, she saw the miko scribbling her signature on the parchment. "Hey! It's my job to sign that!"_

_Kagome ignored her momentarily as she began to roll up the scroll. "I don't think so, Sakura. I am still the Lady of the West. Don't forget that." _

_The youkai snorted a laugh. "For now."_

Today was the fateful day; the Elders' had just released their decision of the issue at hand. She couldn't believe that Sakura had been right.

"Ah! I am so happy! We can finally be mated now, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sakura beamed at him from his right, Masaru on the other side of her just as cheerful.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes at the Elders. "This is preposterous. My father Touga, the Inu no Taisho, gave my mother the right to decide my mate. She has been chosen and has already received my Mark. You are going against him by deciding this."

"Alas, Sesshoumaru-sama, we do it with regret. However, we must think of what is best for the future of the lands." The main Elder replied, folding his arms into his black sleeves.

"With Masaru as the heir, you mean," Kagome spoke up, her voice calm, but her hands gripping her cream hakama. "Because he is full blooded and I can only produce a hanyou."

The Elders' glanced at each other before releasing an exasperated sigh. "Our apologies, Miko-san, we-"

"She still bares my mark therefore you will still address her as a Lady." The Western lord growled, eyes smoldering with loathing.

"Ah, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama_. _As I was saying, our apologies, Miko-_sama_, but we cannot overlook the promising aspects of a full blooded, inuyoukai heir." He replied, his tone dripping with venom.

"I see," Kagome replied, her brow furrowing. "Where exactly does that put me?"

The lady Elder cleared her voice before speaking. "Ah, Kagome-sama, unfortunately we will have to break your bond with Sesshoumaru-sama."

The miko couldn't help but notice the dejected tone in the lady's voice. She snapped her head up, her blue eyes wide as she looked at each of the three. "Can't that kill me?"

"As if it matters. The Mark is to be mine. The consequences are just that: consequences. You are just a human. You should not have received the Mark in the first place. It was rightfully mine from the beginning!" Sakura sneered.

"Sakura," Sesshoumaru spoke up, his tone dangerous. "You will not speak to my mate in such a way."

"She is not your mate! I am!" She growled in response, her hands clenching into fists. "I do not know why you insist on protecting that wench."

He bared his fangs at her and snarled loudly, the threat bouncing off the stone walls of the Council room. When the inuyoukai female submitted to him, he responded. "She is still my mate. You are my intended. Until it is finalized, you will treat her with respect."

His mate smiled happily at his words. "Sesshoumaru…" She said softly, butterflies swimming about in her tummy. Kami, he knew how to melt her heart.

"Anyways," The main Elder interrupted. "No longer will it be appropriate for you to sleep in the Lord's bed chambers. You will no longer have any duties as the Lady of the West. You are free to leave the lands."

Kagome released a gasp, but the Lady elder stepped in. "But, you do not have to. I hereby appoint you as Sesshoumaru's personal servant." She smiled secretly when she saw a wave of relief wash over the miko.

Sakura turned her narrowed amber eyes on the Elder. "I will not allow that! He is my intended! A-and, as Lady of the West I decline such an action!"

The lady narrowed her own eyes at the hime of the North. "You do not get to refuse anything that we decide. If anyone could say anything, it is Sesshoumaru-sama."

As Sakura huffed, Kagome bowed low to the floor. "Arigato, Elder-sama," She truly was thankful that would still be able to be by her mate's side. Still, her stomach was in knots that she had lost her lands and would soon lose Sesshoumaru too. Was there anything she could do to change such a fate?

"You are welcome, Miko-sama. It is the least I could do." The woman replied, her voice soft with care. She pitied the miko, really. She knew the two loved each other, despite the differences in their races. This human had gained and sustained Sesshoumaru's youki as well as her own rekki. She was a remarkable being.

"But, as a servant, Sakura-sama will still have the rights to order the miko around during the daytime." The main Elder added.

The third Elder finally spoke up, looking at the leader. "That hardly seems fair."

"It is the compromise. If Sakura-sama does not have some control over the miko, then no one will respect her as the Lady of the West." The leader replied, glaring at the third.

Not wanting to lose her privilege, Kagome spoke up hastily, her heart beating quickly. "I accept those terms." She did not care if she had to listen to Sakura as long as she could still be with Sesshoumaru.

"Then it is done." The main Elder said and waved his hand to dismiss them.

"But of course, Elder-sama. Konbanwa." Sakura chimed happily and rose to her feet. She went to loop arms with Sesshoumaru, but he swiped it away from her as they exited. She pouted and turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she left, Masaru running after her.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and through the bond she felt his feelings reflecting her own: loathing and disappointment. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Tell me we will get through this."

He didn't miss the underlying question. She wanted to know she would survive the breaking of the bond. "We will." He replied, and folded his arms around her. He would not let her die due to his own Mark. She would survive. She had to.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Sakura strolled into her temporary guest room with a wide smile on her face. She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it, releasing a sigh of triumph. "Finally, Masaru-chan! This is our victory!"

"Do not call me that," He hissed at her with narrowed eyes. "Do not forget our relationship when it is just us."

She sat up on the bed and looked at the boy with a bored expression. Her eyes watched as a red tendril of smoke began to swirl around his body, his skin rippling as it changed. Slowly, the figure began to stretch, growing taller. His shape contorted and changed into a slender shape, a waist cutting in to form wide hips. His short white hair grew to the middle of his back and changed into a shade of crimson red, her eyes fading to a matching color.

"Really, Shamrai, you are too business oriented." Sakura commented, resting back on her elbows. "Do you not want to bask in our success?"

"Of course. But I do not wish to be involved with any inuyoukai more than I have to be. It is sickening enough that I have to impersonate one." She replied, sitting down at the small table to pour herself a cup of tea. At least the dogs had enough hospitality to provide tea.

She rolled her eyes. "You approached me, remember? Do not act like I twisted your arm into doing this. You wanted revenge on the miko."

Her blood red eyes narrowed at the reminder of her lover's fate. How cruel, to be slain by a human; a miko nonetheless. "You wanted revenge on the miko too, did you not? For taking away your love?"

Her hands balled into fists. "It seems we are both scheming for our loves, no?" She asked, her tone soft.

"Indeed. At least we have something in common." She brought the cup to her lips, sipped on the tea, and put it back down. She gazed into the liquid and at her reflection. Her brows furrowed when she pictured Juto's face. "We cannot fail."

The new Western lady scoffed. "We will not. I have the throne and will soon have his bond mark. There is no way we could lose."

Shamrai shook her head. "The Kami have a way of ruining plans."

"They will not. We are seeking revenge and we will get what we deserve." Sakura sneered, getting up from the bed and sitting across from the shape shifting demon.

The youkai raised her eyes from her cup and settled them on the inuyoukai. "You may never know."

She poured herself a cup of tea and met Shamrai's eyes. "We will not fail. We will conquer," She began and lifted her cup, stretching it towards the other. "To our impending victory."

She studied the inuyoukai carefully. After seeing no deceit or fakeness, she deemed the female alright. With amused crimson eyes, she clanked her glass. "Indeed."


	38. Orders

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Orders

Kagome shifted on her cot, trying to get comfortable. She had been tossing and turning ever since she had laid down what felt like hours ago. She just could not sleep. It felt odd sleeping in a foreign room, especially without Sesshoumaru next to her. She couldn't go back to her original room for it had been given to Sakura. The girl had demanded she have the miko's room when Sesshoumaru refused her his bed; not that Kagome minded.

"This is impossible," She sighed frustratingly and she sat up on the bed, running her hand through her tress. She brought some of it over her shoulder and looked it over. It had grown _so_ long. She almost couldn't believe it was the length of Inuyasha's. She looped it into a loose braid and grabbed the ribbon next to her bedside to tie it. She slipped out of bed and made her way to her door.

She walked down the hall, heading towards Sesshoumaru's room. Maybe if she just saw him before she went to bed it would help her sleep. She knocked on his shoji door and smiled when she felt his aura pulse reassuringly, his youki almost wrapping around her in a warm, beckoning way. Complying, she walked into his room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Sesshoumaru offered his mate a small smile, he had gotten used to the fact that he could not control his facial muscles when she was around him and it no longer bothered him, as she walked in. Her presence itself soothed his stress and eased his nerves. He knew her own nerves were on end and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I couldn't sleep," She whispered, leaning back against the wooden wall of his room. "I know I'm not supposed to spend the night here, but I wanted to see you."

He rose from his bed and made his way over to her. He took her hands within his and looked into her endless blue eyes. "I could not rest either. I have grown accustomed to your person next to mine."

She smiled up at him and tightened her hold on his hands. "Sesshoumaru, I've been meaning to ask you something," When he nodded, she continued. "I've read in countless history scrolls about the Elders and their role, but, why? Why do they have so much power over the West? Isn't the Lord supposed to have all the power? They act like they are Kami themselves. They make all these rulings and can overpower anything you say."

He let out a short sigh. "The Elders are the first Lords and Lady of the West. The three of them were the first ones to rule in the West. They have a say because they, in essence, created the West."

"But," She furrowed her brow. "That's the past. You are the new ruler!"

"Indeed." He released her hands and pulled back from her slightly. "My father had made the same argument with them. But it did little for him.

My father was the most powerful inuyoukai at that time. The Elders' feared his power, especially after he created Tessaiga and came into possession of So'unga. They tried to keep him under a tight lock, giving him many rules he had to follow. They chose his mate, despite the fact he had fallen for a different inuyoukai female."

She interrupted him. "Inukimi-sama was chosen to be Touga-sama's mate? Did they love each other?"

He thought for a moment. "I know my mother grew to love him immensely, but I think my father only grew to be fond of her. I believe he resented the Elders too much to open his heart to her, much like a pay back."

She gasped softly. Poor Inukimi. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Sesshoumaru continued his story.

"After I was born, they had me trained at very young age. It is a father's pride to teach everything he knows to his pup, but they refused to let him train me, saying he would corrupt his only pup." He clenched his hands slightly. "When he had found love again and brought her to the castle they banished her from the West, saying having a human concubine would disgrace everyone in the kingdom. By then, he had had enough of them."

"What did he do?" She asked, awed at the way Sesshoumaru talked about his father. She could tell he held great respect for him, but there was a tint of animosity.

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru replied, looking at her. "You see, he could not defy them for they are his great-grandsires. He had told them that there needed to be a change; said that as a Lord, he should have the right to deem what was acceptable and what was not for him and his lands. They ignored him, saying this was how it had, and always would, to be.

My father was praised by his subjects, adored even, even though his father and his sire were not. He hoped it would help them realize his capability to decide, but they were blinded by their old ways."

"So, they are your great-great-grandsires?" She asked, blinking. Just how old were they? "They can't be defied because of pack dynamics, right?"

"Indeed. The Lord of the West is not Alpha of the lands, despite what one may feel. The Elders are Alpha, the Lord merely a Beta." He growled in response, clenching his hands once more. "That is why I could do nothing when they deemed your fate."

Seeing the ager of defeat in him, she put her hands on his shoulders before sliding them up to rest on the sides of his warm neck. "It's okay; I don't blame you. We will get through this, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded once and looked down into her eyes. "I will make this right."

"I hope so," She stuck out her tongue, trying to lighten the mood. "Because I doubt I can sleep without you, my Alpha."

He marveled at the way she could flip the feelings within him and boost his confidence at the same time. "I will be difficult to get adapted to."

She nodded. "I wish I could sleep next to you one last time," She paused and let a wicked grin come across her features. "But, I can settle for staying here all hours of the night."

He didn't miss the devious tone in her words. He smirked and bent down to brush his lips against hers. "Indeed. You are my personal servant after all." He replied, his hand brushing up her side to cup her breast.

She inhaled sharply as she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach as her arousal hit. "Oh? You'll have to remind me."

He untied her sleeping yukata and lowered his hands to her rear to cup either one of her cheeks, hoisting her up and pushing her firmly against the wall. Her arousal drifted into his nose and he couldn't help but feel as if there was something different about it. There was an extra sweet tint to it that he couldn't quite place. Pushing the thought aside, he hungrily captured her lips as she pulled on his obi and pushed down his hakama.

[[Same warning as before]]

After they finished, they made their way to his bed, letting themselves bask in each other's company before she had to leave.

"I'm just going to rest for a moment. I'll wake up in time to leave." She murmured as her eyelids began to droop. Without fail, she always felt exhausted and drained after their sex sessions.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her hair, secretly knowing otherwise. He smiled as he inhaled her scent until the splash of sweet tickled his nose again. Was this from a product she used from her time? He had never smelled it on her before. But, licking his fangs clean of her blood, he knew it was not some scented substance. Even her blood tasted a bit sweeter. As her felt her doze off, he pressed a kiss to her bond mark, letting the thought disappear.

*~~~BHL~~~*

As she woke, she stretched comfortably and rolled over to snuggle up to her mate. Except he wasn't there. Her eyes parted open and she frowned to see she was in her new room. He must have carried her back to her room so she didn't get in trouble. Sighing, she got out of bed and walked over to the small table in her room. There sat a cream colored yukata, the exact one that the female servants of the Western house wore.

Knowing this was Sakura's doing, she furrowed her brow as she dressed into it, biting her tongue. Really, it wasn't the clothing that was the issue. She honestly didn't mind the yukata, but it was the fact that Sakura was making sure her lowered status was apparent for everyone. As she walked over to her mirror and put her hair into a low ponytail, she felt queasiness in her tummy. She realized she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and decided to go to the Throne room for some breakfast.

As she walked in, she smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the small table, a scroll in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. She ignored the smirk from Sakura and made her way over to the table before she was stopped by Kaname. She turned to face her and lifted a brow in question.

"Kagome-sama," Kaname said in a hushed tone, making sure Sakura didn't hear her. "Since your status has been lowered, you cannot just go to the table without being summoned. Also, you will eat with us in the kitchen from now on."

Kagome studied Kaname carefully. She was right, she had momentarily forgotten. She nodded and ignored the queasiness in her stomach. She would eat later. Now, though, she would approach her mate despite what Kaname said. "Thank you, Kaname-san, for reminding me. Also, since my status is the same as your own, please regard me as such."

Her once personal servant shook her head. "You will come to see that everyone will still honor you with your title. We do not agree with what has happened."

"Thank you." The miko repeated and gave her a kind smile, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder before making her way to Sesshoumaru, much to Kaname's chagrin.

As her aura and scent neared him, he raised his eyes from the parchment to look at her. He had known the moment she had entered, the bond telling him as much. With his stoic mask in place, he gave her a nod as she walked over to him. "Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru," She replied with a smile. She knew why he had his mask on, but his eyes revealed everything to her. She could clearly see all his emotions and the glint in his eye that came only when she was around.

"Kagome-san," Sakura snapped, slamming her empty mug on the short table. "You will refer to my intended by his proper title. It was a disgrace enough that you did not address him as such as your mate and the time before, but I will not allow such dishonor in my kingdom."

Biting back a witty comeback, she bowed respectfully. "My apologies," She turned back to Sesshoumaru, a humorous glint in her eye as she bowed dramatically to him. "Sesshoumaru-_sama, _may I get you anything else?"

He, however, did not find it funny. It was one of the things that made Kagome…well, Kagome. She had never addressed him with a title before and he did not like it now. "This Sesshoumaru requires nothing." He answered before turning back to his scroll.

She bristled at the formal way he spoke. He hadn't spoken to her as such since they were first bonded. "As you wish," She replied with another bow and went to turn away until she heard Sakura clear her throat. She turned to look at her, a small, fake smile upon her lips.

"Kagome-san," She started and held out her tea cup. "More tea."

"Of course, Sakura," She caught herself. "Sama! Sakura-sama." She grasped the handle of the kettle given to her by Kaname, as well as a small cup of herbs. She kneeled down next to her as she mixed her tea, the smile never leaving her face. She would not give Sakura the satisfaction of seeing her annoyed by this.

Sakura studied her carefully, a scowl upon her face as she did. She didn't like the way Sesshoumaru looked at her. Despite his indifferent mask, she saw the look in his eyes when she approached. Did he honestly feel something for this miko? The witch must have cast a spell on him. She would break it once they were bonded.

"Arigato, Kagome-san," Sakura replied once the miko stood. She sipped her tea and, despite how perfectly it was made, spit it out and tossed the cup to the floor. "Horrible! If you are going to be a servant of the West, then you need to learn how to make a decent cup of tea! Now, clean up this mess!"

Sesshoumaru growled deeply, but cut it off when Kagome shot him a look. Was she serious? Kagome had made him many cups of tea during the time they had been mated and he knew they were delicious and perfectly made. Sakura was doing this on purpose and it infuriated him. He had to do something with the Elders. He would be the one to abolish them, just like is father had always wanted.

The miko-youkai waved away Kaname when she tried to clean up the mess, but took the rag that was in her hands. She then kneeled down by the mess and began to wipe up the splattered tea. She accepted another rag from a different servant and let them take away the soaked one. As she finished cleaning, she rose back up and plastered a kind smile on her face. "Anything else, Sakura-sama?"

"No, you're dismissed," As the miko turned, she quickly thought of something. "Actually, I need you to go to the village and see if anyone needs your assistance." She said, running her hand through her short hair and examining the ends of it. Surely the inuyoukai of the village would take advantage of her lowered status. They would drive her into the ground with commands! They could now express their relief that a human was no longer ruling them.

Trying to feign distress, she forced herself to stammer. "O-of course, Sakura-sama, I will go as soon as I have my breakfast."

"Breakfast? No, you will go now. It is your own fault that you did not rise early enough to feed yourself." She snapped.

"Sakura, she must eat." Sesshoumaru glared at her, amber eyes like that of the burning sun.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my dear, she is mine to order during the day." She reminded him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go." She ordered.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will eat later. I will see you tonight." She smiled happily at him and bowed to the three before leaving the Throne room, leaving a fuming Sakura in her wake.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Kagome-sama!" A chorus came as she stepped into the village. They were so happy to see her! It was always a delight to have their Lady in their lands. Title or not, she would always be their Lady.

"Everyone!" She cheered with a smile. She took flowers from a few of the pups and patted them on their ends for their kind gestures. As she walked, a few women came up to her, asking for advice on medical herbs and what ailments needed what. She kindly responded and described that they looked like, what they would do, and where they were most likely to be found.

"Kagome-sama!"

She looked away from the women to see Yukito running towards her. "Yukito-chan!" She called and let out a laugh when he stopped suddenly and bowed to her, pulling back the urge to hug her. "It's okay, Yukito-chan. I'm not the Lady anymore, remember?"

He bristled and let his brows furrow. "I do not agree with that! You are the rightful Lady!"

The miko smiled sadly, "Thank you, Yukito-chan, but there is nothing I can do about it."

"What if we all complain? What if we rally up against the Elders? None of us like this, Kagome-sama!" He shouted, his hands clenching into fists.

She kneeled down in front of him and drew him into a hug. "Thank you," She whispered again, truly thankful that they still had her back. "But, I can't allow you or anyone else to endanger yourselves that way. Who knows what the Elders will do?" She pulled away from him and smooth out the hair on his head. She then stood back up as she continued. "We will just have to see how it plays out."

"B-but what if it does not play in your favor?" He asked, frowning.

She sighed softly. "Then that is the will of the Kami." She replied and gave him another smile as Taku approached her side.

"Kagome-sama, if you would kindly join me for breakfast?" He asked, smiling at her as he led her away from the child.

She waved at Yukito before following Taku. "I'm guessing Kaname told you?" She asked, a smile turning up her lips.

He nodded. "It is cruel for her to deny you a meal."

As she entered his hut, she was a little surprised to see Inuyasha and Tekkan sitting around the small fire. "Inuyasha, Tekkan-san!" She said merrily and took her place next to Inuyasha, a smile on her face.

"Keh, you seem pretty happy for someone who lost her lands and is about to lose her mate." Inuyasha remarked, scooping another clump of rice into his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Tekkan scolded before looking at his former lady. "Gomen, Kagome-sama, you of all people should know he does not know how to control his mouth."

She let out a soft laugh. "It's alright, Tekkan-san," She looked at Inuyasha and shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do, Inuyasha?"

He was taken aback by the question. "I dunno, I mean, you're not even fighting them back about this!"

She clenched her cream colored yukata tightly in her fist. "I can't fight a battle I can't win. The Elders have decided. They are the law here."

"Yeah, but-"

"If I could do something about it, I would!" She snapped. Pink flared around, a purple and green spark cracked around her as she spoke, making the hanyou flinch away from her. She immediately regretted it. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Stressed?" Taku suggested, coming up to her side to offer her a bowl of rice and dried fish.

"You seem to know me too well." She gave him a half smile and took the bowl from him after giving him a short thanks. "It's just hard, but I'm taking your advice and staying passive."

"So I can see. That's good, Kagome-sama. You look like the bigger person this way." He answered as he sat down next to her, his own bowl of food in his hands.

"I hope so." The former Western lady responded and looked down at her food. Normally, she would have been happy with this food, but at the moment, just looking at it made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Just stay strong, Kagome-sama." Tekkan offered, smiling at her before taking a bite of his food.

Kagome flinched as she felt bile enter her esophagus. Why did she feel so sick all of a sudden? Trying to shake it off, she gave him a shaky smile. "I'm trying."

Inuyasha regarded her carefully as he noticed the quiver in her voice. "Keh, what's wrong with you?" He asked with a large chunk of fish in his mouth.

Taku set his bowl down and moved closer to her. "Kagome-sama?" He furrowed his brow when he saw how pale she was, all color gone from her face.

She dropped her gaze to the floor as she felt her chest heave with the impending motion that was coming. She jumped to her feet and tried to quickly scamper out the hut, but only made it half way before she threw up all over Taku and Tekkan's floor.

"AH! What the fuck, wench?" Inuyasha shouted, the foul smell automatically attacking his sensitive nose.

"G-g-g-go-men," She tried to replied, her hands shaking as she leaned against one of the walls. She tried to push the next wave down, but it didn't work. Another one came up and spilled out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"Kagome-sama! What is wrong?" Taku asked, getting on his feet and moving to her side, his hand on her back.

"I-I-I don't know," She murmured. She looked at Taku with glazed over eyes. Slowly, she could see the darkness begin to seep into her eyesight from the sides, her legs tingling as they struggled to support her weight.

Taku saw her glassy look and supported her as she began to slump to the ground. He lifted her into his arms and looked at Tekkan. "Hurry! Get the healer!"

"Hai!" He rushed out of the hut, his voice could be heard from inside the hut as he yelled for the healer.

"Inuyasha, clean up the mess and prep a bucket of warm water!" He saw that the hanyou was about to retort so he silenced him with a growl. "Now!" As he left, her laid her down on one of the tatami mats and removed his outer haori, folding it to place under her head.

"I-I'm sorry," She breathed as unconsciousness began to consume her.

"Everything will be alright, Kagome-sama." Taku replied, his ice blue eyes looking at her pale face. "Worry not, I will call for Sesshoumaru."

"It is unnecessary," His velvety voice came. He had been in his study, reading a scroll from the East concerning a neko problem when he felt it. He felt the urge to regurgitate his meal, his head spinning in circles. He felt the heaving of her chest through his own and could see the darkness clouding her vision. Without hesitating, he sped to the village to find his sick mate.

The general turned around and nodded to his friend. "Sesshoumaru, I am not sure what happened. She sat down to eat with us and suddenly got sick before she collapsed."

The taiyoukai kneeled down next to his mate, looking at her face. Her markings looked vibrant in comparison to her colorless flesh. He ran his claws through her bangs and pushed them back from her damp forehead. He glanced at the door as the healer walked in, Tekkan at her heels.

"Oh dear, our little Miko-sama seems ill," She cooed, her kneeling down on the other side of Kagome. "Hanyou, the water!"

"Yeah, yeah, here it is," Inuyasha replied, setting the pail down next to her. He looked at the pile of vomit with disgust before getting to work with cleaning it up.

She dipped a rag into the water and rung it out before placing the damp cloth on the girl's forehead. "Let us see here," The healer murmured, lighting her fingers with her youki before prodding the miko's flesh. She started at her head, massaging her scalp as her special youki looked for any kind of distress. She moved to her shoulders, then her chest, ribs, and stomach. Nothing stood out to her. She continued down to her abdominal and felt around. Pausing, she put her chin in between her fingers and 'hm'ed thoughtfully. "Boys, leave."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You dare order me to leave my mate in this condition?"

She clicked her tongue at him. "I need to examine her further." When all three of them continued to stare at her, she sighed exasperatedly. "I need to examine her 'down there'."

The twins shared an identical blush as they comprehended what she was saying. "H-hai!" They got to their feet in a hurry and exited the room, taking the hanyou with them.

"Well?" She asked, looking at her lord.

"She is my mate. I will not leave her." He responded sternly.

"As you wish," The lady responded before pushing Kagome's yukata up her legs to her thighs. She then lifted each of the miko's legs so that they were bent up and spread apart. The healer then pressed on her lower abdominal once more, 'hm'ing as she pressed. Then, much to Sesshoumaru's shock, she moved her hand and inserted two, facing up fingers into the miko's entrance.

"What are you-!"

"Hush, boy," She commanded and pressed up into the miko's walls. She felt around the swollen uterus a few times and smiled triumphantly before she withdrew her digits. Dunking them in the water to cleanse herself, she looked at the furious youkai and grinned at him. "You may be as mad as you want with me, but I have good news."

"And what is that?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom. He did not allow anyone to touch what was his, especially in such a way! This woman had over stepped her boundaries!

The healer laid her former lady's legs straight and pulled down her yukata so that she was modest again. She smiled up at Sesshoumaru and placed her hand on Kagome's groin. "You are to have another heir."


	39. Sesshoumaru's Punishment

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

_**The Battle of Heart and Land**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Sesshoumaru's Punishment

The healer smiled at him. "Perhaps this will help in her case to keep her as your mate." She then packed up her things and bowed to him before leaving the hut.

The taiyoukai of the West stared at the healer as she left, his eyes widened in shock. Was she being true? He was to have an heir with his mate? He glanced down at his sleeping miko and then let his eyes trail across her body to her stomach. He gingerly reached out and placed his hand upon it, his touch light in fear of harming the precious contents within her. He withdrew it as she stirred.

Kagome groaned softly as she came to. Her esophagus felt as if it were on fire! She blinked open her eyes and was slightly surprised when they fell upon her mate. "Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her voice course from her purging episode. "What are you doing here?"

He looked back up to her eyes and could not help the smile that came to his lips. "You were sick. I came to check on you."

She sat up and looked at him and then blushed under his gaze. His eyes held a glint of tenderness and…was that hope? She took in what he said and pursed her lips together. That's right, she had been sick. She had thrown up all over Taku's hut. "How embarrassing," She murmured and rubbed her growling stomach. She was starving.

"Be not embarrassed, the healer has determined your ailment." He said, a smile on his lips once more.

She glanced at him and blushed once more. What was with him and that look? It was so…loving. "Oh?" She asked and met his gaze when he raised his hand to place it on her cheek. "Sesshoumaru?"

He leaned in towards her and nuzzled her neck fondly, his other hand reaching down to once again rub her tummy. "We are to have a pup." He breathed against her neck.

She let out a surprised gasp and pulled away from him slightly to look into his eyes. That loving and tender look! She looked down at his hand and brought up hers to rest it on his. When she looked back up at him, her sapphire orbs were brimmed with happy tears. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!" She cried and lurched forward into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled again and nuzzled his nose into her hair as he held her close. He was to have a true pup. A pup he would actually know and be able to raise as his own. A pup he would love from the day it was born. "You have made me very happy, Mate." He breathed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She buried her face in to his chest as she released tears of joy. She was going to be a mother! With Sesshoumaru's child! She was slightly nervous about it, but she knew she would get through it with her love at her side. She did so very much love him, but was too nervous to tell him so. She would tell him eventually, but today she was content enough with her good news.

There was always tomorrow, right?

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome lay on her cot, her face flushed red as the female Elder examined her, her fingers shifting uncomfortably inside her. This was just too embarrassing. She could barely stand getting her physical in her time at the doctors and this was way worse! Why couldn't they just take the village healer's word for it?

The Elder finished and cleansed her hand of the miko's fluids. She smiled kindly at the miko as she dried her hands. "Well, congratulations, Miko-sama. You are indeed pupped." She began and looked away so that she could get decent.

"T-thank you, Elder-sama," Kagome replied, sitting up. She smoothed out her yukata, her face still hot with embarrassment. "I am very excited about it."

"As you should be. Bearing a Western heir is a great privilege." She replied and then removed the hood from her head, revealing Kagome her face. "Judging by the size of your uterus, I say you are about a moon cycle and a half. Now, hanyou pregnancies can always vary, but last anywhere between five and six moon cycles."

"Wow, that's so much sooner than human pregnancies." Kagome murmured, but smiled anyways. "That just means I'll have my pup sooner!"

"Indeed," She remarked and then sighed softly. "I have been meaning to speak with you, Miko-sama."

"Huh?" She asked, blinking. The female Elder wished to speak with her of all people? "About what, may I ask?" She took in the lady's face. For the age of the inuyoukai, she looked to be her mother's age, perhaps a few years younger.

She glanced around with her amber eyes and sat down closer to the miko. "I believe something is amiss with Masaru." She said softly.

Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I believe he is not who he says he is. The other Elder and I have been speaking about it privately. It just seems too coincidental."

Was this seriously coming from an Elder? "I-I agree, Elder-sama. But, I had no right to question Sesshoumaru's heir."

"You had every right! You are his mate!" She snapped before sighing softly when the miko shrank back. "My apologies, Miko-sama, I did not mean to snap at you. I am just under a lot of stress. We are very nervous about what is happening."

"You?" Kagome said softly, looking down at her flat belly. "I'm pregnant and am to lose my mate…"

The Elder reached over and patted the miko's shoulder. "Not while you are with child, so find solace in that until we can sort through this Masaru issue."

Hope filled Kagome's chest. "What do you mean, 'not while I am with child'?" Was she safe for now then?

She smiled kindly. "If we were to go ahead with breaking the bond, it could kill the pup. We would never risk such a thing. Also, this means you may once again share a bed with your mate. The more the pup is around its father, the better."

Kagome searched the lady's face for a moment before her eyes welled with happy tears again. "I-I can be with Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Miko-sama, but unfortunately Sakura will still hold your title as of now."

"I don't mind that for right now!" She replied and happily rubbed her stomach. "I just want to focus on my family."

The Elder smiled once more and rose from her spot on the bed. "Sometimes, Miko-sama, that is best. I wish you luck." She bowed to the lady and left the room, leaving the miko to bask in her happiness.

"Well, my little pup, it seems you are already changing my life for the better," She cooed, running her hands over her stomach in a loving way. "I can't even begin to imagine how life will be when you are finally here."

She couldn't wait!

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Why have you called me here, Sakura?" Masaru asked, glaring at her as he approached the inuyoukai in the garden. He glanced around nervously, looking for anyone who could be spying on them. Night was almost upon them and he was sleepy, which was dangerous. Holding a form from dust until night was straining Shamrai physically and emotionally.

"Because I was told to," Sakura replied, smoothing out the wrinkles of her new silk kimono. Yes, she could definitely get used to being the Lady of the West. "He told me to tell you to meet me here so he could speak with us."

"While the sun is still setting? Is he mad?" She screeched, her voice coming out as Masaru's. What was he thinking? This could destroy everything if they were to be spotted by anyone!

She shrugged. "I just followed the orders, Masaru-chan!" She grinned when the shape shifting demon glowered at her.

"Did I not say to never call me that?" He hissed, balling his hands into fists. Shamrai had had enough of this bitch! Yes, she tolerated her, but it became increasingly apparent that she was the one doing all of the work while Sakura basked in the comforts of royalty.

"Aww, is little Masaru-chan going to have a fit?" She asked, her voice that of what she would use for a pup.

"I have had enough of you!" He growled and lunged at the inuyoukai, who readied herself for the attack.

"Enough!" A voice barked, stepping in between the two to push them away from each other.

Shamrai landed on her feet, glaring at the cloaked figure. "You! You dare endanger everything that we have worked for by summoning us here during the day light? What are you thinking?"

"Calm yourself, Shamrai, you are losing your disguise." He hissed out, narrowing his eyes at her.

With a look of horror, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She once again masked her own scent and produced that of Masaru's. "My apologies. This woman is just infuriating."

"Yes, but she is the key that ties all of this together, so you will behave," He replied and turned towards Sakura. "You should know better than to upset her. If she is found out, it is all over for all of us."

Sakura pursed her lips together. "Gomen, Elder-sama." She replied and ran her hand through her short hair. "So, why have you gathered us here? I thought we were not going to have contact until after her bond is shattered."

"There is a complication that I did not anticipate," He replied, clenching his hands. "It seems the miko is pupped."

Masaru's eyes widened in horror. "W-what? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was confirmed by the village healer as well as the Lady Elder. There is no denying she is pupped with his true heir."

Masaru ran his hands down his face. "This is horrible. This could ruin everything."

Sakura scoffed. "So what if she is pupped? That shouldn't matter! We have his first heir, we triumph over any hanyou."

"Fool!" The heir impersonator shouted. "Can your simple little mind not comprehend what this means?" When Sakura stared at her with questions in her eyes, she continued. "When the true heir is born, they will know I am a fake due to my scent and aura."

"What? How? You created a perfect mixture of Sesshoumaru's and my own scent. The child will smell differently because it will be Sesshoumaru's and the miko's. The same goes for an aura, right?" She asked, looking at the Elder.

"No, when a pup is old enough, it takes on a particular aura and scent. It is a mix of the two souls that created it. When it is born, Sesshoumaru will know automatically the defined scent that is his heir. His nose will not be fooled." He sighed.

"But what of siblings? Surely they do not have the same scent or aura. With two different mothers, it should not be an issue!" No, Sakura refused to believe their plan was falling apart! She would have her mate and the throne too!

"No, even siblings have a hint of a similar scent. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half-brothers and, as small as it may be, they share a tiny speck of a common scent. Either way, even if she can get away with her scent and aura, the bond will tell them otherwise." The Elder responded.

"That is right, new born pups share a link with their parents until there are adolescents." Masaru added, the color draining from his face. "We are doomed."

"Not necessarily."

Sakura and Masaru looked up at the Elder in question. "How do you figure?" Masaru asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"We have time to figure things out. Sesshoumaru will not be around when the scent of the pup is finally apparent through the womb." He said, smirking.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sakura asked, frowning. She didn't like the idea of her intended being gone from her.

"It is the punishment I have decided for him," He elaborated and then chuckled at their shocked expressions. "He told me to punish him instead of the miko for her outburst. I think I finally decided what it shall be."

"And that is…what exactly? Sending him away on some sort of mission?" Masaru asked, lifting a brow.

He folded his arms into his sleeves. "He will not be able to be present during his mate's pregnancy. This will also weaken the bond between him and the pup, thus giving us a better chance when it is born."

Sakura grinned. "You are truly cunning, Elder-sama."

"Indeed. This will work out perfectly." Masaru added.

"Yes, now I must go and tell him of it. Behave yourselves. And Shamrai, go get some rest before your façade vanishes before you can reach your chambers." He ordered and then disappeared in a flash of speed.

"Hai," She said and then glanced at Sakura. She met her gaze and the two shared a smile.

*~~~BHL~~~*

He could not believe this ridiculousness! For two moon cycles he had been waiting for his punishment, wishing it would happen just so he could get it over with. He was prepared for lashings, solitude, or anything else, but this was not what he was expecting. This punishment was just too cruel. Not for him, but for his mate too.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama," The main Elder spoke up, gaining the Lord's attention as he walked along the corridor._

"_Hn," He responded, his cold-mask in place despite the joy that coursed through his veins. "Did you need something?"_

"_I wanted to offer you my congratulations," He started and then frowned. "And also present you your punishment."_

_Now of all times? They had impeccable timing. "Continue." _

"_You are forbidden to be at your mate's side during her pregnancy," He cut straight to the point, finding no use in drawing it out. "That is what has been decided."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "That is preposterous. You know the bond between the pup and his father is most important during pregnancy; it will need my youki for strength. Plus, this is her first pupping. She will run into difficulties and will need me there." _

"_We will have to take that chance." He responded, crossing his arms into his sleeves._

"_And if I refuse?"_

_Anticipating this, he continued. "Then, pupped or not, I will carry out my own punishment on her."_

_He bared his fangs at the threat and growled low. "When must I depart?"_

"_Now," He answered. "We have already sent word to the East about the arrangements. That way, you can also help with their retaliating neko problem." _

_He clenched his fists. "I will leave before the morning. Allow me one final night with my mate." _

_Sighing, he nodded. "Fine, but never say I did nothing kind for you." He nodded to Sesshoumaru before turning and walking away from him. "Oh, and another thing," He paused and turned around to face him. "She cannot know the reason why you are gone. This shall be her own form of punishment as well, a test you can say." _

He growled at the memory and clenched his fists tightly. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down so that Kagome would not sense his unease. After a few more heartbeats, he slid open the door to his quarters and let his amber eyes fall upon her form. She was lying on her side in his bed, a scroll in one hand, the other propping up her head.

She looked up when he came in and smiled happily at him. "Mate!" She beamed and rolled up the scroll, setting it down beside her. She was so happy that they could sleep with each other once more.

He could not help the way his lips turned up into a small smile. She was so happy, so radiant. He walked over to the bed and moved to lie down next to her. She instantly curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He ran his claws through her hair. "How do you feel?" He asked, trying to take his mind off of his punishment.

"Much better. Kaname made me some miso soup with a few slices of bread. She said it was better to start slow, that way my stomach would react better to richer foods." She said and laid straight so that she could rest her hands on her stomach. "Which is good because I'm sure he's going to be eating a lot!"

He watched her with curious eyes. She really was excited to bare his pup, the thought made him love her that much more. Hm, if he was going to be gone for another four moon cycles, should he not confess to her now? Perhaps he would say it when he returned; maybe it would propel her to forgive him.

"Are you excited, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, smiling up at him. She stared up into his molten honey eyes, her love on clear display for him to see.

He was taken aback by her question. Did she not think he was? "Of course, Mate. It is the best thing you could have ever given me." He replied, his tone soft. He would remember the smile that lit up her features.

"Me too," She whispered and rubbed her belly. She closed her eyes and sighed contently as she began to drift off, his presence soothing her. "So happy." Her last words were murmured, but he heard her.

He watched her drift off, a frown on his face. He did not want to leave her in such a vulnerable state. Worst, he could not tell her why he was leaving. What would she think of him? He was not sure he wanted to know. Surely she would not hate him, right?

After several more minutes, he moved carefully as to not awaken her. Then, before he left, he bent over her and gently put his hands on her stomach. He nuzzled her through the fabric of her sleeping yukata and spoke in a hushed tone, "Be kind to your mother, Little One. Be healthy and grow strong. I will return once you are born."

With those final words, he redressed and set off to the East, wishing the Kami would take care of his family.


	40. Time's Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Time's Emotions

Kagome rested her hand on the shoji door to her mate's study and pulled it open. Just like it was yesterday, it was empty. With a sigh, she closed it and pressed her back to it, looking down at the floor. Where was Sesshoumaru? She couldn't find him anywhere. It was nearly dusk and she hadn't seen him in two days.

She had asked a few servants, but they shook their heads, stating they had no idea, but that they had seen him leave last night. Jaken told her to mind her own business, resulting in him getting severely smacked in the head, and Inuyasha said he didn't care enough to know. But, when she went to ask Taku, she couldn't help but feel that something off in his answer.

_"Taku-san!" She called when she saw him walking down the path of the village. She could almost see him tense, his steps quickening as he walked. She narrowed her eyes and stepped up her pace. "Taku-san!" She called louder, but he kept walking. _

_Getting upset, she flared her power and used it to snap him in the back of the neck, causing him to stop short from the reki. He turned towards her and gave her a forced smile. "Ah, Kagome-sama, I did not know you were there."_

_She lifted a brow at him. "Uh huh, you didn't hear me shouting for you?"_

_He blinked. "You called for me? When?"_

_She was flabbergasted. "Just now! I shouted for you twice!"_

_"My apologies, Kagome-sama, I did not hear you." He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes glancing to the side._

_She eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, really? Then why did you speed up when I first called your name?"_

_"Purely a coincidence. I forgot that I had to train Yukito today and thought it would be best to hurry." Again, he did not meet her eyes. _

_She frowned. She knew he was lying, but pushed it aside. "Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?"_

_He paled slightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Have you tried his study?"_

_She didn't miss the hesitation or the lack of color in his face. He knew something. "I have. He's not there. No one seems to know. Do you?"_

_"I do not, Kagome-sama. Perhaps he has gone out to hunt? Or had an errand he had to run? Perhaps you should just wait for his return and ask him." He suggested. _

_The miko sighed. Maybe Taku was right. "I-I'm sorry, Taku-san, I'm just a little angry he didn't tell me."_

_He offered her a small smile. "You should tell him that when he gets back. You know how he is."_

_She let out a laugh and nodded. "You're right."_

She took a deep breath. Maybe she was just overreacting. He _was_ right after all; she just had to wait until he returned. It would be soon enough, she hoped. But still, she couldn't help her thoughts from going back to her conversation with the general.

Taku wouldn't hide something from her, right?

*~~~BHL~~~*

The miko-youkai didn't know whether to be upset or worried. Perhaps she was both. She had the biggest desire to go out and search for her mate, but fought against it due to her condition. It had been a month since he left and she hadn't received one word from him. Surely if he was safe somewhere, he would at least send her a letter. It was the fact that she hadn't heard from him that made her worry. Was he okay?

She pondered these thoughts as she sat in her room, rubbing the small bump on her tummy. She looked down at it, her long black hair creating a curtain of silk around her, and couldn't help but smile. She still couldn't believe she was now two months pregnant. Based on what the elder said, she may be half-way done with her pregnancy already. Between four to five months was the normal hanyou term. How crazy.

She made small circles with her fingertips as she thought about her growing pup. Would it have triangle ears like Inuyasha? How about markings like Sesshoumaru? Would it be a male or female? Would it have black or silver hair? But most importantly, would it be healthy? The servants fussed around her, giving her certain food that pregnant youkai were supposed to eat for healthy development.

Sango and Miroku had visited her after she sent them a letter on her condition. She wished her friends had stayed longer, especially Sango. She remembered the day she left; it was hard to let her go again.

_"Kagome-chan, thank you so much for having us." The former Taijiya said as she embraced her friend._

_The miko clung to her, hugging her tightly. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." She whispered._

_"I know, but if we do not return to the village soon, the children will give Kaede's heart a shock." She replied, squeezing her friend tighter, but making sure to not push on her growing tummy._

_"I understand," She said softly and pulled away from her best friend. She offered her a smile. "When ours is born, you'll have to bring them over for a play date."_

_"Sounds like fun," Sango smiled and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just remember what I told you about food and rest. Also, speak to your child; it will help it get to know its mother better for when it is born."_

_The ex-lady nodded once more. "Thank you again, Sango-chan. I will remember everything you said. After all, right now, my pup is the only thing keeping me from being lonely."_

_She gave her a kind, sympathetic smile. "Stay strong, Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru will return to you."_

She paused the hands on her tummy and sighed. It was true, she felt so alone without Sesshoumaru there. Sure, she had Kaname, but she was busy with carrying out orders for Sakura. She had Inuyasha, but he was busy training and taking care of Sesshoumaru's responsibilities. Tekkan was too busy training Inuyasha and helping him with his duties. Taku…well, she felt like Taku was still hiding something from her, but he would not budge when it came to telling her. She tried several times already and even began shouting at him for it, but he would always offer her the same pitiful, apologetic smile and tell her to have patience. Why couldn't he just tell her? Was the truth that painful? Had Sesshoumaru told him to not tell her anything? Why would he do that?

Tears pricked at her eyes.

She had never felt so alone before.

She wanted so bad to go home to her time. At least there she would have her mother to fuss over her, her brother there to make fun of her and call her fat, and her Ji-chan to cast spells on her stomach to try and make the evil disappear. But, how would she explain her pregnancy to her friends? What if they judged her and ridiculed her for not being married first? What if they called her a whore?

She shook her head. Either way, she would not leave the West like Sesshoumaru had. She couldn't leave the West in Sakura's hands.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Dull, emotionless, sapphire eyes stared down at the food before her without actually looking at it. She chewed on the food without really tasting it, and swallowed without feeling it. She was sitting at the table in the Throne room, Sakura and Masaru joining her. To her, the room was quiet, despite Sakura's ranting. She was just too exhausted to deal with the inuyoukai right now.

For two weeks her anger had begun to cook, boiling at some points, simmering at others. She began to curse her mate- no, she began to curse Sesshoumaru. She would not call him mate for in her eyes he was no longer capable of holding that title. Her mate was someone who would never leave her pregnant and alone! Would never leave her for two months while carrying his three month old pup without a single word of where he was or why!

It was those thoughts that had brought about her rampage yesterday; it was something she was not proud of at all. She had been uncontrollable as her power had gotten out of control. Purple and pink flared around her in a flurry, green sparks attacking anything in reaching distance. She had begun to break anything she should grab or hit, taking her rage out on inanimate objects. She had become blind to everyone, her anger clouding her judgment and sensibility. Regretfully, many servants had been injured by her, severe reki burns covering their flesh and sending them to the infirmary.

It took both Inuyasha and Taku to subdue her, to pin her down and try to calm her down. She hadn't recognized them and lashed out at them, her power once more hurting someone. She was told later that they tried to reason with her, but she didn't remember. She hadn't heard anything, but was glad they had used force with her despite her pregnancy. She couldn't live with herself if she had killed anyone, especially her pup.

Ah, her pup. The little creature inside of her may also be another reason why she was so exhausted. Apparently, it was feeding off of the youki that was in her system from her and Sesshoumaru's mating. It was the female Elder who had told her as such.

_"Ready for your check up, Miko-sama?" The Elder asked kindly, offering her a small smile. _

_"Hai, Elder-sama," Kagome replied, it being one of the days that her anger had decided to subside. _

_She walked over to the laying miko and held her hands out, hovering them an inch above the swollen flesh of her stomach. "Hm, have you been feeling anything odd lately? Fatigue? Remorse? Lazy?" _

_"Angry." She automatically replied and clenched her fists as her anger returned. She felt the youki in her pulse, feeding on the negative energy._

_At that point she felt the pup's aura flare and let out a gasp. "Miko-sama! This pup…it is not a hanyou."_

_Kagome blinked, her anger disappearing. "What are you talking about? I'm human, his father is a youkai. How is it not a hanyou?"_

_The Elder removed her hands and looked down at the miko. "I do believe it is because of your mating with Sesshoumaru. He is so powerful, so full of youki, that he had transferred quite a bit to you during your mating. That is why you have youki bursts mixed with your reki as well as why you have markings." _

_"So, he's not half youkai, but three-quarters?" She asked, blinking._

_"Yes. Tell me, do you feel tired after your anger bursts?" _

_"H-hai, why?"_

_"The pup is feeding off your youki. Normally, the father is nearby his mate so that he can supply his pup with the proper amount of youki. It creates a special bond between pup and father, as well as keeps the mother healthy and strong for when the birthing process comes." The Elder responded, frowning. _

_And the pup's father was not there. "So, what happens if Sesshoumaru doesn't come back?" Her words were a whisper, fear lurking behind them._

_"Fear not, Miko-sama, it will not affect your pup. You forever have Sesshoumaru's strong youki within you, which is enough for the pup. But, you will most likely be feeling more drowsy. Just know that it is normal for your situation." She replied and gave her an encouraging smile. "You are doing quite well, Miko-sama. Do not give up now."_

_"I will never give up on my pup."_

A kick from her three month old pup snapped her out of her memory. She raised her head and looked at the fuming inuyoukai before her. She was glaring at Kagome, her amber eyes lit with a fiery rage. "Hn."

Sakura blinked at the very Sesshoumaru-like nature of the miko in front of her before she scowled once more. "Do not grunt at me, Miko! Did you not hear anything I said!"

"I tend to find what you say repetitive and useless, but I am sure you will remind me of what you said anyways." She replied, scooping another lump of rice into her mouth. She was too exhausted to fight with the youkai.

"D-damn right I will! Everything is your fault!" Sakura screeched, rising to her feet. "You are the reason Sesshoumaru is gone! He could not bear to have the hanyou growing inside of you! Having a human mate was grotesque enough, but having a hanyou pushed him further over the edge. Just leave, Miko! Flee the West and never come back so that I may have my mate-to-be back! So, that my lands can have their Lord back!"

Kagome, finishing her meal, placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl and rose to her feet. She looked up at Sakura after smoothing out the wrinkles in her yukata. "Are you finished?" She watched as Sakura's mouth fell open unintelligently and continued. "Then I will take my leave."

As she walked away, she glared at the floor. As true as her statement may be, she would not flee, not yet.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"What do we do, Shamrai? She is already four moon cycles and is not having a hanyou. The pup is to be born any day now!" Sakura asked, biting her claws. She had tried everything she could to scare the miko off, to belittle her in every way possible and crush her confidence, but she had failed.

"There is only one thing we can do, Sakura," Shamrai responded, her eyes narrowed into slits. "And we have to do it. Nay, _you_ have to do it."

"Do what? I have already done everything I can in my power to get her away from the West! She is stubborn!" She snapped, running her claws into her hair.

"Not everything," She held a dangerous gleam in her eye. She fished into her obi and brought out a dagger. She handed the cool blade to the inuyoukai, who took it hesitantly. "You must kill it."

"W-what?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. She was all for scheming to get Sesshoumaru and the Western lands, but to go as far as kill an innocent pup? She could not do it. She herself had always wanted a pup of her own, but her parents had been too picky for her mate choice. How could she kill something that she had wanted for so long?

"You must kill the pup," She repeated and put her hands on the inu's shoulders. "If you do not do it, I will personally go to the Elders and expose myself for who I truly am. You will be punished by death while I escape. Choose wisely, Sakura."

With that, she left, leaving the Northern princess to decide her fate. She clenched her hand around the dagger's handle. She would not die for some miko's pup. Making up her mind, she inhaled the air deeply, found the miko's scent, and went in search for her. She mentally prepared herself for the task she was about to do. Yes, she would be killing an innocent pup, but she needed to secure her throne and her mate. This was choosing her life over one that wasn't yet born.

She inhaled sharply when she saw the miko standing by the railing on the second floor, gazing up at the night sky. Cautiously, she approached.

Kagome sighed softly and looked back down at her very swollen stomach. Any day now and she would be giving birth to her child. She couldn't wait! Sure, she wished Sesshoumaru was there to meet his pup when the time came, but she didn't need him anymore. She had lasted this long, she would finish it until the end.

Hearing a step behind her, she quickly looked around and saw Sakura standing there, her arms folded into the sleeves of her kimono. "Sakura-sama," She greeted, her tone cold.

"Miko," She nodded and walked closer to her, her nerves on high-end, but her face a cool mask. "Your time is coming. Are you nervous?"

She blinked at the question. Was Sakura being… cordial? She looked back over the railing. "H-hai. I don't know much about birth besides what I have heard of."

"It is horrible," Seeing the girl's face drop, she smiled and continued. "But, the most rewarding experience." She, obviously, had never actually experienced it, but her mother had always told her as such.

From the shadows of the hallway, Taku watched the scene unfold. He had been following Kagome closely the past couple of weeks. Ever since her outburst, he had feared for her safety. He was not scared of other people harming her, but her harming herself. She had seemed better after she let out all that steam, but he still wanted to make sure. Sesshoumaru would kill him if he did not protect her like he promised.

She smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I can see why. To finally bring a life that you helped create into this world…it must be amazing to see your child for the first time."

Sakura watched her carefully, taking in her awed expression. No! She couldn't let herself be swayed. She had to this. _Had_ to. "Well, that may not happen for you."

Furrowing her brow, she turned to face Sakura, only to feel a sharp, painful jab into her lower abdomen. "S-Sakura…?" She breathed, her eyes wide. She looked down and saw Sakura's hand enclosed over a handle, the silver base of a dagger sticking out from her groin.

"Kagome-sama!" Taku practically screamed as he ran towards her, having just witnessed the attack.

Sakura hastily removed the blade with a sickening gush, blood immediately running down from the wound. She did not expect Taku to be there. This made everything very, very bad. Taku was her love's best friend and most trusted person. He would believe anything the youkai told him. She had to get away and fast. She turned and ran, running as fast as she could to anywhere but there.

The miko quickly put her hands on her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow. "NGH!" She groaned as a different, new wave of pain hit her. She felt her abdomen tighten painfully, a sharp pain jolting down her spine. She felt as if she was having menstrual cramps, but they were much, much worse. She felt a new pressure on her pelvis and knew something was wrong. Her knees buckled from the pain as she felt something gooey and wet spill down between her legs.

Panic and fear. They were surging through her like a dose of poison. Her pup, her pup, her pup! She could not lose it! It had to be okay! It had to survive this!

'Please,' she pleaded. 'Stay strong, pup! _Please_! I can't lose you too!'

"Inuyasha!" The general shouted as he caught Kagome as she slumped to the ground, his adrenaline kicked into high gear. This was bad. He quickly brought his hand to cover hers on her wound, blood pouring from it uncontrollably. He winced when he heard the miko cry out. "Shh, Kagome-sama, hold in there. INUYASHA!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-Kagome!" Inuyasha called, running over to them. What had happened? He took in the sight of his friend. Her forehead drenched in sweat, her bangs clinging to her skin. Blood covered her yukata, her hands and Taku's covered with it. Her legs were slick with some substance, he immediately recognized the scent as the sign of birth, as he remembered from when Sango had given birth.

"I need to take her to the healer! They will be able to help her! They might be able to save the pup!" Taku said quickly, lifting Kagome and wincing as she screamed out in pain.

"No," The hanyou said suddenly. "They won't. This is too bad, the pup can be hurt. But, I can take her to her time. They have advanced medicine."

"Time-?"

"This isn't the time to explain! Give her to me!" He snapped and took the miko from him before speeding out of the kingdom, wasting no time. He ran through the forest, running the fastest he's ever gone. He had to get her to her time! That one place where her little brother's friend went specialized in healing, right? They'd be able to save her and the pup! They had to! He had never ran so fast before, his legs hurt and he felt sweat coating his forehead and neck.

Kagome let out another wail when she felt Inuyasha leap, the falling sensation causing more pain to course through her. She cried out in pain and stiffened in his arms, her bloodied hands clenching the fabric of his haori. "AH!"

He tried to sooth her pain with words as he touched down on the bottom of the well. He leapt up and pushed open the door to the well house before charging across the courtyard. He spotted Souta, kicking around a soccer ball, and shouted at him as he ran by. "Go to the healing place!"

Running too fast to hear the answer, he continued on to the healing place. As he landed in front of it, he charged towards the glass, seeing no other way in to the building. He was surprised, however, when the glass slid apart to let him in. He spotted someone in white and shouted at them, "You have to help her!"

Gasping at the sight of the bloodied pregnant girl, the nurse ran over and then quickly called for assistance. "What happened?"

"She was stabbed. You have to help her! The pup can't die!" He shouted, fear gripping him as the gravity of the situation fell upon him.

Ignoring the strange language and attire, she nodded. The gurney came and a man in pale green came over to take the miko out from the hanyou's arms. He set her down on the bed and instantly started taking her vitals and they hurriedly rushed the bed towards a set of white doors. He watched them go with a frown, his ears flat against his head as he heard her scream out once more.

He only hoped the advanced medicine of her time would save them both.

"What's your name? Can you hear me? Ma'am, I need you to answer me!" A nurse said frantically, trying to calm the frantic lady down.

"M-my pup! You have to save it!" Kagome screeched, grabbing the nurse by the collar of her scrubs. "Don't let it die!"

The nurse's eyes widened and tried to pry the woman off of her. She didn't have to push her long for the girl fell back against the bed, back arching in pain as another clench of pain ripped through her. Tears stung at her eyes from the intense pain. What was going on? Why was no one helping her? She barely registered the prick of pain as they pierced an IV into her arm.

She watched, her chest heaving painfully, as a doctor moved between her legs, grabbing the stirrups from their resting position and moving them on either side of him. He lifted each of her legs as the nurses pushed her further down the bed before placing her feet in the holders. She released a growl when she felt his gloved hand prod at her entrance.

"Nurse, she's fully dilated, we have to get this baby out now." He said and watched as the nurse panicked, looking between the hole in the patience's abdomen to the doctor. "The wound will not kill the mother, but if the baby is injured from it, we may not be able to save it if we wait any longer!"

She paled and nodded. "H-hai!" She moved to the doctor's side, having he necessary tools ready.

The doctor gripped Kagome's legs, making her focus in on him as she began to hyperventilate from the doctors words. "What is your name?"

"H-Higurashi, Kagome," She breathed before closing her eyes tightly in pain.

"Higurashi-san, I need you to push and push hard. You must ignore the pain and push until I tell you to stop, do you understand me? If you wait too long, you may lose your child." He knew he was being cold, but he had to be. She had to understand.

She merely nodded, unable to speak words at that point. Instead, she did exactly as he said and pushed as hard as he could. She wailed as she felt the pain intensify.

"Push, Higurashi-san!" He ordered.

Her faced turned bright red as she pushed harder, claws extending from her finger tips and tearing into the sheets next to her. She didn't care how she appeared to the hospital staff, she didn't care that her markings were showing, or that her child would probably have markings as well. She would deal with it later. All that mattered was getting her baby out safely.

"Push!"

She grunted hard as she continued to push, sweat rolling down the sides of her face and down her neck. "AH!" She screamed as she felt something rip through her.

"Good, Higurashi-san, good! One more big one!" He shouted.

She did as she was told and screamed once more before she felt the pressure within her dissipate. She was faintly aware of her pup's cries and the beeping of machines before she felt a wave of nausea hit her, darkness soon clouding her eyes as she flopped back against the bed.


	41. Anger

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Forty: Anger

Sesshoumaru had been dining in the presence of Kouga and Ayame when it happened. He dropped his chopsticks when he felt the pain that stabbed at his abdominal. Confused, he raised his hand to touch the area, but his eyes went wide when a sudden flurry of emotions hit him from his mate's side of the bond.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ayame asked cautiously, looking at him as she heard the soft clanks from the wooden sticks hitting the table. She furrowed her brow and held her two month old pup tighter to her as she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes begin to bleed red, his pupils turning a turquoise color.

"Oi, what's going on with you?" Kouga asked, his eyes taking in the fuming youkai next to him. He had grown to respect the inuyoukai a great deal, especially after he had helped him and his tribe subdue the remaining nekoyoukai that loomed throughout the Eastern lands.

The wolf felt bad for him, really. He remembered the day he came to his Kingdom. He did not speak to anyone, he simply strolled about the lands, often times staring off at the West longingly. When he had finally come around, with much provoking from him and his mate, he had told them what had happened and why he was truly there. They had both been furious at the Elders of the West. They were punishing an unborn pup and a confused mate for something so trivial. Not to mention they were tormenting their friend.

They had both watched him with pangs in their hearts when they saw him cringe from when he would receive a feeling from his bond mate. They studied his reactions as he read the weekly letters from his general stating Kagome's growing doubt and insecurities. Ayame had described it as 'heartbreaking', especially when he had told them of her break down. She had seen how torn and upset he was, the emotions breaking his cold mask of indifference. She had offered him comfort by putting her hand on his forearm; he allowed it to stay there, thus accepting the comfort in a stubborn silence.

The Eastern lord was snapped from his thoughts when a heart shattering, painful snarl escaped the taiyoukai. He quickly stood up as Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet, knocking the table over to the side as he did. "Oi! Sesshoumaru!"

With a deep growl, he turned his head to Kouga. "My pup is endanger." His chest heaved and an almost whimper-like sound escaped his lips as he charged for the covered patio.

Kouga's eyes widened. "Is Kagome alright? Hey!" He shouted when Sesshoumaru slid open the doors open with such force, they popped off their tracks and cracked under the pressure. "You can't leave, Sesshoumaru! They'll punish her! She's about due to have her pup; she won't be able to stand lashings in her condition!"

Without facing the wolf, he snarled his response, "I will kill them if they try." With that, he shifted into his ball of light and took off to the West.

Ayame came up to Kouga's side, balancing her pup on her hip, and put a hand on his shoulder. "He knows what he is doing. He would not have gone if it wasn't serious; he wouldn't endanger her like that."

He lifted his hand and placed it on hers. "You're right. I just hope Kagome is okay."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Sesshoumaru did not slow his pace as he neared his kingdom. He flew into the open deck on the second story and let his nose guide him to the scent of his mate's blood. He appeared behind Kaname as she knelt to the floor, cleaning up the puddle of crimson liquid.

"Where is she?" His voice was a growl, his fangs elongated from his fury.

The servant released a short, startled scream as she heard her lord. She quickly turned around to face him, bowing low to him on the floor. "Welcome home, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She gasped and let out a cry of pain when his aura wrapped around her suddenly, suffocating her with its raw power. "I-I-I-I don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama! Gomen, gomen!"

"Useless," He snarled out, his whip forming from his fingers. He had every intention of decapitating the female right then until he was stopped by his general's voice.

"She is not here, Sesshoumaru-sama," He replied, tightening his grip on the struggling female. "Inuyasha has taken her to her home to be healed."

With a growl, he retracted his whip and turned towards the direction of the well. He snarled and bared his deadly fangs at Taku when he stepped in front of him. "Move."

The word was filled with poison and authority, almost making his general bow his head in submission, but he held strong. "You cannot go, Sesshoumaru," He did not care about honorifics at that point. This was his friend and he had to talk sense into him. "Inuyasha will come back with news of her health, plus you have the bond to keep tabs on her."

He narrowed his crimson eyes and instantly searched through the bond for his mate. She was panicking and scared. Those two emotions almost drowned out the amount of pain she was feeling. _Almost_.

He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into one of the stone pillars next to him. It cracked and split before turning into dust beneath the power behind his fist. "I must go to her."

"No, you have to stay here and rule. You must deal with this," He replied and tossed the female onto the ground in front of the taiyoukai. "_She_ is what caused this."

Sakura looked up at her love with fearful amber eyes. She visibly shook as his hateful gaze slowly fell upon her. The red of his eyes demanded blood and she could only hope he would not kill her then and there. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, that and the color of his eyes, made him look like the beautiful killing perfection that he was. She tried to crawl back away from him, only to run into Taku. She looked back at Sesshoumaru let out a scared wail when his turquoise pupils dilated further as his anger intensified.

"_You_," That one word sounded as if it had come from the deepest pits of hell itself. "What did you do?" The words came out slow and deadly. Each one felt like a stab into her heart.

"I-I did it, Sesshoumaru-sam-AH!" She wailed as he grabbed her by the throat, his claws sinking into her flesh as he did, and lifted her from the ground.

"_What_ did you do?"

The growl that escaped his lips made her quiver more, her bottom lip shaking uncontrollably. "I s-stabbed the miko," She breathed, her eyes filling with tears. She screamed out once more when he promptly slammed her head into the short stone wall. She could feel the bones in her cheek cracking under the pressure as he pressed her face hard against it.

"You dare try to kill what is mine? Does your greed know no bounds?" He asked, his claws digging deeper into her skin, her blood spilling down his hand.

"S-Shamrai made me do it!" She cried out, the pain becoming too great. She nearly sighed in relief when he lessened his pressure by a fraction.

He narrowed his eyes once more. "Who is this Shamrai?"

"Masaru," She breathed out. When she felt the pressure return, she hurried on with her answer. "She was pretending to be him! She is a shape shifting youkai! She seeks revenge on you for killing her beloved Juto!"

His eyes widened. Juto's mate? No, he was not mated. Who was this Shamrai? "Explain. If I am not satisfied with your answer, I will rip out our throat."

She gulped painfully. "S-Shamrai came to me a moon cycle after the war ended. She told me she had a powerfully ally in the West that could secure my place as your mate. She told me the plan was to impersonate your heir while the ally convinced everyone that it was true. He helped her define her scent and came up with the story."

"Who," He pressed her harder to the stone, her cheek bone finally giving out from the pressure and cracking. "Is this ally?" Now he was even more furious. Who in the West could have such power? And who would dare defy him and the West?

She cried from the pain, tears streaming down her face as she felt the broken bone begin to pierce through her flesh. "T-the Elder! The eldest Elder!" She said desperately before she began to sob.

His eyes narrowed into slits, the red in his eyes glowing with the rage from his beast. This was finally what he needed to abolish the Council. He withdrew his claws from her skin and yanked her up before pushing her towards Taku. "Put her in a cell." With that, he turned to walk away.

She blinked as she felt hope bloom in her chest. "A-arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He stopped short. "Arigato?"

"Hai! For being so kind as to spare my life!" She said thankfully, a smile on her face.

He scoffed without looking at her. "Do not thank me for anything. Your fate resides in the hands of my mate."

Sakura paled, the color draining from her face instantly. Indeed she had counted her blessings too soon for with her fate in the Miko's hands, she was doomed.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Shh, shh, it's okay, little one."

A cooing voice came from the right of Kagome. She shifted slightly and instantly felt soreness rush over her body. She groaned and tried to relax. She took quick note of the feeling of pillows behind her and instantly jolted away as she remembered what happened. She shot up into a sitting position, ignoring the strain in her muscles.

"Kagome-chan!" Mama Higurashi said, startled as the machines began to beep from her daughter's racing pulse. She balanced her grandson in one arm as she stood up to put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay, honey. Everything is okay, just try to relax."

"Mama?" The miko breathed in relief. Her sapphire eyes traveled down to the bundle in her arm and she instantly sucked in a breath, her heart hammering in her chest. "Is that…?"

Mama smiled warmly at her daughter and nodded. "Yes, dear. This is your son." She leaned closer over the bed and handed the bundle over to her daughter.

Kagome carefully took her son into her arms for the first time. As she peered down at his face, her eyes instantly welled with tears from overwhelming love. He had a single magenta stripe on each of his cheeks, a deep blue crescent moon adoring his forehead. He had a full head of silver hair and pointed ears. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru, it hurt.

"Kagome-chan," Mama said softly as she settled down in the chair next to her daughter's hospital bed. "I didn't know you were pregnant."

Kagome froze, guilt filling her. She looked up at her mother with solemn eyes. "A lot has happened, Mama. I meant to come and visit, but it's been a hectic four months."

She blinked. "Four months?"

She nodded. "The pregnancy term is a lot shorter if there is any youkai in the pup," She said softly, using her free hand to lightly brush her pup's face. He opened his eyes sleepily, sapphire blue mirroring hers. She smiled lovingly at him. "I wish his father was here." She admitted in a whisper. She truly did, but not at the same time. She felt he should be there to witness his son for the first time with her, but he wasn't and it made her even more upset.

Hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice, she reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder once more. "Why _isn't_ he here, Kagome-chan? And what happened? Inuyasha brought you here and told Souta to come here, but he didn't say what happened. When we asked the doctors, they said you had just delivered a baby and had passed out from blood loss," Her grip tightened a little. "I thought they had the wrong Higurashi, but sure enough, here you are with my first grandson."

The miko released a soft sigh. "I don't know why Sesshoumaru isn't here, Mama. He disappeared as soon as he found out I was pregnant. I thought it was because he didn't want a hanyou son, but his friend tried to reassure me otherwise. I still don't know what to think. But, I have such resentment for him," She admitted out loud for the first time. "He left me alone and pregnant. He never wrote to me, didn't even give me word of why, he wasn't there to protect me," She began to choke up and held the pup tighter to her. "He abandoned me."

Mama stood from her chair and sat on the side of her bed before gently wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry," She began, using one of her hands to stroke her daughter's long hair. "But, you don't know that for sure. I met him and I got a very respectable, good vibe from him. He doesn't seem the type of man to leave his…'mate' like that. I think you just need to talk to him."

She shook her head, her long hair swaying and falling over her shoulder to pool on her son's blanket, encircling his face with black silk. "While I was asleep, I felt his rage, his fury. But, I don't know why. I am scared to know the truth."

"Oh, Kagome-chan," She cooed, hugging her daughter tightly. They stayed there for a moment until a knock on her door drew them apart. She looked down at her daughter to see if she was up to visitors. When she nodded, she looked at the door. "Come in!"

Kagome smiled as Souta and Ji-chan walked in, carrying a stuffed animal and bouquet of flowers respectfully. "Souta-chan, Ji-chan," She said happily and then blinked when she saw Inuyasha follow in after them, the front of his haori covered in her dried blood. "I-Inuyasha…"

He looked up at her, relief mirrored in his amber eyes. "Kagome, you're okay…" He said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

She offered him a warm smile. "Hai, Inuyasha, we are both fine thanks to you." She replied and looked back down at her pup.

His ears twitched and perked up at her words. He moved closer to her bed, following her brother and grandfather. He looked down at his brother's child and couldn't help the smile that lifted his lips. "He's cute, 'cept he looks like that bastard." He said jokingly.

Her smile faltered a bit at the mention of her mate. She quickly recovered and pursed her lips at him. "There will be no cussing around my pup, Uncle Inuyasha!"

"He's so tiny!" Souta replied, looking down at his nephew. He blinked and then looked up at his sister. "What are you going to name him, sis?"

She pursed her lips together. She had been giving it a lot of thought over the term of her pregnancy, but didn't want to decide on one until Sesshoumaru was there next to her to voice his opinion on the matter. But, she couldn't wait any longer. "Kichirou." She replied and leaned down to nuzzle to top of her pup's head. "Because he is my lucky pup."

"Kichirou," Mama repeated and smiled as she leaned in to stroke her grandson's head. "It's perfect, Kagome-chan."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Inuyasha sighed tiredly as he reached the castle. It had been one very long, long day. He had stayed with Kagome and her family until they gave her a time she can released from the 'hos-pit-al' as they called it. It had been close to two days that he had been gone, but he had stayed awake to make sure nothing happened to them.

He couldn't believe what Kagome had told him- no, what she made him promise. He wasn't sure he could do it, but knew he owed her it from how he treated her in the past. Still, it wouldn't be easy to confront Sesshoumaru about it. He would demand answers, but would get none. He flinched as he felt his brother's aura speeding towards his. Here went nothing.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke, his tone a mixture of emotions. He was worried that his mate was not with him, angered that he was covered in her blood, and annoyed that he smelt of her. "Where is she?"

He shrugged, "she's home with her family." Stay strong! He had to in order to keep the promise to her.

Even though he knew the truth of her being alive from the bond, it still relieved him to hear it in words. "What about," He paused, his heart hammering in his chest though he kept his cold mask in place. "About the pup?" He had tried to search through the bond, but something seemed off, almost as if he was hitting a wall when he tried to search for her.

Inuyasha avoided his brother's eyes and once again let his mind drift back to when Kagome had asked to speak with him in private.

_"So, I imagine you are going back soon." The miko stated, looking up at him. The nurses had taken Kichirou to give him a check up and make sure everything was still going well with his health._

_He nodded. "I don't belong in your time, Kagome." He shifted on his feet. "And everyone will want to know how you and the heir are faring."_

_She tensed and clenched the fabric of her hospital gown. "That's why I asked to talk to you. I have a favor to ask of you."_

_"A favor?" He echoed, his ears perking up. What could she possibly want from him? _

_"Hai. I need you to keep Kichirou's existence hidden from everyone." She responded, not meeting his gaze._

_He choked on his own spit. "H-hide it from everyone? Lie? Why, Kagome?"_

_"I don't want Sesshoumaru to know about him, yet," She confessed and looked up, meeting his gaze steadily. "I don't know how he'll react."_

_"React? It's his pup, Kagome! You can't hide that from him! He'll want to know! Besides, won't he find out from the bond anyways? Isn't that what that thing is for?" He couldn't believe she was asking this of him! How could he lie about the true West's heir?_

_"Not if I block him out. I'm going to try my hardest to put up a wall in my mind to keep him out. I have to do this, Inuyasha," She said and cut him off, anticipating his question. "Because when I was dreaming, I sensed his anger. I fear it is because he thinks Kichirou is a hanyou. You already know how he feels about them. I don't want him to be rejected. It was bad enough he wasn't there for my pregnancy."_

_"T-that's stupid!" He shouted at her. "He is still his father! Don't deny your pup a father, Kagome! It's not right!" Now he was angry, some of his own built up resentment coming out. He himself did not have his youkai father there in his childhood; it had been hard with just a human mother. _

_She winced, but held firm. "Then he would have been there protect me! To protect us!" She wailed and felt her bottom lip quiver as the _real_ truth began to come out to him._

_He blinked at the sudden vehemence. So, this was what was truly bothering her. "Kagome-"_

_She continued. "When I am ready, I will tell him about him. But for now, I need you to keep it a secret. Please, Inuyasha, I need you to do this for me." Her eyes glistened with tears. "Please." She begged._

_Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. How could he say no to that? Sighing heavily, he folded his arms across his chest and looked to the side. "Keh, fine."_

"Inuyasha." He said more sternly, snapping the hanyou from his thoughts. What caused him to sink into his own head? Had something happened to his pup? Was it…dead?

He met his brother's glare and decided not to lie to him. "She told me not to tell you." Well, it _was_ the truth.

He bristled at his words. "What do you mean, told you not to tell me? He is my pup! You will tell me of his fate, Inuyasha!" He snapped, narrowing his amber eyes.

"I can't. I promised her." He retorted and winced when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by haori and pushed him against the wall.

"You will tell me!" He shouted, his eyes beginning to bleed red again. Why? Why wouldn't he tell him? Why didn't she want him to know?

He met his brother's eyes as the beast began to come out. "I can't," he gritted out and promptly shoved him away. "It's your own fault, Sesshoumaru."

"And how exactly is that, little brother? I see it as your choice to not tell me when it is my right to know." His voice was ice, the threat very audible.

"She thinks-" He stopped and rethought his words. He had to choose them carefully. "She thinks that you left because you didn't want the pup when she was pregnant. She feels that you were disgusted by what was growing inside of her."

He nearly recoiled. His brother was talking in the past tense. Did this truly mean the pup was dead? "It is not true. Regardless of its species, it would still be my pup," He replied, the red now gone from his eyes as remorse began to fill him. How could she think so poorly of him? He scoffed at himself. He knew why. He was not there for her pregnancy. He was not there to protect her when she was attacked. He cursed the Kami and let his claws dig into his flesh of his palms. "Does she hate me?"

Inuyasha was surprised at how soft his brother's voice came out. He studied his face carefully. He had never seen his stoic brother show one ounce of emotion except for when it came to Kagome. And even then, it was smugness or a brief glimpse of happiness. Never was it sorrow.

He sighed as he answered him. "Honestly, I think she resents you."

He knew it. He had failed his mate and his pup and she hated him for it.


	42. Rin's Wedding

**A/N: Hahaha, so many conflicting reviews! You guys are so amazing! Thank you for your support.**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Forty-One: Rin's Wedding

Sesshoumaru was there again. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha's first return and he had visited the well each and every day after that. He willed it, silently begged it, to let him through, but it still refused him. He did not understand why it continued to let Inuyasha pass and not him. And he knew, without a doubt, that his half-brother continued to go and visit his mate, he came back smelling like her and it drove him mad. He also knew that he was there now.

For the first time in his life, he was completely jealous of Inuyasha. Why was he allowed to see her and he was not? He just wanted to see her. He wanted to apologize and explain everything to her, wanted to have her love and forgiveness. He, the taiyoukai of the West, had never felt so empty and lost. It was infuriating to him. His miko, his mate and his love, had complete control of him and it was something he had never felt before.

If it wasn't bad enough he could not travel through the well, he could not feel her through the bond either. Somehow, she had successfully banished him from her mind, numbed her side of the bond. As much as he tried, he could not reach her. He could not feel a single emotion from her, bad or good.

After leaping up from the well, he gave it a final glance before taking off to the Western kingdom once more. He had to go and prepare for Rin's wedding in the morning; he would leave it to Inuyasha to persuade Kagome to come back, if only for one day. Even a taiyoukai like him could hope.

As he reached the castle, he was greeted by Jaken who babbled on about the preparations for Rin's wedding. He faintly recalled hearing something about how his duties were stacking up and how he just wished Inuyasha would drag the lady back to their lands.

"Jaken," He spoke, glaring down at the toad demon once he sensed Taku's aura near him.

"H-hai, milord?" He asked, blinking up at him.

"Leave. Whatever Rin desires, make it so. I will not accept failure." He growled out.

"H-h-hai!" The toad yipped, bowed, and quickly fled the area.

"What news do you bring me, Taku?" He asked, continuing on his walk as Taku joined him at his side.

"The North keeps asking about their daughter." He delivered. "They are demanding to know what you plan on doing with her."

"Hn," He narrowed his eyes at the reminder of what caused this all to happen. "She will be dealt with when the Lady returns. Her fate is in Kagome's hands. If they do not like it, then I will decapitate her myself. However, I would assume they would rather have their daughter's fate in the hands of someone more forgiving."

The general nodded. "I will tell them as such, Sesshoumaru," He glanced at his friend and furrowed his brows in sympathy. "The border still refused to let you pass?" He didn't understand the reasons of why his lord could not go to his mate, but he knew it had to deal with something blocking his path.

"No. It seems to only favor Kagome and Inuyasha." He nearly spat out the last word.

He lifted his hand and placed it on his friend's shoulder. "Have faith, Sesshoumaru. She will come to Rin's wedding. She loves Rin too much to disappoint her."

He closed his lids over his amber eyes. "But does she hate me enough to ignore it?"

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Ahhh! Gaa goo!"

"Ow!" Inuyasha yipped when his nephew tightly pulled on his triangle ear. "Kichirou! Cut it out!" He pulled him away from his ear and set him back down in his lap.

Kagome walked into the room from the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel when she spotted the two. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "Oh, he loves his Uncle Inuyasha!" She cooed and smiled at them. She had to admit, it was nice that Inuyasha came to visit them. She had so many questions regarding youkai pups and needed someone to help answer them.

"Yeah, yeah. He's lucky I like him too or he'd be dead by now." He winced once more when the boy tugged on his hair. "I see he's still growing."

The miko sighed softly and sat down on the floor across from him. "It is insane, Inuyasha. Human babies don't grow this much this fast! I read that they aren't supposed to sit up on their own until three to four months, sometimes even longer. He's two weeks old. Is this normal?"

He shook his head and raised his head, his amber eyes locking onto his best friend. "I don't know. But, you know who would know? His father. Sesshoumaru is a full-fledged demon, Kagome. He'll know more about this stuff than I would. I'm only a hanyou and my upbringing was way different than a youkai."

"But, he's in between a youkai and a hanyou. Surely there are some similarities?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"Either way, Kagome, I didn't raise me so I wouldn't know," He hardened his look. "You need him and Kichirou needs his father."

She frowned and looked down at the carpet below her. "I know, Inuyasha. I have been thinking about it a lot."

"And?" He pressed, holding out his finger so that Kichirou could grasp it in his tiny hand.

She shrugged. "I'm nervous to see him." She admitted and shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Kichirou needs him, but I'm scared to confront him."

"Well, as I told you, he thinks his pup is dead and it has destroyed him. He goes to the well all the time trying to get through to you, but it won't let him go through without you." He sighed. "Also, its Rin's wedding tomorrow…"

Kagome gasped. "I completely forgot about that!" She sighed and tossed her long braid over her shoulder. "She made me promise that I would be there."

He nodded. "She asked me if you were still going to go. I told her I'd ask. Well? She really wants you to go."

"I don't know," She cast her eyes down, guilt already hitting her. "Sesshoumaru will be there."

"Well, yeah! That's his daughter for Kami sake!" He lifted his nephew and placed him in Kagome's lap. He ruffled his snow white hair before standing up straight. "You need to think about it, Kagome. Don't punish Rin because you're too stubborn to see your mate."

Not having any response, she simply watched him leave and looked down at her pup. He was blowing spit bubbles, his striped cheeks red from the effort. She smiled lovingly and looked up when her mother entered the room, a large box in her hands.

"What's that, Mama?" She asked, watching her as she walked to the coffee table and set it down.

"They are my old kimonos," She replied with a smile. "If you are going to a wedding in the feudal era, you need to dress accordingly!"

Kagome frowned. "Mama, I don't even know if I am going. I don't want to see Sesshoumaru."

Mama Higurashi stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. "Higurashi Kagome!" She snapped, startling her daughter. "I have seen you, well…heard of you, fighting countless youkai and saving the world from an evil force and yet you are afraid to face the man that you love?"

Ashamed, the miko looked down. "I don't want him to hate and reject Kichirou."

Mama's face softened and she kneeled down next to her daughter. She fondly reached out and cupped her grandson's soft cheek. "Sweetie, you won't know until you try. And as I told you, I don't think he will," She smiled down at her grandson when he reached up and grasped his grandma's pinky finger. "There isn't a day that goes by that I do not wish your father was still here to guide you children. Appreciate what you have while it is there."

Her eyes filled with tears at her mother's words. "Oh, Mama, I'm sorry," She breathed. "You're right and so is Inuyasha. I'm being stubborn and letting my resentment get the better of me."

Mama looked up at her daughter and smiled. "It's understandable, dear, but you need to think about Kichirou. This isn't just about you anymore."

She nodded and then smiled at her mom. "Mama, do you still have your hair stylist skills?"

She winked at her daughter. "Of course I do! Who do you think cuts the mess on your brother's head?"

Kagome let out a laugh and put her son down on his tummy on his blanket. He bubbled happily before grabbing his rattle and shaking it furiously to hear the sound it made. She then rose to her feet with her mother and sat down on a dining room chair while her mother fetched her styling kit.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Nerves. Anxious. Scared.

The miko shook her head gently, her shorter black hair swaying as she did. She had her mother hack off a few inches of her hair, the ends now brushing along her waist instead of her butt. She brushed her newly side-parted bangs from her left eye and carefully hitched up her mother's plum colored silk kimono as she stepped up onto the well. She stared down into the dark depth of the well and nibbled on her bottom lip. She could still turn back and go back to her son…

No.

She had to do this.

With a deep breath, she jumped into the well, smiling a little as the familiar warming blue light surrounded her. When she touched down on the ground, she looked up to see a perfect spring day sky. A perfect day for a wedding. She blinked when she saw a shadow loom over the entrance of the well.

"Keh! I knew you'd come!" Inuyasha said with a smirk, reaching his hand down to her.

She smiled and let him lift her from the well. "Yes, well, I can't let Rin down. She doesn't deserve it." She replied and smoothed out the wrinkles in her silk kimono.

The hanyou took in her appearance. The deep, dark purple looked good on her, the gold obi matching perfectly to the golden lily patterns stitched into the fabric. Her hair was different, her bangs off to the side instead of in the middle of her forehead and a golden lily clip was pinned to the right side of her skull. "And?" He pressed.

"And," She took a deep breath. "If he confronts me, I will speak to him." She nodded to herself and then looked Inuyasha over. His long hair was tied back into a low ponytail, a fur pelt draped over one of his shoulders. He still wore the same clothes, but he somehow looked more like royalty. What had happened since she left?

He grinned a fangy grin at her. "Good! Now," He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards Kaede's village. "Let's go!"

She blinked and then gave a small smile at his enthusiasm. "Hai!"

When they arrived, Kagome could not help but gush in awe at how beautiful everything looked. White linen was draped between trees that lined the path entrance to the village, creating a canopy effect. Sakura petals were scattered along the path, making a sweet smelling entrance of pink.

"Kagome-chan!"

She looked up and smiled as she saw Sango running towards her. Her best friend embraced her in a hug and held onto her tightly. "Sango-chan! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

The slayer pulled back, shocked. "What's wrong? We have heard what happened!" She said with tears in her eyes. She glanced down at her friend's flat stomach and the back up to her face before she started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan!"

Feeling guilty, Kagome soothingly rubbed her friend's back. Just what did she do? In hushed tones, she spoke into Sango's ear. "Everything is okay. You will meet him soon, I hope."

Startled, Sango's face froze. "W-what? You mean-?"

"Shhh!" She said quickly, covering her friend's mouth with her hand. "I have to wait for the news to get out. He needs to know first and by me only."

Understanding, the ex-slayer nodded. "I am happy for you, Kagome-chan. You will find Rin down in the last hut. Sesshoumaru should be around there somewhere."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you in a bit!" She said before walking with Inuyasha towards the end of the village. As she walked, she heard several gasps as she walked by people who knew her. A few youkai from the West dropped to the floor in bows, chanting 'Kagome-sama' as she walked by them.

"Just wait until you go back to the West," Inuyasha remarked with a smirk as he felt her discomfort. "It's been all riled up since you left."

The miko shook her head and shooed Inuyasha away before she lightly tapped on the door to Rin's hut. "Rin-chan?" Hesitantly, she poked her head in and smiled when she saw the girl in an extravagant, pure white kimono.

"Kagome-sama! You came!" She nearly screamed and leapt up from the people fussing over her. She wrapped her arms around her father's mate and hugged her tightly. "I did not think you would come!"

She gently soothed the girl and pulled back from her. "Of course I came. But, you can't be messing up your kimono or hair. I just came to tell you that I was here and I wish you all the luck!"

"Ah! Arigato!" She chimed happily as the fellow villagers began to decorate her large bun with white pearls and decorations. "I will see you at the ceremony!"

"Hai!" She turned back to exit the door, but stopped to add, "And Rin-chan, you look beautiful!"

"Arigato, Kagome-sama." Rin answered, her eyes filling with happy tears.

She gave her a final smile before exiting the hut. She took a deep breath and looked around, watching people scramble around to finish up last minute details and preparations for the wedding. She couldn't believe she was there in the feudal era. Her senses were on high alert for a certain taiyoukai. She hadn't seen him since she arrived. Her bond mark pounded with her hidden desire to see him.

"Kagome-sama!" Taku cheered, coming up to her side.

She turned to him and felt her heart jump in glee. "Taku-san!" She had missed him and his twin very much. They had become like big brothers to her and she missed their council and company.

He took her hand into his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "We have missed you all immensely and wondered how you faired. We are very pleased that you are back."

She gave him a small smile. "There is no certainty that I am back for good, Taku-san. I am here for Rin's wedding."

He frowned and then perked up when he looked past her. "Well, we can only hope that your thoughts will be changed."

She lifted her brow when he moved her hand to the side of her. She followed it and then felt her heart slam in her chest when she saw Sesshoumaru there behind her, his clawed hand coming up to take hers from Taku's. He looked as beautifully handsome as ever. His long silver hair was down, his bangs almost reaching his golden orbs. He wore his normal armor, but wore a pelt that started on both of his shoulders before dropping down his back. Her stomach dropped and she felt her knees buckle uncertainly as the careful wall she built in her mind was broken.

Suddenly he was hit with all her emotions at once. She was scared, anxious, and…relieved? Had she missed him after all? He tightened the grip on her hand and brought her closer to him. "Ka-"

"Please," She breathed, closing her eyes tightly as they glistened. "Don't." She pushed away from him, pulling her hand from his. Her eyes snapped opened when she felt a booming emotion of hurt fill her. This was his pain. She hurt him. She looked up at his face and saw that he had dropped his mask, his eyes clearly showing the pain he felt. It melted her heart as she realized he had been in pain all this time too.

Now he felt guilt coming from her. No! She was not to feel guilty. Everything was _his_ fault. She had nothing to feel guilty about. "Do not feel guilty, my Mate. You have done nothing."

Her bottom lip quivered at the untold lie behind his words. He didn't even know. She tensed when she felt the marriage chime ring. She looked at Sesshoumaru uncertainly and he shook his head.

"Talking with you is more important," He said and took hold on her hand once more. "She will understand. Will you walk with me?"

She looked up into his molten honey eyes. They were almost pleading her to agree. Reluctantly, she did. She had things they needed to discuss anyways, right? "Yes."

He nodded and began to lead her away from the scene as everyone began to gather to see the bride and the groom. He led her to Goshinboku, deeming the distance good enough to escape the ears of those who would try to snoop. "We have much to discuss."

"You abandoned me." She got straight to the point. She would not look at him. Instead, she stared down at their hands. Tears swelled her eyes as she finally told him what she had been dying to.

He furrowed his brow. "I did."

She flinched at his words and tried to pull her hand back, but he kept a firm hold of it. Finally she looked up at him, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "You weren't there to protect us!"

Pain gripped at his chest. "I was not."

"Y-you deny nothing? You openly sit there and tell me you left me pupped with no defenses? I almost went crazy without you there! Literally almost crazy from rage and grief!" She shouted, her pink aura flaring.

"I know." He replied, staring into her eyes and ignoring the angry snaps of purple around him.

"Do you not care? Are you so cruel? Did you hate the idea of a hanyou pup that much?" She finally snapped, her markings turned jagged as green sparks snapped at him. She sunk to her knees and sobbed, her raging emotions overcoming her.

He kneeled down in front of her, releasing her hands to cup her cheeks. Ignoring the burn of her powers, he spoke calmly to her. "That is where you are wrong, Kagome," He began. "Hanyou, human, youkai, it does not matter. Our pup is our pup; I would love it no matter the species."

She met his sorrowful eyes and furrowed her brow. "Then why did you abandon us?" She whispered.

He let a soft huff of air escape his lips. "I had to in order to protect you," When she gave him a dubious look, he traced his thumb over her lips to prevent her from speaking. "The Elders wanted to punish you for saving Inuyasha. I would not allow it and took your punishment instead. The punishment they came up with was that I was not allowed to be present during your pregnancy," He clenched his jaw tightly, his own anger coming out. "It turned out that everything was planned."

Feeling his anger, she searched his eyes, her tears no longer present in her eyes. So, he didn't purposefully leave her? Well, not by choice at least. This…this changed things. She retraced his words. "Planned?"

He nodded and released her face so that he could ball his hands into fists. "The Elder was behind Masaru. He never existed. We were all fooled."

Her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean 'he never existed'?"

"It was a shape shifting youkai who wanted revenge for Juto. Sakura was in on it." Sesshoumaru looked at his trembling mate and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, but didn't know if it was too soon or not.

"Where are they now?" She growled, anger now fueling the youki in her aura.

"Sakura's fate is in your hands. She is imprisoned in the West, waiting for your judgment." He answered. "Shamrai has been killed and the Elder is being held by the others. I have waited to proceed until you returned."

Kagome looked back down at the ground. "This place is so corrupt. It is no place to raise children. Everyone is out to get everyone." She murmured, her powers receded, her markings returning back to normal.

He frowned. "It is how people are, Kagome, this world or yours, it does not matter."

She could not deny the truth in his words. Even last night on the news, they had discussed how there was a serial rapist going around in the local area. She closed her eyes. "Tell me why, Sesshoumaru."

"Why?"

"Why should I stay here? Why should I come back?" She kept her gaze down, her eyes taking in the grass under her knees.

The Lord of the West's face relaxed a fraction. He lifted his hand and gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up so they locked gazes. "You wish to know why I want my mate back?" His voice was soft. "You wish to know why I want such a loving, strong, and beautiful Lady at my side?" He leaned in and nuzzled her temple. "The answer is simple," brushed his lips over hers, enjoying the way she quivered in front of him. "I love you, Kagome."

His words were so soft, but the emotion she felt through the bond was loud and consuming. Tears pooled in her eyes once more. "You mean it," It was not a question because she knew the bond did not lie. "I've waited so long to hear you say that." She breathed.

"And I am still waiting to hear it in return." He said with a small smile on his lips.

She blushed before smiling happily. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru." Before she could blink, his lips were pressed against hers, but it was a soft, gentle kiss. Oh how she had missed him!

He felt her fall into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, his nose nuzzling her ebony hair. He could feel the hole in him fill, but it was not filled completely. "I promise, if you are still willing to bare my pup, I will be there with every step you take." He lifted a brow when he felt a rush of guilt swarm through the bond. "Kagome?"

"There's something I have to tell you," She said softly, pulling away from him. "You may become upset with me and I am prepared for it, but you have to know," She took a deep breath and slowly met his gaze. "Our pup…survived."


	43. Family

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Forty-Two: Family

Kagome held her breath as she watched his amber eyes widen a fraction, his brows furrowing and his shoulders stiffening. She felt so bad, keeping this knowledge from him. She should have known better than to assume he would hate his own pup, but she feared the worst. He _was_ gone for so long, how was she supposed to know otherwise? "S-Sesshoumaru?" She asked hesitantly.

His eyes held hers. "Are you being true?" He knew she was not lying, but he had to hear it from her lips. For two weeks he had been beating himself up over the death of his unborn pup. Well, his pup and his mate for he was sure she would never want to see him again. He had never felt so…miserable before. But now, she was there in front of him _and_ supplying him terrific news!

She nodded and swallowed nervously. "H-hai. He wasn't hurt from the wound. It didn't even graze him, just sent me into labor." She knew how lucky she was that her pup had not been touched by the blade. She couldn't imagine if it had pierced him…

Relief flooded through him. "Him?" He echoed. He had a true heir now! A strong male to take over the thrown after he and his mate retired.

She felt the relief from the bond and couldn't help but smile. "Yes, his name is Kichirou."

"Kichirou," He repeated. "A 'lucky one'. A suitable name, Kagome." He stood from his kneeling position and offered his hand to her. When she placed her hand in his, he hoisted her to her feet. "What of your wound?" He did not know how bad it actually was, him not being there when it happened, and only hoped there was no permanent damage.

She shook her head. "It's gone already; only a scar remains," She glanced down at their hands and laced their fingers. "I'm sorry I kept him from you."

He was upset with her, yes, but he could not blame her. He had no one to blame but himself. "I understand why you did so, but I am just glad to know he is alive."

The miko-youkai nodded. "He is well, but," She paused and gripped his hand harder. "He needs you. I don't know anything about youkai pups. He's growing faster than human babies and I-I'm just lost in what to do. Plus, he just needs a father."

He could smell the traces of tears in her eyes and tugged on her hand a little. "Then let us go to him."

She looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "What about Rin's wedding? Won't she be angry that we are not there? Everyone will be expecting us…"

"Seeing my son for the first time is more important to me, Mate," He replied, not looking over his shoulder as he guided her towards the well. "I have lived out these two weeks thinking he had perished. Now that I know he is alive, I cannot wait any longer."

She blinked before a loving smile spread across her face. Oh how wrong she had been. He was willing to skip his daughter's wedding to see his 'hanyou' son that she thought he would hate. "O-okay. Let's go see him."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Taku smiled as he walked along the path back to Kaede's village. He was glad his friend and mate had made up. Nothing was right without the two of them together in the West. Also, he was beyond happy to know that the heir had survived. And, it was all thanks to Inuyasha. He was glad he and Tekkan had shaped him up so finely.

"Futago," Tekkan said, coming up to his twin's side. "Where are the Lord and Lady?"

He smiled. "They have gone to Kagome-sama's lands. It seems the heir survived after all."

His twin mirrored his grin. "Ah! How great! This is amazing news! Now the throne will be complete!"

"Hai. I suspect they will be back in a day's time or so. We must prepare the kingdom for when they arrive. Also, I will need you to contact the North and tell them that the time for their daughter's sentencing is upon us." He added.

Tekkan nodded. "I will leave at once."

"Thank you," He said before his brother sped off to the North. He waltzed up to the three maids congratulating the happy couple and couldn't resist resting his hand on the small of one of the woman's back.

Kaname let out a silent squeal and quickly turned to face him, her face flushing in embarrassment. "T-Taku-sama," She quickly looked around to see if the other two were watching but everyone was too preoccupied on Rin and Kohaku. "You must not be so bold in public." She whispered.

He smirked and lowered his head to the side of her face, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "But I love to make you blush."

She blushed a deeper hue of red before stepping back from him. Too embarrassed, she turned and briskly walked away. The other maids, who were oblivious to what just happened, followed after her.

He snorted in amusement before he approached Rin and Kohaku. "My apologies, Rin-sama, but Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama have left."

Kohaku frowned. "Does that mean that he changed his mind about giving us his blessing?" He asked worriedly. The last thing he needed was to be on the bad side of Sesshoumaru.

Rin shook her head, cutting Taku off before he got a change to speak. "They have finally made up, no?"

Taku nodded with a smile. "Yes, it also seems their heir has survived the attack, so they are on the way to go and see him. We can only assume that they will come back with him."

Rin grasped Kohaku's hand and leaned into him as her lips curled up into a smile. "They will come back," She then looked up at her husband. "Then maybe I can bear a child for you?" She blushed as she spoke the words.

He blushed as well, but smiled. "I cannot imagine anyone else blessing me with the honor."

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome laced her fingers with Sesshoumaru's as they walked towards her house from the well. She was nervous for him to meet his son. Would he love him instantly like she had? How would they react to each other? Would Kichirou respond well to him? She tightened her grip on his hand as they neared her front door.

"Why are you nervous?"

She looked up at him as he spoke and furrowed her brow. "I just want everything to go smoothly." She replied.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It will. Do not fret, Kagome."

She smiled a little and nodded before opening the door to her house. "I'm home!" She called out.

"In the kitchen, dear!" Her mother replied.

Sesshoumaru watched as she removed her sandals and stepped out of the entry way. He repeated the action with his boots, respecting her mother's house, and followed her to the kitchen. Instantly, his eyes went to the young pup in a raised up a chair, a small tray holding him upwards in place. His amber eyes ran over the pup's face. His little head had a small patch of white hairs and a single magenta stripe lined each of his chubby cheeks, a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. He watched with curiosity as his sapphire blue eyes lit up upon seeing his mother enter the kitchen.

"Ah, Mama, what are we trying today?" Kagome asked, walking over to Kichirou's high chair. On it was a small plastic plate covered in a pale yellow substance.

"Mashed bananas!" She answered, turning around from the sink. She almost gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the door way. "Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, it is a pleasure to see you once more!" Her smile was genuine.

"The pleasure is mine, Higurashi-san," He replied and let his eyes fall back to his pup. "Bananas?"

Kagome looked back over to him and nodded. "He is growing so much faster than human babies, so we thought we would try baby foods. He hasn't liked most of them, he's still a fan of my milk, but he definitely can eat them. That, plus him already sitting up on his own, puts him at about six months human age." She turned her attention back to Kichirou as he held his small hands out to her. She put her hands under his arms and lifted him from the chair, holding him close to her.

Mama turned and let her eyes settle on Sesshoumaru. His eyes were pinned on his child intently and curiously. She gave a small smile and gently nudged him forward. When he gave her an odd look, she spoke softly to him. "What are you waiting for? Go hold your child for the first time."

The taiyoukai blinked before turning his attention back to his mate and pup. Slowly, he made his lead-like legs move towards the two. She was right. What was he waiting for? This was his pup! He had waited two-weeks for this. As he approached them, his son's bright blue eyes flickered onto him.

Kagome, seeing her mate approach, gave him a smile. "Would you like to hold your pup, Sesshoumaru?"

Hesitantly, he held out arms. When she transferred him into his awkward hold, he almost held his breath. They locked gazes, warm honey meeting cobalt blue. His son seemed to be peering into his soul, searching for some unanswered question. He lifted a brow when he felt a pull on his youki. Then, as if receiving his answer, Kichirou smiled up at him. Did he remember him?

"Ah, he likes you!" She said, relieved. "Kichirou," She cooed, brushing her finger along one of his markings. "This is your papa."

Sesshoumaru's heart fluttered at the word. He had never felt anything like this before. It was one thing for him to experience the love for and from his mate, but the love of his own child was something completely different; much more different than Rin.

She smiled. "Have you noticed he is not-?" She began.

"A hanyou? Yes." He leaned down and nuzzled the soft skin on his pup's head. "He is perfect, Mate."

She felt something warm bloom in her chest. "Yes, yes he is." She breathed and pressed a kiss to her love's forehead before resting hers against his.

Mama's eyes filled with tears at the sight before her. She was so happy her daughter had found and forgiven her 'mate'. She knew how hard it was to raise a child alone and did not wish that for her daughter; she did not want her daughter to suffer like she had. Sniffling, she tried to get a hold of herself. "Umm, should I make tea for everyone?"

Kagome stepped away from her small family and looked at her mother. "Sure, Mama. Should I feed Kichirou, or did he eat some of the bananas?"

"He had a couple spoonfuls, but I'm sure not enough to fill him up." She responded with a smile and filled a kettle with warm water before putting it on the stove.

"Alright, I'll go feed him," She looked at the two in front of her; they seemed to be lost in their own little world and hated to interrupt it. But, as if cuing his hunger, Kichirou began to stir in his father's arms, little wails beginning to escape him.

Startled, Sesshoumaru pulled back from his pup and looked down at him, checking for any signs of injury. He relaxed slightly when he found none, but looked at his mate when she lifted their pup from his arms. "Is he well?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Yes, he's just hungry. I'll be back in a little." With that, she took her son from the room, leaving her mother and mate alone with each other.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Mama said, from her spot near the counter. She slowly poured the hot water into the mugs with the tea bags. "I am very glad you have come."

He turned his attention to her once more. Guilt pinched at him at her words. "I would have come sooner, but the well would not allow me to, Higurashi-san."

"Tsk, I told you to call me Mama," She smiled at him and then nodded in understanding. "I think just the fact that you tried is enough for her. Either way, I'm happy you two made up. She was very lost without you. Raising a youkai baby on her own was going to be hard on her. None of us know about youkai upbringing."

"I am here now and will never leave them again," He stated sternly. "I will guide her now and we will raise him together."

Mama smiled and handed him two cups of tea. "Then you should go spend more time with them."

He looked at her smiling face before accepting the two mugs from her. He nodded to her and turned to where his mate had left. He followed their scents up to her room and balanced the mugs in one hand before knocking on her door. When she gave him permission to enter, he opened her strange door and walked in before closing the door behind him. He let his eyes fall on her and let a smile grace his lips. She was sitting up on her bed, her back resting against the wall as she held Kichirou to her bare breast.

Kagome gave him a small smile as he walked over to her, setting the mugs down on the small table by her bed. She watched as he unlatched his armor and slid it off his person, gently setting it down on the floor along with Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. He removed his pelt and laid it on the edge of the bed before sitting down next to her. She flashed him another smile before looking down at Kichirou as he suckled at her breast, drinking up the purest form of nutrients for a pup.

For a while, they sat next to each other in silence, satisfied in watching their creation feed to his little heart's content. Eventually, he grew full and detached himself from her reddened nipple. She lifted him up to her shoulder, a burp rag covering her skin, and patted him gently on the back until he burped. When he was done, she set him down on her comforter and rubbed his back until his lids felt heavy. She watched him roll over on to his father's pelt before falling asleep. She stroked his soft head lovingly before rising and stretching out. She grabbed her shirt and began to pull it on.

Sesshoumaru, not being able to help himself, let his eyes fall on her swollen, milk filled breasts. He felt himself grow hard as he watched them bounce as she moved, her perky nipples almost purposely teasing him. He did not mean to think of _that_ kind of thing, but it had been four and a half moon cycles since he had bedded with his mate. Ugh, the more he thought about it, the more his need grew. But, he would not disrespect his mate like that. When-if-she was ready, she would come to him.

The miko felt her mate's needs through their bond, but appreciated him not acting upon it. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she didn't quite feel comfortable being naked around him. She had a few stretch marks, though they were fading day by day, and her stomach was not as tight as it used to be. Her new scar was right below the one from where the Shikon no Tama was ripped out of her, which made it look like she was mauled by a two-clawed tiger. Yes, she knew he didn't mind her scars and thought she was beautiful anyways, but she herself, for right now, did not feel comfortable in her own skin. She wanted to rebuild her body back to what it was before she shed her clothes around him.

Kagome gently picked up her son and Sesshoumaru's pelt, since he refused to let go of it, and put him in his crib. She then picked up her cup of tea and sipped it before looking at her mate. "Shall we go back downstairs and let him sleep?" She turned on the baby monitor and opened the door to her room.

He nodded and took a few sips of his tea to try and…_calm_ himself. He stood from his spot on her bed and followed her out the door. They stalked down the stairs in silence and settled down on the living room couch. He focused on his breathing and tried to think of everything but his mate's engorged breasts.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru," She said suddenly, gaining his attention. "How has the West been since I have been gone? The village?"

He smiled inwardly. She truly was the Lady of the West; always thinking about her lands and her people. "The village is fine, but in an uproar with what has happened."

"With what has happened?" She echoed, furrowing her brow.

He lifted a brow at her. "Yes, with your disappearance after being stabbed and thinking our pup perished. Also, Sakura's deception as well as the Elder's betrayal has upset them."

Kagome frowned. "They must be so confused. I'm sorry, Sesshou-"

He put his finger to her lips. "Do not apologize, Kagome. It is not your fault in the least. If anything, it is my own for not abolishing the Elder's earlier. They have been around long enough. They need to see that things have changed from when they held the throne and it is time to give up their power." He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her soft lips. "They have decided to step aside after the recent events."

She melted into his touch, leaning her cheek harder into his palm. "Good. You should be the only one to rule, Sesshoumaru. _You_ are _Alpha_."

He moved his face closer in to hers. He would never get over her calling him 'Alpha'. It made his beast swell in pride. "_We_ are going to rule together, Mate. An Alpha is nothing without his Beta." He brushed his lips over hers.

Her heart fluttered at his words and at the feeling of his lips. "Sounds like a plan," She breathed and smiled at him. "But," She paused and frowned. "I worry about Kichirou's safety."

"No harm will come to him," He stated. "He will be protected and trained as soon as he can hold a sword."

She nodded. "I just couldn't handle it if anything happened to him."

"Nothing will happen to him." He replied before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

She melted into it and kissed him back, all her worries disappearing with it.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome felt her heart flutter again as she watched her mate ever so gently lift their slumbering pup from his crib. She noted how he held him as if he were a porcelain doll, especially with his hard armor. She loved how tender he was, even if only she got to witness it.

"Are you prepared to leave?" He asked softly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have packed a small bag. I can't bring too much due to me living in the future. It might just cause a few issues. But I did make sure to bring medicine just in case."

He nodded and balanced his son in one arm as he pick up each sword and placed it in his obi. After that, he opened the door to her room and allowed her to exit first. As they walked downstairs, they were greeted by her mother.

"Ah, you have to visit at the very least once a month, okay? He _is_ my only grandson!" Mama said and smiled at the two. She gave Kichirou a kiss on the forehead and stroked his head. "You behave, little one!"

"Thanks for everything, Mama," Kagome said and hugged her mother tightly. "I promise we will visit often."

"Good," She smiled. "Travel safely!"

"Arigato. Ja ne!" She waved before leaving the house. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as they walked to the well house. "Do you want me to carry him?"

He shook his head. "It is not necessary."

She slid open the doors and walked down the stairs and approached the well. She looked over at him and grasped his hand as they stepped onto the ledge. "Ready?"

He glanced down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes. Let us go home."

She nodded and together the small family jumped down into the well, sinking down into its depths.


	44. Penance

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've had major writer's block and had to fight my way through it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Side Note: Oh my goodness! You guys! –blush- thank you so much for nominating BHL for Best Canon and Best Drama! You guys are so amazing! –lip quivers- SO amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Forty-Three: Penance

"Come on, Kichirou! There you go!" The Lady of the West cooed as her son attempted to crawl towards her. He made it about an inch before he plopped back down and sat up on his rump. He looked at his mother with his wide sapphire eyes and gave her a toothless, gummy smile before falling into a fit of baby giggles.

"He reminds me of you, Kagome-sama." Taku commented, standing a few feet away from the two. He did not want to impose on their family time, but he wanted to make sure he was close enough so that nothing would happen to them. He personally offered to protect the lady and heir while Sesshoumaru handled his business. He felt responsible for Kagome's stabbing; regretted that he had not reacted fast enough. He should have suspected Sakura's ill-intent.

She smiled as she sat cross-legged in front of her son on their fur blanket. "See, all I can see in him is Sesshoumaru." She didn't mind though; she was so in love with him and thought he was just the ambience of perfection. She watched as he held out his hand to her and mirrored his action. He took a hold of her index finger and gave it a firm grip. Yes, he had his father's strength, it was already very apparent.

The general smiled. "It is a perfect blend of the two then." He replied.

Kagome couldn't deny that fact. She ran her thumb over her son's tiny, soft hand and then looked over her shoulder when she felt her love's aura approach them in the garden. She then glanced back down at Kichirou as he perked up, his eyes also going to where he sensed his father. He then broke into another smile when his eyes finally fell on him. He released his mother's finger and held his arms up to him when he drew closer.

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru lifted his son into his arms and gave his soft head a nuzzle. He then glanced down at his mate, his golden orbs staring into hers. "It is time."

She frowned. "Already?"

"Yes, it has been two days since we have returned. Her parents have been restless since they found out of her crime; it has only increased since their arrival." He replied, offering one hand to help her stand.

She accepted the gesture and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, chewing on her bottom lip. She had been thinking a lot about how she would handle the situation with Sakura. A large part of her wanted nothing more than to see her blood splattered along the ground, but she knew that was Sesshoumaru's youki in her. Her miko side, however, was telling her to forgive her and just let her leave unharmed. She wanted to find a perfect balance for the two, but the problem was finding such a thing _if_ it existed.

"Kagome?" He asked, giving her hand a soft squeeze. He knew she was having difficulties with how to handle Sakura. She had asked him for his advice, inquiring in what she should do, but he gave her no answer. He personally wanted to see her suffer for all the damage she had inflicted on them, but it was ultimately her choice; and she had to decide it for herself.

The miko-youkai gave her mate a weak smile and matched his squeeze. "I'm alright. Just…anxious I guess."

He gave a nod and then looked at his friend. "Summon Kaname to watch over Kichirou while we are away. Then you are to grab Sakura and bring her to the Council room."

Taku nodded and dipped into a bow before going in search of Kaname, leaving the two mates together.

*~~~BHL~~~*

Kagome nervously sat kneeling down next to her mate as she waited for Taku to bring in Sakura. She glanced over at her parents across the room; they remained sitting with blank masks, but Kagome could see the stiffness of worry in their posture and the anger that was set in the tightness of their jaws. It did not feel good to hold one's fate in her hands, despite the crimes she committed against her.

She was drawn from her thoughts when the door to council room opened, revealing a very raggedy looking Sakura being led in by Taku and Inuyasha. She clenched her hands into fists, anger filling her as the memories flooded into her mind. She watched as they stopped a few feet away from her and put pressure on her shoulders until she dropped to her knees.

"Sakura, Hime of the North, you are convicted of several different acts of treason. You conspired with an enemy to try and gain political power, you attempted to kill our Lord's mate, and you almost murdered an unborn, royal pup. Do you have anything to say before we commence?" Taku asked, peering down at her with his ice blue eyes.

She nimbly raised her head, her amber eyes shining with raw emotion. "I-I was blackmailed into doing it! I had no choice in the mater!"

Kagome raised a brow at her. "Which part exactly? Blackmailed into trying to kill me and my son or to try and take the throne from me?" She surprised herself by how monotone her voice was despite her body coursing with emotions.

The Northern Hime hardened her eyes. "I was blackmailed into stabbing you. The creature Shamrai said if I did not get rid of the heir, then she would expose me and let me take the fall for everything they had planned! It was not my doing!"

She snorted, her youki pulsing in her veins for vengeance. "Is that supposed to help your case? You openly admitted in being in accordance to a plan against my mate and I. Thus, it means you agreed to such a thing from the start."

Her mouth fell open unintelligently. "H-hai, it is true, Kagome-sama. But, when an Elder of the West approaches you, asking you to do something, it is almost impossible to say no," She turned her eyes onto Sesshoumaru. "You should know this better than anyone! They told you that you had to leave her side during her pregnancy and you did so because you knew you could not say no!"

Sesshoumaru raised the corner of his lip into a snarl. "I left in order to protect her. If I had not left, the Elder would have punished her in her pupped state."

Before Sakura could respond to him, Kagome cut her off. "Don't act as if they forced you to agree to it, Sakura. You made it apparent from day one that you did not like me and that you were after my mate. Are you going to deny that you did not jump at the opportunity to have my mate for yourself?"

Sakura's cheeks heated in embarrassment. Alas, she could not deny the truth. "I will admit that I wanted him for my own," She muttered. "So yes, I agreed to the plan thinking he would be mine." She glanced over at her parents and saw them lower their heads, shaking them with disgrace.

"I have another question to ask you before I decide your punishment," She said as she sighed. "Did you feel no shame when you attempted to kill my pup?"

The inuyoukai eyes widened. "O-of course, Kagome-sama! I could not imagine killing an innocent pup! As I stated, I was blackmailed into doing it! When you did not return to the West and news spread about your pup's death, it haunted me to think that I was the reason for that. You see, I have always wanted to be a mother, so destroying what I always desired was excruciatingly hard."

The Lady's face remained impassive. "I see," She looked Sakura over once before nodding to Taku. "Castrate her."

Silence followed the order. Sakura's eyes widened, her brows furrowing in fear. "C-cast-trate…?" She breathed, still in shock by what she had heard. Surely she had heard wrong? Didn't she just tell her how much she wanted to be a mother? Besides, wasn't the term only used for males? How did it apply to females?

"Yes. Your womanly parts shall be removed, thus preventing you from conceiving. You attempted to relieve me of my pup, and so I will make sure you will not have any at all." She replied and stood up from her kneeling position.

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive as he rose up next to her, though he was surprised with her choice. Still, he found the punishment fitting for the circumstances. "We will leave the preparations to you." He said to Taku before turning away from them and walking alongside his mate.

Sakura let out a wail as she was seized by the general. "Please!" She begged. "Please have mercy, Kagome-sama! I beg of you!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and tightened her hands into fists once more. She turned around and glared hard at the female. "Mercy?" She mocked as she approached her. "Did you show me any mercy when you tried to kill my pup?"

Amber orbs filled with tears. "I am sorry! I am so, so sorry! I will spend the rest of my life repaying you and trying to make amends, but please, please, anything but this!" She sobbed, tears now pouring from her eyes. "Or better yet, just kill me! I cannot live with the knowledge that I cannot bear pups!"

"Death is too kind for you, Sakura," The miko-youkai mused. "Because you desire it so much, I will take it from you, just like you almost took away my life. And I don't mean by killing me, I mean by trying to take away the one I love and our perfect creation." She then brushed her side, ebony bangs from her eye and nodded at Taku. "You can take her away now."

When Taku began to pull her away once more, she released a scream of terror. Panic coursed through her veins, the fear so strong she feared she would die from it. So many emotions attacked her as she realized what was going to happen. Loathing, regret, but most of all horror. She would no longer be a suitable woman; she would be empty and forever alone. As her knees buckled from the emotions, she crumpled to the floor, his grip leaving her arm as she did.

"These emotions you are feeling. This…panic,"

Sakura's head snapped up and she almost reeled back when she saw the Western Lady now crouched down in front of her.

"It is but a _brief_ glimpse of how I felt when you did what you did," She said and then let her face soften as she looked at the now very fragile inuyoukai in front of her. "I hope now you have somewhat of an understanding of what you put me through."

Confused and partially numb, Sakura just nodded. What was she to say? She would never really feel what she had gone through because now she would never be pupped. What was the point in saying what she had?

With a deep sigh, Kagome straightened back up. "You are free to leave, Sakura."

Her eyes widened once more. "Free to…? You mean you are not going to-"

"No. I would never wish such a thing on someone. But, now you can carry on with your life with the knowledge of what you have caused," She looked at her parents, who were frozen with shock. "Take your daughter and leave. I don't ever want to see her again."

Without hesitation, they leapt from their spots and gathered their daughter. "We thank you, Kagome-sama, for showing our daughter mercy!" They said and they bowed low in unison before fleeing the council room with Sakura.

Kagome watched them go and then sighed as she turned to Inuyasha. "Will you please tell the Elders that it is their turn?"

He, also surprised by what his friend did, nodded before leaving the room to find the trio.

"Well, that's done." She said with a weak smile when she turned towards Sesshoumaru.

He shook his head. "As always, you are too forgiving, Mate."

She shrugged her shoulders. "There's no point in punishing her further than what I did. Kichirou is alive and that's all that really matters. Now, if he hadn't survived, then that would be a different story."

As much as he wanted her blood, he found logic in her words. She was right; Kichirou was that only thing that mattered. He ushered her to come sit next to him as the Elders began to file into the room. She obeyed him and nestled down on her cushion before turning to the bowing Elders. Regaining his composure, he spoke out to them. "Speak."

The female Elder straightened up, removing her hood from her head. Even though she was three thousand years old, she still barely looked like she was in her fifties. Her silvery white hair had a light grey hue to it, her amber eyes gleaming with the ancient knowledge that they contained. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we have spoken to our First and he has confessed to his crime."

"I would like to hear it from him." Kagome spoke up, eyes staring unwavering at the Elder in the middle of the three.

His eyes met hers, the pure, raw hatred coming off in waves. "Yes, I wanted to rid the West of you," He began, venom dripping in his tone. "We are the proud Inuyoukai! We do not mix our blood with that of humans! I have witnessed it sullied once by your father, I would not stand by and let it happen once more!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You dare have the audacity to speak of your grandpup in such a way? He rebuilt the West and shaped it into what it is now."

"Only with our guidance!" He snapped. "And yet he still met his end by going to her side! You see, if we had not forced Touga to rid himself of that human whore, then who knows what kind of tragedy would have stricken the West? A human is not meant to live in our kingdom!"

"Izayoi was a Hime, First. Yes, we did not approve of his choice to take a human concubine, but at least she was of royalty," The second male Elder spoke. "It was your choice to banish her from the kingdom, not his and not ours."

The first stared at him incredulously. "Do you tell me you did not mind the human? That the hanyou would be the bastard child of the West's throne?"

"It was Touga's decision, First, not ours, but you refused to accept that. You still held on to the old ways of our time and tried to control our grandpups and rulers after us. Honestly, we are glad Sesshoumaru has abolished us. It is time for a Lord to rule on his own." The female spoke up.

"A-abolished?" The first spoke up, hearing this for the first time. "First a human mate and now abolishing the council? Has no one any sense? This is why I tried to rid her of the throne! As soon as Inukimi spoke of her decision, I saw the impending doom it would bring. If Touga caused such mayhem over a whore, what would happen with an actual mate?

See, I foresaw this. You will need us now more than ever, Sesshoumaru, especially when that human brings you down to the same level your father was at," He growled and cracked his knuckles. "If I were still Lord, I would kill you for such disgrace."

"Is that a challenge?" Sesshoumaru asked, rising to his feet. He would gladly take on his great-grandsire to show him exactly who was Alpha in the West.

The ex-lord cackled. "As if you can defeat me, Pup. I was the first ruler of the West and will forever remain the most powerful!"

The current Lord of the West's eyes flashed red, his youki beginning to swirl around him. "**Let us test your theory**." He spoke, his tone heavy with his beast's presence.

The First let out a vicious snarl as his own eyes began to bleed red, his youki seeping out from his skin and transforming him into his true form. "**Come, Pup. Let us make haste so I may once again claim my throne!**"

"S-Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, startled. She couldn't believe they were about to fight right now! When he sent her 'get away' look, she quickly stood and made her way to the back of the large room, the other elders already there. She nearly shuddered when her mate released an equal intimidating snarl as he shifted into his true beast form.

The lady looked at her with solemn eyes. "Do not fret, Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru is strong."

"Why are they fighting?" She asked, her eyes kept on her love as he lunged his massive white form at his great-grandsire.

"To establish dominance," She looked up at the high ceilings of the room. "This was the original place where we determined who was to be our next Lord. It was built to comfortably house our true forms."

"It wasn't always a birthright?" She question, wincing when the First bit into Sesshoumaru's back thigh as he kicked him in the side of the head.

She shook her head. "No, the First ruled for centuries until he," She gestured to the male standing next to them. "Over powered him in a fight. Thus, he the title. He then held it for a long while until the First won in another fight. He trained and trained until he grew strong enough to reclaim his position. It was then that he declared that only pups can inherit the throne as a birthright."

Kagome bit down on her lip as she watched Sesshoumaru tackle the First to the floor, his jaws snapping viciously at his face as his green poison dripped down into his fur, melting it. "Then how did you come to power?" She asked absentmindedly, her mind mostly focused on the battle.

"I was mated to Sesshoumaru's grandsire," When Kagome shot her a questioning look, she smiled and nodded. "I am Touga's mother."

"Ah, that explains a lot." She replied and then let out a cry when the First kicked behind Sesshoumaru's knee, making him fall forward enough to bite into his neck. "Sesshoumaru!" She shouted out in worry.

Hearing his mate, he let out a growl and swiped his poison claws all along the First's side. When he howled out in pain, he took advantage and used his hind legs to kick him back and off of him. In a swift movement, he once more leapt onto his great-grandsire, using all four of his paws to hold him in place. Then, with a savage growl, he dipped down and bit into the underside of his throat, demanding he submit. For a while, the First refused, trying to thrash around and try in every way to escape, but it only made Sesshoumaru bite harder and release more of his poison. With a whine of defeat, the First submitted, baring his head back further and letting his limbs go limp.

Kagome held up her arms in front of her face as a flurry of youki filled the room when the two reverted back to their humanoid forms. She lowered them when it vanished and smiled happily as she saw her love standing tall above his opponent. "Sesshoumaru!" She chimed and ran over to him.

He felt her put her hand on his arm, but continued to stare down at his great-grandsire. "Times have changed. Your duties are no longer required nor wanted. Accept it or leave the West."

He bowed his head down. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," He glanced up at Kagome and then at his better. "Is this human worth it?"

He narrowed his eyes once more. "She is worth more than three of your lifetimes."

With a sigh, the First nodded. "So I see. I just hope that you do not let the West crumble because of her."

"It will not. Now, leave." He commanded. He watched the ex-lord stand and bow before leaving the room.

The Lady and Second approached the couple and bowed. "You have done well, Sesshoumaru. Your sire would be proud." She said, smiling.

He nodded. "I did what he could not. It will be better for the West this way."

"I agree," The other said. "Should you ever need council in affairs, do not hesitate to send word. We would be happy to oblige."

"I will keep it in mind." Sesshoumaru replied and acknowledged their bows before watching them depart. When he felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down at his frowning mate. "Are you not pleased?"

"I am, but you're hurt," She replied, raising her hand to gently touch the several bleeding puncture wounds on the side of his neck. She then looked down at his white hakama to see blood staining the cloth near his thigh. "We should take you to the healer."

He shook his head and took a hold of her hand, drawing her in closer so he could nuzzle her neck. "Have you not learned yet that I heal faster than you?"

She huffed and melted into his embrace. "No, I think you are just stubborn."

He smirked into her hair. "Perhaps," He then pulled away from her a bit. "Come, I believe it is time for Kichirou's dinner." He stated as he turned.

Smiling, she nodded and looped her arm around his and holding it tight to her chest. Over all, she was happy with how the meetings went. Now, the West was truly theirs and they didn't have to worry about their actions being frowned down upon. Also, she had her mate and their son and that was all she needed to be happy.


	45. Family is Pack, Pack is Life

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. I haven't had any motivation to write. My muse vanished for a while on a mini vacation. That wasn't too nice, huh? **

**Unfortunately, this is the end of my story. **

**Once again, thank you for voting for BHL in the awards! It won 1st Place Best Drama in the 2nd quarter 2012 Dokuga awards!**

**DISCLAIMER: **All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!

**_The Battle of Heart and Land_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Forty-Four: Family is Pack, Pack is Life

Kagome lay on her bed, reading a scroll with the faint candle light while the rain poured outside. She had taken a habit to reading most of the scrolls on pup development in Sesshoumaru's study. She had learned a lot and was glad to know that Kichirou was indeed right on track with his growing; Sesshoumaru had assured her as such, but it still felt good to read it in words. He was already four years old, goodness did time fly, but appeared to be the age of a seven year old human.

"Reading once more, Mate?"

She let a smile curl up her lips when she felt his aura brush against hers, her bond mark throbbing in glee at his presence. "Yes, I can't seem to get enough of it."

Sesshoumaru walked over to their cot and sat down on the edge of it before removing his boots. It had been a long day with meetings and paperwork, as well as playing with his pup; he definitely had too much energy. "You have too much time if you are able to read frequently."

She rolled the scroll up and poked him in the back with the end of it. "Don't be jealous because I finish my work in a timely matter and you don't." She let out a laughing squeal when he pounced on her, pinning her back against the bed.

He lowered his lips to her ear before rumbling into it, "Oh, is that so?"

She shuddered beneath him as he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. She nodded and ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair. "Yep, maybe I could teach you a thing or two about how to handle your time."

He gently nipped along her neck line. "I believe I am handling it quite well."

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't stop him when he began to pull apart her summer yukata. She moaned as he ran his hands down her bare body, his fingers framing her breasts and his thumbs running over her nipples. She now had no problem with baring her flesh to him compared to a few months ago. She had told Sesshoumaru of her insecurities soon after the Elder was defeated and, despite him scoffing at her, he had helped her get back into shape by training every day. She was thankful for how patient and how understanding he was with her, even if he didn't completely agree with her self-esteem issue.

She loosened the obi around his hakama and watched as they dropped, his haori parting open as well. She felt the familiar rush in her blood as the need began to tingle inside her when he settled between her legs. She lifted herself enough to press her lips hard against his, anticipating the action to come.

Right as he moved forward, the head of his shaft pushing just barely into her, he heard a whimper at their door. Sesshoumaru released a warning growl and then another when it continued. He then looked down at his mate with disbelief when she smacked his arm and wriggled out from beneath him.

"Don't you growl at him," She scolded and then pressed a kiss to his cheek when he laid down next to her and pulled their blanket up to modest levels. "Come in, Kichirou-chan."

The door slid open and then popped in Kichirou's silver head. "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama…the sky is making loud noises."

Kagome patted the bed next to her. "It's alright, come here."

He gave a fangy grin and quickly ran over to the bed before leaping on top of it. He settled down in between his parents and looked over his father with his crossed arms. "Otou-sama, can we start training tomorrow?"

The Western Lady blinked. "Training? Already? I wasn't told of this!"

Kichirou's eyes widened before he retreated closer to his father's side, away from his mother. "O-Okaa-sama! I am already four years old!"

She stared at her mate who placed his hand on his son's head. "Were you going to tell me of this?"

"He is able to hold a sword. I do not believe there is anything wrong with teaching him defense." He replied and grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her towards his chest, their son stuck in between. "Do not fret, Mate, he will be fine."

"Please, Okaa-sama?" Their pup begged, frowning up at his mother with wide blue eyes.

She sighed in and closed her eyes. "Fine," She said with a pout. "I guess it just means you're growing up."

*~~~BHL~~~*

The taiyoukai of the West had been away at Keade's village, checking on Rin and her pups when he received a letter of concern from Kohaku. The boy had stated that one of their sons had been wounded by a boar youkai, the wound so bad he feared impending death. Sure enough, when Sesshoumaru arrived, the boy had just passed, leaving his adopted daughter a wreck. Coming prepared, he brought Tenseiga and rived his human grandpup, giving him life once more.

The two day visit was cut short when he felt a twisting pain in his gut and he knew it could only mean one thing. Shifting into his ball of light, he had sped off towards home and was greeted by Taku.

"Hurry, Sesshoumaru!" The general shouted as he saw his friend land in the courtyard of the Western palace. "You are going to miss it!"

"I will not miss it once more," He growled out, running towards the medical wing of the kingdom. No, he would not miss the birth of his second pup. He would be there for her this time no matter what. Guilt had already attacked him for leaving the two days that he had, but Kagome had told him to go and take care of Rin.

He rushed into the medical wing and watched as the village healer and her trainees bustled around his wailing mate. He instantly went to her side and grasped her clammy hand within his. He nearly recoiled when she turned to face him and released a snarl that would make any inuyoukai proud. Her fangs were bared and her markings jagged, sapphire blues eyes mixed with gold.

"You're late!" She snarled once more, her aura flaring.

He ignored the angry pink and purple sparks and tightened his hold on her hand. "I am here, that is all that matters." He cooed, leaning down to nuzzle her temple.

She was about to shout at him once more, but pain took ahold of her body, the cramps becoming too much. She gripped his hand tighter and pushed, sweat beading her forehead and lower back. She screamed loudly as she felt the pressure begin to build between her legs.

"I see the head! Come on Kagome-sama, keep pushing!" The healer urged from between her legs. She looked at the closest assistant. "Prepare the basin with warm water!"

"Hai!" She shouted before running to prepare the water.

"AH!" Kagome shouted again and pushed harder, her face turning red from the effort. She panted heavily before sucking in another breath and grunting once more as she continued to push.

"The head is out! One more final push, Kagome-sama!" The healer commanded.

She did as told and pushed harder. She felt the pressure dissipate and she fell back against the pillows on the cot, her chest heaving almost painfully as tiny wails filled the room. She smiled weakly up at her mate and he stroked her sweat-dampened hair. She leaned into his touch and let her eyes fall onto the healer as she cut the umbilical cord and set her pup in the water, rinsing the blood from it.

"Here you go, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama, a perfectly healthy female pup." She said after wrapping the pup in a soft cloth and carrying it over to the Lord and Lady of the West.

When the pup was held out for Kagome, she shook her head and smiled up at her mate. "I think it's your turn to hold a pup first."

"Are you certain?" He asked, looking down at her. When she nodded, he held his arms out for his pup and awkwardly took her into his arms. He had never really felt comfortable holding Kichirou when he was a mere pup; he always felt as if he was too delicate, too easily broken, it almost made him nervous. But, as he gazed down into mirrored golden eyes, he could not help but smile and hold her tighter to him.

Kagome smiled up at him as he stared at their daughter with loving eyes. "What should we name her, Sesshoumaru?"

The Lord 'hn'ed softly in thought as he ran his finger over the stripe on her left cheek. He kept his eyes locked on her bright ones. "Do you find Akemi agreeable?"

She let another soft smile curve her lips. "Akemi… 'bright beauty', I love it."

"Akemi," He repeated as he stared down at his daughter. "Hime of the West." With that, he handed her off to her mother, making sure his movements were slow and careful.

She happily took her into her arms and took her in new pup. Atop her head was a soft patch of black hair, each cheek was decorated with a single magenta stripe, and a crescent moon adored her forehead. "My little girl." She cooed. She pressed a kissed to her forehead and smiled when she felt Sesshoumaru nuzzled her temple once more.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the door when he heard soft rapping. He felt his son's aura expand, letting him know it was him. "Enter, Kichirou."

"Otou-sama, I am sorry for being late, Sensei assigned me for classroom cleanup duty." He said as he entered the room, making his way over to his parents.

"Kichirou-chan!" His mother cooed and smiled as she took in his middle school uniform. She had missed her son immensely. He had made the decision the beginning of the year to start going to school in the future and stay at his grandmother's house. He was six, but looked as if he was ten in human years. His aging had slowed down, so she knew he wouldn't have trouble fitting in as long as he remembered to conceal his markings and they could easily say that he was homeschooled.

But, when they asked him why, he said that when the time came for him to rule the West, he wanted to have the most knowledge possible. It had made Sesshoumaru proud, but Kagome's heart cringed at the thought of her son being gone for five days at a time, but at least she would see him on the weekends and on breaks. It was Inuyasha's job to make sure he traveled safely through the well each time since he couldn't on his own.

"Okaa-sama!" He grinned as he came up to her side and gave an embarrassed flush when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He still thought he was too old for such love affections from his mother, but would never deny them. He smiled down at her and then at his sister. "Ah! It's a girl! What is her name?"

"Akemi," She replied and looked back down at her. "Your beautiful little sister."

"Hai, I can't wait to tell grandma. She has been waiting for you to 'pop' as uncle Souta said."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I doubt my little brother will ever change," She mused and then smiled. "Yes, we will have to pay her a visit soon!"

*~~~BHL~~~*

"NO!" The mother of almost four screamed as she thrashed anything she could in their sleeping quarters. She could not believe what had happened. She dared to glance down at her sleeping yukata once more and felt her eyes fill with tears at the sight almost instantly. The entire front, and most likely the back, was covered in blood. She had been woken up by an intense pain in her abdomen and knew that she had lost her recently conceived pup.

What had gone wrong? What had she done to cause this? Had she strained herself too much? But how? How were the Kami so cruel!?

Having another surge of hate, she grabbed the decorations off the wall and tossed them to the floor. When she reached Hogorokkotsu, she hesitated for a heartbeat before throwing it as hard as she could across the room. It slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, a '_chink_' sound soon following it.

Sesshoumaru soon burst through the door, immediately feeling his mate's pain and raging emotions from his desk inside his study. He had feared the worst, the emotions so similar to what had happened when she was pupped with Kichirou. He only hoped his suspicious were incorrect and that his unborn pup was fine.

"Kagome?" He asked softly and when she slowly turned towards him, he knew exactly what had happened and that his hopes were shot down, the blood giving it away. He caught her as she crumpled to her knees and sat back onto the floor with her, clutching her close to him as she began to sob into his chest.

A five year old Akemi watched from outside the door, her head barely poking in from the door. She bit her lip, knowing her mommy was hurt, but not how. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Taku, who held a finger to his lips. She nodded and reached out for his hand when he held it out to her, but stopped when she saw something shiny catch her eye. She reached over and grabbed the piece of purple stone off the floor before standing up with Taku and walking away.

*~~~BHL~~~*

The miko sat beneath the large sakura tree in the Western gardens. She sat with her youngest pup in her lap, his silvery white hair and golden eyes making him the closest resembling pup to her mate. She sighed heavily and stroked his hair absent mindedly, thinking of her recently passed friend. She wondered how her husband and children were taking the news and hardship.

Another sudden wave of rage raked her body and she shuddered at the power behind it. "Oh, Minoru-chan, your papa is not taking this well at all," She breathed. "I hope he calms down soon."

Curious golden pools looked up at his mother. "Papa not happy?" Asked the two year old pup.

"Papa is sad," She replied, and looked up when she saw Akemi stroll over with two large baskets full of flowers. "Those look beautiful, Akemi-chan."

The girl nodded, tucking a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, her ring with the purple stone shining in the bright sun. "I want to make Rin-san's burial the best for Papa." She sighed and looked down at the flowers. She was now twelve, but her body was that of fifteen year old.

"I'm sure he will appreciate them, my love, even if he does not express it. For Papa, Rin was kind of like his first child." She explained, more to Minoru than Akemi for she already knew.

Minoru furrowed his brow. "But I am Papa's pup. Brother and sister too! Does that mean Rin was a youkai too?"

Kagome let out a soft laugh. "No, little one. You see, pack sometimes goes deeper than just sharing the same blood. If you share a deep connection with someone and would do anything for them, then they may be considered pack too."

"Ah! Does that mean Taku-san is also pack?" Akemi asked suddenly, her golden eyes gleaming with hope.

The Lady blinked. "Well, I suppose so. I definitely consider him like a brother to me, Tekkan too."

"I believe I have heard my name."

"T-Taku-san!" Akemi stammered, standing a little straighter

Kagome did not miss the way her daughter brightened when Taku arrived in the garden, nor the blush that crossed her cheeks when he met her gaze. Still, she decided not to comment on it until they were alone. "Taku-san, good morning."

He gave his lady a weak smile. "It is not such a good morning, especially with Sesshoumaru-sama's angered aura."

She nodded in agreement, but decided to change the subject for the sake of her pups. "Is Kichirou here yet?"

"Hai, he has just arrived with Inuyasha. He is going to talk to his father in an attempt to calm him for the ceremony." He answered. "I am going to go and help him. It is probably best if you stay here with Minoru-sama and Akemi-sama just in case."

She nodded to him when he bowed and then watched carefully as he bowed to Akemi, making the girl blush and bow back in a low posture.

Oh, dear.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"No, Taku, we can't," The seventeen year old breathed heavily as he nibbled on her neck, his hand coming up to cup her breast from the outside of her kimono. "If we're found out, he will kill you, friendship forgotten." They had to stop meeting like this. Yes, she had agreed to meet him in the back garden at high moon. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him, but at this rate they would be caught and it would be the end of them both.

He growled against her creamy skin at the truth of her words. "I will speak to him of my desire to mate you."

Akemi flushed. "M-mate? Really?" She asked, happiness coursing through her.

It had only been a little over half a year that they had actually begun to spend time together. At first, he had been beyond reluctant to even admit to being attracted to her. He had seen her grow up since the day she was born, and had told her that she was his closest friend's daughter and that he could not disrespect his friend, much less his lord. Still, she was undeterred and continued her pursuit. She didn't think it would go this far, but was glad it did.

"Yes, if you will have me." He asked, pulling away from her tempting skin to stare into her eyes, icy blue meeting molten gold.

"Hai! You don't even have to ask!" She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his. She melted against him as his tongue found its way between her lips and rubbed against her own. She released a soft moan and then a whimper when he pulled away. She opened her eyes and let out a scream when she saw her love pinned to the floor by the exact person she wanted to avoid: her father.

"You dare touch my pup in such a way?" Sesshoumaru snarled into his general's face, his hand tightening around his neck.

"Papa! No!" Akemi screamed and lurched forward, but was stopped when someone's arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her back. She turned and looked to see her eldest brother. She glared at him before struggling in his arms. "Release me, Kichirou! I have to help Taku!"

"What do you think you can do, Akemi? And what did you think you were doing in the first place? You are the Hime of the West!" He snapped at her, his grip unfaltering as she clawed at him.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she found no answer to reply to him. Instead, she watched helplessly as Taku was punched by her father. "Papa, please…!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. He continued to glare down at his general, his friend who had just betrayed him. "You would go against me? Did you not think I did not notice her coming to morning meal smelling like you for the past several days?"

"G-," He choked as his lord tightened his grip. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-_sama_," He stressed the honorific, especially since he never used it when it was just the two of them. "It was not my intention to go against you."

"Then what was it, exactly?" He snarled, his eyes bleeding red. He did not want anyone touching his daughter or taking her away, especially after losing Rin a few years before.

"Your daughter is my intended," He winced when Sesshoumaru slammed him harder into the ground. "She is!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the scene, a seven year old Minoru following behind her. She could feel his anger through their bond as well as sense her daughter's distress. When she was close enough, she put her hand on his shoulder and growled back when he growled at her. "Let him go!" When he didn't budge, she sent a charge of her reki into his shoulder. "Now!"

With his jaw clenched tight, he roughly released his neck and stood up, his claws digging into his palm. "Do not come near my daughter again."

Taku quickly rose to his feet, rubbing his neck. "Like it or not, Sesshoumaru, I love your daughter and I have every intention of making her my mate."

Sesshoumaru released a snarl, which earned him a shove from his mate. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome warned and then glanced at her eldest. "Let go of your sister."

Knowing when to obey his upset mother, and fearing her wrath much more than his father's, he did as told. He watched as Akemi bolted away from him and latched herself onto Taku's side, her arms going around him.

"Taku," She cried, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry, so sorry! Are you okay?"

He rested his hand on her hair and nuzzled her gently. "Hai, do not fret," He replied before stepping away from her. "You should go with your parents."

With a quivering lip, she nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then turned towards her parents, shot her father a menacing look of hate, and then continued on towards the castle. Kichirou gave a sigh and followed on after her, going to give an attempt to convince her not to completely hate their father.

His mate gave him another shove, a gentler one this time, to tell him to go ahead inside. Sesshoumaru gave Taku another glare before going back inside, the look his daughter gave him bothering him, and Minoru at his heels.

Kagome turned and looked at her brother-like figure. "I will talk to him, Taku. Don't give up hope." She said reassuringly before turning to follow her family.

*~~~BHL~~~*

"Oh, my love," The miko-youkai cooed as she looped her arm with Sesshoumaru's. She rested her head against his upper arm and gazed over their family from their spots in their thrones. They were currently hosting a festival for tomorrow's big ceremony. "I think we have done a good job with our family."

He gave her a soft smile and put his free hand on hers. "I agree. Our pack has grown significantly."

She nodded and looked over at Minoru as he flirted with his intended, the girl giggling and blushing like a school girl in her time. She let her eyes roam over to Akemi and her family. She watched as she smiled lovingly at Taku and then down at her swollen stomach where his hand rested. Next to Taku's side was their first, second, and third born along with their own mates and pups.

Finally, her eyes fell on her first pup. Kichirou was clad in a black hakama, his haori white and blue to match his hair and eyes. A fur pelt was draped over his shoulder; it was much like Sesshoumaru's when she had first met him. Next to him was his intended, a beautiful inuyoukai who loved him for him, not his promised power. They couldn't bring themselves to arrange a marriage for him, even if he said he would follow everything by book to get the throne.

"I can't believe Kichirou is to be mated tomorrow," She breathed, tightening her hand in his. "Have we really been ruling for a hundred years?"

He nodded and turned his head to look at her. "It does not seem to be that long, does it?"

She shook her head. "No," She then smiled slyly at him. "Are you upset to be giving up your throne so soon?"

"It is true that it is not normal to rule for such a short amount of time, but I believe Kichirou will be the best to take my place." He stated proudly.

Kagome gave a soft laugh and nodded. "Yes, it is time for him to begin his other life; and it all starts with his mate and the throne."

**A/N: -sobs- BHL is over. I am seriously a little sad over this! T^T But, ****I have had such an amazing time writing it, and all of you kept me going by your reviews and praise. Thank you everyone for following me and this story until the end. Thank you so, so much! **

**Side Note: Okay, so, I know this is confusing, but this is the age differences in the pups. Kichirou is six years older than Akemi. Akemi is ten years older than Minoru. **


End file.
